Fire, Flower, and Warrior
by ArwenStar914
Summary: A story about three friends from the future and the roles they play in the War of the Ring. Rated PG for theme. Chapter 45 - Ceremonies and Farewells. Yay! I finally updated! This is the second-to-last chapter, please r/r!
1. A Sudden Turn of Events

Disclaimer: I only own Galareal and Alwyn. Aria is used with permission, and Elwing and Erestor, well, I took the names from Tolkien, but they're not the same characters. I don't like long stuff, so here's the story. Please review!   
  
Chapter 1: An Sudden Turn of Events  
  
To say that Elwing was a normal girl with a normal life is not quite true. Elwing was short - very short. She was almost sixteen and yet she was four foot eleven and a half inches. There was another thing, Elwing only had one arm. Her left arm stopped shortly below her elbow. Other than that, she was pretty normal.  
She went to a small school in the country and was friends with everyone. Her best friend, however, was Aria. Aria was only a year older than Elwing and only two inches taller. They both shared a love for The Lord of the Rings and both longed to visit Middle Earth. They could write elf runes as well as English, and they knew some Sindarin as well. They were constantly together, sharing secrets and sharing laughs.  
The secret Elwing guarded most carefully was her crush on Erestor. He was charming, kind, and very cute. She had liked him for a long time, but only talked about him with Aria.  
You could well say that Elwing's life was that of a normal teenager, that is, until IT happened.  
Aria and Elwing were outside between classes on day, exchanging notes and greetings. Everyone was inside; everyone except for Erestor. He had gone outside for fresh air, and now stood unnoticed by the door.  
Elwing and Aria had started heading inside when Aria remembered she had left something in the other building. Aria went back to get it, and Elwing continued towards the door.  
Elwing spun around as Aria's scream pierced the air. She stared in horror as a score of orcs poured out of the nearby woods. Some of them grabbed Aria and the others ran towards Elwing.  
This must be a dream, this can't be happening! Orcs aren't real, I must be dreaming! Elwing stood paralyzed with fear, hoping she was merely having a nightmare.  
One of the orcs was much faster than the others and outdistanced them quickly. As his clammy hand wrapped around Elwing's wrist, she screamed with the cold realization that is wasn't a nightmare.  
Thwack! The orc suddenly reeled back clutching his eye. Elwing brought herself back to reality to find Erestor standing between her and the orc. As Erestor fought the orc, Elwing looked around frantically for Aria. To her dismay, she saw a crowd of orcs carrying Aria into the woods.  
By now the other orcs were catching up. Erestor gave the orc one final punch then grabbed Elwing's hand.  
"Come on, we gotta get out of here!" he said as pulled her along.  
"What about Aria?" asked Elwing worriedly.  
"Don't worry, we'll come back for her, but right now we have to find somewhere to hide."  
Elwing followed reluctantly as they raced to the building and ran inside, slamming the door behind them.  
When she could breathe normally, she gasped, "They got Aria!"  
Erestor nodded silently.  
Then another realization set in. "You beat up an orc!" said Elwing with awe.  
"If that's what it was," he said grimly.  
"Well what do you think they were?" asked Elwing indignantly.  
Erestor shrugged. "I don't know, but whatever they were, they meant business. I agree, they sure looked like orcs, but they only exist in Middle Earth, right? Unless I'm dreaming."  
"Well I must be dreaming too, cause I saw them clear as day," Elwing shuddered. She rubbed her wrist unconsciously.  
Erestor looked at her. "Are you okay?"  
Elwing nodded. "I'm fine."  
Erestor listened carefully. "Come on, I think they're gone."  
He opened the door softly and poked his head out. Motioning for Elwing to follow, he walked outside. The ocrs were gone, so they walked back to where they had first appeared. The orcs had left tracks, but about six feet into the woods, the tracks vanished.  
"This keeps getting weirder and weirder," Elwing said incredulously.  
Erestor nodded in silent agreement. Suddenly, he stooped and picked up a piece of paper.  
"Check it out, I think one of the orcs dropped it," he said, handing it to Elwing.  
"It has runes on it," said Elwing in surprise.  
"Don't you and Aria know how to read runes?" asked Erestor.  
Elwing nodded. "But I don't understand, orcs don't write in runes."  
"Well, what does it say?" asked Erestor impatiently.  
"Patience is a virtue," said Elwing calmly.  
Erestor rolled his eyes and sighed. "Okay, okay, now what's it say?"  
"It must have been written by an elf and merely picked up by an orc," said Elwing. "It says that the orcs have been going through the country taking prisoners and-" Elwing stopped, the blood draining from her face.  
"What?" said Erestor anxiously. "What does it say?"  
"It says they're taking the prisoners to be slaves in Moria," said Elwing dazedly.  
Erestor swallowed hard. "You mean..."  
Elwing nodded. "They've taken Aria to Moria!"  
A noise behind them caused them to jump. Expecting more orcs, they turned around ready to run.  
"Whoa friends! We will not harm you," said a friendly voice. To their surprise, the voice belonged to an elf. There were two elves in fact. The first one had long black hair and keen gray eyes, the other had long blonde hair and soft green eyes.  
The first one bowed. "My name is Legolas. Galareal and I have been sent to fetch you. I believe Elrond said it had to do with your friend who was taken by the orcs?"  
Erestor looked at him skeptically. "How do you know that?"  
Legolas shrugged. "You will have to ask Gandalf when we get to Rivendell."  
Elwing perked up. "We're going to Rivendell?"  
"If you and your friend will come," replied Legolas.  
Elwing looked at Erestor. Dream or no dream, I'm helping Aria. "I'll go," said Elwing resolutely.  
"I'm with you," said Erestor firmly.  
"Follow me," said Legolas. 


	2. Rivendell

Chapter 2: Rivendell  
  
Elwing never forgot her first glimpse of Middle Earth. One minute she was in the woods, the next minute she was in a beautiful clearing. Everywhere was green, no cars, skyscrapers, or telephone polls. The land seemed to stretch out before her like a sea of green.  
Legolas lead them through the country, seeming to follow a trail of small white stones in the ground. Elwing and Galareal were talking to each other in elven, Galareal laughing at Elwing's accent.  
They had been walking for about three hours when the land suddenly fell away before them. Elwing gasped in delight. Rivendell was more beautiful than she had ever imagined. They entered the valley with the sound of singing in their ears. Elves were everywhere, singing, dancing, and laughing.  
Elwing longed to linger in the glade a little while longer, but the sight of the Last Homely House made her forget the merry making behind her. Elrond's house was even better than she had dreamed. She walked as one in a dream, following Legolas down the halls towards a large double doors. Legolas knocked and a voice inside bade them enter.  
The room was full of elves, a wizard, and a cloaked man. She blushed slightly to be in the presence of such great people.  
The elf at the head of the table rose to greet them. "I am Elrond, master of this house. If you would be seated, perhaps we can figure out how it is that you arrived here."  
Elwing and Erestor quietly slipped into the seats Elrond had indicated.  
Elrond turned to the wizard at his side. "Now Gandalf, would you kindly explain to us what is going on?"  
"Gladly Master Elrond," replied Gandalf. The wizard rose and began to pace slowly. "It appears that there has been a portal made between our world and that of our friends," he nodded towards Erestor and Elwing. "This portal allows us to pass into their world, and they into ours. I am not sure how this portal was created or who created it, but it is there. I am afraid that even my powers and those of Master Elrond are not enough to determine how long this portal will remain. We can only hope no more mishaps will occur."  
"Thank you Gandalf," said Elrond. "Now as for- yes Elwing, would you like to say something?"  
"I'm confused," said Elwing. "Why were we brought here?"  
Elrond smiled. "I am glad you asked that. You and your friends are from the future. This means that you could disturb the timeline of events which are supposed to occur. We will need your help to rescue your friend, and we are also relying on you to tell us if, Elebereth forbid, the timeline is somehow disturbed, we need you to tell us what was supposed to occur. Do you understand now, Ewling?"  
"Yes, thank you," Elwing nodded.  
"Now, I am afraid we can do nothing more about this today. We must continue as normal, and we will meet again two days hence to discuss other matters. You and your friend are welcome to join us," he added.  
"Thank you sir," said Erestor. "But are you sure that Aria will be okay until then?"  
"I can be sure of nothing," said Elrond slowly, "but I do not think your friend will meet any harm. Now, let us forget these sad things and enjoy our dinner."  
Legolas and Galareal walked up to Erestor and Elwing. "Come with us, we will find suitable clothes for you," they said.  
They led them down a hall with doors on either side. At one of the doors, Legolas stopped and turned.  
"There should be clothes that fit you in here, Erestor," he said. "Galareal, bring Elwing to Alwyn's room. She can take care of her."  
Galareal nodded and proceeded to show Elwyn to another room. The room was green and blue intertwining. It gave one the sense of being in a woodland pool surrounded by trees.  
In the room was an elf. She had long blonde hair that came down to her ankles. She greeted Elwing with a smile.   
"Hello little maiden. How may I help you?" she said sweetly.  
"She needs some clothes dear sister," said Galareal shortly.  
"Tisk, tisk," said Alwyn, obviously enjoying herself. "Is that any way to act in front of a guest?"  
"Just get her dressed and bring her to dinner, okay?" said Galareal crossly.  
"Whatever you say dear brother," she said pleasantly.  
Galareal grumbled irritably and left, closing the door behind him.  
"Now, let's see what we can find for you," said Alwyn with a smile. "Luckily for you, I think I still have some of my clothes from when I was a child." Elwing looked at the floor and blushed.   
"Oh I didn't mean it in a bad way!" said Alwyn quickly. "I like hobbits! They have this certain cheerfulness about them. I believe they could walk through Mordor itself and still make light of it!"  
Elwing smiled. "You wouldn't be alone in your thing, ma'am. Many say that about hobbits."  
"Two things," said Alwyn with a wink. "First of all, please don't call me ma'am. Alwyn will do fine. And two, I found a dress!" With that she pulled out a dress from her wardrobe. It was a sleeveless, long, green dress that seemed to shimmer in the light.  
"It's beautiful!" Elwing gasped. "I could never wear it."  
"You can, and you will!" Alwyn laughed.  
Elwing grinned sheepishly. She put on the dress then looked at herself in the mirror. 'Amazing how a mirror can change how you look,' she thought drearily. 'Then again, maybe I do really look like this. That, would be cool.'  
"Shall we go?" smiled Alwyn.  
"Yes we shall," grinned Elwing. 


	3. Enter the Hobbits

Chapter 3: Enter the Hobbits   
  
Elwing walked into the dining hall sheepishly. 'I wonder what they'll think of my arm' she thought as she fidgeted with her left sleeve. Alwyn smiled, as if sensing Elwing's nervousness.   
"They won't mind," she said softly. "Just be yourself, that is all that matters."  
Elwing smiled. She had heard that many times in her life, but for the first time she believed they would accept her for her.  
"There's my brother," said Alwyn emotionlessly. "If you need me I'll be other there, otherwise, have fun, and remember, be yourself," she added with a wink.  
"I will," Elwing laughed.  
Galareal's eyes widened when he saw her. "You look like an elf," he said with awe.  
Elwing laughed. "Why thank you," she said in between fits of laughter.  
There were four hobbits sitting with Galareal, and they were laughing too. One of them rose to greet her.  
"Pardon Galareal, he has a problem with being blunt," he said with a warm smile.  
"Believe me, I've noticed," Elwing answered, still laughing.  
"My name's Frodo," he said with a bow. As he bowed his blonde hair fell in front of his blue eyes, and he pushed he back with an annoyed sigh.  
"A pleasure to meet you," said Elwing chuckling.  
Another hobbit with brown hair and blue eyes stood up. "My name is Meriadoc Brandybuck, but everyone calls me Merry."  
Then another hobbit jumped up and gave a bow. "My name is Peregrin Took, but you can call me Pippen," he said, his green eyes shimmering.  
Then the last hobbit rose. "My name's Sam," he said simply. He was more homey and plain than the others, but he did not seem to mind. His head was full of black curls, and his brown eyes shined happily.  
"A pleasure to meet you all," said Elwing gracefully. She was relieved to notice that Galareal had stopped staring at her.  
As they went to sit down, Elwing noticed Erestor standing alone in a corner.  
"Will you excuse for a minute?" she asked politely. Then she walked over to where Erestor was standing. "Whatcha doin?" she asked nonchalantly.  
"Nothing," he replied.  
"Where's Legolas?"  
Erestor shrugged.  
"Why don't you come sit with us," Elwing asked, nodding towards the hobbits.  
"No thanks," he said shortly.  
'Uh-oh, this isn't good,' she thought nervously. 'Something must be bugging him.'  
"Is everything okay?" she asked cautiously.  
Erestor nodded, avoiding her gaze.  
"Okay," she said slowly, "but if you change your mind, feel free to join us."  
Erestor didn't answer, and Elwing went back and sat down with the hobbits. Erestor glanced over at them. 'Now why did you do that?' he said bitterly. 'She was the only person you know here, and you gave her the cold shoulder.'  
Erestor was to busy berating himself to realize that someone had walked up behind him. He jumped at the tap on his shoulder and spun around quickly.  
"Whoa, easy, I'm not going to hurt you," said a kind voice with a laugh.  
Erestor looked him over warily. The man was all in black and had a rough look. "Who are you?" he asked suspiciously.  
The man smiled. "My name's Aragorn, and I believe you are Erestor?"  
Erestor nodded.  
"So, why aren't you over there with your friend?" Aragorn asked coolly.  
Erestor shifted uneasily. Aragorn glanced at him out of the corner of his eye. "Well?" he urged.  
Erestor shrugged helplessly. "I don't know. I guess I'm just kind of embarrassed."  
Aragorn raised an eyebrow. "Embarrassed? Why would you be embarrassed?"  
"I don't know," said Erestor feebly. "I never really used to hang out with her. I mean, talk to her or do things with her. I never really know how to act around her. I don't want to offend her or anything."  
Aragorn nodded sympathetically. "I understand," he said kindly. "It is a wise man who knows how to act around a woman, and that you don't talk to her that often means nothing. I'm sure that she is willing to be your friend if you want her friendship. For her to come and talk to you shows that she cares. Just go talk to her, and don't worry about how to act. Act as you always do, I do not think she will mind."  
Erestor looked at Elwing. 'I guess he's right, there's nothing to be worried about, and besides, what have I got to lose?'  
"Thank you," he said, turning to Aragorn. "I think I will talk to her."  
Aragorn smiled. "I am glad I could help you. Good luck on your 'adventure.'"  
Erestor smiled then walked over to Elwing. He tapped her on the shoulder and spoke to her. She smiled and offered him a seat. He sat down with a grin and nodded to the others politely.  
Aragorn smiled and turned to an elf who walked up beside him. "Well Arwen sweet, did I do the right thing?"  
"We shall see Aragron love, we shall she," replied the elf sweetly. 


	4. Woods and Swords

Chapter 4: Woods and Swords  
  
Aurlach opened her eyes slowly. Warm sun poured in through an open window, making the room shimmer. Elwing looked around slowly, trying to remember where she was. Suddenly she sat up straight, last night's events running through her head. Her eyes widened with the realization of where she was. 'Whoa, it wasn't a dream! I'm really in Rivendell! Cool! This is so awesome.' Elwing's elation quickly faded as she remembered that Aria was in Moria. She would have started crying, but Alwyn came in.  
"Come, come! The morning fades! Breakfast is already on the table!" she said as she pulled the covers off of Elwing. "I've laid out clothes for you. Hurry and change and get to breakfast. Galareal says he has a surprise or something."  
Elwing grabbed the blue dress Alwyn had left and quickly dressed. She ran to the dining hall and arrived breathless. Erestor, Galareal, and the hobbits were already seated.  
"Good morning sleepyhead," said Erestor teasingly.  
"At least I don't have bedhair," said Elwing, sticking out her tongue.  
"Hey, leave the hair alone," said Erestor reprovingly.  
Elwing laughed and sat down in between Erestor and Galareal. As they ate, they discussed their plans for the day.  
"Frodo and I have to go see Bilbo, something about his book," said Sam. "Who knows how long that'll take."  
"Well, Pippen and I to be seeing Bilbo too. We shall never leave!" laughed Merry.  
"Aragorn said he wanted to talk to me, but I don't know what about," said Erestor. "He said he wanted to show me some stuff, too."  
"Oh! That reminds me," exclaimed Elwing, "Alwyn said you wanted to tell me something, Galareal."  
"It's a surprise," grinned Galareal mischievously. "You'll find out soon enough."  
Elwing smiled and continued eating, unconscious of Erestor's uneasy glance at Galareal.  
When they had finished eating, they went to their various places. Erestor watched Elwing and Galareal leaving out of the corner of his eye. He turned away as Aragorn approached.  
"So, ready to learn how to fight?" asked Aragorn mischievously.  
***  
"Okay, you can open your eyes now," said Galareal softly.  
Elwing opened her eyes and gasped. She was standing in a small clearing filled with beautiful flowers. A small stream ran through it, with large stones sticking out here and there.  
"It's beautiful," said Elwing with awe. "I've never seen so many flowers! If only Aria was here, she loves flowers." Elwing swallowed, trying not to cry.  
Galareal smiled sympathetically. "Don't worry, Aria is fine, I promise. And just think, you and Aria can come back here after we rescue her from Moria."  
Elwing smiled. "Okay, as long as I'm here I might as well enjoy it."  
Galareal smiled with relief. Elwing began picking flowers and twisting them into a crown. Galareal jumped gracefully onto a rock and began humming to himself.  
Elwing paused and looked at him quizzically. "What song is that?" she asked.  
"Just an elf song, nothing fancy," said Galareal dismissively.  
"Could you sing it, please?" asked Elwing.  
"If you wish," said Galareal slowly. He was shy about singing in front of others, but he did anyway.  
As soon as the song began, Elwing sat enraptured. Galareal's strong, clear voice filled the clearing, and seemed to act out the song. She could never remember the tune, but she always remembered the story.   
The song was about a foolish young prince who roamed through the woods, never once giving thought to anyone else. Then he stumbled upon an injured dwarf lying under a tree. The dwarf asked for his help, but the boy turned up his nose and walked away. The dwarf then became a wizard who turned the prince into a frog for being so hard hearted. The prince was doomed to be a frog until a kiss turned him back. The frog prince cried, for who would kiss an ugly frog? Then one day he heard a voice singing. A young girl walked by, singing to herself. The frog sat entranced, wishing he could speak to her and compliment her. But all he could do was croak, and he did. The princess looked at him and smiled. She had a soft heart, and smiled at the frog. Bending down she gave him a kiss. At once the frog turned into a prince. The princess was afraid, but the prince explained what had happened and she understood. The prince and princess got married soon after.  
When the song ended, Elwing clapped enthusiastically. "That was wonderful!" she cried with delight. "I always wondered where that story cam from."  
Galareal blushed. "It's nothing special, it's a very old song. Legolas would have done it more justice."  
"That's debatable," smiled Elwing, "but either way, it was wonderful."  
Galareal smiled and Elwing continued picking flowers.  
***  
Clang!   
"Come on! You can do better than that!"  
Clang!  
"Don't let the point fall! Keep it up!"  
Clang!  
"Watch your back! An enemy won't think twice about stabbing you in the back!"  
Clang!  
"Come on, don't just stand there, move!"  
Clang, crash!  
Erestor rubbed his head as he lay on the floor. Aragorn stood over him, panting heavily.   
"That was better than last time, but you're still being to solid. You have to move around. Pick up your sword and let's try it again."  
Erestor groaned as he got up. 'Ten hours, ouch! I didn't know swords weighed so much! Okay, if I wanna get out of here, I better get this right.'  
Erestor picked up his sword and set his jaw grimly. 'Here we go,' he thought nervously.  
Aragorn attacked and Erestor jumped nimbly out of the way.  
"That's it!" said Aragorn happily. "You have to use you feet too. Now we shall see if you can keep it up."  
They went back and forth, none gaining leverage on the other. Erestor was beginning to tire when he saw his chance. Aragorn swung his sword at Erestor's head and Erestor ducked. Then Erestor quickly swung his sword up, hitting Aragorn's sword hard on the hilt. Aragorn's sword flew out of his hand, and Aragorn pointed his sword at Aragorn.  
"Did I win?" he asked cheekily.  
"Yes you did," said Aragorn approvingly. "Now go clean yourself up and get some dinner."  
Erestor ran out, almost colliding with Arwen.  
"Sorry!" he called back as he ran down the hall.  
"You let him out?" asked Arwen.  
"No, he earned his way out," said Aragorn.  
Arwen's eyes widened. "You mean he beat you? But you said he's never used a sword before."  
Aragorn nodded. "I'm a bit surprised myself. He's a much better fighter than I though. If he's ever in a battle, the enemy would be wise not to underestimate him."  
***  
Erestor walked into the dining hall and sat down with a groan. Elwing looked at him suspiciously.   
"And where have you been all day?" she asked teasingly. "Baby-sitting elf children?"  
Erestor shook his head. "Aragorn's been teaching me the finer points of bruising for the past ten hours."  
Elwing smiled sympathetically. "Don't worry, it'll go away, eventually."  
"And what were you doing all day, weeding the garden?" he teased, pointing at the flower crown on her head.  
"They aren't weeds!" she said defensively. "Galareal and I went for a walk in the woods, and he showed me this clearing full of flowers."  
"I see," said Erestor stiffly. "Where're the hobbits?"  
"Still with Bilbo I suppose," said Galareal, joining the conversation. "Erestor, why did Aragorn let you out? He usually keeps people in there until they beat him."  
"I did beat him," said Erestor coldly.  
Galareal's jaw dropped. "You beat Aragorn?!"  
Erestor nodded, a smug smile creeping across his face.  
"But, but, that's impossible!" Galareal cried incredulously.  
Erestor grinned smugly. Elwing looked at him with new respect.  
"That awesome," she said with awe. "You'll make an awesome fighter."  
Erestor smiled. 'Beat that Galareal,' he thought quietly.  



	5. The Council of Elrond

Chapter 5: The Council of Elrond  
  
Erestor yawned and blinked. The sun had already been up for close to an hour. Erestor sat up then fell back with a groan.  
  
"Memo to self, don't fight Aragorn for a long period of time. Actually, don't fight Aragorn at all," he added with a wince.  
  
Erestor glanced out his window casually. 'Wow, I've been here for two days,' he thought lazily.  
  
"Two days!" he cried, leaping out of bed. "Today's the council! I'm late!"  
  
Forgetting his aching limbs, Erestor quickly dressed and ran out the door. After pausing to ask an elf for directions, he raced down the corridor to the Hall of Fire. Stopping outside the double doors, he knocked sheepishly. He heared a hush fall inside the hall, and an elf lord opened the door suspiciously. Elrond glanced at Erestor.  
  
"You are late, boy," he said reprovingly.  
  
Erestor hung his head. "I'm sorry Sir, I did not mean to interrupt."  
  
Elrond smiled. "Well, that can not be helped now. Come and sit."  
  
Erestor slipped in and quickly found a seat next to Elwing.  
  
"Sleep well?" she teased quietly.  
  
"Oh hush," he grumbled, blushing.  
  
Elrond glanced at both of them and they fell silent. Elrond turned to a man who was standing in front of the council.  
  
"You may continue now, Boromir," he said.  
  
"My thanks Lord Elrond," replied Boromir. "As I was saying, there was a voice in my dream crying:  
  
'Seek for the Sword that was broken:  
In Imladris it dwells;  
There shall be counsels taken  
Stronger than Morgul-spells.  
There shall be shown a token  
That Doom is near at hand,  
For Isildur's Bane shall waken,  
And the Halfing forth shall stand.  
  
We could make little sense of this. We spoke to my father Denethor, Lord of Minas Tirith. He is wise in the lore of Gondor. He knew only of Imladris and that Elrond Halfelven dwells there.. He sent me on a journey to find the answers to my dream. That journey brought me here."  
  
"And here in Elrond's House you shall find your answers," said Arargorn, rising. He cast his sword on the table in front of Elrond, and the blade was in two pieces. "Here is the Sword that was Broken!" he cried.  
  
"Who are you, and what have you to do with Minas Tirith?" asked Boromir with wonder.  
  
"He is Aragorn son of Arathorn," said Elrond. "He is descended from Isildur Elendil's son of Minas Ithil. He is the Cheif of the Dùnedain."  
  
"Then It belongs to you, not I!" cried Frodo, springing to his feet.  
  
"It belongs to neither of us," replied Aragorn, "but it has been decided that you shall hold it for a while."  
  
"Bring out the Ring, Frodo!" Gandalf said solemnly. "The time has come. Hold it up, so Brormir may understand the remainder of his riddle."  
  
There was a hush, and everyone looked at Frodo. Elwing glanced at Erestor excitedly. They would finally see the Ring! They watched as Frodo drew it out. It flickered and danced in the light, seeming to capture the attention of all who beheld it.  
  
"Behold Isildur's Bane!" said Elrond.  
  
Boromir gazed at the ring with a glint in his eyes. "The Halfling!" he muttered. "Is the doom of Minas Tirith then sealed? But why do we seek a broken sword?"  
  
"The words were not 'the doom of Minas Tirith,'" said Aragorn. "But doom and great deeds are at hand. The Sword that you seek is the Sword of Elendil that broke beneath him when he fell. It has been treasured by his desendents, for it was spoken of old that it should be made again when Isildur's Bane, the Ring, was found. Now you have seen that which you have sought, what would you ask? Do you wish for Elendil's House to return to the Land of Gondor?"  
  
"I was not sent for help, only to solve the riddle," answered Boromir prouldy. "Yet the Sword of Elendil would be a great help- if such a thing could return out of the past." He looked at Aragorn doubtfully.  
  
Erestor growled angrily. He had read Lord of the Rings several times, but seeing it was different. Before Frodo could speak, he lept to his feet and burst out:  
  
'All that is gold does not glitter,  
Not all those who wander are lost;  
The old that is strong does not wither,  
Deep roots are not reached by the frost.  
  
From the ashes a fire shall be woken,  
A light from the shadows shall spring;  
Renewed shall be blade that was broken:  
The crownless again shall be king.'  
  
Not very good, but to the point- if you need more than Elrond's word. If that was worth a journey of a hundred and ten days to hear, I hope you have listened well to it." He sat down with a snort.  
  
Frodo gazed at him in shock, and Elwing looked at him admiringly. "You did great," she whispered, "but I think you caught poor Frodo a little off gaurd."  
  
Erestor grinned and glanced at Bilbo, who was looking at him with admiration.  
  
Aragorn smiled at Erestor then turned back to Boromir. "For my part I forgive your doubt. I do not resemble Elendil and Isildur as they are dipicted in Denethor's halls. I have led a long hard life and have traveled many places. But my home is in the North. There Valandil's heirs have dwelt for countless generations. Our days have darkened, but ever the Sword has been passed to a new keeper. And this I say, Boromir: Lonely men we Rangers are, we are hunters- but hunters of the servants of the Enemy; for they are in many places, not just Mordor."  
  
Elwing felt her eyes drooping. Shaking her head, she tried to focus. 'Don't fall asleep now, Bilbo is telling his story next!' But no matter how hard she tried, she felt sleep overpowering her. Pinching herself fiercely, she managed to stay awake as Bilbo began. However, Bilbo's voice was deep and soothing, and she soon found herself nodding. Erestor glanced at her with a grin. 'Poor thing, I hope she can stay awake,' he thought. But Erestor's hopes were not realized. Elwing gave in to sleep's beckoning, and slipped into a peaceful dream. Erestor smiled and glanced at Elrond helplessly. Elrond smiled and nodded. Softly, so as not to disturb Bilbo's tale, Erestor gently picked Elwing up and carried her to the back of the room. Erestor propped Elwing against him, and then paid careful attention to the rest of the Council.  
  
END CHAPTER 5  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!! 


	6. Aria's Story

Chapter 6: Aria's Story  
  
A troop of orcs marched through the dark halls of Moria, dragging a group of captives with them. They stopped in front of cells, and threw the prisoners inside. Aria lay still until they had left. Then she sat up and touched the lump on her head gingerly.  
  
"Just wonderful," she mumbled.   
  
There was no light except for a torch far down the hall. As her eyes adjusted to the dim light, Aria took in her surroundings. She was in a small cell barely three feet across and four feet long. Once again, Aria was glad she was short.  
  
As she leaned back against the cell wall, she tried to pice together what had happened. She remembered the orcs coming out of the woods, and getting carried off, and then- Aria sighed. She rubbed the bumb on her head ruefully. She had been able to talk to some of the other captives and they had helped her remember the rest. She got hit on the head when she wouldn't be still, and she had been in and out for three days. When she was more awake she found out that she was in Middle- Earth. She did not believe it at first, but now she was convinced. And she also discovered, much to her dismay, that she was being brought to Moria.  
  
"Well, at least it's not Mordor," she whispered gratefully. "I wonder what happened to Elwing. I know she wasn't captured, but she was right behind me. Unless," Aria stopped and shuddered. "No, she can't be dead. She must have gotten away. I have to believe that."  
  
To displace that uneasy feeling, Aria began to hum softly to herself. She hummed elf songs and some of her favorite worship songs. She stopped suddenly as she heard heavy footsteps approaching. Her blood froze as they stopped outside her cell.  
  
"What about this one?" asked a harsh voice.  
  
"We had some trouble with her. Better let her sit awhile longer before we put her to work," answered another grating voice.  
  
The ocrs moved on and Aria breathed a sigh of relief. She had been over looked for now, but sooner or later she knew she would be forced to work. Aria shivered and slunk into a corner.  
  
"I always wanted to visit Middle-Earth, but this isn't quite what I had in mind," she said shakily. "I hope I get out this."  
  
END CHAPTER 6 Kinda short, I know, but there's not a lot to do in a prison in Moria.  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!! 


	7. Waiting

Chapter 7: Waiting  
  
Elwing felt someone shaking her gently. She opened her eyes groggily and saw Erestor bending over her.  
  
"What happened?" she asked sleepily.  
  
"You fell asleep," replied Erestor quietly.  
  
"I did? Oh great." Elwing sat up and rubbed her eyes. "So I missed all of it?" she pouted.  
  
Erestor nodded, an amused grin on his face. Elwing looked around suspiciously.  
  
"Hold up, I wasn't here when I fell asleep," she said, looking around confusidly.  
  
"No, you weren't," chuckled Erestor, "but we couldn't well have you sleeping in the front row, bad form."  
  
"So what happened?" she asked, annoyed.  
  
"I brought you back here," replied Erestor.  
  
Elwing raised an eyebrown. "You mean you carried me?"  
  
Erestor blushed slightly. "Yea, it's not like you're fat or something."  
  
"Gee, thanks," Elwing mumbled as she sat up. She blinked and put her hand down next to her. 'That's funny, the seat's warm, but I wasn't sitting here.' She glanced at Erestor and then stood up.  
  
"Well, shall we go get something to eat? I know I haven't had breakfast, and I don't think you have either," she said.  
  
"Yea, I'm starved. Let's go!"   
  
As they munched on their breakfast, Elwing questioned Erestor about what she had missed.  
  
"And what about-" started Elwing.  
  
Erestor laughed and shook his head. "I thought you and Aria had this book memorized?"  
  
"Well, we do, but it's totally different to be actually living it," she replied.  
  
"Hmm, you have a point," mused Erestor.  
  
"Oh, hey, why did you do that anyways?" asked Elwing.  
  
"Do what?" Erestor asked.  
  
"Take Frodo's line," she said, raising her eyebrow accusingly.  
  
Erestor squirmed and looked at his plate. "I dunno, I just didn't want Boromir getting the wrong idea about Aragorn, that's all."  
  
Elwing nodded and smiled. "I totally agree. Poor Boromir, he is such a nice guy, to bad-"  
  
Elwing stopped as Erestor nudged her sharply in the ribs. "Hush!" he hissed. "Don't talk about that!"  
  
Elwing looked at him quizzically. "But, wh-"  
  
"Sh!" he he said strongly. "Gandalf and Elrond are worried we will mess up the time line so to speak. If we talk about future events, we could mess something up!"  
  
"OOOOOooo," said Elwing, comprehending. "Okay, me shut up now."  
  
Erestor smiled and scarfed down the remainder of his breakfast.  
  
"Well, I'm done," he said, standing up.  
  
Elwing wiped her lips daintily. "Me too!" She pushed her chair out and stood up slowly. "Mm, that was a good nap. What do you want to do now?"  
  
Erestor shrugged. "Why don't we go get some fresh air?" he suggested.  
  
"Okay," smiled Elwing.  
  
Erestor and Elwing went outside and strolled casually through the garden.  
  
"Oh, there was one little change," said Erestor as they walked. "Galareal is coming, too. Elrond decided that he would come only as our, uh, guide or something like that. I don't remember what he said, but baisically Galareal's coming so that once we've rescued Aria he can bring us back to Rivendell and we can go back home."  
  
Elwing felt her heart sink. "You mean we can't stay?"  
  
Erestor shook his head sadly. "'Fraid not. It looks like Moria's as far as we go."  
  
"Not if I have anything to do with it," Elwing said under her breath.  
  
"What was that?" asked Erestor.  
  
"Oh, nothing," said Elwing, looking away innocently.  
  
"Right," said Erestor disbelievingly.  
  
"So, when do we leave?" asked Elwing.  
  
"I dunno, I'm not good with dates. Not anytime soon, that I know," he replied.  
  
"Poor Aria," said Elwing sadly, brushing away a tear.  
  
Erestor nodded sadly. He looked at Elwing, wiping another tear away. Slowly, Erestor reached over and put a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Don't worry, she'll be okay. She can handle herself," he said confidently.  
  
Elwing smiled throught her tears. "I hope so, cause if those orcs hurt her I'm gonna make their heads roll."  
  
The days passed pleasently, and Elwing and Erestor began to change. Elwing became more calm and composed than she had been in her busy enviornment back home. She also learned how to shoot a bow and weild a sword with Galareal's help. Erestor calmed down as well, and he also gained more courage and chivalry. With Aragorn's training, Erestor learned how to fight and weild a sword with ease. Elwing and Erestor did not notice their change, but those around them did. One day, as Elwing and Erestor walked together, Gandalf and Elrond watched them.  
  
"They have certainly grown, have they not?" asked Gandalf.  
  
"Yes, more than I even foresaw. Perhaps it is not a bad thing they came here," remarked Elrond. "Perhaps they have yet a part to play."  
  
"We shall see," said Gandalf. "We shall see."  
  
END CHAPTER 7  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!! 


	8. Momories of Home

Chapter 8: Memories of Home  
  
Elwing sat on a stone in the woods, watching the sunset. The descending sun turned the sky into a rainbow of gold, purple, blue, red, and orange. Elwing tore herself away from the beautiful sight when she heard footsteps behind her. Turning around, she saw Boromir approaching.  
  
"Hello Lord Boromir," she said cheerfully.  
  
"Hello Lady Elwing," he replied with a smile. "What are you doing?"  
  
"Watching the sunset. Would you like to join me?" she asked politely.  
  
"Certainly," he said, sitting down on a nearby rock.  
  
The sat for a few moments in silence, and then Boromir spoke.  
  
"We set off in the morning," he said.  
  
"I know," replied Elwing cooly.  
  
"Do you think you are ready?" he questioned.  
  
Elwing thought for a moment. "Well," she began slowly, "I do not think that you can ever be fully ready. However, I feel I am prepared to take on the adventure."  
  
Boromir nodded, a small grin on his face. "Well, you certainly are not short on courage," he chuckled.  
  
Elwing smiled grimly. "You have no idea," she said mysteriously.  
  
"Well, just make sure you stay out of trouble. We will handle the orcs, you just make sure you and your friend do not get hurt," he said.  
  
Elwing smiled mischievously. "We shall see."  
  
Boromir looked at her suspiciously. "And what do you mean by that?"  
  
"I mean that I did not spend all that time practicing for nothing," she answered. "If I see an orc, you shall have to beat me to it."  
  
Boromir laughed, a strong, deep laugh that reminded Elwing of her older brother. "There will not be much compitition there," he said inbetween laughs. "No offense my Lady, but the would step right over your head! Or on it, which is the more likely."  
  
Elwing found herself laughing, too. "That maybe, but I may just be able to kick them in the shins!" she laughed merrily.  
  
The two were still laughing when Legolas came upon them.  
  
"I was wondering what the racket was," he said with a smile. "I should have known it would be Boromir the Loud and Elwing the Merrymaker."  
  
Elwing wiped a tear from her eye. "Elwing the Merrymaker? Now that's a new one! I thought I was Elwing the Troublemaker!" she giggled.  
  
Boromir and Elwing fell back to laughing, and this time Legolas joined them.  
  
"You certainly know how to lift someone's spirits," Legolas chuckled. "You are a flame in this terrible darkness. My thanks Lady Elwing," he added with a bow.  
  
Elwing smiled, feeling herself blush.  
  
"Well, we had better be going in. Tomorrow is the start of many long days," said Boromir.  
  
They others agreed, and together the walked back to the Last Homely House, laughing as they went.  
  
*****  
  
Elwing walked into one of the rooms, where Erestor sat, busily polishing the sword Aragorn had given him. Elwing slumped into a chair with a delighted sigh. Erestor glanced at her quizzically.  
  
"And what was that about?" he asked.  
  
"Oh, nothing," she said wistfully.  
  
"Right, I believe that," said Erestor.  
  
Elwing giggled. "Boromir, Legolas and I were just joking around," she said with a grin. "Boromir is a lot like my brother."  
  
Elwing fell silent, and when she remained silent for several minutes, Erestor glanced up at her, puzzled. Elwing was gazing out a window, a far away look in her eyes. Erestor's voice cut through her thoughts.  
  
"Elwing?"  
  
Elwing shook herself and looked at him. "What?" she asked dazedly.  
  
"Are you okay?" Erestor asked.  
  
Elwing nodded, a small smile appearing. "Just daydreaming I guess," she sighed. "I miss my family."  
  
Erestor smiled sympathetically. "Don't worry, we'll see them again. I promise."  
  
Elwing looked at Erestor with a smile. "Thank you," she said quietly.  
  
Erestor smiled, then went back to polishing his sword. Elwing gazed out the window. 'As long as I'm here, I'm gonna make the best of it,' she resolved quietly. 


	9. The Company Sets Forth

Chapter 9: The Company Sets Forth  
  
Erestor jumped as someone banged loudly on his door. Opening the door, he found Elwing standing there.  
  
"Come on, today's the day!" she said excitedly.  
  
"Huh?" Erestor said, slightly confused.  
  
"Elrond wants us, now," Elwing said. "Come on!"  
  
Elwing took off down the hall and Erestor followed, full of curiosity. They jogged into the Hall of Fire, where Elrond, Gandalf, Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, Boromir, and the hobbits awaited them.  
  
"Now that we have all arrived," Elrond began, "I can continue. The number of the Company shall be Nine to combat the Nine Riders. These shall be in the Company: Frodo the ring-bearer, his companion Sam, his counsel Gandalf. Next shall be Legolas to represent the Elves, Gimli to represent the Dwarves, and Aragron to represent Men."  
  
"Strider!" Frodo cried happily. "But I thought you were going to Minas Tirith with Boromir."  
  
"I am," Aragorn smiled. "But our paths go together for hundreds of miles."  
  
"And for the last two, I have chosen Elwing and Erestor to go," Elrond said.  
  
"NO!" Elwing and Erestor shouted, jumping to their feet.  
  
Elrond and the others jumped and looked at them in surprise. "And pray, why not?" Elrond asked curiously.  
  
"Because Pippin and Merry must go!" Elwing cried.  
  
"Are you quite sure?" Elrond asked skeptically. "Even if I were to consider their going I would not send young Peregrin Took."  
  
Elwing and Erestor nodded firmly. "Yes, we're sure."  
  
Elrond sighed wearily. "Then it seems we are faced with yet another dilemma. I cannot change the Company, yet I must send you two as well."  
  
"I have an idea," Erestor said quietly.  
  
Everyone looked at him. "Then please, tell us. I welcome any ideas at this point."  
  
"Well," Erestor said slowly. "Like, maybe if we like, you know, like tag along- ow!"  
  
Elwing elbowed him sharply. "Don't speak slang, they won't understand!"  
  
"Oh, yeah," Erestor said blushing. "Well, like, if we, like, went with the Company just to Moria, and then, like, after rescuing Aria, we could, like, come back to Rivendell."  
  
Elrond looked at Gandalf. "Well, what do you think Gandalf?"  
  
"It sounds like a good plan to me. However, I would just like to point out one thing," Gandalf said. "They could not possibly find their way back to Rivendell alone. Therefore, I suggest bringing someone along who could take them back."  
  
"My cousin, Galareal, knows these lands nearly as well as Aragorn," Legolas said. "He could guide them back to Rivendell safely."  
  
Elrond nodded. "Very well then, it is decided. Galareal, Elwing, and Erestor shall go with the Company as far as Moria. After rescuing Aria, you will come back to Rivendell and I will try to find a way to send you back home."  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Elwing watched as preperations were made. Aragorn had Andùril; Boromir had a long sword, shield, and his war-horn; Gimli had his axe; Legolas had a bow, quiver, and a long, white knife; Gandalf bore his staff and Glamdring; the younger hobbits had swords; Frodo Elwing knew carried Sting; Galareal also bore a bow, quiver, and knife; Erestor had the sword Aragorn had given him; and Elwing-  
  
"And Elwing gets left out," she grumbled. "I can fight too!"  
  
She jumped as someone tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around to find Boromir standing behind her, a mischievious twinkle in his eye.  
  
"Come with me," he whispered, beckoning towards the Last Homely House.  
  
Her curiosity aroused, Elwing followed Boromir to his room. Making sure no one was around, Boromir reached under his bed and pulled out a long box. He opened it to reveal a very long knife that almost looked like a minature sword. Its blade shone brightly in the light and its handle was decorated with gems.  
  
"This is a dirk," Boromir said, holding it up. "It is a combination of a knife and a sword. I know you will not heed Gandalf's order not to fight, so you might as well be armed. Just do not tell him I gave it to you," he added with a wink.  
  
Placing it in its sheath, Boromir handed it to Elwing. She readily accepted it, and gave Boromir a big hug.  
  
"Thank you Boromir!" she said happily. Then she ran off to finish getting ready.  
  
Boromir smiled as he watched her go. "There is more to her than meets the eye. The orcs will learn that the hard way, but I hope Gandalf does not," he said thoughtfully.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
After all farewells had been said and Elrond had given his final instructions, the Company set off down the road. Gandalf and Aragorn walked in front, after them came Boromir and Gimli, then the hobbits and the pony, then Elwing and Erestor, and Galareal and Legolas walked in the rearguard.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Elwing shivered uncontrolably. For a week now it had been the same. Unending bitter cold, walking by night, cold meals, and the same weary terrain. As they ate their cold lunch, Elwing rubbed her sore, numb feet.  
  
"If it stays this cold much longer I fear my feet will freeze to my boots!" she mumbled drearily.  
  
"Everyone up! Time to set out," Aragorn called quietly.  
  
Elwing and Erestor groaned as they rose to their feet. They were not used to so much walking, and it was beginning to show.  
  
Erestor was walking with Boromir and Galareal with Gimli, so Elwing took up rearguard with Legolas. As the sun set, a thought came to Elwing's mind.  
  
"Legolas," she said. "Do you think our families miss is? Erestor, Aria, and I have been gone a long time."  
  
Legolas chuckled softly. "Why Lady Elwing, they do not even know you are gone."  
  
"What?" Elwing said, thoroughly puzzeled.  
  
"I asked Lord Elrond the same question," Legolas explained. "He told me that for some unknown reason, there is a time difference between our time and yours. You could be here for well over a year and it would not even amount to a full minute in your time."  
  
"Sweet," Elwing said.  
  
"Beg you pardon?" Legolas asked, perplexed.  
  
"Oh it's- um, oh nevermind," Elwing said.  
  
Elwing thought for a moment then exclaimed, "Well that explains it!"  
  
"Explains what Lady?" Legolas asked.  
  
"After Aria was taken and you and Galareal came, very little time has passed," Elwing explained. "And yet you and Galareal knew all about the orc raid."  
  
"Yes, we came five days after it had happened," Legolas said.  
  
"Interesting," Elwing said softly to herself.  
  
Later that night, Elwing was walking next to Frodo. The ring-bearer smiled, as if something amusing had sprung to memory.  
  
"So, I suppose you and Erestor are good friends," Frodo remarked casually.  
  
"What makes you say that?" Elwing asked with equal coolness.  
  
"Well you are always spending time together, he speaks of you often, and he did not seem to mind you sleeping on him during the councel," he said nonchalantly.  
  
'So that's why the seat next to me was warm,' Elwing thought. "He talks about me?" she asked.  
  
Frodo nodded. "He talks about how nice you are, and he says you sing beautifully."  
  
Elwing blushed. "Oh," she said meekly.  
  
Frodo smiled. "Perhaps you can sing for us once this whole thing is over."  
  
Elwing blushed more and shook her head. "No, Aria sings far better than I. You will like Aria, she's very sweet and loving."  
  
Now it was Frodo's turn to blush. "Well shall see," he said with a grin.  
  
Elwing glanced at Erestor walking ahead of her. 'Wow, I didn't know he thought that about me,' she thought. 'Maybe I'll take a break and let him do the chasing for a while,' she thought slyly.  
  
End Chapter 9  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! 


	10. Caradhras + Snow = Snowball Fight

Chapter 10: Caradhras + Snow = Snowball Fight  
  
Elwing watched the sunrise thankfully. The sun meant reas and a chance to eat. Elwing listened sleepily as Gandalf and Legolas talked about Hollin and Gimli spoke about the mountains. When they were finally settled, Elwing drifted off to sleep, and did not hear Aragorn voice his concern about the silence of the land. She slept soundly, her head resting on Erestor's coat that he had loaned her. Erestor shivered and rolled over, trying to ignore the cold. He half-heard Aragorn duck in the bushes, and he layed still as the crebain flew overhead. Only after they had gone did he rise to his feet. Looking across the sky warily, he sat down next to Elwing and tried to sleep.  
  
An hour before they were to set out, Erestor pulled Aragorn aside.  
  
"Aragorn, you and Gandalf are not thinking of going straight to Moria, were you?" Erestor asked.  
  
"Yes, we were. Why, is something wrong?" Aragorn asked worridly.  
  
"Well, if we, Elwing, Aria, and I, were not here, the Company would try to go by Caradhras, but a snowstorm would turn them back and they would be forced to go through Moria," Erestor explained. "Skipping that and going straight to Moria cold prove fatal. One day could make all the difference."  
  
Aragorn nodded grimly. "Very well, I will tell Gandalf what you have told me. Thank you Erestor, if you had not told us the entire mission may have been lost."  
  
Aragorn strode off to talk with Gandalf, and Erestor sat back down next to a now-awake Elwing.  
  
"What was that all about?" she asked with a yawn.  
  
"Oh, nothing," Erestor said casually, trying to keep his teeth from chattering.  
  
"Oh! I almost forgot! Thanks for lending me your coat," Elwing said, handing the coat to him.  
  
"N-no problem," Eresor stuttered as he put his coat on.  
  
Elwing looked at the sky dejectedly. "I forgot all about those stupid crebain. Stupid birds ruined our plans of resting longer. Ah well, it's probably for the better. Next stop - Caradhras. Oh goody," Elwing said sarcastically.  
  
Erestor grinned. "Hope you packed your snow boots."  
  
"Snow boots?! I'm gonna need a snow plow!" Elwing retorted dismally.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Told ya a snow plow would come in handy," Elwing grumbled as Erestor helped her up. That was the fifth time she had fallen and her clothes were pretty wet. "Snow was never kind to small people."  
  
Erestor grinned. "I wouldn't know."  
  
Elwing shot him a vehement glance. "I'd stick my tongue out at you if I was sure it wouldn't freeze."  
  
"Try it and find out," he teased.  
  
Elwing's comeback was interrupted by Aragorn. "Erestor! Is this is?"  
  
Erestor peered at the small shelter. "Yeah, that's it."  
  
The Company piled under the shelter, but it was not much use. The snow rose steadily, and soon it was past Bill the pony's hocks. Elwing was half asleep was she brought painfully back to wakefullness. Boromir lifted her gently out of the snow that had surrounded her and placed her inbetween Erestor and Galareal. Then he reached back and picked up Frodo.  
  
"This will be the death of the halflings and of Lady Elwing, Gandalf," Boromir said. "It is useless to sit here until the snow buries us. We must do something to save ourselves."  
  
Gandalf reached into his pack and after some searching pulled out a leathern flask. "Give them this, but only a mouthful each - for all of us. It is very precious. It is miruvor, the cordial of Imladris. Elrond gave it to me at our parting. Pass it round!"  
  
Elwing swallowed a little and immediately the warm, fragrant liquor filled her heart with new strength and took the weariness out of her limbs. The miruvor seemed to have that same effect on all of the Company.  
  
"What do you say to fire?" Boromir suddenly asked. "The choice seems near now between fire and death, Gandalf. We will doubtlessly be hidden from unfriendly eyes once the snow covers us, but that will not help us."  
  
"You may make a fire, if you can," Gandalf answered. "If anyone watching us can endure this storm, they can see us, fire or no."  
  
Elwing watched with a sinking heart as they tried to light a fire. Not even Gimli or Legolas could get a fire started. Finally, Gandalf held a piece of wood aloft and with a word of command, naur an edraith ammen!, he thrust his staff into the wood. Instantly, green and blue flames erupted from the wood.  
  
Elwing and Erestor were to releaved that there was fire to listen to Gandalf complain that he had revealed himself. The Company gathered around the fire happily, but Erestor noticed with dismay that the wood would not outlast the snow.  
  
A little before dawn, Aragorn threw the last piece of wood on the fire. The snow was not falling as thick, but it still fell. Elwing sat in a corner trying to keep warm. Boromir sat down next to her and draped part of his coat over her. Elwing smiled thankfully.  
  
"Th-th-thanks," she chattered.  
  
Boromir smiled. "Anytime little Lady," he said softly.  
  
Snuggled next to Boromir, Elwing began to thaw. Resting her head against Boromir, she dozed wearily.  
  
Boromir looked down at the sleeping girl thoughtfully. 'Such a young maid should not have been allowed to come on this journey,' he thought sadly. 'She is like the little sister I never had.'  
  
His musings were interrupted by Gimli. "Caradhras has not forgiven us," he said. "He has more snow to yet fling at us. The sooner we go back and down the better."  
  
Everyne agreed, but their retreat would not be easy. The snow came above the hobbit's heads, and almost above Elwing's. Elwing listened half-heartedly as the others discussed what to do.  
  
"What I wouldn't give for a snow board right now," Elwing mumbled.  
  
"I'm with you," Erestor shivered.  
  
Erestor watched jealously as Legolas sprang onto the snow and sped off.   
  
"Show off," he mumbled.  
  
Suddenly, a snowball smacked the back of his head. He spun around and glared at Elwing who was staring at the sky and whistling innocently. Erestor sneered. 'Two can play this game,' he thought.  
  
Whistling casually he rolled snow into a ball as big as his fist. Spinning around quickly he threw it at Elwing. Smack! It was a beautiful hit, right in the mouth. Erestor laughed as Elwing wiped snow off her face.  
  
Galareal, Gandalf, Gimli, and the hobbits looked at them quizzically.  
  
"They have lost it," Gimli whispered to Gandalf. "Poor kids have gone completely crazy!"  
  
"May I ask what you are doing?" Merry asked.  
  
"It's called a snowball," Elwing explained. "You roll snow it into a ball and throw it at someone. Like this!" Elwing threw a snowball at Merry.  
  
Merry shook the snow out of his hair, a mischievous look in his eyes. "Oh I see," he said slowly. "Like this?"  
  
Elwing laughed as the snowball hit her arm. "That's it!"  
  
When Legolas, Aragorn, and Boromir returned an hour later, they stood with gaping mouths. Snowballs were flying fast and thick, and only Gandalf and Bill did not get involved. Even Gimli was participating in the snowball fight.  
  
Three snowballs hit Aragorn, Boromir, and Legolas in their faces. Erestor, Elwing, and Gimli doubled over laughing.  
  
"And what, may I ask, is going on here?" Legolas asked, wiping snow from his face.  
  
"I belive they call it a snowball fight," Gandalf said, trying to conceal a smile.  
  
"Well, if you are quite finished," Aragorn smiled, "we have a bit of good news. We were able to force a path through the snow."  
  
"Yes, but how shall we get down there?" Pippen said, voicing the thought on all the hobbit's minds.  
  
"Fear not, Master Peregrin," Boromir said. "Aragorn and I still have some strength left. We will bear the little people."  
  
Elwing watched as Boromir with Pippen, Aragorn with Merry, and Legolas and Galareal following took off down the path.  
  
'I wonder how I shall get down,' Elwing thought. 'They still must carry Frodo and Sam, and Gimli will ride on Bill. Oh well, I shall make do."  
  
Soon Boromir returned and carried Sam down. Gimli turned to Elwing with a curtious smile.  
  
"Come Lady Elwing, you shall ride on the pony with me," he said.  
  
Elwing was taken aback. "Are you quite sure?" she asked.  
  
"Of course," Gimli said cheerfully. "While I may break the poor beast's back, you will most certainly not be noticed."  
  
Elwing smiled and allowed Gimli to help her onto the pony. Gandalf then led the pony down the path and Erestor followed with Aragorn and Frodo.  
  
When they had reached the others, there was a loud rumble behind them and an avalanche of snow and stones roared down the mountain, blocking the path.  
  
"Enough, enough!" Gimli cried. "We are departing as quickly as we may!"  
  
Seemingly appeased, Caradhras relented and they continued on without trouble. The snow became shallow enough for even the smaller people to trudge along. However, after Boromir caught Elwing fainting for the second time, he forced her to ride on the pony.  
  
Elwing clutched her spinning head. She was nauseas and extremelly dizzy. The journey was beginning to take toll on the young girl. Laying her head against the luggage, Elwing dozed fitfully. 


	11. Bring on the Wolves

Chapter 11: Bring on the Wolves  
  
Erestor gazed at the sky thoughtfully, the day's events playing in his mind. It was evening, and the mountains loomed dark behind the Company. Gandalf rose to address the Company.  
  
"Now, I am sure you are all wondering why we attempted Redhorn Gate when we shall have to pass through Moria," Gandalf began. "Erestor told Aragorn that in the future we had attempted Redhorn Gate with the same results. After much discussion, Aragorn and I decided to follow what should have happened."  
  
"But why?" Boromir interrupted. "It would have saved much of our time and strength."  
  
"Yes, that is true," Gandalf answered. "But how do we know that this day's disasterous misadventure would prove important in the future? The risk of altering what is supposed to happen was far to great."  
  
The others sat silently staring at the ground.  
  
"Now, tomorrow we will start for Mo-" Gandalf began, but a blood chilling howl interrupted him.  
  
"Wolves!" Aragorn cried, jumping to his feet. "The Wargs are west of the mountains!"  
  
The hobbits looked at each other fearfully and Bill walked closer to Sam. Erestor and Galareal sat still, trying not to show their fear. The other men sat with grim, straight faces. A steep contrast to the others, Elwing sat with a smile playing about her lips. Her eyes shone fiercely, the thought of a battle rekindling the adventerous spirit in her.  
  
While the others planned the Company's next move, Elwing gazed across the lands behind them. 'I walked across all that?' she thought in awe. 'No wonder my legs hurt!'  
  
"Lady Elwing!"  
  
Elwing jumped. Turning around she found Galareal behind her.  
  
"Sorry, were you calling me?" she asked with a smile.  
  
"Yes," Galareal answered. "We are going to take shelter on top of this hill tonight."  
  
"Okay," Elwing sighed. "I'm coming."  
  
She reached for her pack, but Galareal got it before her. Galareal grinned.  
  
"I will take this for you Lady," he said.  
  
"Thank you Galareal," Elwing smiled.  
  
The top of the hill was covered with old, twisted trees. In a broken circle of boulder-stones the Company made their camp. Knowing darkness and silence would not hide them from the wolves, they lit a fire.  
  
Elwing sat with her back to a stone and dozed contentedly. She seemed to be the only one in the Company who could sleep. Those not on guard dozed fitfully, if they could doze at all.  
  
Erestor watched as Galareal fidgeted with his bow nervously. Erestor fingered the hilt of his sword thoughtfully. Shining eyes could now be seen watching them outside the stone ring, and the howls were getting closer. Elwing opened her eyes and stretched.  
  
"Oh good, I haven't missed the fun," she whispered to Erestor with a wink.   
  
Erestor smiled nervously and glanced at Galareal sitting next to him. Galareal saw his glance and returned it. Erestor could tell he was scared as well, and it made him feel a little better.  
  
"I hope we don't get turned into wolf chow," Erestor said to Galareal.  
  
"I am with you," Galareal replied nervously.  
  
Suddenly, a large wolf appeared in a gap in the rocks. He let out a fearful howl, as if summoning an attack.  
  
Gandalf stood up and faced the wolf. "Listen, Hound of Sauron!" he cried menacingly. "Gandalf is here. Fly, if you value your foul skin! I will shrivel you from tail to snout, it you come within this ring."  
  
The wolf snarled and sprang at the Comapany. There were two sharp twangs and the wolf fell with two elven arrows it its throat. Legolas looked at Galareal.  
  
"Your aim has improved, cousin," he said with an approving grin.  
  
Gandalf and Aragorn walked around the ring, but the packs had gone. Elwing walked up to the dead wolf. Even in death, it still looked evil. Elwing shook her head sadly.  
  
'How can Sauron corrupt things this much?' she wondered sadly.  
  
The sun was few hours from rising when Elwing was suddenly started into wakefullness. Howls pierced the air as a large group of Wargs attacked the Company.  
  
"Fling fuel on the fire!" Gandalf yelled to the hobbits. "Draw your blades and stand back to back!"  
  
The fire blazed back to life and by its light Elwing could see the wolves clearly. Aragorn, Boromir, Gimli, and Erestor were fighting back bravely. Legolas and Galareal stood back to back making the air thick with arrows.  
  
Elwing drew her knife and crouched in the shadows. A wolf ran past her and went for Erestor who had his back to the wolf. Breaking into a sprint, Elwing caught up to the wolf and drove her knife to its hilt inbetween the beast's shoulders.  
  
Hearing the wolf cry behind him, Erestor turned around quickly. His mouth opened in surprise when he saw Elwing pulling her knife out of the dead wolf. Elwing grinned at him.  
  
"You better watch out," she warned.  
  
Erestor turned around and saw another wolf racing towards him. Elwing saw Gandalf walk towards the fire and knew the battle would soon end.  
  
Elwing heard a snarl behind her and jumped instinctively to the side. The wolf's teeth closed on air, and he turned on Elwing angrily. Gripping her knife fiercly, Elwing braced herself for the attack. Dodging Elwing's knife, the wolf knocked Elwing onto her back. She gasped in pain as the wolf's claws pierced her shoulder.  
  
"You're lucky that's my left arm," Elwing snarled.  
  
Undaunted, the wolf went for the kill. Elwing shoved her knife up as hard as she could. The wolf leapt away with a yip, it's mouth full of blood. Above them, the trees burst into flame. Bewildered, the wolf tried to run, but Elwing made sure it would never run again.  
  
Clutching her shoulder, Elwing watched as the wolf packs fled. Erestor walked over to her.  
  
"What's wrong with your shoulder?" he asked.  
  
"Oh, nothing," Elwing lied.  
  
"Then why are you holding it?" he persisted.  
  
Elwing shrugged and winced. "No reason."  
  
Aragorn walked over and patted Erestor on the back. "You did very well Erestor," he said with a smile.  
  
"Not really, a wolf almost got me from behind, but Elwing killed it," Erestor said.  
  
Aragorn raised an eyebrow. "She did?" he said, looking at Elwing.  
  
Elwing blushed. "It was nothing," she shrugged, biting her lip as she did so.  
  
Aragorn looked at her closer. "What's wrong?" he asked, worried.  
  
"Nothing," she lied again.  
  
"Let me see your shoulder," Aragorn said.  
  
Elwing backed away. "I'm fine," she growled.  
  
"If you're fine then why is your shoulder bleeding?" Erestor asked.  
  
Elwing shot an angry glance at him. "It's just a scratch, nothing to worry about," she persisted.  
  
"Then let me see," Aragorn said.  
  
With a sigh, Elwing took her hand off the wound. Erestor grew pale and Aragorn drew his breath sharply.  
  
"How did this happen?" Aragorn asked.  
  
"A wolf snuck up on me," she said uneasily. "I tried to avoide him, but he pinned me. I guess his claw scratched me."  
  
"If that's a scratch then I'm a midget," Erestor said.  
  
"Erestor, go get my pack," Aragorn said.  
  
As he waited for Erestor to come back, Aragorn looked at Elwing with new admiration. 'There is more to this little Lady then I thought,' he mused. 'Perhaps bringing her along was not such a bad idea.'  
  
"Here you go," Erestor said, handing Aragorn his pack.  
  
"Thank you Erestor," Aragorn said. "Elwing, sit down right over there and I will dress your wound."  
  
Elwing sat down with a sigh. Aragorn bandaged her wound, then told her to stay there and rest. Erestor walked over and sat next to her.  
  
"I thought you'd like this back," he said, handing her her now-clean knife.  
  
"Thanks," Elwing said, taking it gratefully.  
  
After a few quiet minutes, Erestor spoke again. "How's your shoulder?"  
  
"It's fine," Elwing said. "It doesn't really hurt now."  
  
Another few minutes of silence, then Erestor spoke again. "Thank you," he said quietly, seemingly fascinated with the dirt at his feet.  
  
Elwing looked at him quizzically. "For what?" she asked.  
  
"For saving my life," he replied, still looking down.  
  
Elwing smiled. "Anytime."  
  
Erestor looked at her, and smiled back. Elwing perked up when she heard Boromir speaking.  
  
"I do not know which to hope," he said grimly: 'that Gandalf will find what he seeks, or that coming to the cliff we shall find the gates list forever. All choices seem ill, and to be caught between wolves and the wall the likeliest chance. Lead on!"  
  
Elwing sighed. "Off we go again! At least we will get to see Aria soon."  
  
End Chapter 11  
Please Review!!!!! 


	12. Joy and Sorrow in Moria

Disclaimer: This chapter took me over three hours to write (if anyone cares). It is really long, but there really was no place to cut in. Okay, I'm shutting up now. Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 12: Joy and Sorrow in Moria  
  
Elwing sat down with a grateful sigh. They had walked all day and had finally reached what was hopefully the door into Moria. Elwing watched sadly as Sam took the packs and reins off Bill. She would miss the pony, but she knew he could not come.  
  
Elwing looked up as Gandalf murmured something and passed his hands over a flat spot on the wall. As the Moon touched the wall, silver writing came into view.  
  
'It's beautiful,' Elwing thought in awe.  
  
As Gandalf spoke spells, trying to open the doors, Elwing dozed. She knew it would be a long hard trip through Moria, and she doubted she would wish to sleep. She was suddenly jerked awake by the howling of wolves. Bill started, and Sam spoke to him soothingly.  
  
"Do not let him run away!" Boromir said. "It seem that we shall need him still, if the wolves do not find us first. How I hate this foul pool!" he said, casting a large rock into the pool.  
  
Elwing jumped to her feet, her heart beating loudly in her chest. "That does it!" she cried. "I have met those wolves once and I do not fancy meeting them again!"  
  
Striding purposefully towards the door, all eyes watched Elwing curiously. Standing in front of the door and raising her chin haughtily Elwing cried, "Mellon!"  
  
Everyone gaped in awe as a doorway appeared and the doors opened. Gandalf shook his head, a smile on his face.  
  
"Of course! How could I not see that?" he laughed. "The translation should read, 'Say "Friend" and enter.' All we had to do was say the elven word for friend!"  
  
"Yes, well, shouldn't we get in there?" Elwing said anxiously. "There is something evil about. And besides, the sooner we get in, the sooner we get out."  
  
"If we get out," Boromir mumbled.  
  
"I agree," said Gandalf, placing his foot upon the first step.  
  
At that moment, several things happened. Frodo felt something seize him by the ankle, and he fell with a cry. Bill the pony neighed in fear and turned and ran off into the darkness. Sam lept after him, but hearing Frodo's cry he ran back, weeping and cursing. The others swung around and saw the lake seething as if a host of snakes were swimming up from the southern end.  
  
A long sinuous tentacle had crept out of the water and grabbed Frodo's foot, dragging him towards the water. Sam was on his knees hacking at the thing with his knife. The arm relinquished its hold, but twenty others came out, bringing a foul stench with them. Sam dragged Frodo towards the door.  
  
"Into the gateway! Up the stairs! Quick!" shouted Gandalf, leaping back.  
  
Elwing and the others followed quickly. They were only a short way up when the arms grabbed the doors and slammed them shut. Gandalf tapped on the door with his staff.  
  
"It is as I feared, the doors have blocked. The only way out is at the other end. It is roughly forty miles from West-door to East-door, and there are many turns. We had better get started."  
  
The Company headed up the stairs, and Elwing turned to Galareal shakily.  
  
"Did you see that?" she whispered fearfully. "It, it," she stuttered.  
  
"It was horrible," Galareal finished, also shaken.  
  
After two hundred steps the Company rested. They had their third mouthful of miruvor and a brief rest, and then they set out again.  
  
Erestor turned to Aragorn who was walking behind him. "Aragorn," he said quietly so the others could not hear.  
  
"Yes Erestor?" Aragorn replied in the same hushed tone.  
  
"Elwing, Galareal, and I must seperate from the Company soon," he whispered. "Our goal in Moria leads us down a different path than the Company."  
  
Aragorn looked at Erestor, his face troubled. "You do not understand what you say," he said darkly. "Your only chance of survival is with the Company."  
  
"I know exactly what I say," Erestor replied firmly, a mysterious look on his face. "Somehow, I just, know that, if we go with the Company through Moria, we'll, well, mess something up. We have to go find Aria. If you make it out, we will make it out as well."  
  
Aragorn thought about this, obviously troubled. "Very well. I see I cannot stop you, so I wish you luck and speed," he sighed wearily. "But how shall how you know where to find Aria? And what about a light?"  
  
"I have a torch and matches in my pack," Erestor said, smiling slightly. "And as for Aria. . . . I will just know."  
  
Aragorn fell silent and the Company continued on, never knowing of the last discussion. Many wells and cracks were in the path, and the going became slow. One crack seven feet across opened right before of their feet. It took a lot of coaxing before Elwing and Pippen would jump across.  
  
They came in time to an archway where the road split into three paths. All three seemed to go Eastwards, but the left-hand passage led down, while the right-hand passage climbed up, and the middle way seemed to run straight.  
  
"I have no memory of this place at all!" Gandalf said, raising his staff to see better. He shook his head, "I am too weary to decide, and I expect that you are all as weary as I am, or wearier. We had better halt here for what is left of the night."  
  
Elwing heard Sam muttering about 'Poor old Bill' and could not help think about Aria. 'I wonder where she is in this horrible place,' Elwing thought dismally.  
  
She was about to follow the others into the guard room, when Erestor pulled her and Galareal aside.  
  
"Aria is down the left-hand passage, I know it!" he said, trying to keep his voice low.  
  
"Are you sure?" Galareal asked quietly.  
  
"Well if he isn't, I am" Elwing whispered. "Aria's down there alright, but how do we ditch Gandalf?"  
  
"We need rest," Erestor said, taking charge. "When the Company heads down the right-hand way, we'll just hang back. When they are gone, we will light our torch and set out."  
  
They all agreed, and entered the guard room as Gandalf was berating Pippen. Several minutes later, the sound of a hammer was heard. The sound made Elwing shiver. She pulled her cloak around her and drifted to sleep.  
  
About seven hours later, Gandalf roused the Company. As they got ready, Elwing saw Erestor holding a whispered conversation with Aragorn. Aragorn did not look pleased, but he nodded grimly.  
  
The Company started down the right-hand way, while Erestor, Elwing, and Galareal stayed in the shadows. Aragorn was the last of the Company. Before starting down the path, he turned to them.  
  
"Good luck!" he called quietly, then disappeared down the path.  
  
Pulling out the torch and matches, Erestor lit the torch. 'I hope this lasts, it's the only I've got,' he thought to himself. He handed the torch to Elwing, then went first down the left-hand path, sowrd drawn. Elwing came next with the torch, and behind her was Galareal, bow at the ready.  
  
They made quick uneventful progress. They had been going at a fast pace for ten hours before they took a rest. They sat down, panting heavily.  
  
"We can't rest long," Erestor said, gasping the air. "This path bends away from the gate we are headed for, but at least we are on the same level as the gate."  
  
Elwing looked at him in amazement. "How do you know that?" she gasped.  
  
Erestor grinned. "I have a good sense of direction."  
  
Galareal jumped to his feet. "If you two are quite finished, shall we continue?"  
  
Elwing and Erestor rose and they continued down the path quickly. As Frodo awoke in the great hall, they came upon a set of cells. They checked them all, but Aria was not in any of them.  
  
"This isn't good," Erestor mumbled worriedly.  
  
"No, look," Elwing said excitedly, pointing down a narrow passage. "There are more cells down there!"  
  
Galareal took an unlighted torch off the wall and used the other torch to light it. When it was lit, he hung it back on the wall.  
  
"There, now we have a light," Galareal smiled. "Go see if your friend isdown there. Erestor and I will stay here."  
  
"We will?" Erestor said quizzically. "Why?"  
  
"A small group of orcs has been following us," Galareal whispered so Elwing wouldm't hear. "Give her a chance to check for your friend and we can fight without worrying about her."  
  
Realization dawned on Erestor. "Go ahead Elwing, we'll be right here when you get back," he grinned.  
  
Elwing looked at them suspiciously, then shook her head and walked down the path. She checked the cells, but things did not look good. She was about to give up when she heard a familiar voice.  
  
"Elwing?"  
  
"Aria!" Elwing cried happily. "You're alive!"  
  
"I must be dreaming!" Aria said in shock. "How - but - why - ?"  
  
Elwing laughed. "We'll answer questions later. Right now we have to get you out of here."  
  
Placing the torch in a holder on the wall, Elwing drew her knife. Inserting it into the lock, Elwing turned the knife until she heard a click. Sheathing her knife, Elwing opened the cell door and embraced Aria.  
  
"I've missed you so much!" Elwing cried.  
  
"And I you!" Aria replied, crying as well.  
  
After a few minutes, they let go, wiping their eyes and smiling. Elwing looked at Aria's head in shock. The bumb was gone, but a scratch and dried blood still remained.  
  
"What happened?" Elwing gasped.  
  
Aria grinned. "Orc hospitality."  
  
Elwing took the torch off the wall. "We better hurry, Erestor and Galareal are waiting for us."  
  
Aria's jaw dropped. "Erestor's here?" she said incredulously. "The plot thickens. And who's Galareal?"  
  
"Galareal's an elf," Elwing said, walking back up the path. "It takes to long to explain everything, I'll tell you later."  
  
Elwing stopped suddenly, the sound of fighting reached her ears. Giving the torch to Aria, Elwing drew her knife and crept forward cautiously. Looking out onto the path, she saw Erestor and Galareal surrounded by five orcs. Three other orcs lay on the ground, dead.  
  
"Wait here," Elwing whispered to Aria.  
  
Elwing crouched, then broke into a sprint. With a great leap, she sprang in the air and removed an orc's head from its shoulders.  
  
The other orcs were thrown into confusion by this, and Erestor and Galareal quickly disposed of them.  
  
"Nice jump Lady Elwing," Galareal grinned.  
  
Elwing grinned back. "Guess what! I found Aria!" she said excitedly.  
  
Aria walked out, bearing the torch and smiling.  
  
"Aria! You're alive!" Erestor cried.  
  
Aria laughed. "Of course I'm alive!"  
  
As Galareal introduced himself to Aria, Elwing saw something out of the corner of her eye. An orc with a bow was in the shadows, and it had an arrow aimed at Erestor.  
  
"Watch out!" Elwing shouted, pushing Erestor out of the way as the orc shot his bow.  
  
The arrow meant for Erestor now found itself buried deep in Elwing's side. With a cry she fell. Aria covered her face with her hands in horror and Galareal quickly knelt by Elwing.  
  
Erestor looked down at her in shock, then heard the orc cursing as he tried to find another arrow. Erestor's eyes blazed with anger and hatred. With a fearsome cry, he charged the orc. Before the orc could react, Erestor had hewn his head from his shoulders.  
  
Turning around, he walked sadly back to where Elwing lay. Galareal had broken the arrow shaft, but he did not dare try to pull it out.  
  
"Is she," Erestor asked quietly.  
  
"No, thank Valinor," Galareal replied, looking over the wound. "But we have to get her to Aragorn - fast."  
  
"Aragorn is here?" Aria asked, surprised.  
  
"The whole Company is here," Galareal replied, not looking up. "They are just not with us."  
  
Galareal looked around desperately. "We have to find Khazad-dûm, but I do not know where it is."  
  
"But I do," said Aria. "The orcs took me through there when I was captured. It's not far, but we must hurry."  
  
"I'll carry her," Erestor said flatly. Bending down, he gently lifted Elwing and held her like a child.  
  
Galareal looked at Erestor, worried by his impassive stare. Shrugging it off, Galareal turned to Aria.   
  
"Lead on, Lady Aria," he said quietly.  
  
Aria took them on a dizzying trail with twists, turns, and shifty footing. Thankfully, they all kept their footing and went through the path quickly.  
  
They suddenly came into a large hall, where they stood with open mouths. Right down the middle of the hall a great fissure had opened and fire was spitting out. Casting a look around, Aria noted that they were thankfull on the side with the bridge.  
  
"Look! There's Khazad-dûm! We better run, I can hear orcs coming!" Aria cried as she raced for the bridge.  
  
The others followed her, and they went in cautious single file across the bridge. Then they raced up the stairs and fled down the hall. A band of orcs guarded the gate, but seeing Erestor and Galareal's fury, they shrank back and let them run past and out to freedom. They continued running until they reached Dimrill Dale. Then they stood, gasping for air.  
  
"Come," Galareal gasped. "Let us try to get Elwing some shelter. Durin's stone lies over there, Gimli will surely wish to stop and see it.:  
  
They found a grove of trees not far from Durin's Stone. Erestor gently placed Elwing down on the soft ground. With Galareal's cloak under her head an Erestor's cloak over her like a blanket, Elwing lay still. She was very pale, and cold to the touch. They had been there half an hour when they saw the Company enter the dale. As Gimli, Frodo, and Sam went to see Durin's Stone, Erestor and Galareal raced over to Aragorn. Aragorn looked at them in shock.  
  
"You survived!" he said in surprise. "Where are the others?"  
  
Erestor pointed to the trees behind him. "Over there," he said anxiously. "Elwing needs help!"  
  
"She got hit with an orc arrow," Galareal said, worry evident on his face.  
  
Aragorn's face paled. "Legolas!" he cried. "Come with me, and hurry!"  
  
They ran to the spot where Elwing lay. Seeing her face, Aragorn's heart quailed. Lifting the cloak off Elwing, he examined the wound. The arrow head was almost completely buried in Elwing's left side, a few inches above her hip.  
  
"Legolas, I need your assistance. The rest of you give us room," Aragorn ordered earnestly.  
  
Galareal hugged Aria comfortingly as she cried. Erestor sat on a stone with his head bowed. Galareal watched grimly as Aragorn pulled the arrow from Elwing's side. Elwing gave a shout and sat up.  
  
"Holy Valinor! What do you think you are doing?" she cried in pain.  
  
Legolas laughed, relieved she was alive. "We are trying to heal you," he chuckled. "Now lay still and mind your language," he added with a wink.  
  
Aragorn quickly dressed Elwing's wound, then stood up. "Elwing will be fine, she just needs some rest. You four had better get to Rivendell before you couse anymore trouble," Aragorn said sternly. "The sooner you return, the better."  
  
The Company bid them farewell, then continued on. Galareal watched them go.  
  
"We had better get started," he sighed. "The journey will take longer with having to carry Elwing."  
  
Elwing snorted indignantly and propped herself up on her elbow. "First of all, I will not be carried around like a piece of lugagge. Second of all, can't we go to Lorien, please? It won't change anything, I promise. And we really shouldn't travel until I'm better."  
  
Galareal looked at her undecidedly. "I do not know...."  
  
"Please?" Elwing asked.  
  
"Yeah, please?" Aria chimed in.  
  
Galareal sighed. "Very well, we will go to Lorien."  
  
Aria and Elwing grinned happily. "Thank you Galareal," Aria said sweetly.  
  
"Yea, thanks, for everything," Elwing smiled.  
  
Erestor looked at them darkly. Grabbing his pack, he walked out of the dale angrily.  
  
"Erestor, where are you going?" Elwing called.  
  
"Away," he replied coldly.  
  
Elwing and Aria exchanged worried glances. "I wonder what's wrong," Elwing said worridly.  
  
"I think I know," Galareal said quietly. "He blames himself for what happened to you, Elwing. I think he's just angry with himself."  
  
Elwing sighed. "I better go get him."  
  
"No," Galareal said. "You have to rest, and maybe it would be better to give him some time to himself."  
  
"Yea, time to do something stupid, or get lost, or get attacked by orcs. No, I'm going after him," Elwing said defiantly, rising to her feet slowly.  
  
Galareal went to her and steadied her as she stood. "Elwing, please, you are going to hurt yourself," Galareal said, concerned.  
  
Elwing laughed. "I'll be fine. You two wait here, I'll be back."  
  
Elwing walked after Erestor. Aria shook her head with a smile.  
  
"Stubborn little child," she grinned.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Erestor, wait!"  
  
Erestor ignored Elwing and kept walking.  
  
"Erestor! Please wait!"  
  
"Shouldn't you be resting?" Erestor growled angrily, still walking.  
  
Elwing walked after him. "Erestor, it's not your fault!"  
  
"Yes, it is!" he snapped. "Now go back and lemme alone before you hurt yourself more."  
  
Elwing stood, tears in her eyes. "Seeing you blaming yourself for something that isn't your fault hurts more than any arrow," she said softly.  
  
Erestor stopped, his back still towards her.  
  
"Erestor, please come back. We need you," she begged.  
  
Erestor glanced at her and stopped, frozen. The setting sun seemed to spotlight Elwing's small form. Her short, blonde hair danced in the wind, and her soft hazel eyes pleaded with him softly. Erestor sighed, seeing the sincere tears in her eyes.  
  
'I guess there really wasn't anything I could do, it was an accident,' he thought slowly.  
  
Erestor sighed. "Okay, I'll come back."  
  
Elwing's eyes sparkled and her pretty smile lit up her face. "Come on, hurry up." she grinned.  
  
Aria and Galareal looked up as Elwing and Erestor entered the dale. They were glad to have Erestor back, and they began making plans to go to Lorien.  
  
End Chapter 12 (finally)  
Long, wasn't it? Please Review!   
I put a lot of work into this! 


	13. Lothlórien

Author's Note: The sign for 'cute' in Sign Language is placing your fingers to your chin and closing your hand. However, in this story, whenever it says Elwing and/or Aria pass their hand over their chin or anything like that, that is what they are doing. It is an inside joke between Aria and Elwing.  
  
Disclaimer: Incase you people haven't noticed, some of this stuff is copied from the book. That's merely because I could not top Master Tolkien in description or conversation. Please don't sue me, I have no money.  
  
Chapter 13: Lothlórien  
  
Dusk found them eating a hurried supper by the Silverlode. Elwing had been able to keep a fair pace, but the others were worried about her injury. Despite her prostests, after a few hours she found herself been carried, and Galareal and Erestor took turns carrying her.  
  
After gulping down their meager dinner, Aria rose. "I hope you are ready to continue," she said warningly.  
  
Erestor looked at her quizzically. "We are, but why did you say it like that?"  
  
"Because we will have to catch up with the Company before the orcs catch up with us," she said darkly.  
  
Galareal and Erestor lept to their feet. "Orcs!" they cried. "Are you sure?"  
  
Aria nodded grimly. "I heard a horn blast not to long ago, and I can faintly hear drums."  
  
"The wolves are howling," Elwing said quietly. "They are preparing to hunt."  
  
Erestor and Galareal sighed. "We getter go without rest," Galareal said wearily. "I fear what Aragorn will say to me about not obeying his orders."  
  
"I'll handle Aragorn, you just get us to him!" Erestor said. "Who's turn is it to carry Elwing?"  
  
Elwing groaned. "Can't I walk, please?"  
  
"NO!" the others shouted.  
  
"It is your turn, Erestor," Galareal said. "Come, we must make haste."  
  
Erestor picked up a very unhappy Elwing and they set off at a surprisingly fast pace. They kept this pace up until deep night had fallen. Suddenly, they heard a clear, Elven voice singing.  
  
Galareal grinned. "Poor Legolas, he never can keep quiet."  
  
Elwing and Aria listened in delighted silence as Legolas sang of Nimrodel and Amroth. When Legolas had finished and the Company had moved on, the others silently crossed the stream and followed at a safe distance.  
  
Keeping in the trees behind the Company, the others watched as Legolas jumped and grabbed onto the lowest branch of a mallorn-tree. Galareal placed Elwing noiselessly to the ground as a loud, commanding voice called, "Daro!"  
  
Aria tried not to giggle at the expression on Legolas's face. As Legolas talked to the Elves, Erestor debated whether or not to tell Aragorn they were there. As Legolas, Frodo, and Sam climbed up the ladder to the flet, Erestor decided he must.  
  
Slipping out from behind a tree, Erestor walked towards Aragorn. Hearing someone behind him, Aragorn spun around. Seeing it was Erestor, Aragorn's eyes widened and he cursed under his breath.  
  
"What are you doing here," Aragorn snarled irritably.  
  
"Orcs are out hunting and we wanted to give Elwing time to heal before making the journey back to Rivendell," Erestor explained.  
  
Aragorn sighed wearily. "You and your friends shall make me old before my time," he groaned. "We will discuss this fully when we are in Lothlórien. For now, I had better let Legolas know you are here."  
  
Walking over to the tree, Aragorn called up to Legolas.  
  
"What is it?" came the reply.  
  
"Tell our Elf-friends they have four more guests," Aragorn called.  
  
"Oh? Who?" Legolas asked, curious.  
  
"It seems your cousin and his friends did understand what "go home" meant," Aragorn said, shooting an angry glance at Galareal and Erestor, who took a small step back.  
  
Legolas's head appeared over the flet. "They did not? Wonderful!" he cried. Then seeing Aragorn's face, stuttered, "I mean, terrible, er, uh, yes..."  
  
Aragorn shook his head sadly as Legolas went back to his discussion with the Elves.  
  
Galareal gulped. "Great, Aragorn is going to kill me!"  
  
Elwing smiled and patted his shoulder consolingly. "Don't worry, I'm sure he'll only disfigure you or some little thing like that."  
  
Galareal looked at Elwing in annoyance. "Wow, that makes me feel much better," he said sarcastically."  
  
"Hush! Here comes Legolas," Aria whispered.  
  
Legolas told them Haldir's message, and Merry, Pippin, Erestor, and Galareal joined Frodo and Sam on that flet. Aragorn and the other men went on another flet, and Aria and Elwing had a flet to themselves.  
  
"Cool! I can see the hobbits from here!" Aria whispered excitedly.  
  
Elwing grinned. "You'll like them, they're very nice. Especially Frodo," she added with a wink.  
  
Aria giggled softly. "There is something I haven't done in awhile," she grinned, and proceeded to casually flick her hand across her chin.  
  
Elwing tried hard not to laugh aloud. "Well you have it easy! Frodo does not know what that means, but Erestor does!"  
  
Aria grinned. "We will just have to be careful like we always have."  
  
"I suppose." Elwing looked at the sky. "We should get some resr, but for some odd reason I am not tired."  
  
Aria looked thoughtful. "Weird, neither am I!"  
  
Elwing and Aria giggled quietly, glad to be reunited. "Well, tired or not, we should probably quiet down," Elwing grinned innocently.  
  
Aria agreed, and they lay on their backs watching the stars, As they lay, Elwing told Aria everything that had happened after she had been captured. When she was done, Aria lay speechless for a few minutes, absorbing everything.  
  
"That is so cool!" she finally whispered excitedly. "I wish I could have been there, Moria wasn't much fun," she reflected sadly.  
  
Elwing smiled. "I wish you could have been there, too. These men are boring company."  
  
"Except in snowstorms," Aria giggled.  
  
Elwing laughed quietly. "Yes, that was great. But I think Legolas is a little peeved at Gimli," she grinned.  
  
"And I can't believe you killed two wolves!" Aria said in awe. "Weren't you scared?"  
  
"Annoyed is more like it," Elwing grinned, touching her now-healed shoulder. "It was almost fun in a weird, demented sort of way."  
  
Aria shook her head. "I hate fighting."  
  
Elwing's eyes twinkled as she remembered the battle. "It is evil, but what we are fighting is more evil. If someone does not stand up to it, all will suffer. I fear both you and I shall see much more fighting before this war is over."  
  
"I hope not," Aria said quietly, almost to herself.  
  
They had both fallen asleep when they were roused by a troop of orcs passing nearby. Creeping silently, Aria and Elwing peeked catiously over the side of the flet. The ocrs kept going and passed the flets without ever noticing them.  
  
Even after the orcs had passed, Aria and Elwing remained in their spot watching the woods. Suddenly, Aria grabbed Elwing's arm tightly. She pointed to a figure stealthily climbing the tree Frodo was on.  
  
"Gollum!" she hissed.  
  
Elwing's eyes widened. The figure was unmistakebly Gollum. Thin and lithe with large eyes, the creature lept off the tree and ran as Haldir approached.  
  
After checking on the hobbits, Haldir climbed to the girl's flet. "Are you two okay?" he asked.  
  
"We're fine, thank you," Elwing smiled. Aria was still getting over the shock of seeing real Elves and could not answer. (Galareal laughed every time Aria exclaimed, "Look at his ears!!")  
  
"Very well," Haldir smiled. "Get some rest, we are taking the south road as soon as it is fully light."  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
The morning was still young when the Company set out again. Haldir led them to the banks of the river. Tying a rope to a tree, he threw the other end to another Elf on the other side of the river. Jumping onto the rope, Haldir ran lightly across and then back.  
  
As they tied to more ropes, Elwing turned to Aria, a strange light in her eyes. "I can do that!" she whispered excitedly.  
  
Aria just sighed and shook her head at Elwing. "Elwing, if you would like to try that, some other time, a few inches above the ground, fine. But at the moment, we are running from orcs and going across a rough river. Please use the guide ropes."  
  
But Elwing just continued watching the others cross with the same annoying, determined twinkle in her eye. 'She never listens to me,' Aria thought as Elwing's turn came. "If you fall in, I'm not fishing you out!" she hissed.  
  
Elwing grinned. "Don't worry, I won't fall."  
  
Jumping lightly, Elwing landed gracefully on the rope. Ignoring the guide ropes, she sprinted across just as Haldir had done. As she lept safely onto the other bank, she saw Haldir and the other Elf look at her, obviously impressed.  
  
"Well done little maiden," Haldir said with a small smile. "Are you sure you are not an Elf?"  
  
Elwing laughed. "If I were, I would hope I was much taller."  
  
Aria crossed easily as well, but she stubbornly used a guied rope. When Aria was across, Haldir untied the rope and threw it back to Rúmil, who coiled it and put it over his shoulder. With a wave, he disappeared into the woods.  
  
Aria and Elwing almost fell over laughing at Gimli's indignation about having to wear a blindfold. Their mirth turned to dismay when Aragorn ruled that they would all have to blindfolded.  
  
"Wait!" Elwing cried as the Elves produced blindfolds. "Aragorn only said the Company had to wear blindfolds, and we are not part of the Company."  
  
"That may be, but you are traveling with me," Aragorn replied sternly.  
  
"Not so fast," Aria grinned sneakily. "You put Galareal in charge of us, so you are no longer our leader."  
  
Aragorn was at a loss for a reply, and stood fuming, throwing angry glances at the grinning girls.  
  
Haldir grinned, enjoying the spectacle. He had liked the girls from the first time he saw them, and after the rope bridge and their slyness he liked them even more.  
  
"They have a strong case, Aragorn," Haldir said solemnly, fighting back laughter. "They and their two friends shall walk free."  
  
The Company, especially Legolas, shot nasty glances at the four, despising their good fortune.  
  
"I shall get you back cousin, just wait," Legolas spat angrily.  
  
Frodo looked at Aria pleadingly. "You must tell me what it's like," he begged.  
  
Aria smiled. "I will," she promised.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Elwing walked as people in a dream. Everything was seemingly perfect. The trees were picturesque; the grass was a deep emerald green; each flower petal seemed to stand out in its own shape and color; the sky was a gorgeous pale blue, and all the clouds were fluffy white with silver lining. Galareal walked in awe, his eyes taking in every detail. Erestor's mouth was slightly open, and he simply could not see enough. Erestor was walking behing Elwing and Aria, and Galareal walked directly in front of the girls.  
  
Erestor looked at the girls quizzically as they burst into a fit of laughter. Seeing Erestor watching them they stopped laughing, innocent expressions on their faces. Erestor looked away, but watched the girls out of the corner of his eye. He saw them whispering and Elwing innocently flicked her hand across her chin. Since Galareal was walking in front of them, Eresor assumed she was refering to Galareal.  
  
Erestor's eyes flickered with envy and he clenched his fists angrily. 'Curse Elves and their charming ways!' Erestor thought hotly. 'Why can't I be more like him?' Erestor stopped, shocked at what he was thinking. Could it be that he was truly jealous of Galareal? But why? He didn't like Elwing that much - did he?  
  
When they stopped for the night, Erestor stayed awake long, thinking. Haldir came and sat next to him.  
  
"What is on your mind this fair night?" he asked politely.  
  
Erestor remained silent, and Haldir looked at him quizzically.  
  
"Erestor?"  
  
"I heard you, sir, I just didn't know how to answer you," Erestor said quietly.  
  
"Oh? How so?" Haldir asked.  
  
Erestor did not answer, but cast his gaze towards Elwing's sleeping form. A slow smile spread across Haldir's face and he chuckled.  
  
"Ah, so she is the object of your confusion," he grinned.  
  
"Hmm, I suppose that is a good way of putting it," Erestor said with a weak smile.  
  
Haldir grinned broadly. "I have not known her long, but I can say that you have good taste," he winked. "Get some sleep, and may your dreams come true," he said, glancing at Elwing then back at Erestor.  
  
Erestor laughed as Haldir walked away. "Sleep sounds good right about now," he yawned. He looked at Elwing sleepily, then drifted peacefully to sleep with a smile on his face.  
  
End Chapter 13  
Please Review! 


	14. The Lord and Lady of the Galadrim

A/N: The chapters pertaining to Lothlórien sort of run together, but it would be ridiculously long if I made it one huge chapter, so just look at the previous chapter if you need to refresh your memory.  
  
Disclaimer: Much of the describtions of Lothlórien I confess to borrowing from Master Tolkien, but only because I could not find any way to improve on it.  
  
Chapter 14: The Lord and Lady of the Galadrim  
  
Noon the next day found a company of Elves bringing news to the Company. After speaking with them, Haldir turned to the Company, a mischievous smile on his face.  
  
"The Lord and Lady of the Galadrim say that you are all to walk free, even the dwarf Gimli," he said as the Elves took off the Company's blindfolds. "The Lady seems to know who and what is each member of your Company. However," he said, turning to the four followers. "Lord Celeborn said you four are not supposed to be here."  
  
Smiles spread across Legolas and Aragorn's faces as the four stumbled for an answer.  
  
"I shall enjoy hearing how they explain that," Aragorn remarked loudly to Legolas.  
  
"As will I," Legolas said, looking at Galareal.  
  
Elwing turned to them with a sneer. "You will hear, but I doubt you will understand."  
  
With that, she turned around haugtily and spoke to Haldir in Syndarin. Aragorn's eyes widened and he turned to Legolas.  
  
"Where did she learn that?" he cried in surprise.  
  
"Let me guess," growled Legolas, glaring at a sneering Galareal.  
  
"What is she saying?" Aragorn whispered to Legolas.  
  
Legolas blushed. "I am not sure. I never learned Syndarin."  
  
Whatever Elwing said to Haldir must have worked, because they were allowed to stay without further arguement.  
  
Elwing looked to her left, a delighted smile on her face. Ever since they had entered the clearing her eyes had been drawn to the mound at their left. It was covered in a sward of grass as green as Spring-time in the Elder days. Upon it, as a double crown, grew two circles of trees: the outer had bark of snowy white, and were leafless but beautiful in their shapely nakedness; the inner were mallorn-trees of great height, still arrayed in pale gold. High amid the branches of a towering tree that stood in the centre of all there gleamed a white flet. At the feet of the trees, and all about the green hillsides, the grass was studded with small golden flowers shaped like stars. Among them, nodding on slender stalks, were other flowers, white and palest green: they glimmered as a mist amid the rich hue of the grass. Over all the sky was blue, and the sun of afternoon glowed upon the hill and cast long green shadows beneath the trees.  
  
Haldir smiled at the gawking Company. "Welcome to Cerin Amroth," he said proudly. "This is the heart of the ancient realm as it was long ago, and here is the mound of Amroth, where in happier days his high house was built. Here ever bloom the yellow elanor and the pale niphredil. We will stay here for a little while, and come to the city of the Galadrim at dusk."  
  
The others flopped down, but Frodo stood with his mouth open in awe. He suddenly realized Aria was standing next to him, looking at the hill as well. Blushing slightly, he spoke to her in an awe-filled voice.  
  
"Has it all been like this?" he asked, still gazing.  
  
Aria nodded. "Pretty much," she smiled, gazing around her happily. "It's beautiful, isn't it."  
  
Sam came stood next to them. "It's bright and sunny right enough, but I thought Elves were into stars and such," he said puzzeled. "This is more Elvish than anything I've heard tell of. I feel as if I'm inside, if you take my meaning."  
  
Haldir looked at them, seeming to understand both thought and word. "You feel the power of the Lady of the Galadrim," he smiled. "Would you like to climb up Cerin Amroth with me?"  
  
As they walked towards the mound, Haldir paused as he passed Elwing. "Would you care to join us as well, Lady?" he said with a charming smile.  
  
Elwing smiled back. "I'd love to," she said, rising.  
  
Erestor watched them go with a frown on his face. He turned to Merry who was also frowning after the receding group.  
  
"Is it just me, or does every Elf on the face of this planet like Elwing?" Erestor spat disparingly.  
  
"I was thinking the same thing myself," Merry replied in an equally disparing tone.  
  
Elwing stepped onto the high flet with relief. She had never realized how high trees were before. Haldir turned them southwards, telling them to look that way first. With wide eyes and open mouths the girls and the hobbits stared in wonder. In the distance they saw what looked a city of green towers. The light that came out of it seemed to be the same light that filled the whole land. A great longing came over them to run and see that city. Then looking eastward they saw the land of Lórien running down to meet the river Anduin. Past that could be seen Southern Mirkwood. Its woods were full of dark firs that vied for room and withered and died in a never-ceasing dreary cycle. 'What a difference from Lórien,' Aria thought contemplatively.  
  
After decending from the tree, Haldir, Aria, Elwing, and Sam began back towards the Company. Frodo, however, saw Aragorn standing with his back to a tree holding a small, golden elanor, and went to speak with him.  
  
Elwing looked back at them. 'Aragorn shall never return here as a living man,' she thought sadly, an odd, thoughtful look on her face. Elwing shook her head as if to clear her mind, and walked back to where the rest of the Company was seated.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Dusk was falling when they set out again. When darkness became prevelant, the Elves uncovered their silver lamps. Suddenly they came into a clearing surrounded by giant mallorn-trees in which were lights twinkling ceaselessly.  
  
"Welcome to Caras Galadon!" Haldir said. "Here is the city where dwell the Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel of Lórien. Unfortunately we must go round to the southern side because the gates do not look northward. The way is not short, for the city is great."  
  
"He sounds like a tour guide," Elwing mumbled. "And I take it that in normal language he's saying we're in for a lot more walking."  
  
"Shh!" Aria giggled. "Don't worry, I'm sure it'll be worth it. And you are the one who kept begging to walk, you brought this on yourself!"  
  
Elwing grumbled quietly, but a look from Aragorn silenced her. The road they were following was paved with white stone and made for very pleasant traveling. Eventually they crossed a white bridge and in crossing found the gates.  
  
Haldir knocked and spoke, and the gates opened noiselessly; but there was no sign of guards. The gates shut behind the travelers and they walked down a deep lane and entered the City of Trees. They went on many paths and climbed many stairs until they came upon a lawn. In the middle of this lawn was a shimmering fountain from which flowed a white stream. At the south side of the lawn stood the mightiest of all trees. Its great trunk was like grey silk and the leaves looked like green clouds far above them. Beside it three Elves were seated on a broad white ladder which went far up the tree. The Elves stood as the Company approached. They were clad in grey mail and white cloacks hung from their shoulders.  
  
"Let me go first," Haldir said to the Company. "Then Frodo, then Legolas. The rest of you may come in any order you wish, but I suggest you four come last," he added, glancing a bit nervously at the four followers.  
  
"We'll be fine," Elwing smiled.  
  
As they waited for the others to go, Galareal turned to Elwing. "I hope Lord Celeborn does not do anything drastic," he said with a nervous grin.  
  
"If he does, it will probably be towards our Elven leader," Elwing giggled.  
  
Galareal grinned. "Why do you enjoy teasing me so?" he laughed.  
  
"Come on you two, quit laughing and start climbing," Erestor said a little irritably.  
  
Elwing went last, and Aria went in front of her. The climb was long, and the ones who were not used to it were panting heavily when they reached the top. Aria's eyes widened when she saw the chamber. She had not seen any Elven houses since her arrival, and its beauty took her breath away. But what stole Erestor and Elwing's breath was the site of Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel, seated on chairs canopied by a living branch.  
  
The four followers waited nervously as Lord Celeborn greeted each of the Company. When the last of the Company was seated, Celeborn turned to the four.  
  
"And as for you four," he said in a dangerous tone. "Were you not told numerous times that you were to return to Rivendell?"  
  
Galareal began to speak, but Celeborn silenced him. "We will speak of this manner later, first, we must adress more pressing manners."  
  
As the Company spoke with the Lord and Lady of the Galadrim, the four looked on, taking in everything in awe.  
  
"This is so cool!" Aria whispered. "All their ears! And the architecture!"  
  
Elwing smiled. "Yes, it is beautiful."  
  
When the Company had been dismissed, the four stood waiting their turn nervously. Boromir paused as he passed Elwing.  
  
"If the Lord gives you a hard time, just talk to him in that language again. Worked before, did it not?" he winked.  
  
Elwing giggled, and gave Boromir a thankful smile. When the last member had begun the descent down the ladder, Celeborn turned to the four. "And now for you," he said sternly. "Come and sit."  
  
Galareal, Elwing, Aria, and Erestor quickly sat, and in that order. Lord Celeborn looked at them sternly.  
  
"Now, would you kindly explain to me why you did not obey your orders to return to Rivendell?" he said gruffly. The four looked at their feet sheepishly. Celeborn snorted angrily. "This is not a game! We are in a dangerous time. The edge of a knife is being walked, if one thing were to go wrong all of Middle-Earth would suffer!"  
  
The four cringed as his powerful voice boomed through the chamber. Elwing stood up slowly. "It's my fault, sir. Please do not yell at them."  
  
"Well young Elwing, why is it your fault?" Lord Celeborn asked a bit coldly.  
  
"I begged the others to come here," she said quietly. "It is my fault."  
  
"No, it is my fault," Galareal said, rising. "I was put in charge so I am responsible."  
  
"If it's anyone's fault it is mine!" Aria cried, jumping to her feet. "If I had not been captured you would never have had to come here in the first place!"  
  
"Don't be silly Aria, you couldn't have helped that," Erestor said quietly, slowly rising to his feet. "It is my fault. If I had paid more attention in Moria Elwing would have been able to outrun the Orcs with us."  
  
Lord Celeborn raised an eyebrow. "Oh? And why was she unable to outrun the Orcs?"  
  
Erestor blushed slightly. Glancing at Elwing, he told the Elves what had happened and how Elwing had been hit with an arrow. The Elves looked at Elwing with new respect, and it made Elwing blush hotly.  
  
"Well, it seems I have misjudged you four," Celeborn said in a softer tone. "Elrond told us about Aria's capture and why you were sent, but I did not realize how dedicated to each other you are. True friendship is not found easily."  
  
Lady Galadriel smiled at them warmly. "You may stay in Lórien as long as the Company does. When they leave, so must you."  
  
Elwing and the others smiled gratefully and bowed. "Go and rest, let the pains you have suffered be forgotten," Galadriel said sweetly.  
  
The four descended the ladder and found the Company already sleeping on the ground. Galareal grinned. "Make yourselves at home!" With that he laid down and shut his eyes.  
  
Elwing shook her head and curled up inbetween two tree roots. Erestor laid down with his head on his pack. Aria found a soft patch of grass and laid down.  
  
Elwing had been sleeping peacefully, when she suddenly found herself in a nightmare. She was in total darkness, and all around her she heard screaming and fighting. Suddenly images began to flash before her eyes. Gonder, Rohan, and the Shire, completely destroyed; Hobbits in chains; Aragorn and the rest of the Company slain mercilessly; Frodo and Sam thrown into Mount Doom, and a dark shadow clutching the Ring. Evil laughter filled the darkness around her.  
  
"Who are you? What's happening?" Elwing yelled into the darkness.  
  
She suddenly became aware of an evil presence in front of her. "Do you not liked what you have helped to create?" a dark voice said.  
  
Elwing felt her blood run cold at the sound of that voice. "What are you talking about," she said warily.  
  
"Why, if it were not for you I would not have recovered my precious," the voice leered. "And without it I would not have been able to take over all of Middle-Earth."  
  
Elwing's eyes widened. "No! No, you lie!"  
  
The voice laughed menacingly. "You know what I say is true, just look again."  
  
Elwing closed her eyes as visions of slaughtered armies and burned cites filled the air around her.  
  
"No!" Elwing screamed. Turning she began to run, but two Nazgûl grabbed her and began dragging her back towards Sauron. Struggling wildly, Elwing tried to fight them off.  
  
Suddenly one of the Nazgûl spoke in a voice that sounded strangely like Aragorn's. "Boromir! Come help, she refuses to lie still!"  
  
Elwing opened her eyes and looked around confusidly. Legolas, Aragorn, and Boromir had her pinned down, and the rest of the Company and several Elves were looking at her worridly.  
  
"Let go! I'm not going back there! Let go!" Elwing screamed.  
  
Aragorn's face grew tight in concern. "She is delerious, what could have happened?"  
  
Legolas's eyes widened. "The Orc arrow!" he hissed. "It must have been poisoned!"  
  
Aragorn looked at him, confused. "But surely it would have shown before now?"  
  
"I do not care if she was supposed to grow wings, if she kicks me one more time I will have one of your heads!" Boromir grunted.  
  
Galadriel appeared carrying a small vial. "Here, give her this," she said urgently.  
  
Opening the vial, Aragorn pried Elwing's mouth open and poured in the liquid. Holding her mouth closed so she could not spit it out, Aragorn waited for Elwing to swallow. The girl finally did, and she slipped into merciful unconsciousness. Aragorn, Boromir, and Legolas rose, panting heavily.  
  
"She sure is strong for such a little thing," Legolas panted.  
  
"Will she be okay?" Aria asked worridly.  
  
"She will be fine," Galadriel smiled. "One of you carry her and follow me."  
  
Boromir picked Elwing up and began following Galadriel. Legolas went along too, in case she should try to fight again.  
  
Aragorn wiped his brow wearily. "Like I said, that girl shall make me old before my time! I come for rest and this is what I get!" Shaking his head, he turned to the others. "Alright, it is over. Let us get some rest."  
  
The others lay back down and quickly fell asleep, but Aragorn stayed awake, thinking. 'It had to have been the Orc arrow, there is no other explination,' he thought. 'But it is not possible, Orc poison reacts within one day at the latest and it has been three days.' Shaking his head, Aragorn laid down and went to sleep.  
  
End Chapter 14  
Please Review!!!! 


	15. The Sunstar

Chapter 15: The Sunstar  
  
Elwing opened her eyes slowly. Her head was swimming and her side ached. She tried to sit up, but Boromir pushed her gently back down.  
  
"You are supposed to lie still," Boromir said quietly.  
  
Elwing covered her eyes with her hand. "What happened?" she groaned.  
  
"You were poisoned," Galadriel said softly, coming to stand next to her.  
  
"What? How?" Elwing asked weakly.  
  
"The Orc arrow you were hit with was poisoned," Aragorn explained, walking over to her.  
  
"Am I an exhibit or something? Why are you all here?" Elwing asked uncomfortably.  
  
Legolas piped up. "Someone had to make sure you did not wreck the place," he grinned.  
  
"Huh?" Elwing said, eying him curiously.  
  
"You were delerious and put up a little fight," Boromir explained, touching the small cut above his eye gingerly.  
  
"Sorry," Elwing giggled.  
  
"We forgive you," Boromir smiled.  
  
"Boromir, Legolas, if you do not mind, Lady Galadriel and I wish to speak to Elwing alone," Aragorn said quietly.  
  
"As you wish," Legolas said with a bow.  
  
"Behave yourself," Boromir said, winking at Elwing.  
  
When they were gone, Elwing sat up and turned to Aragorn and Galadriel. They were seated on chairs across from her, grave expressions on their faces.  
  
Elwing eyed them worridly. "Is something wrong?"  
  
"Elwing, do you know anything about Orc poison?" Aragorn asked. Elwing shook her head, and Aragorn continued. "When someone is exposed to Orc poison they begin to react almost immediately. Some have gone a day without showing symptoms, but that is very rare."  
  
"What does this have to do with me?" Elwing asked, confused.  
  
"Elwing, you went three days before showing signs of poisoning," Galadriel said softly. "Do you have any idea as to why this might have happened?"  
  
Elwing shook her head and shrugged. Aragorn sighed and bowed his head. "I was afraid of that. Now we shall never know."  
  
Galadriel looked at Elwing thoughtfully. "Elwing, what is your last name?"  
  
"Anorgil," Elwing replied, still confused.  
  
Galadriel's eyes widened and Aragorn's head snapped up. Aragorn looked at Galadriel in shock. "Is not that Syndarin for-"  
  
"Sunstar," Galadriel finished in an awe filled voice.  
  
Elwing looked at them quizzically. "What is so special about that?"  
  
"It is true," Aragorn whispered. "Then the others..."  
  
Elwing raised an eyebrow. "Will someone please explain to me what is going on?"  
  
"You and your friends are not of the race of Men," Galadiel said gently. "Not completely any way. I suspected that when I first saw you, as did Celeborn, Elrond, and Gandalf, but we could not be sure."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Elwing asked, exasperated.  
  
"There is a legend," Aragorn said slowly. "It started five hundred years ago, but it has been here for much longer."  
  
Elwing sighed and pressed her hand to her head. 'Do they intend to speak in riddles the whole time?' Elwing thought frustratedly. Outloud she said, "Okay, tell me about the legend."  
  
"The Sunstars were the royal family of the Wood Elves," Galadriel began. "They possesed great magic, and their wizard friends taught them how to use their magic. Over time, the Sunstar's power increased greatly, They never used it unless in great need, for they wished to keep peace in Middle-Earth, and using their magic might change that. But even thought they hid their power, Sauron learned of it. Ever desiring more power, Sauron began trying to bring the Sunstars into his service. The king, however, could see Sauron had an evil heart, and refused to work for that vile creature. Unfortunately Sauron would not be dismissed so easily. He swore that if he could not have their power no one could. He sent his troops to destroy the Sunstars, and the king knew that the only way to save his family and restore peace to Middle-Earth was for the Sunstars to leave Middle-Earth. The king had discovered an ancient spell for time travel, but he was wary of using the spell. However, knowing he had no other choice, he decided to try."  
  
Galadriel paused, a broad smile on her beautiful face. "Before Sauron could do anything, the entire Sunstar family save the king was gone."  
  
Elwing sat listining attentively, an eager light shining in her eyes. "Why did the king stay?"  
  
"To ensure Sauron could not follow and that the Book was kept safe," Galadriel replied, smiling at Elwing's attentiveness.  
  
"The Book?" Elwing asked, cocking her head to the side.  
  
"Yes, the Fire Book," Galadriel explained. "It contains the history of the Sunstar family and all their spells. If Sauron were to capture that Book the consequences would be awful."  
  
"So what happened to the Book? It must still exist, for you speak of it in the present tense," Elwing observed.  
  
Galadriel smiled at Elwing's perception. "Yes, it still exists. The Book was given to the king's most trusted friend, Falagorn. He brought it to Lothlórien, telling only Celeborn and I that he possesed it. It has remained here, as has he, ever since," Galadriel said regaly.  
  
Elwing sat quietly, soaking in all that had been told her. Suddenly she turned her bright eyes toward Aragorn. "What did you mean when you said, 'then the others...'?"  
  
"The king swore that one of his descendants would return to see Sauron's downfall," Aragorn said. "He also said that two descendants of the Last Allience of Elves and Men would come with the Sunstar."  
  
Elwing's eyes widened. 'They mean me, I'm the Sunstar!' she thought in shock. 'And the others..' "So Aria and Erestor..?"  
  
Galadriel smiled. "Aris is one quarter Man, one quarter Hobbit, and half Elf. She is decended from Elrond Half-Elven."  
  
"And Erestor?" Elwing asked excitedly.  
  
Aragorn smiled at her enthusiasm. "Erestor is half Dúnedain, and half Elf, also of the house of Elrond."  
  
"Then you and Erestor are related?" Elwing said, eyes wide in amazement.  
  
"Unfortunately," Aragorn grinned.  
  
"So the Sunstar has come at last," Galadriel said with a sigh of relief. "We must tell everyone!"  
  
"No!" Elwing said quickly.  
  
Aragorn and Galadriel looked at her, shocked. "Why not?" they said simultaneously.  
  
Elwing blushed. "I don't want a fuss," she replied lamely. Aragorn and Galadriel frowned and were about to speak, so she pulled puppy dog eyes and said beggingly, "Please?"  
  
Aragorn sighed, but Galadriel would not be so easily persuaded. "But you are the Sunstar! Your arrival as been long awaited."  
  
"Then they can wait a little longer," Elwing said cheekily. "We can tell everyone after the Company leaves."  
  
"Why then?" Galadriel asked.  
  
"The Company has enough on their minds without this," Elwing said firmly.  
  
Galadriel nodded, satisfied. "Very well, your secret is safe with us. We shall do as you wish - your majesty," Galadriel added with a wink.  
  
She and Aragorn then rose and began to leave.  
  
"Galadriel?" Elwing called, an inquisitive look on her face.  
  
"Yes child?" Galadriel replied sweetly.  
  
"Am I completely Elvish, or just part?" Elwing asked.  
  
Galadriel smiled. "A quarter of you is both Hobbit and Man, but the rest is Sunstar." Elwing said nothing, so Galadriel and Aragorn walked away, leaving the young Elf-girl to think.  
  
Aragorn glanced over his shoulder at Elwing, who was looking over Lothlórien thoughtfully. "Do you think we should tell her of the oath?" he asked Galadriel.  
  
The Lady of the Galadrim looked at the Elf-girl. "Not yet, we must let her decide for herself."  
  
End Chapter 15  
Please Review!! 


	16. Moonlit Tears

Chapter 16: Moonlit Tears  
  
Elwing sat on a hill watching the moon rise high into the heavens, the events of the day running through her mind. Galareal and Legolas were talking with the Elves and the others were sleeping in the beds the Elves had prepared for them, but Elwing could not sleep. After Galadriel and Aragorn had left her, Elwing had been sitting on this hill, trying to make sense of her thoughts. She could deal with the Sunstar thing later, but for now she could not shake one nagging thought - Galareal and Erestor both liked her, and sooner or later she would have to choose between them.  
  
Elwing sighed and placed her head on her bent knees. 'How can I choose?' she thought wearily. 'I like them both so much.'  
  
She was still sitting like this when she felt a gentle hand on her shoulder. Looking up, Elwing's gaze was met by Galadriel's kind face.  
  
"Are you well, child?" she asked sweetly.  
  
Elwing looked down dejectedly. "I don't know. I'm not sure of anything anymore."  
  
Galadriel sat down on the grass beside her. "My first guess would be this has to do with what I told you today, but somehow I think it has to do with something else."  
  
"It's, it's about Galareal and Erestor," Elwing stuttered. "I know they both care about me, but I do not know how to choose between them." Elwing was surprised at herself. She hadn't told anyone, not even Aria, of her dilemma, but she could not hold it in any longer. She had to tell someone, and Lady Galadriel seemed the best choice.  
  
Galadriel smiled knowingly. "Yes, choosing can be difficult," she nodded sagely. "May I ask you something?" Elwing nodded. "What was Erestor like before he arrived here?"  
  
"Well," Elwing began slowly. "I suppose he was like most young men. From my time anyway. He was a little arrogant and he could be mean sometimes, but he was not really bad."  
  
"And yet you liked him," Galadriel said knowingly. Elwing blushed. "Why did you like him?" Galadriel asked.  
  
"Because I looked past that and saw that he really was nice and really did want to change," Elwing replied defensively. "I knew that given the chance he could mature into a wonderful person."  
  
"And has he matured?" Galadriel asked, even though she knew the answer.  
  
Elwing nodded emphatically. "He's become the person I knew he could be."  
  
Galadriel smiled. "I am glad for young Erestor. But now, you also like Galareal, correct?"  
  
Elwing paused. "Well, he's my best friend, but I guess I do kinda like him."  
  
"Then I have a question for you, and it may not be easy to answer," Galadriel warned gently. "You like both of them, but which one do you love?"  
  
Elwing looked at her feet thoughtfully. She had never thought of that before. Her face was clouded with indecision, her mind running events back through her memory.  
  
Galadriel rose and helped Elwing to her feet. "You must get some rest, but listen well to what I say, and do not forget it. Love is not to be taken lightly. Love is more powerful than many things, including doubt, fear, and sometimes death. You will be spending the rest of your life with the man you love, do not forget that."  
  
After bidding Galadriel goodnight, Elwing took her leave and walked towards where the others lay. Slipping past them quietly, she sat on her bed, apart from the others. Wrapping her arms around her knees, she let out a discouraged sigh. She placed her head on her knees, small tears making their way down her cheek.  
  
Erestor opened his eyes sleepily, and his gaze fell upon Elwing. He was about to go back to sleep when he realized she was crying. He had a sudden urge to go and comfort her.  
  
'Don't be a fool, she doesn't want sympathy, she wants to be alone!' he thought beratingly.  
  
'Duh, she's crying, something must be wrong," he argued back.  
  
He carried in such a manner for a few minutes, until his braver, kinder half won. Rising slowly, he walked cautiously over to Elwing.  
  
"Are you okay?" he asked quietly.  
  
Elwing nodded.  
  
"Mind if I sit down?" he asked nervously.  
  
"Go right ahead," Elwing mumbled.  
  
Erestor sat down, and they remained silent for several minutes.  
  
"Are you sure you're okay?" Erestor asked gently.  
  
"I'm fine," Elwing said, raising her head. She stared straight ahead, her eyes looked empty, emotionless. Remnants of tears caught the moonlight and glistened upon her cheeks.  
  
Erestor looked at her, full of concern. She only got that look whenever she was very upset.  
  
"Elwing, if something's wrong you can tell me," he said confidently. "Please?"  
  
Elwing looked at him then turned away with a sigh. What would she tell him? That he was part of the reason she cried?  
  
"You wouldn't understand," she said weakly, as more tears forced their way down her cheeks. Covering her face, Elwing cried silently. She cried because she was confused, she cried because she was afraid of what would happen to her and the others, and she cried because she missed her home and her family.  
  
Erestor's face contorted with pain as he watched Elwing cry. Gently, he pulled her close to him and held her as she cried. Elwing leaned her head against his chest and let herself cry unashamedly. It felt good to be held in strong arms, to feel protected and loved. She had not been hugged since she had left home, and she had not realized how much she had missed it.  
  
When she had finished crying, she wiped her hand across her eyes and slipped out of Erestor's embrace.  
  
"Thank you, Erestor," she said with a smile.  
  
Erestor offered her his sleeve to wipe her eyes. "Are you better now?" he asked, a note of concern still in his voice.  
  
Elwing smiled and nodded. "Yes, I think I just needed to cry. Thank you."  
  
"Anytime," Erestor smiled. "Now, shall we get some sleep, or wait an hour for the sun to rise?"  
  
Elwing looked up in surprise. "Oh dear, have I been crying that long?" she exclaimed.  
  
Erestor laughed, something he had not done in a while. "Beats me. So, what do you wish to do, Lady Elwing?"  
  
"I see no point in sleeping, how about you, Lord Erestor?" she replied with a laugh.  
  
"Neither do I," he grinned.  
  
They sat together, talking and laughing in the quiet hour before dawn. And as the sun broke over the trees to start a new day, Erestor reached over, and sheepishly took Elwing's hand. Elwing did not object.  
  
End Chapter 16  
Please Review!!! 


	17. A Song, A Departure, and A Decision

Chapter 17: A Song, A Departure, and A Decision  
  
The days passed happily, and the Company quickly forgot the pain and toil of their task, contenting themselves with Lothlórien's beauty and peace.  
  
Frodo and Aria passed many a pleasant hour together, delighting in the other's company. They were picking flowers and talking on a clear afternoon, unaware of Merry and Pippin looking on and giggling.  
  
"Oh dear, Frodo has rather fallen for her, hasn't he?" Merry giggled quietly.  
  
"You're one to talk," Pippin snorted.  
  
Merry frowned. "What do you mean?"  
  
Pippin grinned. "I saw you sneaking glances at Lady Elwing," he said, winking slyly.  
  
Merry blushed. "So?" he said defensively. "She's pretty and nice yes, but that don't automatically mean I like her."  
  
"Uh-huh," Pippin said, grinning broadly.  
  
Merry was about to hurt Pippin, when Elwing appeared, accompanied by Sam.  
  
"Hey you two!" she said cheerfully, a warm smile brightening her face.  
  
Merry was grinning back, and Pippin elbowed him sharply in the ribs. Merry jumped, then gave Pippin a dark glance. Elwing has passed them and was watching Frodo and Aria with a big grin.  
  
"Awww, how sweet," she giggled.  
  
Sam was also smiling, a warm gently smile that fit his homely face nicely. "Frodo likes her, no doubt about that," he said, nodding sagely. "And she ain't actin' like she minds neither, if you get my meaning."  
  
Elwing smiled at Sam. She enjoyed Sam's company, he was kind, gentle, and loyal. He was a great friend, and Elwing liked his homely observations.  
  
Merry saw Elwing smile at Sam, and grumbled angrily to himself until another jab from Pippin shut him up.  
  
Oblivious, Elwing smiled as Frodo handed Aria a small bouquet of elanors. 'That's a sure way to make her happy,' Elwing thought with a laugh. Aria's love of flowers had prompted the Elves to call her Alfirin*. The name fit her perfectly, and Frodo had also begun calling her by that name.  
  
Elwing strode up to them innocently. "Why fancy meeting you two here!" she said in surprise.  
  
Merry and Pippin stifled giggles and also came striding casually up. Sam was also with them, a smug smile on his face.  
  
"What lovely flowers, Aria!" Elwing said emphatically. "Where did you get them?"  
  
Aria was about to answer when a blushing Frodo cut her off. "Why Lady Elwing, you still have not sung for us," he chided. "We have heard Alfirin sing, but not you." (Aria had been coaxed into singing several times, but Elwing had always conveniently had something else to do.)  
  
Elwing blushed. "Well, uh..."  
  
"Yeah Miss Elwing, we want to hear you sing," Sam begged.  
  
The others joined in, and Elwing was forced to give in. She decided to sing the song about the frog prince. Galareal had written it himself and was honored when she asked him to teach it to her.  
  
"You had better sit down, it's rather long," Elwing warned. "Twenty minutes to be exact."  
  
When the others were comfortably seated in a patch of soft grass, Elwing began. Her voice rose and fell, strong as a bell, now soft as a baby chick. Her voice carried well, and the nearby Elves followed it to the glade. By the time Elwing drew near the end, a large crowd had gathered silently behind her, so as not to disturb her. As the last note faded, cheers and applause broke out. Surprised to hear people behind her, Elwing spun around, cheeks red in embarrassment.  
  
The Elves walked over to Elwing, praising her warmly and complimenting her profusely. Elwing grew redder with each compliment, and she swore she must have looked like an overripe tomato by the time the last Elf walked away.  
  
One Elf in particular caught her attention. He looked young, but his green eyes seemed to hold great depths of knowledge from a long ago time. He had bowed gracefully, his brown hair moving slightly. "You sing like your ancestors," he had said quietly. Then just like that, he had left.  
  
Elwing had pondered this, but she could ponder for long, for Gimli, Galareal, Legolas, and Erestor had now walked up to her. Gimli gave Elwing a hearty clap on the back, nearly knocking her over.  
  
"You sang better than any Dwarf ever has or ever will!" he said proudly.  
  
"What sort of a compliment is that?" Legolas cried, a slight tone of disgust in his voice.  
  
Brushing past them, Galareal clasped Elwing's hand excitedly, his eyes shining happily and his lips parted over white teeth.  
  
"That was wonderful!" he cried joyously. "I fear I shall never be able to sing my song again, for I shall never do it justice now that you have sung it!"  
  
Elwing laughed, her smile wide and her eyes sparkling. Erestor watched uneasily, and felt a pang of jealousy twist his heart as Galareal held her hand. Suddenly, Elwing glanced at Erestor, and though it was quick, the look in her eyes told him he did not have to be jealous - she had chosen.  
  
Innocently shoving his cousin out of the way, Legolas grabbed Elwing's hand with a charming smile. "I believe we have found competition for Lady Arwen at last!" he laughed happily.  
  
Elwing laughed and blushed. "No, I do not think Lady Arwen will ever have a worthy opponent."  
  
"You are absolutely right," Aragorn laughed. He had been standing unnoticed with his back against a tree for Valar knows how long. Grinning broadly, he winked at Elwing. "Competition? No. Equal? Perhaps."  
  
Elwing blushed. Not knowing what else to say, she groaned, "Did all of Lothlórien hear me sing?  
  
Erestor smiled. "I hope so. Everyone should get a chance to hear you sing."  
  
Elwing smiled coyly back. "Thank you," she said simply, but Erestor's smile broadened.  
  
Aragorn had left his tree, and now stood with the rest of the group around Elwing. "Sorry to break up the fun, but Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel wish to speak with the Company."  
  
Amid grumblings and compliments, the hobbits, Gimli, Legolas, and Aragorn took their leave. Aria smiled as Frodo waved to her. As she waved back, Aria heard giggling behind her. When she turned around, the other three were looking around innocently.  
  
"And what is so funny?" Aria demanded with her hands on her hips.  
  
"Funny? What do you mean? Was someone laughing?" Elwing asked, the epitome of innocence.  
  
Aria sighed and rolled her eyes. Straightening the skirt of the Elf dress she was wearing, Aria casually remarked to Elwing in Sindarin, "So, how fair things with Erestor?"  
  
Galareal understood, and bit his lip angrily. Elwing blushed and pretended she had not heard. Erestor looked at all of them quizzically, for he did not speak Sindarin.  
  
Aria grinned at Elwing. "See? Two can play that game."  
  
Elwing laughed, and seeing his chance, Galareal quickly changed the subject.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
The day for the Company to leave came all to soon. Elwing, Aria, Erestor, and Galareal stood by the river bank, saying goodbye to the Company. Elwing stood with her head down, some unseen foreboding lying heavily on her. Walking up to her, Legolas put his hand under her chin and lifted her downcast face until he could see her eyes.  
  
"Do not fear, we will be safe," he said gently. "Namarië** little Aurlach."  
  
Elwing smiled faintly at his pet name for her. Aurlach means morning flame in Sindarin, and he called her that because he said she was a flame of hope in the darkness around them, much like how the first rays of Sun are embraced more gratefully after a long, dark night.  
  
Hugging her gently, Legolas went to say his other goodbyes. Aragorn came and put a gentle hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Goodbye Sunstar," he said quietly. "May you choose wisely."  
  
Elwing looked at him, then turned her eyes away. Aragorn looked at her thoughtfully, then moved on.  
  
Elwing had been doing well. She had managed to stay somewhat cheerful and not cry through the other goodbyes, and she only had one more to go. Boromir walked up to her, smiling to lift her spirits.  
  
"Well little sister, this is where we say goodbye," he said with a sigh. "But only for a little while. I promise, when this is all over, I will see you again."  
  
Elwing felt as if a knife had been driven through her heart. Promise or no promise, she would never see him again. He was going to die, and there was nothing she could do. She began to cry, and Boromir hugged her comfortingly.  
  
"Do not cry, it will be okay," Boromir said gently.  
  
Elwing just hugged him tighter, then pulled back. "Farewell my brother, I will never forget you," she forced the words out, then turned and fled into the woods.  
  
Boromir watched her go with a mixture of pain and confusion on his face. Shaking his head sadly, Boromir walked away. The only other person who saw Elwing's flight was Erestor. Quickly finishing his goodbyes, Erestor ran into the woods. Finding Elwing proved easy, for she had not gone far, and Erestor could her crying. Entering a tiny clearing, Erestor found Elwing sitting under a tree, crying. Sitting next to her, he put his arm around her.  
  
"What's wrong this time?" he asked gently.  
  
"He's leaving, he's leaving and he's not coming back," Elwing said in between sobs.  
  
Erestor was confused. "Who? Who's leaving?"  
  
"Boromir," she sobbed.  
  
Before Erestor could reply, Aria entered the clearing. She quickly sat next to Elwing and put her arm around her as well.  
  
"Elwing, what's wrong?" she asked earnestly.  
  
"She's upset that Boromir's leaving," Erestor said quietly.  
  
"Oh Elwing, I'm so sorry," Aria said sadly. "I know he was like a brother to you, but there's nothing you can do. We have to let them go. I don't want Frodo to leave."  
  
"At least Frodo shall live," Elwing said bitterly.  
  
Realization dawned on Erestor and Aria. 'Oh no, how could we have forgotten Boromir's death?' Erestor thought with a groan.  
  
Aria sighed and looked at Elwing sadly. "I'm sorry, there's nothing you can do," she said matter-of-factly. "You know the story."  
  
Elwing stood up, angrily shaking off their hands. She stood with her back to them for a minute, then turned around, a hurt expression on her face.  
  
"Is that all this is to you? A story?" Elwing asked, the hurt in her face evident in her voice. "Do you still think it is a story, after all this, after everything that has happened? I'm telling you, this is real, this is really happening. Do you think we came here by accident? Or that this a dream all three of us happen to be having at the same time? It is no mistake that we are here."  
  
Erestor and Aria glanced at each other uneasily, then looked at Elwing.   
  
"What are you saying?" Erestor asked slowly.  
  
Elwing smiled, finally she had their attention. As best she could, Elwing related to them everything Galadriel and Aragorn had told her. Erestor and Aria listened intently, shocked expressions on their faces. When Elwing finished, she waited for the others to grasp what she had told them.  
  
Finally, Erestor spoke. "Well, we're here, and we know what we were brought here to do," he said solemnly. "Therefore, I say we do it. We can not let our ancestors and friends down."  
  
Aria nodded. "I hate fighting, but I will do what I must to protect our friends. I never really believed this wasn't real, I just didn't know how else to explain it. Now I see that this really is happening, and I'm not going to stand by while our friends suffer."  
  
Elwing smiled. "Very well, it is settled then. First thing tomorrow, we tell Lord Celeborn of our decision."  
  
End Chapter 17  
Please Review!!  
  
*Alfirin means a small, bell-shaped flower in Sindarin (Grey-Elven speech).  
**Namarië is farewell in Sindarin. 


	18. A Queen Unveiled

A/N: I am soooooo sorry it took me so long to get this chapter written! I had serious writer's block, and I'm still not satisfied with how it's worded, but it's the best I can get. Sorry, but this isn't my best chapter. Still, you have to read it, cause it's important. Okay, enough blathering. Read an review!  
  
Chapter 18: A Queen Unveiled  
  
The Sun was still in her bed when Elwing, Erestor, and Aria rose. One at a time, they went to the river and bathed. Then, they put on the Elf clothes that had been given to them. Erestor did not wish to wear his, but at Elwing's pleading, he relented.  
  
The Sun began to peek over the earth's rim as the three conspirators finished getting ready. Aria ran a comb through her long auburn hair and let it fall around her, making it appear that she glowed. Elwing let her shoulder length blonde hair do as it pleased, to busy thinking of other things to care. Erestor ran a hand through his short, black hair and fussed with the Elf clothes he wore.  
  
When they were all ready, Elwing led them to the large mellorn. The guards stood as they approached.  
  
"We wish to speak to the Lord and Lady," Elwing said regally.  
  
One of the guards gave a short bow. "I am sorry, lady, but the Lord and Lady are holding a very important council," he said apologetically.  
  
"A council?" Aria said quizzically.  
  
"Yes, and they asked not to be disturbed," the guard explained. "All the Elf nobles are up there."  
  
"Even better," Elwing said primly. "I need to speak to them as well."  
  
The guards glanced at each other, unsure. "Come now, let them up, what harm could it possibly do?"  
  
Elwing turned around, surprised to hear Galareal's voice. The Elf walked up casually and winked at Elwing. "Do not fear, I shall handle them," he whispered. Standing straight, he strode up to the guards. "The Lady asked that they join the council," Galareal said firmly.  
  
The guards glanced at each other. "She did not tell us," one said warily.  
  
Galareal smiled, he had them. "Really? She told me, and she seemed very set on it," he lied.  
  
The guards looked at each other and shrugged. "All right, go ahead."  
  
Elwing smiled and motioned the others up the ladder. Before Galareal started climbing, she pulled him to the side.  
  
"Why did you lie?" Elwing asked quietly, so the others could not hear. "You don't even know what we're going to do."  
  
Galareal smiled. "True, but you three look like you have something important to do, and you would never have convinced those guards to let you pass," he said with a grin.  
  
Elwing smiled. "Well, thank you, I owe you one." With that, she turned around and began climbing the ladder.  
  
Galareal smiled faintly as he watched her climb. "No, we are even," he said quietly. With a sigh, Galareal began ascending the ladder after them.  
  
When they reached the top, the four friends crouched behind a branch, out of sight of the council. Straining their ears, they tried to hear what was being said.  
  
"What do you mean what will we do with them?" one Elf asked irately. "We send them back to Rivendell, of course!"  
  
"Do not speak so quickly," another Elf chided gently. Looking closer, Elwing recognized him as the mysterious Elf who had spoken to her yesterday. He spoke softly, but his words had underlying power.  
  
The Elf who had spoken first was not daunted. "Speak to quickly? They should not be here at all! They disobeyed orders, and it is only by our Lady's grace that they are here! Speak to quickly? Nay, I speak what should have been spoken long ago; send them back! They can only prove to complicate things more."  
  
"He's got that right," Aria mumbled.  
  
"Alright, this is my chance," Elwing whispered. "You three stay here."  
  
Straightening, Elwing walked gracefully past the surprised Elves and stopped in the open circle in front of Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel. Bowing, Elwing addressed the Lord and Lady.  
  
"Lord Celeborn, Lady Galadriel, I wish to speak to the council about a matter of great importance," Elwing said, making sure all the Elves could hear her.  
  
"Then speak," Lady Galadriel said regally. "Tell us what you must."  
  
Elwing smiled. "Thank you m'Lady," she said. Turning, she faced the council. She felt her stomach tighten, but she ignored it, and began her speech.  
  
"I am sure that all of you know of the Sunstars and their legend," she said, gaining confidence as she spoke. "It is this legend that I wish to speak to you about.  
  
"You all know that a descendant of the Sunstars is supposed to return to help defeat Sauron. I would say that this is the perfect time for the Sunstar to arrive, do you agree?"  
  
The Elves glanced around and some nodded. The Elf who had spoken earlier spoke again.  
  
"Yes, yes, we have discussed this before," he said irritably. "We know all about the legend and that this would be the proper time for the Sunstar to appear. And why do you, a human, care about this matter anyway?"  
  
"And why do you, an Elf, speak in such a foolish manner?" Elwing asked smoothly. The Elf was caught off guard and made no reply. Smiling slightly, Elwing continued.  
  
"Now, you all have your ideas of how the Sunstar will act, look, etcetera. But are you sure you are right? The Ring is being carried by a halfling, someone you would least expect, might not the Sunstar be the same way?"  
  
"Are you saying the Sunstar is a Hobbit?" someone yelled.  
  
Elwing smiled. "No, I didn't say that, what I am saying is the Sunstar may be someone you least expect."  
  
"Enough riddles!" Lord Celeborn cried wearily. "You are beginning to sound like Gandalf. Just get to the point of all this!"  
  
Elwing smiled. "Yes sir," she said sweetly over her shoulder. Facing the council, she drew herself perfectly erect and said with pride, "I am Elwing Anorgil, the Sunstar."  
  
Gasps and shocked whispers filled the air. The only two who seemed not surprised by this announcement were Lady Galadriel and the mysterious Elf, who was watching Elwing with his thoughtful green eyes.  
  
Seeing the chaos, Aria and Erestor slipped out from behind the branch and made their way forward. When they had reached Elwing, Erestor stood next to her and winked. "You really know how to make a scene, don't you?" he teased.  
  
Elwing grinned. "But at least I'm not wearing tights!" she teased back.  
  
Erestor blushed. "They're pants!" he said fiercely.  
  
The chance for further conversation was cut off by a shout from one of the council. "If you are the Sunstar, prove it!" Other shouts backed up this thought, and Elwing glanced back at Galadriel, confused.  
  
"Prove it, how?" she asked, thoroughly confused.  
  
"Show us the mark!" someone yelled.  
  
"Enough!" Lord Celeborn shouted. "This is still my council room, and I want order!" There was immediate silence. Celeborn nodded, satisfied. "That is better. Now, Keso, you asked that she show a mark, what did you mean by that?"  
  
"It is the mark born by every Sunstar," Keso, the loud one, answered. "A small, star-shaped mark on their left wrist."  
  
Celeborn nodded. "Very well, Elwing, do you have such a mark?"  
  
Elwing blushed. Lifting her left sleeve, she revealed her partial arm. "I am afraid you will need another sign," Elwing said apologetically.  
  
"But there are no other signs!" Keso argued.  
  
"Actually, there are."  
  
Everyone turned and looked at the Elf who had spoken. Elwing was not surprised to see it was the mysterious Elf.  
  
"Then tell us Falagorn, what other signs are there?" Lord Celeborn asked.  
  
'Falagorn, why does that name sound familiar?' Elwing wondered.  
  
Falagorn rose and came to stand directly in front of Elwing. After looking at her for a moment, he turned to face the council.  
  
"I spent many years with the Sunstars, and they are defined by more than a mark," Falagorn said in his quiet tone. "I will never not recognize a Sunstar, and this girl is what she says. But incase you do not believe me, there is one test that will prove it." With this, he pulled a necklace out of a bag hanging from his belt. It was a white, diamond-shaped stone hung on a plain silver chain.  
  
"This necklace," Falagorn explained,"is the symbol of the Sunstar's power. It is a magic stone, given to them by the wizards. The stone protects the wearer from harm. Also, it shines white, unless held by a Sunstar, whereupon it turns green." Pausing, Falagorn looked around. "This will end all disputes and show whether or not the legend is true."  
  
Having said his piece, Falagorn handed the necklace to Elwing. Elwing took the necklace gently, and looked at it closely. 'This is the symbol of my family, of who I am," Elwing thought in awe. Suddenly, the stone began to glow. It glowed steadily brighter, until no one could look at it. Then, just as quickly as it had started, the light faded, and the stone was back to normal, except -  
  
"It is green!"  
  
Shocked shouts and surprised exclamations sprang readily from the mouths of the Elves. Erestor and Aria looked around, surprised to see the jubilation around them. Elwing stood, slightly embarrassed, and not quite sure what to do. Falagorn smiled, as if sensing her uneasiness.  
  
"Put on the necklace," he whispered. "It does, after all, belong to you," he added with a wink.  
  
Elwing smiled, and slipped the necklace over her head. It hung just below her collarbone.  
  
Falagorn gave a small bow. "Welcome home, your majesty," he said gently.  
  
End Chapter 18!  
I know it wasn't my best chapter, but please still review!!! 


	19. Interlude in Lorien

A/N: Good news! My evil writer's block is gone! My thanks to my dear friend ArwenAria who helped me overcome the block.  
  
Chapter 19: Interlude in Lorien  
  
Eventually the noise lowered enough that the friends could hear each other speak.  
  
"After that reaction I'm not sure I wish to tell them any more," Elwing said nervously.  
  
"I don't blame you," Aria agreed wholeheartedly. "You wouldn't expect Elves to react so rambunctiously."  
  
Falagorn smiled. "I must apologize, we Elves do not usually behave such, but this matter is so important to them that they forget their manners," he explained apologetically.  
  
Aria smiled. "It's okay," she said sweetly. "I can understand their surprise, I was surprised myself when I heard it."  
  
"Still, I'm worried how about they will take our wanting to go after the Fellowship," Elwing said, obviously nervous.  
  
Erestor put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry, it'll be okay," he said with a smile.  
  
Elwing smiled in spite of her worries. Behind them, Galadriel rose and quietly lifted her hand. One by one, the Elves fell silent. Galadriel then turned her gaze towards Elwing.  
  
"Lady Elwing, am I right in assuming that this is not the only matter you wished to speak to us about?" Galadriel asked gently.  
  
Elwing gulped. "Yes Lady Galadriel," she said meekly.  
  
"Then please, tell us what else you wished to say," Galadriel said.  
  
Erestor leaned over to Elwing. "Would you like me to tell them?" he whispered.  
  
Elwing nodded, very relieved. Erestor smiled, and turned to face Celeborn and Galadriel. "Elwing, Aria, and myself wish to go after the Fellowship and join them," he said boldly.  
  
The commotion now was different, but still noisy. Gasps and whispers filled the air along with statements of surprise about Erestor's boldness.  
  
Celeborn raised his hand. "Silence!" he said firmly. The noise dwindled, but whispering could still be heard. Celeborn look at Erestor, an almost unfriendly look in his eyes.  
  
"There is no chance that I will put the fate of Middle-Earth in more danger than it is now," he said a bit icily. "We walk a knife's edge, the slightest thing could mean the death and destruction of all."  
  
"Lord Celeborn," Aria said boldly. "Why do you think we were brought here? The King Sunstar himself said we would come to help overthrow Sauron. We will not stand idly by while our friends fight our battles."  
  
Elwing shot Aria a thankful glance. Aria always knew what to say.  
  
Celeborn was about to respond, when Galadriel whispered something in his ear. He frowned, but turned to the three nonetheless.  
  
"I will think this matter over and tell you my decision tonight," he said firmly.  
  
The three bowed and walked quickly back to where Galareal awaited them. "That went well," the Elf said sarcastically.  
  
Elwing pouted. "I saw you were quick to help," she said dryly.  
  
Galareal blushed. "Well, uh, I did not want to be in the way," he said.  
  
Aria smiled. "Nice excuse."  
  
"Come on guys, why don't we get changed?" Erestor asked anxiously.  
  
Elwing grinned wickedly. "Eager to get out of you're tights?"  
  
"They're pants!" Erestor cried in frustration.  
  
Aria saved Erestor. "Either way, why don't we get off this flet?" she asked, heading for the ladder.  
  
"Yes, let's," Erestor said, quickly following suit.  
  
Galareal chuckled. "You are never going to let him live that down, are you?" he asked Elwing.  
  
"Nope!" Elwing grinned as she headed towards the ladder.  
  
When the four were safely on the ground, Erestor ran to change, and the others waited for him.  
  
"I never thought you would want to stay dressed up, Elwing," Aria said.  
  
Elwing smiled and fingered the silver-blue dress she wore. It was simple, clinging to her form loosely, but it held a certain hidden beauty. The material shone like silk, yet was as soft as velvet. It caught the sunlight and seemed to glow, highlighting the silver trimming and pale blue flower designs.  
  
"I guess I just like this dress," Elwing said with a shrug.  
  
Erestor came jogging into view, dressed in the clothes Aragorn had given him. The pants were a little to big, but he had a belt holding them up. The boots fit well, as did the shirt. He stood before them, a broad grin on his face.  
  
"That's much better!" he said cheerfully. "Now, why don't we get something to eat?"  
  
There was unanimous agreement (both for the food and his clothes) and they set off in search of food.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Erestor let out a contented sigh and leaned back in his chair. "You can't beat Elven food," he said with a grin.  
  
Elwing rolled her eyes. "You would say that about any food if it got you more."  
  
Galareal rose from the small table around which the friends were seated. "Well no matter what he says, I will give him no more food until his stomach resumes it's normal size," he said with a grin.  
  
Erestor frowned. "Meanies," he mumbled.  
  
A guard approached and spoke quietly to Galareal and then left.  
  
"What was that about?" Aria asked.  
  
"Lord Celeborn wishes to speak to me," Galareal said with a small grimace.  
  
Elwing grinned. "Have fun," she giggled.  
  
Galareal frowned. "Oh yes, I am sure we will have a lot of fun," he said sarcastically. After saying goodbye to his friends, Galareal quickly made his way to the large mellorn.  
  
When he was gone, Aria turned to the others. "So, what do you guys want to do now?" she asked.  
  
"I wanna go have a little talk with that Elf, Falagorn," Elwing said, rising to her feet, "You guys can do what you want, I'll catch up with you later." She said goodbye then walked away.  
  
"I'm gonna go for a walk in the woods," Aria said. "Want to come?"  
  
"Nah," said Erestor. "I think I'll stay here."  
  
"Okay, see you later," Aria said, making her way into the woods.  
  
Erestor stayed where he was, wondering what to do. Looking up, he saw an Elf approaching. He had long black hair and brown eyes, and Erestor thought he looked very familiar. The Elf stopped in front of Erestor.  
  
"You are the one who spoke in the council," the Elf said, more fact than question.  
  
Erestor looked at him closely. "Aren't you the Elf with the big mouth?"  
  
The Elf laughed. "You could say that," he said, still laughing. "My name is Keso, I did not hear your name."  
  
"Erestor."  
  
"A pleasure to meet you, Erestor," said Keso. "Would you like to come and meet my friends?"  
  
"Will you yell?" asked Erestor dryly.  
  
Keso laughed. "Only when I am in debate do I yell. This is not a debate, just a gathering of friends."  
  
'He reminds me of Gollum,' Erestor thought. 'Sometimes Slinker, sometimes Stinker.'  
  
"Sure, why not," he said aloud.  
  
Keso grinned. "Great! Let us go."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Elwing walked through the woods, a hunch telling her she would Falagorn here. She stepped into a clearing and found Falagorn sitting on a rock with a book next to him. Hearing Elwing, he rose and turned to face her.  
  
"My Lady," he said with a bow.  
  
Elwing grimaced. "Please don't do that."  
  
Falagorn smiled, amused at her request. "As you wish," he said, sitting back down.  
  
Elwing sat on a rock across from him. "So you are my last living relative in Middle-Earth," she said, more a statement than a question.  
  
"And why do you say that?" Falagorn asked with a smirk.  
  
"Simple," Elwing said, also with a smirk. "You cannot be pure Sunstar, or else the stone would have turned green when you held it. However, you have green eyes, a trait only found in Sunstars. Also, you are not short, as far as Elves go, but you are not the normal Elf-height, either. If what I heard is correct, the Sunstars were short."  
  
Falagorn smiled. "Well done, you are very observant. Yes, I am part Sunstar; half to be exact. And yes, the Sunstars were short, but not as short as you. That is the Hobbit blood in you."  
  
Elwing smiled. "I always thought my height had to do with being part Hobbit." Elwing looked at Falagorn's hair, a perplexed look on her face.  
  
"What is it?" Falagorn asked.  
  
"For a minute I thought your hair was red," she replied.  
  
Falagorn smiled. "It is."  
  
"But it looks brown!" Elwing exclaimed.  
  
Falagorn's smile broadened. "My Sunstar blood allows me to do simple magic," he explained. "Lady Galadriel asked me to be inconspicuous, and bright red hair would not exactly fit that description."  
  
"So you cover it up with magic," Elwing finished.  
  
Falagorn smiled. "Precisely. You only saw it because you are a Sunstar, no one else notices," he said with a sigh.  
  
Elwing smiled knowingly. "You miss your red hair, don't you."  
  
Falagorn laughed. "Yes, I suppose I do," he mused.  
  
"Why not stop hiding it?" Elwing proposed. "You only had to blend in because no one was supposed to know a Sunstar relative lived. I think that's been taken care of," she added with a wink.  
  
Falagorn smiled. "Good point. Very well, back to red it is."  
  
He had no sooner finished the sentence than his hair turned into a vibrant, bright red.  
  
Elwing blinked. "That's some bright hair."  
  
Falagorn laughed. "I know. But we have wasted enough time, we have much to do and not much time to do it in."  
  
Elwing cocked her head. "What do we have to do?"  
  
"Teach you magic of course," Falagorn replied calmly.  
  
Elwing blinked. "Teach me what?"  
  
"Magic. You are a Sunstar you know," Falagorn said with a wink.  
  
Elwing leaned forward excitedly. "You mean you'll teach me how to do magic?"  
  
Falagorn smiled at her eagerness. "Not quite. Elves themselves are magical, I will just teach you how to use your magic."  
  
Elwing jumped to her feet. "What are we waiting for? Let's get started!"  
  
  
End Chapter 19  
Please Review! 


	20. The Magic Begins

Chapter 20: The Magic Begins  
  
"Fire is the easiest, so we will start with that." Falagorn stood in front of Elwing, holding a branch. "Now, wizards have to waste time with those boring spells, but Elf magic is much easier. You just focus your magic on what you want to happen. It saves your breath, but you get quite a headache when you are just starting."  
  
Elwing laughed. "Oh joy, I can't wait."  
  
Falagorn smiled. "Alright, light the branch."  
  
Elwing bit her lip and concentrated on the branch. 'Okay, set fire to the branch, I can do this, I like fire, just burn the branch....'  
  
To Elwing it seemed like hours, but truly it was only a few seconds before the branch burst into flame. Falagorn's mouth opened slightly, but he swiftly closed it. Nevertheless, Elwing could tell he was surprised.  
  
"Did I do something wrong?" she asked anxiously.  
  
Falagorn smiled and shook his head. "No, it was just that you did it so quickly," he explained, tossing the branch into a nearby stream where it sank with a hiss. "Usually it takes a beginner several tries to light the wood."  
  
Falagorn bent and picked up another branch. "Okay, do it again."  
  
"Again?" Elwing groaned.  
  
Falagorn nodded. "Practice makes perfect."  
  
Elwing grimaced. "I hate that saying."  
  
Ten minutes, fifteen branches, and a small headache later, Falagorn picked up a book off the rock he had formerly occupied.  
  
"Well done! You have shown much promise," he said praisingly.  
  
"Yes, but I could really use some Ibuprofen right about now," Elwing said as she rubbed her forehead, a pained expression on her face.  
  
"Some what?" asked a confused Falagorn.  
  
"Ibu- oh never mind," Elwing sighed. "So, what's with the book?"  
  
Falagorn sat on the rock and propped the book open on his knees. "This is the Fire Book of the Sunstars," he explained. "You should read through it to both find out about your ancestors as well as gain a greater knowledge of magic and how it is used."  
  
Elwing peered at the book eagerly. 'Wow, my family history, sweet!' She picked up the book off Falagorn's lap and began to look through it.  
  
Falagorn laughed. "Slowly, slowly! Be sure to read it slowly and carefully, for the book is also magical and will play tricks on you if you are not careful."  
  
Elwing smiled. "Thank you for the warning. I will be sure to read it carefully."  
  
"There is one more thing," Falagorn said, reaching into his bag which was sitting by the rock. When he withdrew his hand, it held a beautiful Elven crown.  
  
"This is the crown of the Sunstars," he explained, "and it rightfully belongs to you."  
  
Elwing took the proffered crown gently and inspected it closely. It was silver in color and very light. Looking closer, Elwing realized it looked an awful lot like mithril. The crown consisted of two, plain bands, each with a triangle in the middle (the bottom triangle pointed up, and the top triangle pointed down). The two bands joined there to form a diamond. Encased in the diamond was a single, black stone that shone brightly despite it's color being that of a moonless midnight.  
  
Elwing stared at it with wide eyes and open mouth. "It's beautiful!" she said breathlessly.  
  
"Just like its owner," Falagorn said matter-of-factly.  
  
Elwing looked up sharply and felt her cheeks redden. Falagorn smiled. "Do not be alarmed, little one, I only state what is true."  
  
Elwing smiled back. "Oh, I know, it just seems that every Elf here has been staring at Aria and me."  
  
Falagorn laughed. "No fear miss, I am only your devoted servant. And you must excuse my fellow Elves, for they are not used to seeing such beauties as yourself and Lady Aria."  
  
Elwing laughed. "I don't know, it does not seem like Aria has been quite as pestered as myself."  
  
Falagorn smiled. "Then let us go ask her."  
  
The two set off in search of Aria, Elwing carrying crown and book under her arm, but trying her best to conceal the crown.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Aria's walk had started off normally enough. She had walked among the trees, picking elanors and braiding them into her hair. She had stopped for a short rest by a stream, seated on a comfortable rock that was almost twice her size.  
  
Suddenly, a group of twenty Elves strolled nonchalantly up to Aria. They were young Elves, and they had been fawning over Aria ever since they had first laid eyes on her. Now they circled around her, all of them trying to talk to her at once, and each trying to outdo the other.  
  
Aria was trapped, so she just did her best to be polite and not flirt.  
  
She was still trapped on the rock when Elwing and Falagorn found her. Elwing stood with an open mouth, staring at the crowd of Elves.  
  
"I told you," Falagorn said, winking at Elwing.  
  
"I guess so," said Elwing. 'Oh dear,' she thought, 'ever since we came here the Elves have been acting un-Elvish. We had better leave soon or they will never be normal again!'  
  
"Come on, we had better rescue her," Falagorn laughed.  
  
"Wait!" Elwing said. She looked around as if searching for something, then suddenly stooped and snatched up a handful of elanors. "Okay, now we can go," she said with a crafty smile.  
  
Walking to the crowd, Elwing forced her way through the throng, and managed to get to Aria. Elwing climbed onto the rock as well, and handed Aria the flowers. She winked at Aria and said in a voice loud enough for all the Elves to hear, "Frodo asked me to give you some elanors and to tell you that he will be thinking of you as he travels."  
  
Aria smiled and blushed slightly. Then, also in a voice loud enough for the Elves to hear, she said, "Aww, how sweet! I really miss him," she added with a sigh.  
  
The Elves looked at each other uncomfortably. One by one they slipped away, each claiming they had something to do. When the last Elf had disappeared into the trees, Elwing and Aria dissolved into fits of unbridled laughter.  
  
"That, was, so, funny!" Aria said in between laughs.  
  
"Did, you, see, their, faces?" Elwing giggled, gasping for breath.  
  
"They looked, like, big, fish!" Aria gasped. At this they fell to laughing even harder, and it was several minutes before they regained their composure.  
  
When they were fully recovered, Aria smiled. "Thank you, I needed help."  
  
Elwing smiled. "Don't thank me, thank Falagorn. It was his idea to find you in the first place."  
  
Aria squished her eyebrows together. "Falagorn? That Elf from the council?"  
  
Elwing nodded.  
  
"Well, where is he?" Aria asked.  
  
"He's right he-" Elwing stopped. There was no one in the glade except Aria and herself. "Odd, he was right here a minute ago."  
  
Aria shrugged. "No matter, let's go see what Erestor's up to."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Erestor had enjoyed himself more than he had first expected he would. Keso and his friends were very friendly, and enjoyed having fun.  
  
When Keso and Erestor had arrived, the others were practicing archery. Keso asked Erestor if he would like to try, and Erestor explained that he did not know the first thing about archery. At this announcement, Keso's mouth fell open.  
  
"You are not serious, are you?" Keso asked in astonishment.  
  
Erestor shifted his feet uncomfortably. "No, I really don't know anything about archery."  
  
Keso grinned. "Well, we shall have to fix that."  
  
Keso and his friends had immediately set to teaching Erestor the basic and finer points of archery. They were very jovial about it, and they had many a good laugh as the lessons progressed.  
  
When Elwing and Aria arrived, Erestor was able to hit a leaf from ten yards. The girls watched as the Elves set up various targets and a competition ensued. Keso was very good, but so was Erestor. Soon, only those two were left.  
  
"Come on Eresor, you can do it!" Elwing called.  
  
Erestor looked over his shoulder at her, a big grin on his face.  
  
Keso looked at him, a mischievous look on his face. "Do you, perchance, like her majesty?" he asked in a sly tone.  
  
Erestor felt his neck hair bristle defensively. "And what if I do?" he replied lamely.  
  
Keso smiled an oily smile. "I only wish to make sure the Queen gets someone worthy of her."  
  
"And you don't think I am?" Erestor growled.  
  
Keso said nothing, but drew his bow and loosed his arrow. It landed in the dead center of the target. He turned to Erestor, a slight sneer on his face. "This is the last target, and it looks like I have won."  
  
Erestor smiled evilly. "It ain't over till my Elwing sings."  
  
Snatching up his bow, Erestor took aim and loosed his arrow. His aim was true, his arrow splitting Keso's arrow and hitting the target dead center.  
  
Erestor turned to Keso, a sneer on his face. "Well, well, what do you know?"  
  
Keso stood, slightly angry, and with no answer. Elwing came running up and threw her arms around Erestor's neck, hugging him tightly.  
  
"That was wonderful!" she cried. "Just like something out of Robin Hood!"  
  
Aria came up, a smile on her face as well. "It did look like Robin Hood, only with Elves," she giggled.  
  
Keso, seemingly back to normal, clapped Erestor on the back. "That was a nice shot," he admitted, "but you said it was not over until Lady Elwing sings."  
  
Erestor and Elwing blushed simultaneously. Aria nudged Elwing.  
  
"Well? How about it?" she asked.  
  
"Well, I, uh," Elwing stammered.  
  
Keso and his friends began to join in the pleading, and Elwing had to relent. "But what should I sing?" she whispered to Aria.  
  
"How about the fairytale song from Rigoletto?" Aria suggested.  
  
Elwing laughed. "Sounds good," she said, quickly bursting into song.  
  
When she was done, everyone cheered, and Elwing got Aria to sing as well. After Aria finished there was even louder cheering than before. The Elves asked them to sing more, but it was getting late, and so the three friends said goodbye to the Elves and set off in search of dinner.  
  
"As if you needed any after that gigantic lunch," Elwing teased, poking Erestor's stomach.  
  
"Ow, hey," Erestor pouted as he rubbed his stomach.  
  
Aria and Elwing laughed and rolled their eyes. They stopped when Galareal came striding up.  
  
"Here you are! I have been looking everywhere for you three! Come, Lord Celeborn wishes to speak with us," he said.  
  
Except for complaints of no dinner from Erestor, the four set off in silence.  
  
  
End Chapter 20!  
Please Review!!! 


	21. The Mirror of Galadriel and Farewell to ...

Disclaimer: The first part of the chapter title and parts (okay, a lot) of this chapter are taken from the Fellowship of the Ring by his royal authorness, J.R.R. Tolkien.

A/N: I'm sorry, but this chapter is ridiculously long, because I have spent enough time in Lórien (9 chapters to be exact), but could I help it if important stuff happened there? Anyways, this chapter is long enough without my ramblings. Enjoy! And - review and I shall love you forever. =) **AS** 

Chapter 21: The Mirror of Galadriel and Farewell to Lórien

The four stood in front of Celeborn and Galadriel, anxiously awaiting their decision.  
"After much thought and discussion, we have decided that, for good or ill, you are meant to go with the Fellowship," Celeborn announced, still not completely convinced it was a good idea. "Galareal shall go with you and act as your guide. May the Valar protect you and guide you safely through your journey."  
Smiles spread across the four friends faces, and Aria and Elwing squealed and hugged each other.  
A small smile appeared on Celeborn's face. "Go and rest, you have a long, hard journey ahead of you."  
The four thanked Celeborn and Galadriel and clamored down the tree. Upon reaching the bottom, Aria and Elwing began dancing and laughing happily.  
Erestor smiled. "Stop acting like baby squirrels who found a nut and let's go get some dinner!"  
"Dinner shall have to wait, Erestor," Galadriel's voice chided gently from behind the friends.  
Erestor blushed, and Aria and Elwing quickly composed themselves. "What's up?" Elwing asked.  
Galadriel smiled. "If you mean why must dinner wait, follow me, and you will see."  
She led them toward the southern slopes of the hill of Caras Galadon, and passing through a high green hedge they came into an enclosed garden. No trees grew there, and it lay open to the sky. Aria looked up and saw the evening star shining with white fire above the western wood. Down a long flight of steps the Lady went into a deep green hollow, through which ran murmuring the silver stream that issued from the fountain on the hill. At the bottom, upon a low pedestal carved like a branching tree, stood a basin of silver, wide and shallow, and beside it stood a silver ewer.  
With water from the stream Galadriel filled the basin to the brim, and breathed on it, and when the water was still again she spoke.  
"Here is the Mirror of Galadriel," she said. "I have brought you here so that you may look in it, if you will."  
The four friends looked at each other. "Who's first?" Aria asked.  
No one spoke. "Don't all jump at once," Aria muttered.  
"I'll go," Erestor said at last.  
He walked to the Mirror and looked in. At first all he saw was the reflection of the sky. Then the stars disappeared, but the Mirror remained black. Suddenly lightning began to flash from the black. A great, black thundercloud was slowly passing over black, strangely shaped mountains. The thundercloud seemed to hover over a hill and the lightning was continuous and terrifying. Suddenly, by light of the lightning, Erestor saw a figure on the hill, but he could not make it out. Suddenly a large lightning bolt fell, striking the figure. Erestor leapt back from the Mirror with a cry.  
The others looked at him in surprise. "What did you see?" Galareal asked.  
"Nothing," Erestor said, looking quite shaken.  
Galareal was confused. "Then why-"  
Aria gave him a look that quieted him. "He'll tell us if he want to," she whispered.  
"I guess I'm next," Elwing said, walking up to the Mirror.  
Looking in, Elwing could see landscape passing by quickly below her, as if she were flying. On the horizon, black, scraggly mountains drew near. She passed over them and began flying over bleak, black land towards a black tower. With horror she realized she was looking at Barad-Dûr.  
The scene changed, and she found herself looking at black halls and tunnels. Great, black double doors appeared before her and opened upon a large, dark hall. In the far back of the hall lurked a great, black shadow. Suddenly, a red eye like a cat's appeared midst the shadow. A voice like a serpent's hiss floated towards her. _"How good of you to come, preciousss..."_  
The Mirror went black, and Elwing stumbled away from it, horrified at what she had seen.  
"Are you okay?" Aria quietly asked Elwing as she came back and stood next to her.  
Elwing nodded, but Aria could see she was scared.  
"Well, I suppose I must go next," Galareal sighed.  
He looked apprehensively into the Mirror, afraid of what he might see. The Mirror was pitch black, but he knew it was not from night. It was the pitch black of a cave. Galareal began to shake. His biggest fear was being in a dark cave. He had managed to hide it, but he had been terrified in Moria. But this was different than Moria; it was darker, more evil. Without knowing how, he knew he was lost. Lost in darkness.  
The Mirror cleared, and Galareal shrank back from it, fear in his eyes. Aria looked at her friends. They had not said what they had seen, but they had all been scared. Aria looked at Galadriel, who was standing quietly beside the Mirror.  
"You do not have to look," Galadriel said softly.  
Aria shook her head. "No, I want to look."  
Aria went to the Mirror, took a deep breath, and looked in.  
At first she only saw the reflections of the stars, but slowly the stars began to swirl, making Aria slightly dizzy. Then the stars cleared, and she found herself looking at two paths. One was dark and foreboding, bending south to where it was lost in shadow. The other was bright and sunny, but it also held a slight sense of trepidation, and bent towards the north. Aria felt torn as she looked at the paths, not knowing which one to take. Then the Mirror cleared, and Aria stepped back, confused and troubled.  
Galadriel looked at the four friends. Erestor had ceased shaking, but he was still surprised and frightened. Elwing's horror was mixed with fear and confusion, and Galareal was still as frightened as a kitten. Aria was confused and trying to make sense of what she had seen, as they all were.  
"Lady Galadriel, will what we saw actually happen?" Elwing asked quietly.  
Galadriel smiled at her kindly. "The Mirror shows many thing. Some never come to be, unless those that behold the visions turn aside from their path to prevent them. The Mirror is dangerous as a guide of deeds."  
The four friends stood quietly, thinking of what they had seen and heard.  
"Let us go, you must rest before your journey tomorrow," Galadriel said quietly.  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The four friends slept fitfully that night, each haunted by what the had seen in the Mirror.  
In the morning, Elves came that could speak their tongue, bringing them food and clothes. Among the things they brought was something wrapped in leaves. Aria and Elwing opened one and were rewarded with the sight of a very thin cake, light brown on the outside and cream colored on the inside.  
"Lembas!" Aria and Elwing cried.  
The Elves laughed. "So you have heard of the waybread of the Elves. We are glad, but you must remember to eat it sparingly."  
Aria rewrapped the _lembas_ and put it in her pack. The others also packed _lembas_ along with their other meager possessions.  
Then the Elves gave them the cloaks they had brought. They fit each of them perfectly, and were very light. It was hard to say what color they were: gray with the hue of twilight under the trees they seemed to be; and yet if they were moved, or set in another light, they were green as shadowed leaves, or brown as fallow fields by night, dusk-silver as water under the stars. Each cloak was fastened about the neck with a brooch like a green leaf veined with silver.  
The four friends put the cloaks on, amazed at how light they were. As they finished getting ready, the Elves walked up to Elwing and bowed.  
"Your Majesty, we wish for you to have this, so that you may always remember fair Lothlórien." One of the Elves presented Elwing with a small necklace, the pendant of which was fashioned like a small silver _mallorn_ with golden leaves.  
Elwing, slightly embarrassed, took the necklace. "My thanks, fair Elves. Never shall I forget this beautiful land, nor the kindness of its inhabitants."  
The Elves bowed again, then left. The others were grinning a little too broadly at Elwing. She glared at them.  
"What," she growled.  
Erestor grinned innocently. "Oh nothing - Your Majesty," he added with a bow.  
Elwing grimaced. "Do that again and I shall have to hurt you."  
The friends laughed, then ate breakfast, much to Erestor's delight. When they had finished, Erestor sighed.  
"I shall miss Lórien to be sure, but I will miss the food very much," he said sadly.  
The others sighed and rolled their eyes.  
Just then, Haldir came walking up. "I have returned from the Northern Fences to lead you again," he said, a slightly sad tone in his voice.  
Aria cocked her head. "Is something wrong, Haldir?"  
Haldir sighed. "Is it not bad enough eight go to an uncertain fate? Must you all go as well?"  
"It is our duty to go, just as it is your duty to stay and protect Lórien," Erestor said quietly.  
Haldir said no more, but beckoned them to follow him and set off. As they walked through Caras Galadon, the green ways were full of Elves wishing to bid farewell to the Sunstar and the other fulfillers of the prophecy. Elwing had put on the necklace the Elves had given her (along with the necklace of the Sunstars), and the other Elves cheered when they saw this. At last Haldir lead them down the southward slopes of the hill, and they came again to the great gate hung with lamps, and to the white bridge; and so they passed out and left the city of the Elves. Then they turned away from the paved road and took a path that went off into a deep thicket of mallorn-trees, and passed on, winding through rolling woodlands of silver shadow, leading them ever down, southwards and eastwards, towards the shores of the River.  
They had gone some ten miles and noon was at hand when they came on a high green wall. Passing through an opening they came suddenly out of the trees. Before them lay a long lawn of shining grass, studded with golden _elanors_ that glinted in the sun. The lawn ran out into a narrow tongue between bright margins: on the right and west the Silverlode flowed glittering; on the left and east the Great River rolled its broad waters, deep and dark. On the further shores the woodlands still marched on southwards as far as the eye could see, but all the banks were bleak and bare. No _mallorn_ lifted its gold-hung boughs beyond the land of Lórien.  
On the bank of the Silverlode, at some distance up from the meeting of the streams, there was a hythe of white stones and white wood. By it were moored many boats and barges. Some were brightly painted, and shone with silver and gold and green, but most were either white or gray. A small, gray boat had been made ready for the friends, and in it the Elves had stowed their goods. They added two coils of rope; light, strong rope; gray of hue like the Elven-cloaks.  
"Come!" said Haldir. "All is now ready for you. Enter the boats! But take care at first!"  
"Head the words!" said the other Elves. "This boat is light-built, and is crafty and unlike the boats of other folk. They will not sink, lade them as you will; but they are wayward if mishandled. It would be wise if you accustomed yourselves to stepping in and out, here where there is a landing-place, before you set off downstream."  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The friends sailed down the Silverlode, and as they passed beyond the green field of the Tongue, the trees drew down to the river's brink. Here and there golden leaves tossed and floated on the rippling stream. The air was very bright and still, and there was a silence, except for the high distant song of the larks.  
They turned a sharp bend in the river, and there, sailing proudly down the stream toward them, they saw a swan of great size. The water rippled on either side of the white breast beneath its curving neck. Its beak shone like burnished gold, and its eyes glinted like jet set in yellow stones; its huge white wings were half lifted. Suddenly they perceived that it was a ship, wrought and carved with Elven-skill in the likeness of a bird. Two Elves clad in white steered it with black paddles. In the midst of the vessel sat Celeborn, and behind him stood Galadriel, tall and white, a circlet of golden flowers gracing her hair.  
Galareal stayed the friends' boat as the Swan-ship drew alongside. The Lady greeted them.  
"We have come to bid you our last farewell," she said sweetly, "and to speed you with blessings from our land."  
"Though you have been our guests," said Celeborn, "you have not yet eaten with us, and we bid you, therefore, to a parting feast, here between the flowing waters tht will bear you far from Lórien."  
The Swan passed on slowly to the hythe, and they turned their boat and followed it. There in the last end of Egladil upon the green grass the parting feast was held. After they had eater and drunk, sitting upon the grass, Galadriel rose from the grass, and taking a cup from one of her maidens she filled it with white mead and gave it to Celeborn.  
"Now it is time to drink the cup of farewell," she said, a sad note in her voice. "Drink, Lord of the Galadrim! And let not your heart be said, though night must follow noon, and already our evening draweth nigh."  
Then she brought the cup to each of the four, and bade them drink and farewell. But when they had drunk she commanded them to sit again on the grass, and chairs were set for her and for Celeborn. Her maidens stood silent about her, and a while she looked upon her guests. At last she spoke again.  
"We have drunk the cup of parting, and the shadows fall between us," she said. "But before you go, I have brought in my ship gifts which the Lord and Lady of the Galadrim now offer you in memory of Lothlórien." Then she called to each in turn.  
"Here is the gift of Galadriel and Celeborn to the Sunstar," she said to Elwing, and she gave her a sword and scabbard. The hilt and crosstree of the sword were shaped like three flames, and the scabbard was adorned with stars, the symbol of her family.  
Galadriel looked Elwing in the eyes and spoke to her gently but firmly. "You are the leader, and it is a heavy mantle that lays on your young shoulders. Your decisions will affect your friends as well as yourself. Choose wisely."  
Elwing nodded, and Galadriel turned next to Erestor. To him she gave a sword, scabbard, and a shield. She spoke to him quietly. "You must defend your Queen, but you will not always be able to defend her. She is strongwilled and will have her way. Do not hold yourself accountable for things you cannot prevent."  
Erestor hung his head. He was still blaming himself for what had happened in Moria, and the Lady knew this.  
Next, Galadriel turned to Aria. "For you, little healer, I give you herbs to heal and balms to sooth." With this she gave Aria a bad full of herbs and other ingredients of herblore. "And now for your advice," Galadriel said, lowering her voice. "I know what you saw in my Mirror, and while I cannot tell you which path to take, I can tell you that the decision must be made with your heart, for your heart will not lead you in the wrong direction."  
Then the Lady turned to Galareal. To him she gave a bow such as the Galadrim used, longer and stouter than the bows of Mirkwood, his home, and strung with a string of Elf-hair. With it went a quiver of arrows.  
Galadriel looked into his eyes, and he felt as if she could see right through him. If she spoke aloud Galareal could not tell, but he heard her words just the same. "You must overcome your fear, or it will overcome you."  
Then she released him from her gaze and looked at them all before speaking. "Not every fellowship can stay together forever. You must each follow the path your destiny leads you down, even if it means you are apart for a short time, for all paths lead to the same place."  
Now the Lady arose, and Celeborn led them back to the hythe. A yellow noon lay on the green land of the Tongue, and the water glittered with silver. All at last was made ready. The friends took their places in the boat as before. Crying farewell, the Elves of Lórien with long grey poles thrust them out into the flowing stream, and the rippling waters bore them slowly away. The travellers sat still without moving or speaking. On the green bank near to the very point of the Tongue the Lady Galadriel stood alone and silent. As they passed her they turned and their eyes watched her slowly floating away from them. For so it seemed to them: Lórien was slipping backward, like a bright ship masted with enchanted trees, sailing on to forgotten shores, while they sat helpless upon the margin of the grey and leafless world.  
Even as they gazed, the Silverlode passed out into the currents of the Great River, and their boats turned and began to speed southward. Soon the white form of the Lady was small and distant. She shone like a window of glass upon a far hill in the westerning sun, or as a remote lake seen from a mountain: a crystal fallen in the lap of the land. Suddenly the River swept round a bend, and the banks rose upon either side, and the light of Lórien was hidden.  
When the four friends had vanished round the bend, Celeborn came to stand beside his wife.  
"I still do not like this, they are to young," Celeborn said grimly.  
Galadriel still looked down the River. "But they are noble. I see their hearts, and while they are young in body, they are not young in mind. They will not fail on their quest," she said confidently.  
"I hope you are right," Celeborn said quietly. 

End Chapter 21!!!!  
Look! They're out of Lórien!! Aren't you proud? Please review!! 


	22. Following the Company

Chapter 22: Following the Company  
  
The friends went on their way, down the wide hurrying waters, borne ever southwards. The bare woods crowded both sides of the bank so that not even keen-eyed Galareal could catch a glimpse of the lands behind them. The breeze died away and the River flowed without a sound; not even a hint of birdsong shattered the silence. The sun slowly sank into the West, turning the sky red and orange like fire. Then it vanished completely, and there followed a grey and starless night. They floated along for many dark quiet hours, guiding their boat under the overhanging shadows of the western woods. Great trees passed by like ghosts, thrusting their twisted thirsty roots through the mist down into the water. It was dismal and cold; Aria shivered and pulled her cloak closer around her. The friends sat listening to the faint lap and gurgle of the River threading its way among the tree roots and driftwood near the shore, until, one by one, all except Galareal fell asleep.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Aria awoke to someone gently shaking her.  
"Wakey wakey, time to eat," Elwing said cheerily.  
Aria gave her a disdainful look then looked around at their surroundings. They were on the west bank of the Great River, Anduin, and Galareal and Erestor were sitting a little ways away by a small fire.  
They set out before the morning was very old. Elwing did not want to catch up with the Fellowship right away, so they let the River bear them on at its own pace. They decided they would start early each day and journey far into the evening.  
They saw no sign of any enemies that day or the next. The dull grey hours passed without event, and Elwing spent most of her time reading the Fire Book. As the third day of their voyage wore on the lands around them slowly changed: the trees thinned and then disappeared altogether. On the eastern bank to their left they saw long formless slopes stretching up and away toward the sky; brown and withered they looked, as if fire had passed over them, leaving no living blade of green: an unfriendly waste without even a broken tree or a bold stone to relieve the emptiness. They had come to the Brown Lands that lay, vast and desolate, between Southern Mirkwood and the hills of Emyn Muil. What pestilence or war or evil deed of the Enemy had so blasted all that region they could not tell, but to Elwing the place reeked of Sauron's foul magic.  
Upon the west to their right the land was treeless also, but it was flat, and in many places green with wide plains of grasses as green as Elwing's necklace. On this side of the River they passed forests of great reeds, so tall that they shut out all view to the west, as the little boat went rustling by along their fluttering borders. Their dark withered plumes bent and tossed in the light cold airs, hissing softly and sadly. Here and there through openings, they could catch sudden glimpses of rolling meadows, and far beyond them hills in the sunset, and away on the edge of sight a dark line, telling where the southernmost ranks of the Misty Mountains lay.  
Aria could hear Galareal speaking to Erestor about their surroundings.  
"We have not journeyed far south yet," the Elf said. "We are not above sixty leagues, I think, south of the Shire. You are looking now south-west across the north plains of the Riddermark, Rohan the land of the Horse-lords. Before long we shall come to the mouth of the Limlight that runs down from Fangorn to join the Great River. That is the north boundary of Rohan; and of old all that lay between the Limlight and the White Mountains belonged to the Rohirrim. It is a rich and pleasant land, and its grass has no rival; but in these evil days folk do not dwell by the River or ride often to its shores. Anduin is wide, but the orcs can shoot their arrows far across the stream; and of late, it is said they have dared to cross the water and raid the herds and studs of Rohan."  
Aria leaned over to Elwing and whispered, "Isn't that almost exactly what Aragorn told the Company?"  
Elwing giggled. "I was thinking the same thing. Who knows, maybe they have the same source," she said with a shrug.  
There was no sign of living moving things, save birds. Of these there were many: small fowl whistling and piping in the reeds, but they were seldom seen. Once or twice the friends heard the rush and whine of swan-wings, and looking up they saw a great phalanx streaming along the sky.  
"Swans!" Aria cried. "Big black ones!"  
"_Mor alph_*," Elwing grinned.  
Erestor sighed, and the girls looked at him quizzically. "Something wrong?" Elwing asked pertly.  
Erestor smiled wryly. "Besides the fact you two use any excuse to speak in Elvish? Course not."  
Elwing ignored him and looked the other way, absently fiddling with the hilt of her sword. Aria looked at the sword.  
"Elwing," she said abruptly, "are you going to name your sword?"  
Elwing blinked. "Name my sword? Hmm, I don't see why not..." Elwing thought for a moment, than grinned. "I'll name it _Naur Magol_.**"  
Erestor groaned. Elwing and Aria looked at him icily. "What now?" they asked with an irritated sigh.  
"You two have Elf names, Galareal _is_ an Elf, even your _sword_ has an Elf name! I'm the only person on this boat without an Elvish name," he whined.  
"Your sword doesn't have an Elvish name," Elwing offered.  
Aria cut in. "Would you like an Elf name?"  
Erestor glared at Elwing and sighed at Aria. "No, I brought it up for no reason," he said sarcastically.  
Aria and Elwing put their heads together and began whispering. Erestor glanced at Galareal.  
"I have a bad feeling about this," he said.  
Suddenly Elwing and Aria burst out laughing. "Now I _really_ have a bad feeling about this," he said, eying the girls suspiciously.  
Elwing looked at him, a sheepish grin on her face. "Your Elf name," she said slowly, "is _Maethor Uinrîs_."  
Erestor looked at her warily. "And what does that mean?"  
Elwing blushed and Aria prodded her with her elbow. "It means Warrior of the Queen," Elwing said shyly.  
Erestor grinned, and Elwing smiled back. Aria looked from one to the other. _They'll smile at each other forever,_ she thought exasperatingly. To divert their attention, Aria turned to Galareal and said a bit loudly, "So, Galareal, what does your name mean?"  
Galareal grinned, knowing what Aria was trying to do. "It means Path-Seeker," he replied, glad to see it had the desired effect as Elwing and Erestor turned their gazes elsewhere.  
In the next day or two, as they went on, borne steadily southwards, a feeling of insecurity grew on the friends, and they took to glancing from bank to bank uneasily. The trees had seemed hostile before, as if they harbored secret eyes and lurking dangers; now they wished that the trees were still there. At least with the trees they had had a sense of security; here they felt naked, afloat in a little open boat in the midst of shelter less lands, and on a river that was the frontier of war. For a whole day they took to their paddles and hastened forward as the banks slid by like a slippery snake. Soon the River broadened and grew more shallow; long stony beaches lay upon the east, and there were gravel-shoals in the water, so that careful steering was needed. The Brown Lands rose into bleak mounds, over which flowed a chill air from the East. On the other side the meadows had become rolling downs of withered grass amidst a land of fen and tussock. There was little speech and no laughter in the boat, not even between the girls. Each of the friends were busy with their own thoughts.  
Galareal's heart was running under the stars of a summer night in his beloved Mirkwood; Erestor was thinking of what was coming, and which way, or ways, the friends would, or should, take. Aria was thinking of Frodo. She and the Hobbit had grown quite close during their stay in Lórien, and she missed him very much. Elwing's thoughts dwelled on the Fire Book and magic.  
That night they camped on a small eyot close to the western bank. The friends slept soundly, and even Galareal lay with closed eyes. Unbeknownst to them, a keen eyed orc scout had spotted them from across the River and was already on his way back to report to his captain.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Elwing sat up and looked around. Galareal opened his eyes and turned his head to look at her.  
"Something wrong?" he asked quietly.  
"I thought I heard something," she said, glancing around.  
"It was probably just a bird, but I shall keep an eye open just incase. You can go back to sleep," he said reassuringly.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
A figure clothed and hooded in black glanced back across the River to where the friends lay sleeping. With disgust it wiped its sword clean on the body of the slain orc spy. Silently sheathing its sword, the figure cast one last glance across the River before disappearing into the shadows.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
The next day they began paddling for long spells, and the banks went swiftly by. They saw little of the country, for they journeyed mostly by night and twilight, resting by day, and lying as hidden as the land allowed. In this way time passed without event until the eighth day.  
The country on either side began to change rapidly. The banks began to rise and grow stony. Soon they were passing through a hilly rocky land, and on both shores there were steep slopes buried in deep brakes of thorn and sloe, tangled with brambles and creepers. Behind them stood low crumbling cliffs, and chimneys of grey weathered stone dark with ivy; and beyond these again there rose high ridges crowned with wind-writhen firs. They were drawing near to the grey hill-country of the Emyn Muil, the southern march of Wilderland.  
There were many birds about the cliffs and the rock-chimneys, and all day high in the air flocks of birds had been circling, black against the pale sky. Later, as the sun was setting, and the friends were getting ready to start again, Aria saw a dark spot against the fading light: a great bird high and far off, now wheeling, now flying on slowly southwards. She pointed to it wordlessly. The other friends looked to where she indicated and Galareal squinted at it suspiciously.  
"Hunting eagle," he said. "We should not start until it is fully dark."  
No one argued.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
The eighth night of their journey came. It was silent and windless; the grey east wind had passed away. The thin crescent Moon had fallen early into a pale sunset, but the sky was clear above, and though far away in the South there were great ranges of cloud that still shone faintly, in the West stars glinted brightly.  
"This will have to be our last journey by night," Galareal said. "Sarn Gebir is still many miles ahead, but there are dangerous places even before we come there: rocks and stony eyots in the stream. We must keep a sharp watch and try not to paddle swiftly."  
Aria and Elwing, the weaker of the four, took turns paddling and hanging over the bow watching for rocks. It was Aria's turn to watch when only a few yards ahead dark shapes loomed up in the stream and she heard the swift swirl of racing water. Aria gave a warning cry. A swift current swung them to the left, towards the eastern shore where the channel was clear. As they were swept aside, the friends could see, now very close, the pale foam of the River lashing against the sharp rocks that were thrust out far into the stream like ridge of teeth.  
"To the shore!" Galareal cried over the roar of the River. "Bring the boat to the shore!"  
All four of them grabbed paddles and strove with the River to bring their tiny boat to the shore. They finally managed to land their boat, and they all climbed ashore and lay panting on the sand. After they had rested a short while, Elwing spoke from where she lay on the sand.  
"We must go back onto the River and travel until we find a small shallow bay on the western shore," she said, still a little breathless.  
Galareal made a noise that was half laugh and half snort. "Go back out there? At night? We barely made it to the shore!"  
Now it was Elwing's turn to snort. "Two nights ago the Company was attacked by orcs at this very spot, and while I doubt the orcs are still here, I do not want to risk it, do you?"  
Galareal did not reply, but rose to his feet and walked back to the boat. He picked up his paddle and looked back over his shoulder at the others.  
"Coming?"  
The others smiled and rose to their feet. They got back on the River and fought their way through the rough water and around the jutting rocks until they were rewarded by the sight of the small shallow bay on the western shore. They climbed ashore and lay down, falling asleep almost at once - except Elwing. She lay quietly staring at the sky, wondering why she was not even tired. When a half hour had passed, she stood up and walked to the boat. Finding her pack, she pulled out the Fire Book, then sat back down and began to read. She looked up as Erestor quietly sat down next to her.  
"Why aren't you asleep?" Elwing asked quietly, so as not to wake the others.  
Erestor grinned. "I could ask you the same thing," he whispered.  
Elwing smiled back, then looked down at her book. Erestor looked as well.  
"What's that?" he asked.  
"The Fire Book," Elwing replied.  
"Ah," Erestor said, nodding. "Well, continue your reading. I'll watch."  
Elwing laughed, but quietly. "Erestor, it's in Sindarin, you don't understand it."  
Erestor grinned. "That's why I said I'll watch," he said, winking at her. "Besides, it has pictures."  
Elwing tried hard to keep her laughter under control, and looked at the drawing Erestor was pointing to. It was a small sun with a five pointed star in the middle. The colors were so vibrant and the drawing so detailed that she almost thought that she would be burned by the flames if she touched it. By the look on Erestor's face, she guessed that it was not just she who felt this way. She was proven right when Erestor asked quietly, "Are all the pictures like this?"  
Elwing smiled softly. "If you mean do they all seem real, then yes."  
Erestor said nothing, so she continued reading. Erestor looked closely at each page Elwing read, mainly examining the pictures for he had given up trying to figure out the words after the first page. They had only looked at six pages when Erestor saw something that made his heart skip a beat and his blood run cold. Elwing had turned the page, and there, on the new page, was drawn the scene Erestor had seen in Galadriel's Mirror. The thunderclouds seemed to be moving, and the lightning was as bright as if it was real. And there, below the great thunderheads, on a hill who's long green grass seemed to move as if blown by a fierce wind, stood an Elf. The Elf's face was tilted up towards the sky, but Erestor could still see his emerald green eyes and his pointed ears; long raven black hair blown and tossed by the wind. A long, bright lightning bolt had forced it's way out of the cloud and was making its way down towards the Elf.  
Elwing noticed Erestor's sudden stiffening and looked at him with concern.  
"What is it? What's wrong?" she whispered urgently.  
Erestor moved slowly, as if he were in deep water. "Who is that?" he asked shakily, a quivering finger pointing to the picture.  
Elwing quickly read the story on the page opposite, forgetting Falagorn's warning in her anxiousness.  
"His name is Fairidon," she said, summarizing what she had read. "He was a great fighter, and Sauron had many plans foiled by him. Sauron wished him dead, and so sent a large portion of his army under the Lord of the Nazgûl to kill him. The army purposefully went out of their way to burn towns and slaughter the inhabitants. Fairidon knew that they would not return to Mordor until he was dead, so he climbed a hill and created a powerful storm, and one of the lightning bolts fell and struck him, killing him."  
Erestor sat staring at the picture. "Couldn't he have found a less painful way?"  
Elwing frowned. "You underestimate a Sunstar's power. We are very powerful, and it would have been nothing for him to create a lightning bolt that killed instantly."  
Erestor half-smiled. "Can you make lethal lightning bolts?"  
Elwing smiled grimly, mischief dancing in her eyes. "Not yet. Come, we should rest, dawn will be upon us before we know it."  
With this, Elwing slipped back to her blanket and lay down. Erestor did not follow right away, for Elwing's reply made him nervous. _Not yet_. Perhaps it was nothing, then again perhaps it was something. Erestor kept telling himself that Fairidon was the one he had seen in the Mirror, but his heart stubbornly replied, but why would you see a dead Elf you never knew? _Not yet_. Erestor dearly wished she had said, _I never will_, but it was too late now. Erestor lay down with a sigh and fell into a fitful sleep.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
They all awoke before dawn the next day. As they ate some _lembas_, Galareal turned to Elwing.  
"And where to now, oh leader?" he asked cheekily. "Surely you do not wish us to travel down Sarn Gebir?"  
Elwing grinned at the cheeky Elf. "Certainly not. There is a passage way that leads to a good landing place past the Rapids, and I plan to have you and Erestor drag our boat along that path."  
Galareal grimaced. "And where, pray tell, is this passage way?"  
Elwing grinned broadly. "I don't know."  
Galareal blinked in surprise. "Then how are we supposed to find it?"  
Elwing's grin broadened even more. "Leave that to me."  
As soon as the sky began to brighten, Elwing slipped off, telling the others to wait where they were till she returned. They had tried to come along, but she would not have it. But they did not have to wait long, for she had been gone scarcely ten minutes when she returned with a triumphant smirk on her face.  
"I've found it!" she said proudly, and added under her breath, "beat that Aragorn!"  
Galareal and the others looked at her in surprise. "How did you find it so quickly?" asked Aria.  
Elwing grinned. "Hobbits and Elves may go light and leave few tracks, but Dwarves and Men have not that skill."  
The friends unloaded the boat and divided the supplies between them. Then, with Galareal and Erestor carrying the boat, Elwing led them to the passage way. It took them longer to reach it than when Elwing had gone herself, for they had to haul the boat over rough ground. Eventually they made it, and they went with no more trouble than was caused by loose rocks and trailing briars.  
It was close to noon when they arrived at the landing, and they all breathed a sigh of relief. Galareal and Erestor looked to the boat and the girls sat down beneath a scraggly tree. Aria smiled as she watched Elwing pull a thorn from her leg. Elwing held up the thorn and winked at Aria.  
"Kinda reminds you of our walks in the woods, doesn't it?" she said with a smile.  
Aria laughed, remembering the briar-filled woods around Elwing's house that the two friends frequently traipsed through.  
Galareal and Erestor came and joined them, panting and sweating despite the coolness of the day. Elwing wrinkled her nose.  
"Would you mind sitting downwind?" she asked pertly.  
"Har har," grumbled Erestor, but he was smiling, knowing that she was only teasing.  
The friends were reaching for their packs when a loud horn blast shattered the air. Elwing leapt to her feet, shaking like a leaf in a storm. They did not have to wait long before another horn call rang through the air.  
"Noo!" Elwing screamed, running towards the sound.  
Erestor jumped up and ran after her. Grabbing her waist, he pulled her back and kept her from running. Elwing struggled against him, tears streaming down her face as the horn calls grew fainter and fainter, until, at last, they ceased.  
Aria covered her face with her hands, her tears falling into her lap. Galareal's face was pale and drawn.  
"What evil is this?" the Elf whispered sadly. "That was Boromir's horn, I would know it anywhere."  
Aria wiped her eyes and sniffled. "Boromir is dead," she said quietly.  
Horror and grief covered Galareal's face. "How can this be?"  
Quietly and quickly, Aria told him that the Company had been attacked, Merry and Pippin captured by orcs, and Boromir killed.  
Elwing had ceased struggling, and was now clinging to Erestor, her face hidden in his shirt as she sobbed brokenly.  
"They, killed, my, brother!" she managed to say between sobs.  
Erestor rested his cheek against her head. "Don't be sad, he is at peace now, there was nothing you could do," he said softly.  
Elwing continued to sob, and Erestor held her, tears of grief running down his face as well.  
  
  
* _Mor alph_ is _black swan_ in Sindarin.  
** _Naur Magol_ means _Fire Sword_ in Sindarin.  
Also, Galareal's name doesn't have an Elvish equivalent, but because Sindarin has no words for _path_ or _seek_, I decided to have it mean that. Hope no one minds. =)  
  
END CHAPTER 22  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!


	23. All Good Things Must Come To An End

A/N: Sorry it's taken so long to get this chapter up, I've been very busy, and I wrote this all last night. And sorry this is so short (comparatively), next one will be longer, promise. Okay, on to the story! *AS*  
  
Chapter 23: All Good Things Must Come To An End  
  
Elwing sat on the riverbank, staring blankly towards Mordor. She had ceased crying, but stray tears still slid down her cheeks at random.  
The others sat a ways from Elwing, not quite sure what to do or how to comfort her. She sat with her back to them, the setting sun revealing streaks of red in her gold hair. She ignored their calls, and the others fell silent, each with their own thoughts.  
Aria sat pondering what their next move would be. She guessed they would follow Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli, but her heart longed to go with Frodo and Sam. She was a comforter, not a warrior, and it was Frodo and Sam who would need comfort the most.  
Since the others showed no signs of doing so, Galareal took charge. He made a small fire and cooked some food, forcing Aria and Erestor to eat. He occupied his time by keeping a watch out for orcs, and he did not let his thoughts wander.  
Erestor ate his food mechanically, neither tasting it or thinking of it. His gaze was ever towards Elwing, his heart aching for her and wishing there was something he could do for her.  
Erestor set down his plate and rose to his feet. The others glanced at him, but said nothing. Walking softly, Erestor went and stood by Elwing. She did not move.  
"May I sit down?" Erestor asked quietly.  
No answer.  
Erestor sighed and sat down next to Elwing. He studied her face carefully and saw the empty look in her eyes that he dreaded.  
"Elwing, please, say something."  
"They killed my brother." Her voice was cold and thick with hate.  
"You knew he would die, and you know there was nothing you could have done to change that." There was a note of pleading in Erestor's voice.  
Elwing bowed her head. "I know," she whispered, "but I still hoped. To read his death is one thing, but to live it is another."  
Erestor gently slipped his arm around her shoulders and she rested her head against his chest. After a moment, she began to sing softly:  
  
_Through Rohan over fen and field where the long grass grows  
The West Wind comes walking, and about the walls it goes.  
'What news from the West, O wandering wind, do you bring to me tonight?  
Have you seen Boromir the Tall by moon or by starlight?'  
'I saw him ride over seven streams, over waters wide and grey;  
I saw him walk in empty lands, until he passed away  
Into the shadows of the North. I saw him then no more.  
The North Wind may have heard the horn of the son of Denethor.'  
'O Boromir! From the high walls westward I looked afar,  
But you came not from the empty lands where no men are.'_  
  
Then Erestor sang:  
  
_From the mouths of the Sea the South Wind flies, from the sandhills and the stones;  
The wailing of the gulls it bears, and at the gate it moans.  
'What news from the South, O sighing wind, do you bring to me at eve?  
Where now is Boromir the Fair? He tarries and I grieve.'  
'Ask not of me where he doth dwell - so many bones there lie  
On the white shores and the dark shores under the stormy sky;  
So many have passed down Anduin to find the flowing Sea.  
Ask of the North Wind news of them the North Wind sends to me!'  
'O Boromir! Beyond the gate the seaward road runs south,  
But you came not with the wailing gulls from the grey sea's mouth.'_  
  
Then Elwing sang again:  
  
_From the Gate of Kings the North Wind rides, and past the roaring falls;  
And clear and cold about the tower its loud horn calls.  
'What news from the North, O mighty wind, do you bring to me today?  
What news of Boromir the Bold? For he is long away.'  
'Beneath Amon Hen I heard his cry. There many foes he fought.  
His cloven shield, his broken sword, they to the water brought.  
His head so proud, his face so fair, his limbs they laid to rest;  
And Rauros, golden Rauros-falls, bore him upon its breast.'  
'O Boromir! The Tower of Guard shall ever northward gaze  
To Rauros, golden Rauros-falls, until the end of days.'_  
  
Silence followed their song, and Elwing sat with her head on Erestor's chest, noting pleasurably the gentle rise and fall of his chest. _I may not have been able to stop Boromir's death, but I will avenge it. Those orcs will pay, I swear it. But what of my friends? Shall I risk their lives as well? No, I cannot bear the thought of them getting hurt. My life I gladly forfeit, but I will do all I can to protect the lives of my friends._  
Elwing lifted her head and looked over Erestor's shoulder at Aria and Galareal. Aria lay with her head on her pack, but Elwing knew she only feigned sleep. Galareal sat by the fire, his back to them.  
"Do you wish to rejoin civilization?" Erestor asked cheekily.  
A corner of Elwing's mouth lifted slightly. "Sure, I guess there is no point in sitting here."  
Erestor stood and helped her to her feet, then they walked back to the fire. Erestor sat next to Galareal, and Elwing went to the other side of the fire and sat by Aria, who was no longer faking sleep.  
"Are you okay?" Aria asked.  
Elwing smiled slightly at her friend's concern. "I'm fine." Elwing paused for a moment, then spoke again. "Aria, would you do me a favor, please?"  
Aria turned to face her friend. "Of course. What is it?"  
Elwing pulled out the dirk Boromir had given her, complete with scabbard. "I want you to take this. I know you don't like weapons," she continued quickly as Aria opened her mouth to protest, "but please, just take it. It will make me fell a lot better to know you have this, even if you never use it. And I don't need it now because I have my sword."  
Aria looked at her friend and saw the worry in her eyes. Aria sighed and took the dagger. "You know I will never use it," Aria warned.  
Elwing half-smiled. "You never know."  
Erestor walked over and handed Elwing a plate of food. "I know Galareal's not the best cook, but it's edible," he said with a wink.  
Elwing attempted to smile and failed. "I'm not hungry," she said, trying to give back the plate.  
Erestor shook his head. "Too bad. Either eat on your own, or I'll force feed you."  
This time Elwing's smile had no trouble finding its place. She ate a bite and found she was very hungry. She ate the plateful and then had seconds. Erestor watched her finish her second plate, a smile on his face.  
"Now, will you go to sleep, or do I have to rock you first?" he asked cheekily.  
Elwing smiled. "Don't tempt me."  
Galareal doused the fire so they would not be easily seen, and the four friends fell fast asleep, their exhaustion and grief making their sleep deep.  
Around midnight, Erestor found himself awake. At first he did not know why he had awoke, but then a movement to his right made him remember: someone was creeping around their camp, barely making any noise. When his eyes had adjusted to the light, or lack there-of, he realized it was Elwing. Pretending to still be asleep, Erestor watched through half-closed eyes as she picked up her pack began to softly slip out of camp. When she had disappeared over a hill, Erestor quickly and silently packed his bag, then, hefting it to his shoulder, took off after her.  
It was not hard to catch up to her, for she was walking slowly, and Erestor caught her quickly. Grabbing her arm, Erestor spun her around.  
"What are you doing?" he asked quietly but firmly.  
Elwing frowned and tried to free her arm, but Erestor's grip tightened.  
"What are you doing?" he repeated.  
"I'm leaving, what does it look like?" she replied fiercely.  
"Why? Where are you going?"  
"Why? I thought that was obvious. I don't want you or Aria or Galareal getting hurt. I thought that if I left, you guys would find a safer path. My path goes with Isildur's Heir, for now, and my path is definitely fraught with danger. I do not want to endanger my friends by bringing them with me."  
Erestor started at Elwing in amazement. She seemed to have changed; she looked the same, but her eyes were full of wisdom beyond her years, and she seemed to carry the weight of a great and noble destiny that he would never fully comprehend.  
"If your path lies with the King, then so does mine. I have followed you this far, and I don't plan on turning back now. Frodo could not leave Sam behind, and you will find me equally impossible to be rid of." Erestor's face and eyes shone with determination and an acknowledgement of his fate, and Elwing smiled in spite of herself. "Alright Sam, let's go."  
The two set off without another word, running as lightly as Elves across the plains towards Fangorn Forest.  
  
  
  
  
End Chapter 23  
Next chapter will focus more on Galareal and Aria. Please review! 


	24. Tracking Hobbits

A/N: I will be following Aria and Galareal as well as Elwing and Erestor, so you will be getting a variety of chapters from here on out. Some will be completely devoted to one group, some devoted to the other, and some a mixture of both. Oh! And - I know I haven't really talked about Aria and Frodo much yet *evil grin* but you will see more of their relationship now. But enough talk, on with the story!  
  
  
  
Chapter 24: Tracking Hobbits  
  
Aria awoke slowly, aware of the warm sunlight caressing her cheeks. Reluctantly she opened her eyes, not wanting to get up. It was a beautiful morning, and the River gurgled happily as it rushed by. Aria sat up and stretched, noting the lateness of the morning. _Odd,_ she thought, _Elwing never lets us sleep this late. I guess she's still upset about Boromir._ She gazed around the camp, her still-tired eyes failing to note the two empty spots around the fire. Realization came like a thunderbolt. Aria leapt to her feet with a small cry of surprise. She looked about her frantically, but there were no signs of Elwing and Erestor.  
"Galareal. Galareal, get up!" Aria hissed, shaking the sleeping Elf.  
Galareal yawned and rubbed his eyes. "What is it?"  
"Elwing and Erestor are gone," Aria said, thoroughly worried.  
Galareal sat up quickly. "Gone? You mean scouting?"  
Aria shook her head. "No, I mean _gone_. Their stuff is gone too."  
Galareal stood up and began looking for tracks. "When did they leave? Did either of them say anything about going anywhere?"  
Aria shook her head exasperatingly. "They didn't say anything. I just woke up and they were gone."  
"Here, come look at this."  
Aria came and knelt beside Galareal, who was looking at something by the fire. It was a message, written with ashes from the fire on a piece of bark.  
  
_I am following my heart, you must follow your's. Good luck Alfirin, we will see each other again, promise. -Aurlach_  
  
"Following her heart? And where might that lead?" Galareal muttered.  
"Into battle," Aria said dryly. "I've never seen someone so eager to fight. At least Erestor is with her, he can keep her in line... I hope."  
"Well, what do we do now?" Galareal asked, rising to his feet.  
Aria rose as well, her eyes still on the message. "Follow your heart," she murmured to herself. She knew what Elwing was implying, and she knew her friend was right. She wanted to go with Frodo, even if it meant fighting Shelob. Aria shuddered. _I hate spiders,_ she thought fiercely.  
"Aria?" Galareal's voice brought her out of her pondering.  
"I'm going to go after Frodo," she said quietly. "What about you?"  
The Elf stood silent, considering the choice before him. He had already done more than was required of him. He had been sent to lead them to Lorien and back, no more. Of course no one had known Elwing would turn out to be a queen. _The legend speaks of two companions of the Queen,_ Galareal thought, _not three. Besides, what use can I be to them? I am a tracker and path-finder, not a warrior._ Truth be told, Galareal hated fighting almost as much as Aria. _What am I to do?_ the poor Elf wondered.  
"Galareal?" The Elf looked at Aria. _I cannot leave her alone, and I know what I saw in the Mirror. If my destiny is to go to Mordor, so be it. Besides, I promised Aragorn I would watch after the girls._  
"I will go with you."  
Aria looked at him closely. "Are you sure?"  
Galareal nodded. "I will not desert a friend."  
Aria smiled, and the two silently packed their things. After spreading the ashes from the fire, they climbed into the boat and set off down the Anduin.  
Aria and Galareal paddled quickly down the stream, anxious to catch up with Frodo and Sam. Suddenly, Galareal pointed to the east bank. There was another elven boat. They pulled their boat ashore and followed the trail of Hobbit prints towards the barren slopes of the Emyn Muil.  
Aria was grateful Galareal had come with her, for she was no tracker, and Hobbits are hard enough to track without the added help of bare rock for ground. Still, Galareal followed the Hobbits' trail without hesitation, used to looking for signs of passage in barren regions. _Thank the Valar I spent so much time in the mountains of Mirkwood,_ Galareal thought as he scanned the ground.  
The two friends made good progress, mainly because Galareal could tell when the Hobbits had gone in circles or had doubled back and did not make the same mistake. They had traveled a good distance and Aria was fighting the urge to collapse. Galareal was about to suggest they stop, when a clap of thunder and a gust of icy wind stole their attention. A thick black cloud hung in the southeast and was steadily drawing nearer.  
"We had better find shelter," Galareal warned.  
"No, no not yet," Aria said, shaking her head stubbornly. "They're nearby, I can feel it."  
Galareal sighed and once again set out, climbing over rock and shale. Suddenly a flash of lightning lit the dark sky, accompanied by a deafening clap of thunder. With it rose a fierce wind, and in the wind was a high shrill shriek, such that froze the blood and replaced reason with unbridled fear. Aria and Galareal shrank against the rock face, shivering uncontrollably. They had never heard the shriek before, but it reminded them of the menacing Nazgûl. Suddenly they heard a voice over the wind's fury; _Master, master!_  
Aria's head snapped up. "That's Sam's voice! They _must_ be close by!"  
Girl and Elf scrambled quickly over the rocks, ignoring the cuts and bruises acquired in the process. Soon a gully could be seen over a mound of rock. Frodo and Sam had a rope tied around their waists and Sam was preparing to go over the side of the cliff.  
"Frodo!" The wind shoved her cry back in her throat, but Aria continued to call as she scrambled forward. "Frodo! Frodo wait!"  
Frodo lifted his head and froze. His eyes must be deceiving him, for there was Aria running towards him!  
"Aria!" Frodo slipped out of the rope and ran to greet her. He swept her into a hug and squeezed her gently, briefly kissing her cheeks. Aria blushed slightly and Frodo grinned.  
"Aria, what are you doing here? You were supposed to stay in Loth..." Frodo's words trailed off as Aria put a hand to his lips.  
"Let's just say I have friends in high places," she giggled.  
Frodo smiled and turned to Galareal, who was also laughing. "I see my plan of traveling alone has failed," he said, grinning at the tall Elf. "But I suppose I shall be glad for the company soon enough."  
Releasing his hold of Aria, Frodo picked up the rope. "Well, we must get down this cliff. Sam wishes to go first, then Aria, then Galareal, then me."  
Galareal held up his hand and Sam paused, ready to slid over the cliff.  
"Let me go first," Galareal said. "I am the most sure-footed of the group, let me make sure it is safe before you go."  
Frodo consented, and Galareal tied the rope around his waist and went over the side of the cliff. His decent was swift and deft, his elvish agility belying the roughness of the cliff. He reached the bottom and signaled that it was safe to come down.  
Aria went next, her decent eased by the fact that Frodo and Sam practically lowered her and she had to do almost no climbing. Sam went next, silently cursing Elven nimbleness as he slipped and sweated down the cliff. But he reached the bottom intact, and Frodo prepared to go down last. There were only two places that troubled him, places with smooth surfaces that even his strong hobbit fingers could find no ledges in. Even so, he reached the bottom and waited to catch his breath.  
Aria giggled as Sam stood muttering about his poor beautiful rope and that they might as well leave a sign telling Gollum which way they had gone. Frodo turned to Sam, exasperated.  
"If you can think of any way to climb down and not leave your rope, fine. But if not, stop worrying," the Hobbit sighed.  
Sam frowned and scratched his head. "No, I can't think how, begging your pardon," he said sadly. "But I don't like leaving it, no sir."  
Sam continued mumbling about his rope, Lorien, and Galadriel, while Frodo asked Galareal if he knew anything about swamps. The Elf did, very little, but he told them that these marshes, rightfully called the Dead Marshes, were far more dangerous than the marsh the Hobbits had passed through on their way to Rivendell. Frodo turned to Sam.  
"Come Sam, say goodbye to your rope, we have to continue on."  
Sam sighed and looked longingly up at his rope. He gave one last pull on it in farewell, and to everyone's surprise, the rope came loose and floated down like gray, silken strands.  
Frodo laughed and shook his head. "And to think I trusted your knot."  
Sam frowned. "I may not be much of a climber, but I know my knots," he said in an injured tone. "I think my rope came because I called it."  
Aria giggled. "All right Sam, as long as you don't start calling it 'precious.'"  
Sam frowned, but eventually it softened into a laugh. "All right Miss. So what are we going to do now?"  
"Carry on as far as we can," Galareal replied. "It is not yet dark, and we should keep going."  
So the friends set off towards the marches, the shadows deepening as night came.  
  
  
  
  
End Chapter 24  
Tada! The hobbits, elf, and hobbit-elf are on their way! Next chapter Erestor and Elwing get to meet Eomer and the orcs who attacked the Fellowship. As always, please Review! 


	25. Revenge

A/N: This chapter is dedicated to my wonderful friend Kara Angelle, because I was going to give up and try finishing this tomorrow because my stubborn characters wouldn't cooperate, but then she begged me to finish it, so I did. Enjoy! *AS*  
  
  
Chapter 25: Revenge  
  
Elwing and Erestor raced lightly across Rohan's plains, their Elven blood lending them endurance and speed. They stopped rarely, and when they did it was only to drink some water and eat some _lembas_ before continuing on.  
As the morning dawned on the third day, Erestor saw they were less than a hundred yards from Fangorn Forest. He glanced at Elwing, who's face was tight with anger and thoughts of revenge.  
"Are we going to stop soon?" he asked, only slightly breathless.  
"We'll stop just inside Fangorn. They won't be expecting an attack from there."  
Erestor shook his head. Two kids was not exactly what he would call an 'attack', but he wisely kept his mouth closed, and they carried on until they were under Fangorn's branches. They found a spot from which they could see, but not be seen, and waited for the orcs to arrive.  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Erestor had fallen asleep, but he awoke quickly when Elwing shook him. He was going to speak, but Elwing signaled him to be quiet and pointed out of the forest. Erestor peered out of the bush they were hidden behind and saw them.  
Over a hundred orcs were standing with their backs to Elwing and Erestor, scarcely ten yards from the forest. They were coming no further, for Rohan Riders had them surrounded on three sides, with Fangorn at their back.  
Erestor glanced at Elwing. "When do we go?" he whispered.  
"We can't show ourselves until Grishnak carries off Merry and Pippin," she whispered back.  
Erestor frowned. "Why?"  
Elwing sighed. "Because, if the Hobbits see us they won't go into Fangorn and they won't meet Treebeard and there won't be an Entmoot and the Ents won't destroy Isengard _or_ come to the battle of Helm's Deep!"  
Erestor rolled his eyes. "Okay, okay. I get it."  
Any further discussion was cut off by fearsome cries and the sound of metal clashing against metal. The battle had begun.  
Elwing watched closely, her hazel eyes shining green in anticipation of the battle. Her fingers thrummed impatiently on her sword hilt and she fidgeted restlessly. Erestor glanced at her worriedly.  
"Elwing, this isn't one of your better ideas," he said over the noise of the battle. "We haven't even been in any real battles before. Well, you haven't. I mean, we could get killed!"  
Elwing gave him a wearied look. "You mean _I_ could get killed. Well, you're wrong. We'll have to fight eventually, so we may as well start now. Besides, I haven't been reading the Fire Book for nothing."  
Erestor was about to ask what she meant, but she cut him off. "Look! There goes Grishnak! Come on!"  
Elwing was halfway to her feet when Erestor stopped her and pointed. Five orcs had broken away from the others and were headed for the forest. Elwing grinned.  
"Piece of cake."  
The orcs thought they were home free. The Riders weren't close enough to stop them, and they were almost in the forest when a movement stopped them. A girl had seemingly materialized out of the trees. She wore a strange cloak, and her only hand rested on the hilt of a sword.  
"I suggest you turn back," she said nonchalantly.  
The orcs laughed, and the biggest of them stepped forward. "Or what? You'll tickle us with your sword?" he leered.  
The girl smiled. "You'll be dead before you're within sword range."  
The orc sneered. "Is that so? Let's find out!"  
He charged, sword raised to strike. Suddenly, a wall of fire appeared around the orc. He gave one scream and fell, dead. The other orcs stared in shock at their burning companion.  
"Demon!" one of them screamed. The other three took up his cry and ran screaming wildly back into the fray. Elwing smiled and drew her sword. _Orcs, they never listen._ Now she had another problem. The dead, still on fire orc was right in her way. Elwing sighed and backed up a little bit to get a running start.  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Eomer wiped sweat from his brow and glanced around him. The orcs were putting up a good fight, but the Riders appeared to be winning. Suddenly a noise caught his attention. He turned his head and saw four wild-eyed orcs running from the forest screaming 'demon.' Eomer frowned. Orcs did not frighten easily, and these were terrified. He looked behind them and saw the body of an orc lying burning on the ground. Before he could ponder this, a girl leapt through the flames, her green eyes glinting with mischief and a bright sword clasped in her hand. Eomer watched, stunned, as the girl readily joined the battle, wielding her sword with ease.  
Eomer's attention was brought back to the battle as an orc charged him. Eomer sighed and steered his horse toward it. Whoever this girl was, he was glad she was on his side.  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Elwing grunted as she drew her sword from an orc's back. Black orc blood flecked her hair and clothes, and she had four to her count already. Suddenly, out of the corner of her eye she saw a huge orc running towards her. Unfazed, she locked swords with an orc in front of her, and the other orc fell in a mass of flames. Startled, the orc she was fighting momentarily forgot he was fighting and Elwing swiftly dispatched him.  
_Six, and I'm just getting started!_ she thought, panting slightly. Her main advantage was that her enemies kept underestimating her, foolishly thinking she was slow and weak. But there was one orc who did not underestimate her. Uglúk had been watching the strange girl closely, and now he pushed his way towards her.  
Elwing turned, but not quite fast enough. Her sword arm shuddered painfully as it bent awkwardly to block Uglúk's stroke. She tried to avoid locking swords with him, dodging his blows. Uglúk swung a hard, fast stroke at her neck, and Elwing had to drop to the ground to avoid it. Before she could stand back up, Uglúk's hard booted foot connectedly painfully with her right side, sending her rolling and causing her to lose hold of her sword.  
Elwing lay on her back, stunned and gasping for breath. Uglúk towered over her, sword raised to strike. Elwing was helpless, too stunned to do anything. Suddenly a spear seemed to grow out of Uglúk's ugly neck. Erestor pulled Elwing out of the way of the orc's falling body.  
"Are you okay?" he asked worriedly.  
Elwing nodded, still trying to breathe.  
Eomer galloped up, his cautious eyes scrutinizing the two intruders.  
"Are you all right?" he asked.  
Elwing nodded as Erestor helped her to her feet. "We'll be fine," Erestor said a bit coldly to Eomer, who was watching Elwing closely.  
Eomer glanced at Erestor. "Strangers in this land should be careful with their words," Eomer said warningly. "I cannot speak with you now, but if you are still alive after the battle, I will speak with you." With that, he rode off.  
Erestor freed his spear from Uglúk and protected Elwing while she retrieved her sword.  
"I told you to be careful!" Erestor said angrily, dodging a sword stroke from an orc.  
"I was!" Elwing snapped, dodging an arrow. "He came out of nowhere!"  
Erestor grunted. "You're lucky I found that spear, or you would be a twin right now!"  
Elwing snorted. "Thank you for saving my life, and I promise I will be more careful, but war is war and whether you like it or not we will get hurt!" she said coldly.  
Erestor did not reply, but carried on fighting. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The battle was long and tiring, but at last it ended. Together Elwing and Erestor had felled thirty orcs.  
"Not bad for one of my not-so-good ideas," Elwing said pertly, wiping her sword clean on the grass.  
Erestor sighed and rolled his eyes. "You know, you are very different when you're fighting. Even your eyes change."  
Elwing frowned as she sheathed her sword. "What do you mean?"  
"Whenever you get angry or are in a fight your eyes turn green," he explained, cleaning and sheathing his sword as well. The spear had long been shattered. "It must be your Sunstar blood."  
Elwing shrugged. "I guess."  
Their conversation ended as Eomer rode up, his proud face stained with blood and sweat.  
"I wish to speak with you now," he said, more to Elwing than she and Erestor both.  
Elwing nodded consent, and Eomer lead them away from the battlefield to a hill roughly thirty yards from where the Riders were piling the orc bodies. Eomer dismounted and sat down, biding them to do likewise. Erestor sat facing Eomer, Elwing on his right and the battlefield on his left.  
"I am Eomer son of Éomund, and am called the Third Marshal of the Riddermark. By your actions I assume you are friends, but one cannot be sure in these dark days," Eomer began. "Who are you, and how came you to our lands?" "I am Elwing, and this is Erestor," she said politely. "We were traveling with others, but we became separated from them. The orcs you just killed murdered one of our friends."  
Eomer watched her closely. "Who were the others you were traveling with, and whom do you all serve?"  
"As for who we serve, it is certainly not Sauron," Elwing said vehemently. "We are fighting against the Dark Lord. As for our companions, you shall meet them in a few days on your way back to the Golden Hall."  
Eomer looked at her suspiciously. "How do you know this? Are you a sorceress?"  
Elwing's eyes glinted. "Certainly not! As for how I know, it is a long story, one that is not to be told at this time. You must promise me one thing, when you meet our companions, do not tell them you met us."  
Eomer frowned and his suspicion deepened. "And why not? Would you not want your friends to know you are safe?"  
Elwing sighed. "Look, we don't have time for this! Please, just promise me this."  
Eomer watched her for a moment, then sighed. "Very well, you have my word."  
Elwing smiled and glanced at Erestor, but something past him caught her attention. The Riders had finished piling the orcs, and were now standing a distance from them lighting torches. Elwing grinned, her hazel eyes flashing green. Suddenly the pile burst into flame.  
Eomer and Erestor leapt to their feet, staring wide-eyed at the blaze. Elwing stood as well, feigning surprise. The Riders were shouting to each other and watching the fire suspiciously.  
Erestor turned and gave Elwing an exasperated look. "Why?" he asked wearily.  
Elwing smiled smugly. "Why not?"  
Erestor grimaced at her scornful tone. "They should have named you Fire Demon, not Morning Flame," he muttered.  
Elwing stick her tongue out at him in a most un-lady like manner. Eomer looked back and forth between the two.  
"What do you mean?" he asked at last.  
Erestor gave him a disdainful look. "What do you think?"  
Eomer's eyes widened. "You mean _she_ is responsible for the fire?"  
Erestor rolled his eyes. "They're real bright in Rohan I see," he muttered under his breath.  
Elwing hit him in the stomach, hard. Erestor gave her a fierce look.  
"But, how?" Eomer asked, stunned.  
Elwing sighed. "Look, we have to go now, but I promise that everything will be explained in due time. Don't forget your promise!"  
Eomer snapped out of his shock. "Very well, I will not forget my promise if you do not forget your's. And Erestor," he looked at the boy. "You are wrong. She should not be called Fire Demon, she should be called Swift Fire."  
Elwing smiled as Erestor fumed, then they all bowed, and Elwing and Erestor set off into Fangorn Forest.  
  
  
End Chapter 25  
Please Review! *begs* 


	26. Reunion

A/N - This chapter is really long, but that's only because Gandalf wouldn't shut up. Well, that and there wasn't really place to stop this until it was long. Also, I had to use this format because notepad couldn't hold this big a chapter. Sorry 'bout that. Hope no one minds...

Disclaimer - I HAVE NOTHING TO DO WITH THE ALTERCATION AT THE BEGINNING OF THIS CHAPTER!!!!! I tried to stop them, but they just wouldn't listen! So, I had nothing to do with the argument! Got it? Good. =) Please read and review!

Chapter 26: Reunion

Elwing and Erestor sank into Fangorn, out of the sight and hearing of the Riders. They stopped to catch their breath, and Elwing grabbed Erestor's shirt and pushed him backwards into a tree. Hard.

"What's your problem?" she snapped irritably.

"I should ask you the same thing!" he snapped back, wiping bark off his shirt.

"You've been upset ever since the battle," she snarled, "and you were inexcusably rude to Eomer!"

"I'm sorry I was rude, but I've been upset since far before the battle," he growled. "I've been mad at you since we left Lorien!"

"Why?"

"Why not?" he retorted. "Ever since you found out you're a queen you've been trying to be the leader and you've been failing miserably."

Elwing stared at him in disbelief. "What do you mean?" she asked, offended.

Erestor snorted. "Let's see, why are you a pathetic leader. First, you only listen to people's advice when you feel like it, even if they know more about something than you do. Second, leaders don't just run off and leave those they're supposed to be following a note saying 'do what you want, I'm off having fun.' Third, leaders don't just do what they want whenever they want. They think before they act. They make sure they're making the best decision for themselves _as well _as the group. And finally, leaders don't have to showoff to earn respect, they gain it through making wise decisions and not following their every whim. There's more to being a hero than fighting, you should know that."

Elwing stood staring at her feet, thoroughly chastened. Erestor sighed and shook his head.

"Look, I know it isn't easy to suddenly find out you're royalty and you have these cool powers," Erestor said in a normal tone. "And I know that you want to live up to your ancestry, but you're just a kid. Look at Aragorn, he's three times your age and he still isn't king!"

Elwing sniffed, trying to restrain the tears rolling down her cheeks. "It's not that simple," she whispered. "You say you know it's not easy, how would you? That's like telling Frodo you understand the burden he carries! How can you if you have never carried it?"

Erestor laid a kind hand on her shoulder. "You're right, I don't know what it's like, but I do know this; you don't have to go running around killing orcs and setting things on fire to prove yourself, just _be_ yourself. You're already a hero."

Elwing laughed dryly. "Oh really? Would you care to explain how that is possible?"

Erestor smiled. "Sure. Just think. You were the one who find Aria in Moria and you were the one who saved my life. You were the one who convinced us that this isn't a story, that we're here for a reason and _you_ convinced us that we could fight, that we could make a difference. _You_ were the one who stood before the Elves and asked for permission to follow the Company, even though you were sure they would say no. _You_ are the one who found the trail around Sarn Gebir, and _you_ are the one who personally set four orcs to flight. _You_ are the one who got us this far, who always encouraged us, who always told us we could do it, who always gave us courage when we needed it most. _That_ is why _you_ are a hero."

Elwing stood silently, contemplating everything that Erestor had said. "You're right," she said at last, her voice barely above a whisper, "I am a pretty pathetic leader, but I'll change that, one way or another. And thank you," she added, a tear slipping down her cheek as she glanced up at Erestor.

"Something's wrong," Erestor said quietly. "What aren't you telling me?"

Elwing paused. Should she tell him? Could she tell him? "Nothing," she said at last. _He doesn't need to know, at least not yet. I'll tell him when I know there's no other way._

Erestor looked at Elwing closely. He didn't know what secret she held, but he knew she would not tell him. "Well, what do we do now?" Erestor asked, changing the subject.

"Well, Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli will arrive tomorrow night following the Hobbits' trail. I suggest that tomorrow morning we find the Hobbits' tracks and go to where they met Treebeard. We can meet the others there."

"Why there?"

Elwing smiled mischievously. "That's where Aragorn and company meet Gandalf the White, and I always did want to surprise a wizard."

Erestor frowned. "Elwing, what are you up to?"

Elwing laughed. "Nothing bad, I promise!"

Erestor snorted. "Yea right. Now 'fess up Aurlach."

Elwing raised an eyebrow. He had never used her Elvish name before. "Well Maethor," she replied with a sly grin, "Here's my idea...."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Aragorn sighed wearily as he climbed the rough steps ascending Treebeard's Hill. He, Legolas, and Gimli had been traveling hard ever since Merry and Pippin's capture. They were tired and sore, but they clung to a stubborn hope that the Hobbits were alive and unharmed. As he climbed, Aragorn examined the steps closely with his keen grey eyes.

"I am almost sure the Hobbits came up here," he murmured, almost to himself. "But there are other marks, very strange marks, which I do not understand. I wonder if we can see anything from this ledge which will help us to guess which way they went next?"

He stood up and looked about, but he saw nothing that was of any use. The shelf faced southward and eastward; but only on the east was the view open. There he could see the heads of the trees descending in ranks towards the plain from which they had come. He was so intent on finding signs of the Hobbits that he did not hear what his companions were saying. At last he was roused not by what Legolas said but by the tension in the Elf's voice.

"Look!" the Elf pointed. "Down in the wood, back in the way that we have just come. It is he. Cannot you see him, passing from tree to tree?"

"I see, I see now!" Gimli hissed. "Look, Aragorn! Did I not warn you? There is the old man, the same one we saw last night! All in dirty gray rags: that is why I could not see him at first."

Aragorn looked and beheld a bent figure moving slowly, not far from where they stood. It looked like an old beggar-man, walking wearily, leaning on a rough staff. His head was bowed, and he did not look towards them. In other lands they would have greeted him with kind words; now they stood silent, each feeling a strange expectancy: something was approaching that held a hidden power - or menace.

In her hiding spot, lying flat on a tree branch close to the three trackers, Elwing watched the old man's approach thoughtfully. She could sense his power, yet it was somehow hidden. _If an old man can conceal great power, why not a small girl?_ she wondered. But a small voice in her heart nagged, _Do you really have great power, or are you a weakling who can do petty tricks?_

She shook off her doubt and turned her attention back to the three on the ground. The old man had climbed the rough steps and now stood before them, leaning on his staff and peering at them from under his hood.

"Well met, I say again!" he said at last, which made Elwing wonder how much she had missed. "And what may you be doing in these parts? An Elf, a Man, and a Dwarf, clad in elvish fashion. No doubt there is a tale worth hearing behind it all. Such things are not often seen here."

"You speak as one who knows Fangorn well," Aragorn said warily. "Is that so?"

"Not well," the old man replied civilly: "that would be the study of many lives. But I come here now and again."

Erestor shifted on his branch in a tree near Elwing's. _I hope this is over soon, I'm not as at home in trees as Elwing_, he thought, casting an envious glance at the girl resting comfortably on her branch. He turned his gaze back to the others as the old man replied to Aragorn's question of his name and what he whished to say.

"As for what I wished to say, I have said it: What may you be doing, and what tale can you tell of yourselves? As for my name!" The old man broke off, laughing long and softly. Erestor felt a shudder run through him at the sound, a strange cold thrill; and yet it was not fear or terror that he felt: rather it was like the sudden bite of a winter wind, or the slap of a cold rain that wakes an uneasy sleeper.

"My name!" said the old man again. "Have you not guessed it already? You have heard it before, I think. Yes, you have heard it before. But come now, what of your tale?"

The three companions stood silent and made no answer. Elwing grimaced and shifted to a more comfortable position. She shot a resentful glance at Erestor. _He looks like he was born in a tree!_ she thought with a sigh. _I hope this is over soon, I may be a Wood-Elf but I will not like being in the same tree all day._

The old man had stopped speaking and turned away, walking towards a heap of fallen stones and rock at the foot of the cliff behind. Immediately, as if a spell had been removed, the others relaxed and stirred. Gimli's hand went at once to his axe-haft; Aragorn drew his sword, Anduril; Legolas picked up his bow.

The old man took no notice, but stopped and sat himself on a low, flat stone. Then his greay cloak parted, and they saw, beyond a doubt, that he was clothed beneath all in white.

"Saruman!" Gimli cried, springing towards him with axe in hand. "Speak! Tell us where you have hidden our friends! What have you done with them? Speak, or I will make a dint in your hat that even a wizard will find hard to deal with!"

The old man was to quick for them. Elwing watched in awe as he nimbly sprang to his feet and leapt to the top of a large rock. There he stood, grown suddenly tall, towering above them. His hood and gray rags flung away, his white garments shone dazzlingly bright. He lifted up his staff and Gimli's axe leapt from his hand and fell ringing on the ground. Anduril, stiff in Aragorn's motionless hand, blazed with a sudden fire. Legolas gave a great shout and shot an arrow high into the air: it vanished in a flash of flame.

"Hey, that's my trick," Elwing muttered as Legolas cried, "Mithrandir!"

"Well met I say again, Legolas!" said the old man.

They all gazed at him. His hair was white as snow in the sunshine; and gleaming white was his robe; the eyes under his deep brows were bright; piercing as the rays of the sun; power was in his hand. Between wonder, joy, and fear they stood and found no words to say.

At last Aragorn stirred. "Gandalf!" he cried. "Beyond all hope you returned to us in our need! What veil was over my sight? Gandalf!" Gimli said nothing, but sank to his knees, shading his eyes.

"Gandalf," the old man repeated, as if recalling from old memory a long disused word. "Yes, that was the name. I was Gandalf."

He stepped down from the rock, and picking up his gray cloak wrapped it about him: it seemed as if the sun had been shining, but now was hid again in cloud. "Yes, you may still call me Gandalf," he said, and the voice was that of their old friend and guide. "Get up, my good Gimli! No blame to you, and no harm done to me. Indeed my friends, none of you has any weapon that could hurt me. Be merry! We meet again. At the turn of the tide. The great storm is coming, but the tide has turned."

He laid his hand on Gimli's head, and the Dwarf looked up and laughed suddenly. "Gandalf!" he said, "but you are all in white!"

"Yes, I am white now," the wizard replied. "Indeed I _am _Saruman, one might almost say, Saruman as he should have been. But come now, tell me of yourselves! I have passed through fire and deep water, since we parted. I have forgotten much that I thought I knew, and learned again much that I had forgotten. I can see many things far off, but many things that are close at hand I cannot see. Tell me of yourselves!"

"Hmm, a far-sighted wizard," Erestor mused sarcastically, stifling a yawn. "He should have been called 'Gandalf the Long-Winded'!"

"What do you wish to know?" said Aragorn. "All that has happened since we parted on the bridge would be a long tale. Will you not first give us news of the Hobbits? Did you find them, and are they safe?"

"No, I did not find them," said Gandalf. "There was a darkness over the valleys of the Emyn Muil, and I did not know of their captivity, until the eagle told me."

"The eagle!" cried Legolas. "I have seen an eagle high and far off: the last time was three days ago, above the Emyn Muil."

"Yes," said Gandalf, "that was Gwaihir the Windlord, who rescued me from Orthanc. I sent him before me to watch the River and gather tidings. His sight is keen, but he cannot see all that passes under hill and tree. Some things he has seen, and others I have seen myself. The Ring has now passed beyond my help, or the help of any of the Company that set out from Rivendell."

"Perhaps not," Elwing murmured, thinking of Aria and Galareal. But no one heard her and Gandalf kept talking.

"Very nearly it was revealed to the Enemy, but it escaped. I had some part in that: for I sat in a high place, and I strove with the Dark Tower; and the Shadow passed. Then I was weary, very weary; and I walked long in dark thought."

__

If Gandalf could barely fight Sauron, what chance have I? Elwing thought miserably. But the conversation below went on, the speakers unaware of their extra audience.

"Then you know about Frodo!" said Gimli. "How do things go with him?"

"I cannot say. He was saved from a great peril, but many lie before him still. He resolved to go alone to Mordor, and he set out: that is all that I can say."

"Not alone," said Legolas. "We think that Sam went with him."

Through the trees Elwing and Erestor exchanged glances, grins on their face. _I wonder how poor Frodo is taking the extra company?_ Erestor wondered, trying not to laugh. And still the talk continued with no looks going up towards the trees. Though it would not have availed them much, for Lady Galadriel had clad them in Elvish clothes, and even keen-eyed Legolas would have had trouble seeing them.

"Did he!" Gandalf said, a gleam in his eye and a smile on his face. "Did he indeed? It is news to me, yet it does not surprise me. Good! Very good! You lighten my heart. You must tell me more. Now sit by me and tell me the tale of your journey."

Erestor and Elwing groaned simultaneously and covered their faces with their hands. Those they watched did not hear them, and Aragorn proceeded to tell their tale. Elwing glanced around, following a path through the trees with her eyes. Then, moving with a speed and agility she did not know she possessed, Elwing slipped noiselessly through the trees until she came to rest on a branch next to Erestor. Erestor jumped slightly, but showed no other signs of surprise.

"How did you do _that_?" he whispered, quirking an eyebrow.

Elwing shrugged. "I _am_ a Wood-Elf."

Erestor sat up and put his back against the trunk of the tree. "This is going to take awhile," he sighed, gesturing towards the small group below them, speaking softly so they would not hear.

Elwing nodded dismally. "Couldn't Aragorn chit-chat with him later? And as for Gandalf, why does he have to make everything so long? All he has to tell them is Saruman is a double traitor, Merry and Pippin are with Treebeard, and the Ents are getting really mad."

Erestor grinned. "Perhaps you should go down there and tell them that."

Elwing grimaced. "And risk Strider's wrath for interrupting his story? No thanks." Elwing stretched out on the branch like a cat, dozing lightly as the those below her talked. She felt a pang of sorrow in her heart as Aragorn told of Boromir's death, for she missed Boromir dearly and his death was still a fresh wound in her heart. He had been like a brother to her, and he had always made her smile when she grew sad thinking of home. Home! She had nearly forgotten about it since Lorien! Would she ever see it again? And now that she knew who she was, could she go back? She was about to start crying with despair when a comment from Gandalf jerked her our of her thoughts. The wizard had said: 'I am Gandalf, Gandalf the White, but Black is mightier still.'

Elwing frowned, why had this caught her attention? Then she remembered. She had thought it strange that the stone in the Sunstar crown was black and not green like the necklace, until she had come upon a passage in the Fire Book.

__

The Sunstar jewel changes color according to its bearer. If it is not being held by a Sunstar, it shines white. If a Sunstar holds it, it shines green. It has also been rumored that the jewel can shine black, but that only happens when the bearer is a Sunstar of great power who is using their power to fight the Dark Power. Because none have ever witnessed a confrontation between a Sunstar and Sauron, none know the truth of this and most consider it a myth.

Elwing pondered this, her heart troubled. She knew Gandalf's reference to black was for Sauron's darkness, but could it still apply to her? The old saying, 'fight fire with fire' ran around inside her head...

Suddenly she realized Gandalf had finished his tale of the Balrog and going to Lóthlorien and was giving the others their messages from Lady Galadriel.

"To Aragorn I was bidden to say this:

__

'Where now are the Dúnedain, Elessar, Elessar?

Why do thy kinsfolk wander afar?

Near is the hour when the Lost should come forth,

And the Grey Company ride from the North.

But dark is the path appointed for thee:

The Dead watch the road that leads to the Sea.'

"To Legolas she sent this word:

__

'Legolas Greenleaf long under tree

In joy thou hast lived. Beware of the Sea!

If thou hearest the cry of the gull on the shore,

Thy heart shall then rest in the forest no more.'"

After speaking the messages, Gandalf fell silent and shut his eyes.

"Then she sent me no message?" Gimli sighed, bowing his head.

"Dark are her words," Legolas said, giving the Dwarf a cold look, "and little do they mean to those that receive them."

"That is no comfort," Gimli retorted.

"What then?" Legolas asked, raising an eyebrow. "Would you have her speak openly to you of your death?"

"Yes, of she had naught else to say."

Legolas sighed and rolled his eyes.

"What is that?" said Gandalf, opening his eyes. "Yes, I think I can guess what her words mean. Your pardon, Gimli! I was pondering the messages once again. But indeed she sent words to you, and neither dark or sad:

"'To Gimli son of Glóin,' she said, 'give the Lady's greeting. Lockbearer, wherever thou goest my thought goes with thee. But have a care to lay thine axe to the right tree!'"

"In happy hour you have returned to us, Gandalf!" cried the Dawrf, capering as he sang loudly in the strange Dwarf-tongue, and Elwing found it hard to not laugh at him. "Come, come!" he shouted, swinging his axe. "Since Gandalf's head is now sacred, let us find one that is right to cleave!"

"That will not be far to seek," said the wizard, rising from his seat. "Come! We have spent all the time that is allowed to a meeting of parted friends. Now there is need of haste."

He wrapped himself again in his old tattered cloak, but before he and the others could leave, a soft familiar voice behind them made them stop.

"Do you plan to runoff and leave us behind again?"

The group turned and stared, shocked by what they saw. Leaning idly with her back to a tree, arms folded, was Elwing, a smirk on her face. Beside her, one hand on his waist, the other on his sword hilt, stood Erestor. They were both clad in the Elven clothes given them in Lorien, and they both looked older, wiser, and thinner they when they had last been seen by the group now staring at them.

"Why are you doing here?" Aragorn asked when he had gotten over his surprise, his voice holding a low angry note.

Elwing grinned cheekily. "Waiting for you."

"Lady Galadriel said I might meet you," Gandalf said slowly, looking at Elwing thoughtfully.

Aragorn's eyes widened. "The Lady knew they were following us?"

"Indeed," replied Gandalf. "And she gave me a message for them:

__

'Fire may die out, and Warrior may fall,

But those who are wise remain standing tall.

The Darkness will not last, nor the Shadow continue;

You carry the key to our freedom within you.'"

Erestor and Elwing made no reply, but stood pondering the Lady's words. Finally Aragorn broke the silence.

"Gandalf, did the Lady allow them to follow us?" he asked.

"She did," Gandalf replied.

"But why?" Legolas asked. He did not know Elwing was the Sunstar, and he regarded her and Erestor as children that should be protected, not warriors who could fight.

"She had her reasons," Elwing said quickly, not wanting the Elf or Dwarf to know who she really was.

"Such as?" Aragorn pried.

Elwing looked straight in his eyes. "You know her reasons."

Aragorn stood for a moment returning her gaze. Finally he dropped his eyes and sighed. "Gandalf, surely you do not mean to let them come?"

"Can I stop them?" the wizard returned.

"Tell them to go back!" Aragorn said, for he was afraid for their safety and did not want them in danger.

"Does a captain give orders to a king?" Gandalf said, giving Aragorn a stern look.

Aragorn opened his mouth as if to say something, but changed his mind and closed it without uttering a word. Legolas and Gimli exchanged confused glances, not knowing what Gandalf meant. When Aragorn remained silent, Gandalf nodded, as if satisfied.

"Now come, we must hurry." The wizard turned and led them out of Fangorn to where Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli had camped the night before. There was no sign of the horses Eomer had leant them.

"They have not returned," Legolas sighed, remembering the horses sudden flight. "It will be a weary walk!"

"I shall not walk. Time presses," said Gandalf. Then lifting his head he gave a long whistle. So clear and piercing was the note that the others stood amazed to hear such a sound come from those old bearded lips. Three times he whistled; and then faint and far off it seemed to them that they heard the whinny of a horse borne up from the plains upon the eastern wind. They waited wondering. Before long there came the sound of hoofs, at first hardly more than a tremor of the ground, perceptible only to Aragorn as he lay resting upon the grass, then growing steadily louder and clearer to a quick beat.

"There is more than one horse coming," Aragorn remarked casually, not rising from the ground.

"Certainly," said Gandalf. "We are to great a burden for one."

"There are three," said Legolas, gazing out over the plain. "See how they run! There is Hasufel, and there is my friend Arod beside him! But there is another that strides ahead: a very great horse. I have not seen his like before."

"Nor will you again," said Gandalf. "That is Shadowfax. He is the chief of the _Mearas_, lords of horses, and not even Theoden, King of Rohan, has ever looked on a better. Does he not shine like silver and run as smoothly as a swift stream? He has come for me: the horse of the White Rider. We are going to battle together."

"He sounds like a guy bragging about his car," Elwing muttered, watching as the great horse came striding up the slope towards them; his coat was glistening and his mane flowing in the wind of his speed. The two others followed, now far behind. As soon as Shadowfax saw Gandalf, he checked his pace and whinnied loudly; then trotting gently forward he stooped his proud head and nuzzled his great nostrils against the old man's neck.

Gandalf patted his shining neck fondly. "It is a long way from Rivendell my friend," he said; "but you are wise and swift and come at need. Far let us ride now together, and part not in this world again!"

Soon the other horses came up and stood quietly by, as if awaiting orders. "We go at once to Meduself, the hall of your master, Theoden," said Gandalf, adressing them gravely. They bowed their heads. "Time presses, so with your leave, my friends, we will ride. We beg you to use all the speed that you can. Hasufel shall bear Aragorn and Erestor, and Arod Legolas and Elwing. I will set Gimli before me, and by his leave Shadowfax shall bear us both. We will wait now only to drink a little."

"Now I understand a part of last night's riddle," said Legolas as he sprang lightly upon Arod's back, then stretched down his hand to help Elwing up. "Whether they fled at first in fear, or not, our horses met Shadowfax, their chieftain, and greeted him with joy. Did you know that he was at hand, Gandalf?"

The old wizard watched as the Elf prince gently lifted Elwing and placed her before him on Arod's back. "Yes, I knew. I bent my thought upon him, bidding him to make haste; for yesterday he was far away in the south of this land. Swiftly may he bear me back again!"

When they had all mounted, Gandalf spoke to Shadowfax, and the horse set off at a good pace, yet not beyond the measure of the others. Shadowfax raced across Rohan's plains, following no track, yet never faltering. As they went, Legolas spoke with Elwing.

"How long have you been following us?" the prince asked.

"We left Lorien a day after you," Elwing replied.

"Then how is it neither we nor the Riders saw you?"

Elwing smiled; Eomer had kept his promise. "Erestor and I cut straight across Rohan to Fangorn after going around Sarn Gebir," she explained. "We only stopped a couple times, and only for a few minutes; then we carried on running."

Legolas' eyes grew wide with shock. "You _ran_ from Sarn Gebir to Fangorn without rest?"

Elwing nodded. "And as for the Riders not seeing us," Elwing paused. "Well, they didn't notice you at first, did they?"

"No," the Elf said slowly.

"Well there you go," Elwing said matter-of-factly.

Legolas raised an eyebrow. She obviously was hiding something, and Legolas had noticed that she and Erestor bore a good deal more cuts and bruises than should be acquired when traveling over an open land. Content to let the matter rest for awhile, the prince changed the subject.

"Do you know what Gandalf meant by, 'Does a captain give orders to a king'?" he asked, partly because he was curious, and partly because he did not know what else to ask.

Elwing did not reply right away, and Legolas began to think she was ignoring him. Then she said gently, "Gandalf often speaks in riddles, and those who understand are the ones who were meant to understand them."

Legolas regarded her thoughtfully. Her appearance had not greatly changed, yet she was nothing like the Elwing he had last seen in Lorien. She seemed more distant, as if she carried a great burden that was known only to herself. She also seemed older, speaking as one who has seen many things and lived many years, yet she was still considered a child even by lesser Men. Although he did not know it, this was due mainly to Elwing's reading of the Fire Book. It not only contained the history of her people, but the history of all the races and how they affected one another. It also revealed to her things that she knew she must face, and the knowledge of this weighed heavily on her. But she did not completely withdraw, and that was due to Erestor. She had been afraid and confused, unsure of how to handle what lay before her. Erestor had made her realize that she could not keep acting like a child waiting to be told what to do; she had to start making her decisions, smart ones. She had been given a great task, and she would not let herself fail.

"Aurlach?"

Elwing shook herself and looked over her shoulder. Legolas was eyeing her curiously, and she wondered how many times he had called her. "Yes?"

"You heard what befell Boromir, did you not?"

A lump formed her throat and tears stung her eyes, and Elwing merely nodded.

"He asked me to tell you this, and to tell you he was sorry he could not keep his promise."

Elwing gently took the ring Legolas handed her, tears running down her face. The ring consisted of two silver bands, twisting together like snakes, separating briefly to encircle a black stone before twisting again.

"Thank you," she said, her voice barely above a whisper, as she slipped the ring onto her finger.

"Your welcome," Legolas said softly, as the sun sank slowly into the West.  


End Chapter 26.

Please Review!!!!! **begs**


	27. Edoras

A/N: Okay, these next couple chapters are going to be REALLY long (this chapter is 17 pages in Microsoft Word!) and I have a lot of stuff taken straight from the books. Hope no one minds, but I did my best to keep it interesting. Next chapter will be about Helm's Deep, and that certainly will be interesting. But for a little break, here's what happens when the travelers go and speak with king Théoden. Oh, and someone asked when the others will find out Elwing is the Sunstar - not for a couple more chapters. Okay, this is a long enough introduction. Please r/r! **ArwenStar**

Chapter 27: Edoras

They rode on through sunset, and slow dusk, and gathering night. When at last they halted and dismounted, even Aragorn was stiff and weary. Gandalf only allowed them a few hours rest. Erestor and Elwing curled up beside Legolas and Gimli, who had already fallen asleep. Aragorn lay flat, stretched upon his back; but Gandalf stood, leaning on his staff, gazing into the darkness, east and west. All was silent, and there was no sign or sound of other living things.

"Gandalf?"

The old wizard, used to the silent movements of Elves, turned and looked at Elwing without a hint of being startled.

"You should be resting," the wizard said quietly, turning his gaze back towards the plains ahead of them.

"I know," Elwing said, coming to stand next the wizard. They stood silently for several minutes, then Elwing said softly, "You know."

Gandalf nodded. "Galadriel told me."

Elwing looked up at the wizard. "You did not know before?"

Gandalf shook his head. "I had my suspicions, but I did not know for sure."

They fell once again into silence, and Elwing began to play with Boromir's ring. It was rather large and barely fit on her thumb, but she did not mind. At last Elwing gave a weary sigh.

"I suppose you also know about the Fate of Sunstars?"

The wizard nodded.

"Do the others?"

"Legolas does, and perhaps Aragorn, but the Elves do not like to speak of it," Gandalf said quietly.

There was a pause, and Elwing could hear the gentle breathing of her companions, and she smiled slightly at Gimli's rough snore, which sounded so much like her father's.

"Have you told Erestor?"

The smile left Elwing's face and she glanced at the boy, sleeping peacefully. "I can't, it would be to hard on him."

The old wizard looked down at the young girl, a frown on his face. "It will be harder on him to learn through experience than to know of it in advance."

Elwing looked towards west, avoiding Gandalf's gaze. "It may yet be avoided, and if it is, I do not wish to cause him undue pain."

Gandalf sighed and shook his head. "Fate is Fate, it cannot be avoided. You are a Sunstar, and if you oppose Sauron you will meet the same Fate as your ancestors."

"Then why fight?" Elwing asked, anger edging its way into her voice as she lifted frightened and troubled eyes to meet the wizard's gaze. "Why should we fight if all we receive in return is an inescapable Fate?"

Gandalf looked at her with pity in his eyes. "And would you choose not to fight? To stand quietly by while others risk their lives to stop Sauron? You know you cannot do that anymore than you can escape Fate. We all tempt Fate by defying Sauron, and just because your Fate is certain does not mean you risk any less than all others who fight. Think of Boromir. Do you think he would have chosen to sit idly by if he had known he would die?"

"At least his death was noble," Elwing murmured bitterly.

Gandalf sighed. "Child, Fate has guided you to Middle-Earth, and you must accept whatever else Fate holds for you. You are right, you may yet avoid your given Fate, and you should never let fear of your future stop you from acting now. Fate may strike anytime, so act while you are still free from her clutches. You have been given a great gift, do not squander it by worrying about Fate."

Elwing said nothing, but her eyes strayed towards Erestor. "Very well, I will remember what you have said, Gandalf, but I still cannot tell him."

Gandalf sighed and nodded. "As you wish. Now try and get some rest."

Elwing returned to her spot next to Erestor and quickly fell asleep. Gandalf shook his head and looked at the girl with a mixture of pity and amazement in his eyes. _Valar, she is so young! She is yet a child, but the cares of an entire people rest on her shoulders! She is scared, though she tries not to show it, and she shies away from those who could help her. Please Eru, she does not deserve her Fate, but then none of the Sunstars deserve the Fate laid on them. Please Eru, keep her from her Fate!_ And so the wizard wished in his heart, but he knew well that she would go to the same Fate as her ancestors.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Elwing awoke slowly, unsure of where she was. She tried to move, but a strong arm about her stopped her from squirming.

"Careful, Lady Elwing, I would not wish you to fall," a fair voice said lightly.

Elwing opened her eyes and looked up at Legolas. The Elf prince smiled at her.

"Good morning."

Elwing realized she was on Arod's back, resting against Legolas. Elwing sat up straight, eyeing the Elf with a frown.

"Why didn't you wake me?" she asked, swallowing a yawn.

Legolas smiled. "You were tired, so we thought it best to let you rest awhile longer."

Elwing raised an eyebrow. "We?"

Legolas said nothing, but glanced to his left. Elwing looked as well, and saw Aragorn and Erestor, the latter trying hard not to fall asleep. Aragorn glanced at them, and, catching Elwing's eye, smiled almost apologetically.

"I see," Elwing said dryly.

They rode a little further before Gandalf told them to stop and look, pointing towards a set of mountains ahead of them. Green hills rolled to the mountains' feet, to meet a silver stream which flowed from the dale. Upon a lonely height they saw, a glint in the rising sun, a glimmer of gold.

"Speak, Legolas!" said Gandalf. "Tell us what you see before us!"

Legolas proceeded to explain what he saw, but Elwing paid him no heed, for she saw what he saw: a white, snow-swelled stream flowing to a green hill which was encircled by a dike and mighty wall and thorny fence. Within the wall she caught glimpses of rooftops, and on a green terrace in the midst of them stood a great hall of Men. Its roof and doors were gold, and there stood men in bright mail. It appeared that all else in the courts was asleep, for the sun had barely begun to show her head.

"Edoras those courts are called," said Gandalf, "and Meduseld is that golden hall. There dwells Théoden, son of Thengel, King of the Mark of Rohan. We are come with the rising of the day. Now the road lies plain to see before us. But we must ride more warily; for war is abroad, and the Rohirrim, the Horse-lords, do not sleep, even if it seem so from afar. Draw no weapon, speak no haughty word, I caution all of you, until we are come before Théoden's seat."

With the last sentence, Erestor gave Elwing a pointed look. "Oh, shut up," she grumbled under her breath.

The morning was bright and clear about them, and birds were singing, when the travelers came to the stream. It was like a silver snake, twisting and shimmering through the land. Along the stream's green banks grew many willows, and in this southern land they were already waving red fingertips to the wind, eager for the approaching spring. Over the stream was a ford between low banks much trampled by the passage of horses. The travelers passed over the ford and came upon a wide rutted track leading towards the up-lands.

At the foot of the walled hill the way ran under the shadow of many mounds, high and green. Upon their western sides the grass was white as with a drifted snow: small flowers sprang there like countless stars amid the turf.

"Evermind," Elwing murmured, looking at the flowers. She remembered the small flowers that bloomed year round, growing only where dead men rest. _Then we must be at the barrows, where the sires of Théoden were buried_, Elwing thought.

Elwing ignored the conversation of the others, marveling at the beautiful flowers, but then Aragorn began to chant softly in a tongue unknown to her. She sat in silence, enchanted by the beautiful language. It seemed as if it were the land speaking, for the language was very like the land around them. It was rich and rolling in parts, and hard and stern like the mountains in others. She listened as Aragorn translated it into the Common Speech:

__

Where now the horse and the rider? Where is the horn that was blowing?

Where is the helm and the hauberk, and the bright hair flowing?

Where is the hand on the harp-string, and the red fire glowing?

Where is the spring and the harvest and the tall corn growing?

They have passed like rain on the mountain, like a wind in the meadow;

The days have gone down in the West behind the hills into shadow.

Who shall gather the smoke of the dead wood burning,

Or behold the flowing years from the Sea running?

"Thus spoke a forgotten poet long ago in Rohan, recalling how tall and fair was Eorl the Young, who rode down out of the North; and there were wings upon the feet of his steed, Felaróf, father of horses. So men still sing in the evening."

With these words the travelers passed the silent mounds. Following the winding way up the green shoulders of the hills, they came at last to the wide wind-swept walls of the gates of Edoras.

There sat many men in bright mail, who sprang at once to their feet and barred the way with spears. "Stay, strangers here unknown!" they cried in the tongue of the Riddermark, demanding the names and errand of the strangers. Wonder was in their eyes but little friendliness; and they looked darkly upon Gandalf.

"Well do I understand your speech," he answered in the same language; "yet few strangers do so. Why then do you not speak in the Common Tongue, as is the custom in the West, if you wish to be answered?"

"It is the will of Théoden King that none should enter his gates, save those who know our tongue and are our friends," replied one of the guards. "None are welcome here in days of war but our own folk, and those that come from Mundburg in the land of Gondor. Who are you that come heedless over the plains thus strangely clad, riding horses like to our own horses? Long have we kept guard here, and we have watched you from afar. Never have we seen other riders so strange, nor any horse more proud than the one that bears you. He is one of the _Mearas_, unless our eyes are cheated by some spell. Say, are you not a wizard, some spy from Saruman, or phantoms of his craft? Speak now and be swift!"

"We are no phantoms," said Aragon, "nor do your eyes cheat you. For indeed these are your own horses that we ride, as you knew well ere you asked, I guess. But seldom does a thief ride home to the stable. Here are Hasufel and Arod, that Éomer, the Third Marshal of the Mark, lent to us, only two days ago. We bring them back now, even as we promised him. Has not Éomer then returned and given warning of our coming?"

A troubled look came into the guard's eyes. "Of Éomer I have naught to say," he answered. "If what you tell me is truth, then doubtless Théoden will have heard of it. Maybe your coming was not wholly unlooked-for. It is but two nights ago that Wormtongue came to us and said that by the will of Théoden no stranger should pass these gates."

"Wormtongue?" said Gandalf, looking sharply at the guard. "Say no more! My errand is not to Wormtongue, but to the Lord of the Mark himself. I am in haste. Will you not go or send to say that we are come?" His eyes glinted under his deep brows as he bent his gaze upon the man.

"Yes, I will go," he answered slowly. "But what names shall I report? And what shall I say of you? Old and weary you seem now, and yet you are fell and grim beneath, I deem."

"Well do you see and speak," said the wizard. "For I am Gandalf. I have returned. And behold! I too bring back a horse. Here is Shadowfax the Great, whom no other hand can tame. And here beside me is Aragorn son of Arathorn, the heir of kings, and it is to Mundburg that he goes. Here also are Elwing and Erestor of the race of Men, Legolas the Elf, and Gimli the Dwarf, our comrades. Go now and say to your master that we are at his gates and would have speech with him, if he will permit us to come into his hall."

"Strange names you give indeed! But I will report them as you bid, and learn my master's will," said the guard. "Wait here a little while, and I will bring you such answer as seems good to him. Do not hope too much! These are dark days." With a last glance at the group of travelers, he went swiftly away, leaving the strangers in the watchful keeping of his comrades. Elwing noticed that the guards were eyeing all of them suspiciously, but their glances frequented Elwing the most. _I guess they're not used to female warriors, _Elwing thought with a smile.

After some time the guard returned. "Follow me!" he said. "Théoden gives you leave to enter; but any weapon that you bear, be it only a staff, you must leave on the threshold. The doorwardens will keep them."

The dark gates were swung open. The travelers entered, walking in file behind their guide. They found a broad path, paved with hewn stones, now winding upward, now climbing in short flights of well-laid steps. Many houses built of wood and many dark doors they passed. Beside the way in a stone channel a stream of clear water flowed, sparkling and chattering. At length they came to the crown of the hill. There stood a high platform above a green terrace, at the foot of which a bright spring gushed from a stone carved in the likeness of a horse's head; beneath was a wide basin from which the water spilled and fed the falling stream. Up the green terrace went a stair of stone, high and broad, and on either side of the topmost step were stone-hewn seats. There sat other guards, with drawn swords laid upon their knees. Their golden hair was braided on their shoulders; the sun was blazoned upon their green shields, their long corslets were burnished bright, and when they rose they seemed taller than mortal men.

"There are the doors before you," said the guide. "I must return now to my duty at the gate. Farewell! And may the Lord of the Mark be gracious to you!"

He turned and went swiftly back down the road. The others climbed the long stair under the eyes of the tall watchmen. Silent they stood now above and spoke no word, until Gandalf stepped out upon the paved terrace at the stair's head. Then suddenly with clear voices they spoke a courteous greeting in their own tongue.

"Hail, comers from afar!" they said, and they turned the hilts of their swords towards the travelers in token of peace. Green gems flashed in the sunlight. Then one of the guards stepped forward and spoke in the Common Speech.

"I am the Doorward of Théoden," he said. "Háma is my name. Here I must bid you lay aside your weapons before you enter."

Then Legolas gave into his hand his silver-hafted knife, his quiver, and his bow. "Keep these well," he said, "for they come from the Golden Wood and the Lady of Lothlórien gave them to me."

Wonder came into the man's eyes, and he laid the weapons hastily by the wall, as if he feared to handle them. "No man will touch them, I promise you," he said.

Aragorn stood a while, hesitating. "It is not my will," he said, "to put aside my sword or to deliver Andúril to the hand of any other Man."

"It is the will of Théoden," said Háma.

"It is not clear to me that the will of Théoden son of Thengel, even though he be lord of the Mark, should prevail over the will of Aragorn son of Arathorn, Elendil's heir of Gondor."

"This is the house of Théoden, not of Aragorn, even were he King of Gondor in the seat of Denethor," said Háma, stepping swiftly before the doors and barring the way. His sword was now in his hand and the point towards the strangers,

Elwing sighed and rolled her eyes. _Fine time to cope an attitude, Aragorn,_ she thought sarcastically. _You're not king yet, and it's just a sword for Valar's sake!_

"This is idle talk," said Gandalf. "Needless is Théoden's demand, but it is useless to refuse. A king will have his way in his own hall, be it folly or wisdom."

"Truly," said Aragorn. "And I would do as the master of the house bade me, were this only a woodman's cot, if I bore now any sword but Andúril."

Before Háma could reply, Elwing came to stand next to Aragorn and said quietly, "Didn't Gandalf say something not to long ago about captains not giving orders to kings?"

Aragorn glared at her for a moment, then sighed. "It seems I am outnumbered." Then he unbuckled his belt and set his sword upright against the wall. "Here I set it," he said; "but I command you not to touch it, nor to permit any other to lay hand on it. In this Elvish sheath dwells the Blade that was Broken and has been made again. Telchar first wrought it in the deeps of time. Death shall come to any man that draws Elendil's sword save Elendil's heir."

The guard stepped back and looked with amazement at Aragorn. "It seems that you are come on the wings of song out of the forgotten days," he said. "It shall be, lord, as you command."

As Aragorn stepped back, Elwing shot him an exasperated look. "Aragorn, it's a sword. You just had to say 'please don't touch it' not scare the guy!" she said, clearly annoyed.

Aragorn tried hard not to laugh. "I shall remember that next time, mother," he said in mock repentance. Elwing rolled her eyes, but a smile graced her face.

"Well," said Gimli, stepping forward, "if it has Andúril to keep it company, my axe may stay here, too, without shame"; and he laid it on the floor.

Erestor unbuckled his belt and handed his sword to Háma, a wry grin on his face. "My sword has no name or proud lineage, but it serves me well. Keep it safe."

Háma smiled as he took Erestor's sword. At least one of these odd travelers had a sense of humor.

Elwing stepped forward and handed Háma her sword. "This is Naur Magol, guard it well."

Háma nodded, eyeing her curiously. She was young enough to be his daughter, yet she bore a sword and traveled with warriors. Shrugging it off, he placed her sword with the other weapons.

"And here is my sword," said Gandalf. "Glamdring it is called, for the Elves made it long ago. Now let us pass."

The guard hesitated. "Your staff," he said to the wizard. "Forgive me, but that too must be left at the doors."

"Foolishness!" said Gandalf. "Prudence is one thing, but discourtesy is another. I am old. If I may not lean on my stick as I go, then I will sit out here, until it pleases Théoden to hobble out himself to speak with me."

Aragorn laughed. "Every man has something too dear to trust to another. But would you part an old man from his support? Come, will you not let us enter?"

"The staff in the hand of a wizard may be more than a prop for age," said Háma. He looked hard at the ash-staff on which Gandalf leaned. "Yet in doubt a man of worth will trust to his own wisdom. I believe you are friends and folk worthy of honor, who have no evil purpose. You may go in."

The guards now lifted the heavy bars of the doors and swung them slowly inwards grumbling on their great hinges. The travelers entered. Inside it seemed dark and warm after the clear air upon the hill. The hall was long and wide and filled with shadows and half lights; mighty pillars upheld its lofty roof. But here and there bright sunbeams fell in glimmering shafts from the eastern windows, high under the deep eaves. Through the louver in the roof, above the thin wisps of issuing smoke, the sky showed pale and blue. As their eyes changed, the travelers perceived that the floor was paved with stones of many hues; branching runes and strange devices intertwined beneath their feet. They saw now that the pillars were richly carved, gleaming dully with gold and half-seen colors. Many woven cloths were hung upon the walls, and over their wide spaces marched figures of ancient legend, some dim with years, some darkling in the shade. But upon one form the sunlight fell: a young man upon a white horse. He was blowing a great horn, and his yellow hair was flying in the wind. The horse's head was lifted, and its nostrils were wide and red as it neighed, smelling battle afar. Foaming water, green and white, rushed and curled about its knees.

"Behold Eorl the Young!" said Aragorn. "Thus he rode out of the North to the Battle of the Field of Celebrant."

Now the four companions went forward, past the clear wood-fire burning upon the long hearth in the midst of the hall. Then they halted. At the far end of the house, beyond the hearth and facing north towards the doors, was a dais with three steps; and in the middle of the dais was a great gilded chair. Upon it sat a man so bent with age that he seemed almost a dwarf; but his white hair was long and thick and fell in great braids from beneath a thin golden circlet set upon his brow. In the center of his forehead shone a single white diamond. His beard was laid like snow upon his knees; but his eyes still burned with a bright light, glinting as he gazed at the strangers. Behind his chair stood a woman clad in white. At his feet upon the steps sat a wizened figure of a man, with a pale wise face and heavy-lidded eyes.

There was a silence. The old man did not move in his chair. At length Gandalf spoke. "Hail, Théoden son of Thengel! I have returned. For behold! the storm comes, and now all friends should gather together, lest each singly be destroyed."

Slowly the old man rose to his feet, leaning heavily upon a short black staff with a handle of white bone; and now the strangers saw that, bent though he was, he was still tall and must in youth have been high and proud indeed.

"I greet you," he said, "and maybe you look for welcome. But truth to tell your welcome is doubtful here, Master Gandalf. You have ever been a herald of woe. Troubles follow you like crows, and ever the oftener the worse. I will not deceive you: when I heard that Shadowfax had come back riderless, I rejoiced at the return of the horse, but more still at the lack of the rider; and when Éomer brought the tiding that you had gone at last to your long home, I did not mourn. But news from afar is seldom sooth. Here you come again! And with you come evils worse than before, as might be expected. Why should I welcome you, Gandalf Stormcrow? Tell me that." Slowly he sat down again in his chair.

"You speak justly, lord," said the pale man sitting upon the steps of the dais. "It is not yet five days since the bitter tidings came that Théodred your son was slain upon the West Marches: your right hand, Second Marshal of the Mark. In Éomer there is little trust. Few men would be left to guard your walls, if he had been allowed to rule. And even now we learn from Gondor that the Dark Lord is stirring in the East. Such is the hour in which this wanderer chooses to return. Why indeed should we welcome you, Master Stormcrow? _Láthspell_ I name you, Ill-news; and ill news is an ill guest they say. He laughed grimly, as he lifted his heavy lids for a moment and gazed on the strangers with dark eyes.

"You are held wise, my friend Wormtongue, and are doubtless a great support to your master," answered Gandalf in a soft voice. "Yet in two ways may a man come with evil tidings. He may be a worker of evil; or he may be such as leaves well alone, and comes only to bring aid in a time of need."

"That is so," said Wormtongue; "but there is a third kind: pickers of bones, meddlers in other men's sorrows, carrion-fowl that grow fat on war. What aid have you ever brought, Stormcrow? And what aid do you bring now? It was aid from us that you sought last time that you were here. My lord bade you choose any horse that you would and be gone; and to the wonder of all you took Shadowfax in your insolence. My lord was sorely grieved; yet to some it seemed that to speed you from the land the price was not too great. I guess that it is likely to turn out the same once more: you will seek aid rather than render it. Do you bring men? Do you bring horses, swords, or spears? That I would call aid; that is our present need. But who are these that follow at your tail? Three ragged warriors, a boy not even yet a man, and a useless girl, all dressed in grey, and you yourself the most beggar-like of all!"

Elwing's eyes flashed green, and Erestor placed a restraining hand on her arm. Elwing fought the urge to ignite the king's advisor.

"The courtesy of your hall is somewhat lessened of late, Théoden son of Thengel," said Gandalf calmly. "Has not the messenger from your gate reported the names of my companions? Seldom has any lord of Rohan received five such guests. Weapons they have laid at your doors that are worth many a mortal man, even the mightiest. They are skilled warriors, even the girl whom Wormtongue thinks useless. Grey is their raiment, for the Elves clad them, and thus they have passed through the shadow of great perils to your hall."

"Then it is true, as Éomer reported, that you are in league with the Sorceress of the Golden Wood?" said Wormtongue. "It is not to be wondered at: webs of deceit were ever woven in Dwimordene."

Gimli strode a pace forward, but felt suddenly the hand of Gandalf clutch him by the shoulder, and he halted, standing stiff as stone.

__

In Dwimordene, in Lorien

Seldom have walked the feet of Men,

Few mortal eyes have seen the light

That lies there ever, long and bright.

Galadriel! Galadriel!

Clear is the water of the well;

White is the star in your white hand;

Unmarred, unstained is leaf and land

In Dwimordene, in Lorien

More fair than thoughts of Mortal Men.

Thus Gandalf sang softly, and then he suddenly changed. Casting aside his tattered cloak, he stood up and leaned no longer on his staff; and he spoke in a clear cold voice.

"The wise speak only of what they know, Gríma son of Gálmód. A witless worm have you become. Therefore be silent, and keep your forked tongue behind your teeth. I have not passed through fire and death to bandy crooked words with a serving-man till the lightening falls!"

He raised his staff. There was a roll of thunder. The sunlight was blotted out from the eastern windows; the whole hall became suddenly dark as night. The fire faded to sullen embers. Only Gandalf could be seen, standing white and tall before the blackened hearth.

In the gloom they head the hiss of Wormtongue's voice: "Did I not counsel you, lord, to forbid his staff? That fool, Háma, has betrayed us!" There was a flash as if lightening had cloven the roof. Then all was silent. Wormtongue was sprawled on his face.

"Now Théoden son of Thengel, will you hearken to me?" said Gandalf. "Do you ask for help?" He lifted his staff and pointed to a high window. There the darkness seemed to clear, and through the opening could be seen, high and far, a patch of shining sky. "Not all is dark. Take courage, Lord of the Mark; for better help you will not find. No counsel have I to give to those that despair. Yet counsel I could give, and words I could speak to you. Will you hear them? They are not for all ears. I bid you come out before your doors and look abroad. Too long have you sat in shadows and trusted to twisted tales and crooked promptings."

Slowly Théoden left his chair. A faint light grew in the hall again. The woman hastened to the king's side, taking his arm, and with faltering steps the old man came down from the dais and paced softly through the hall. Wormtongue remained lying on the floor. They came to the doors and Gandalf knocked.

"Open!" he cried. "The Lord of the Mark comes forth!"

The doors rolled back and a keen air came whistling in. A wind was blowing on the hill.

"Send your guards down to the stairs' foot," said Gandalf. "And you, lady, leave him a while with me. I will care for him."

"Go, Éowyn sister-daughter!" said the old king. "The time for fear is past."

The woman turned and went slowly into the house. As she passed the doors she turned and looked back. Grave and thoughtful was her glance, as she looked on the king with cool pity in her eyes. Very fair was her face, and her long hair was like a river of gold. Slender and tall she was in her white robe girt with silver; but strong she seemed, and stern as steel, a daughter of kings. Thus Aragorn for the first time in the full light of day beheld Éowyn, lady of Rohan, and thought her fair, fair and cold, like a morning of pale spring that is not yet come to womanhood. And she now was suddenly aware of him: tall heir of kings, wise with many winters, grey-cloaked, hiding a power that yet she felt. For a moment still as stone she stood, then turning swiftly she was gone.

Elwing saw the way in which Éowyn looked at Aragorn, and the young girl sighed, her eyes sorrowful as she watched the lady of Rohan depart. Erestor noted Elwing's sadness, and turned to her, a frown on his face.

"Elwing, what is wrong?" he whispered.

Elwing sighed again and shook her head sadly. "It would have been better for Éowyn to have never seen Aragorn than to live with the pain she will now."

Erestor frowned, not completely understanding Elwing's words, nor why she seemed to speak them as one who had experienced what she said, but he did not speak, for Gandalf was now talking with the King.

"Now, lord," said Gandalf, "look out upon your land! Breathe the free air again!"

From the porch upon the top of the high terrace they could see beyond the stream the green fields of Rohan fading into distant grey. Curtains of wind-blown rain were slanting down. The sky above and to the west was still dark with thunder, and lightening far away flickered among the tops of hidden hills. But the wind had shifted to the north, and already the storm that had come out of the East was now receding, rolling away southward to the sea. Suddenly through a rent in the clouds behind them a shaft of sun stabbed down. The falling showers gleamed like silver, and far away the river glittered like a shimmering glass.

"It is not so dark here," said Théoden.

"No," said Gandalf. "Nor does age lie so heavily on your shoulders as some would have you think. Cast aside your prop!"

From the king's hand the black staff fell clattering on the stones. He drew himself up, slowly, as a man that is stiff from long bending over some dull toil. Now tall and straight he stood, and his eyes were blue as he looked into the opening sky.

"Dark have been my dreams of late," he said, "but I feel as one new-awakened. I would now that you had come before, Gandalf. For I fear that already you have come too late, only to see the last days of my house. Not long now shall stand the high hall which Bergo son of Eorl built. Fire shall devour the high seat. What is to be done?"

"Much," said Gandalf. "But first send for Éomer. Do I not guess rightly that you hold him prisoner, by the counsel of Gríma, of him that all save you name the Wormtongue?"

"It is true," said Théoden. "He had rebelled against my commands, and threatened death to Gríma in my hall."

"A man may love you and yet not love Wormtongue or his counsels," said Gandalf.

"That may be. I will do as you ask. Call Háma to me. Since he proved untrustworthy as a doorward, let him become an errand-runner. The guilty shall bring the guilty to judgment," said Théoden, and his voice was grim, yet he looked at Gandalf and smiled and as he did so many lines of care were smoothed away and did not return.

When Háma had been summoned and had gone, Gandalf led Théoden to a stone seat, and then sat himself before the king upon the topmost stair. Aragorn and his companions stood nearby.

"There is no time to tell all that you should here," said Gandalf. "Yet if my hope is not cheated, a time will come ere long when I can speak more fully. Behold! you are come into a peril greater than the wit of Wormtongue can weave into your dreams. But see! you dream no longer. You live. Gondor and Rohan do not stand alone. The enemy is strong beyond our reckoning, yet we have hope at which he has not guessed."

Quickly now Gandalf spoke. His voice was low and secret, and none save the king heard what he said. But ever as he spoke the light shone brighter in Théodens eye, and at the last he rose from his seat to his full height, and Gandalf beside him, and together they looked out from the high place towards the East.

"Verily," said Gandalf, now in a loud voice, keen and clear, "that way lies our hope, where sits our greatest fear. Doom hangs still on a thread. Yet hope there is still, if we can but stand unconquered for a little while."

The others too now turned their eyes eastward. Over the sundering leagues of land, far away they gazed to the edge of sight, and hope and fear bore their thoughts still on, beyond the dark mountains to the Land of Shadow. Where now was the Ring-bearer and those who journey with him? How thin indeed was the thread upon which doom still hung! Closing her eyes, Elwing felt her thoughts drift towards Mordor. _Please, let them be safe. Let us all be safe_, she thought, wishing she knew where Aria and Galareal were.

Slowly Théoden sat down again, as if weariness still struggled to master him against the will of Gandalf. He turned and looked at his great house. "Alas!" he said, "that these evil days should be mine, and should come in my old age instead of that peace which I have earned. Alas for Boromir the brave! The young perish and the old linger, withering." He clutched his knees with his wrinkled hands.

"Your fingers would remember their old strength better, if they grasped a sword-hilt," said Gandalf.

Théoden rose and put his hand to his side; but no sword hung at his belt. "Where has Gríma stowed it?" he muttered under his breath.

"Take this, dear lord!" said a clear voice. "It was ever at your service." Two men had come softly up the stair and stood now a few steps from the top. Éomer was there. No helm was on his head, no mail was on his breast, but in his hand he held a drawn sword; and as he knelt he offered the hilt to his master.

"How come this?" said Théoden sternly. He turned towards Éomer, and the men looked in wonder at him, standing now proud and erect. Where was the old man whom they had left crouching in his chair or leaning on his stick?

"It is my doing, lord," said Háma, trembling. "I understood that Éomer was to be set free. Such joy was in my heart that maybe I have erred. Yet, since he was free again, and he a marshal of the Mark, I brought him his sword as he bade me."

"To lay at your feet, my lord," said Éomer.

For a moment of silence Théoden stood looking down at Éomer as he knelt still before him. Neither moved.

"Will you not take the sword?" said Gandalf.

Slowly Théoden stretched forth his hand. As his fingers took the hilt, it seemed to the watchers that firmness and strength returned to his thin arm. Suddenly he lifted the blade and swung it shimmering and whistling in the air. Then he gave a great cry. His voice rang clear as he chanted in the tongue of Rohan a call to arms.

__

Arise now, arise, Riders of Théoden!

Dire deeds awake, dark it is eastward.

Let horse be bridled, horn be sounded!

Forth Eorlingas!

The guards, thinking that they were summoned, sprang up the stair. They looked at their lord in amazement, and then as one man they drew their swords and laid them at his feet. "Command us!" they said.

__

"Westu Théoden hál!" cried Éomer. "It is a joy to us to see you return to your own. Never again shall it be said, Gandalf, that you come only with grief!"

"Take back your sword, Éomer, sister-son!" said the king. "Go, Háma, and seek my own sword! Gríma has it in his keeping. Bring him to me also. Now, Gandalf, you said that you had counsel to give, if I would hear it. What is your counsel?"

"You have already taken it," answered Gandalf. "To put your trust in Éomer, rather than in a man of crooked mind. To cast aside regret and fear. To do the deed at hand. Every man that can ride should be sent west at once, as Éomer counseled you: we must first destroy the threat of Saruman, while we have time. If we fail, we fall. If we succeed - then we will face the next task. Meanwhile your people that are left, the women and the children and the old, should fly to the refuges that you have in the mountains. Were they not prepared against just such an evil day as this? Let them take provision, but delay not, nor burden themselves with treasures, great or small. It is their lives that are at stake."

"Good counsel this seems to me now," said Théoden. "Let all my folk get ready! But you my guests - truly you said, Gandalf, that the courtesy of my hall is lessened. You have ridden through the night, and the morning wears away. You have had neither sleep nor food. A guest-house shall be made ready: there you shall sleep, when you have eaten."

"Nay, lord," said Aragorn. "There is no rest yet for the weary. The men of Rohan must ride forth today, and we will ride with them, axe, swords, and bow. We did not bring them to rest against your wall, Lord of the Mark. And I promised Éomer that my sword and his should be drawn together."

"Yes, but what of the Lady?" said Théoden. "Surely she must rest."

"Nay, my lord, I too will ride, if you allow it," said Elwing.

Théoden stared at the girl young enough to be his granddaughter. "A lady ride to battle? Surely she is not serious, Gandalf."

"She is serious," Gandalf said evenly. "And you would be wise to let her come."

Before Théoden could reply, Éomer stepped forward. "My lord, I would speak in the Lady's defense. I have seen her battle, and she does well in battle."

Théoden frowned at Éomer. "And where did you see this lady battle?"

Éomer glanced at Elwing, and she nodded slightly. "When I fought the orcs, my lord," said Éomer. "She and the boy came and helped us battle the foul creatures. They are skilled warriors, and we need the help they offer, my king."

Théoden looked at Elwing thoughtfully. "You have given good counsel, Gandalf, and I would trust your word" said the king. "What do you say?"

"I say let the lady ride," said Gandalf.

Théoden and the guards were amazed at Gandalf's words. A lady to ride to battle? Certainly the king would not allow it. Finally Théoden said, "I will accept your counsel, Gandalf. The lady will ride."

Elwing smiled and bowed. "Thank you, lord."

"With Gandalf and his friends beside us, we surely have hope of victory!" said Éomer.

"We may have hope, but Isengard is strong," said Gandalf grimly. "And other perils draw ever nearer. Do not delay, Théoden, when we are gone. Lead your people swiftly to the Hold of Dunharrow in the hills!"

"Nay, Gandalf!" said the king. "You do not know your own skill in healing. It shall not be so. I myself will go to war, to fall in the front of the battle, if it must be. Thus shall I sleep better."

"Then even the defeat of Rohan will be glorious in song," said Aragorn. The armed men that stood near clashed their weapons, crying: "The Lord of the Mark will ride! Forth Eorlingas!"

"But your people must not be both unarmed and shepherd-less," said Gandalf. "Who shall guide them and govern them in your place?"

"I will take thought for that ere I go," answered Théoden. "Here comes my counselor."

At that moment Háma came again from the hall. Behind him cringing between two other men, came Gríma the Wormtongue. His face was very white and his eyes blinked in the sunlight. Háma knelt and presented to Théoden a long sword in a scabbard clasped with gold and set with green gems.

"Here, lord, is Herugrim, your ancient blade," he said. "It was found in his chest. Loath was he to render up the keys. Many other things are there which men have missed."

"You lie," said Wormtongue. "And this sword your master himself gave into my keeping."

"And he now required it of you again," said Théoden. "Does that displease you?"

"Assuredly not, lord," said Wormtongue. "I care for you and yours as best I may. But do not weary yourself, or tax too heavily your strength. Let others deal with these irksome guests. Your meat is about to be set on the board. Will you not go to it?"

"I will," said Théoden. "And let food for my guests be set on the board beside me. The host rides today. Send the heralds forth! Let them summon all who dwell nigh! Every man and strong lad able to bear arms, all who have horses, let them be ready in the saddle at the gate ere the second hour from noon!"

"Dear lord!" cried Wormtongue. "It is as I feared. This wizard has bewitched you. Are none to be left to defend the Golden Hall of your fathers, and all your treasure? None to guard the Lord of the Mark?"

"If this is bewitchment," Théoden said, his voice dangerously smooth, "it seems to me more wholesome than your whisperings. Your leechcraft ere long would have had me walking on all fours like a beast. No, not one shall be left, not even Gríma. Gríma shall ride too. Go! You have yet time to clean the rust from your sword."

"Mercy, lord!" whined Wormtongue, groveling on the ground. "Have pity on one worn out in your service. Send me not from your side! I at least will stand by you when all others have gone. Do not send your faithful Gríma away!"

"You have my pity," said Théoden. "And I do not send you from my side. I go myself to war with my men. I bid you come with me and prove your faith."

Wormtongue looked from face to face. In his eyes was the hunted look of a beast seeking some gap in the ring of his enemies. He licked his lips with a long pale tongue. "Such a resolve might be expected from a lord of the House of Eorl, old though he be," he said. "But those who truly love him would spare his failing years. Yet I see that I come too late. Others, whom the death of my lord would perhaps grieve less, have already persuaded him. If I cannot undo their work, hear me at least in this, lord! One who knows your mind and honors your commands should be left in Edoras. Appoint a faithful steward. Let your counselor Gríma keep all things till your return - and I pray that we may see it, though no wise man will deem it hopeful."

Éomer laughed. "And if that plea does not excuse you from war, most noble Wormtongue," he said, "what office of less honor would you accept? To carry a sack of meal up into the mountains - if any man would trust you with it?"

"Nay, Éomer, you do not fully understand the mind of Master Wormtongue," said Gandalf, turning his piercing glance upon him. "He is bold and cunning. Even now he plays a game with peril and wins a throw. Hours of my precious time he has wasted already. Down snake!" he said suddenly in a terrible voice. "Down on your belly! How long is it since Saruman bought you? What was the promised price? When all the men were dead, you were to pick your share of the treasure, and take the woman you desire? Too long have you watched her under your eyelids and haunted her steps."

Éomer grasped his sword. "That I knew already," he muttered. "For that reason alone I would have slain him before, forgetting the law of the hall. But there are other reasons." He stepped forward, but Gandalf stayed him with his hand.

"Éowyn is safe now," he said. "But you, Wormtongue, you have done what you could for your true master. Some reward you have earned at least. Yet Saruman is apt to overlook his bargains. I should advise you to go quickly and remind him, lest he forget your faithful service."

"You lie," said Wormtongue.

"That word comes too oft and easy from your lips," said Gandalf. "I do not lie. See, Théoden, here is a snake! With safety you cannot take it with you, nor can you leave it behind. To slay it would be just. But it was not always as it is now. Once it was a man, and did you service in its fashion. Give him a horse and let him go at once, wherever he chooses. By his choice you shall judge him."

"Do you hear this, Wormtongue?" said Théoden. "This is your choice: to ride with me to war, and let us see in battle whether you are true; or to go now, wither you will. But then, if ever we meet again, I shall not be merciful."

Slowly Wormtongue rose. He looked at them with half-closed eyes. Last of all he scanned Théoden's face and opened his mouth as if to speak. Then suddenly he drew himself up. His eyes glittered with such malice that the men stepped back from him. He bared his teeth; and then with a hissing breath he spat before the king's feet, and darting to one side, he fled down the stair.

"After him!" said Théoden. "See that he does no harm to any, but do not hurt him or hinder him. Give him a horse, if he wishes it."

"And if any will bear him," Éomer added.

One of the guards ran down the stair. Another went to the well at the foot of the terrace and in his helm drew water. With it he washed clean the stones that Wormtongue had defiled.

"Now my guests, come!" said Théoden. "Come and take such refreshment as haste allows."

They passed back into the great house. Already they heard below them in the town the heralds crying and the war-horns blowing. For the king was to ride forth as soon as the men of the town and those dwelling near could be armed and assembled.

As they went, Éomer walked next to Elwing and spoke with her.

"I am glad to see you have found your friends, Lady Swiftfire," he said with a smile.

Elwing laughed. "Will you always call me that?"

"If you do not object," Éomer grinned. They walked for a moment in silence, then Éomer asked, "Are you and Erestor good riders?"

Elwing thought for a moment. "Erestor won't admit it, but he is a good rider, and so am I."

Éomer nodded. "Very well, I will see that you both have your own horses."

Elwing smiled. "Thank you, Lord Éomer."

"You are welcome, Lady Swiftfire," Éomer replied with a smile.

They entered a hall and sat down at the king's board, Éomer and the six guests. Éowyn was also there, waiting upon the king. They ate and drank swiftly, the others silent as Théoden questioned Gandalf concerning Saruman.

"How far back his treachery goes, who can guess?" said Gandalf. "He was not always evil. Once I do not doubt he was the friend of Rohan; and even when his heart grew colder, he found you useful still. But for long now he has plotted your ruin, wearing the mask of friendship, until he was ready. In those years Wormtongue's task was easy, and all that you did was swiftly known in Isengard; for your land was open, and strangers came and went. And ever Wormtongue's whispering was in your ears, poisoning your thought, chilling your heart, weakening your limbs, while others watched and could do nothing, for your will was in his keeping.

"But when I escaped and warned you, then the mask was torn, for those who could see. After that Wormtongue played dangerously, always seeking to delay you, to prevent your full strength being gathered. He was crafty: dulling men's wariness, or working on their fears, as served the occasion. Do you not remember how eagerly he urged that no man should be spared on a wildgoose chase northward, when the immediate peril was westward? He persuaded you to forbid Éomer to pursue the raiding Orcs. If Éomer had not defied Wormtongue's voice speaking with your mouth, those Orcs would have reached Isengard by now, bearing a great prize. Not indeed that prize which Saruman desires above all else, but at the least two members of my Company, sharers of a secret hope, of which even to you, lord, I cannot yet speak openly. Dare you think of what they might now be suffering, or what Saruman might have learned to our destruction?"

"I owe much to Éomer," said Théoden. "Faithful heart may have froward tongue."

"Say also," said Gandalf, "that to crooked eyes truth may wear a wry face."

"Indeed my eyes were almost blind," said Théoden. "Most of all I owe to you, my guest. Once again you have come in time. I would give you a gift ere we go, at your own choosing. You have only to name aught that is mine. I reserve now only my sword!"

"Whether I came in time or not is yet to be seen," said Gandalf. "But as for your gift, lord, I will choose one that will fit my need: swift and sure. Give me Shadowfax! He was only lent before, if loan we may call it. But now I shall ride him into great hazard, setting silver against black: I would not risk anything that is not my own. And already there is a bond of love between us."

"You choose well," said Théoden; "and I give him now gladly. Yet it is a great gift. There is none like to Shadowfax. In him one of the mighty steeds of old has returned. None such shall return again. And to you my other guests I will offer such things as may be found in my armory. Swords you do not need, but there are helms and coats of mail of cunning work, gifts to my fathers out of Gondor. Choose from these ere we go, and may they serve you well!"

Now men came bearing raiment of war from the king's hoard, and they arrayed Aragorn, Legolas, and Erestor in shining mail. Helms too they chose, and round shields overlaid with gold and set with red, green, and white gems. Gandalf took no armor, and neither did Elwing, much to the amazement of the men. Gimli needed no coat of rings, for there was no hauberk in the hoards of Edoras of better make than his short corslet forged beneath the Mountain. But he chose a cap of iron and leather that fit his round head well; and a small shield he also took. It bore the running horse, white upon green, the emblem of the house of Eorl.

"May it keep you well!" said Théoden. "It was made for me in Thengel's day, while I was still a boy."

Gimli bowed. "I am proud, Lord of the Mark, to bear your device," he said. "Indeed sooner would I bear a horse than be borne by one. I love my feet better. But, maybe, I shall come yet where I can stand and fight."

"It may well be so," said Théoden. Then the king turned to Elwing. "Will you take no armor, lady?"

Elwing shook her head. "No, lord, I need no armor."

Théoden looked as if he were about to say something, but changed his mind. Instead he rose, and at once Éowyn came forward bearing wine. _"Ferthu Théoden hál!"_ she said. "Receive now this cup and drink in happy hour. Health be with thee at thy going and coming!"

Théoden drank from the cup, and she then offered it to the guests. As she stood before Aragorn she paused suddenly and looked upon him, and her eyes were shining. And he looked down upon her fair face and smiled; but as he took the cup, his hand met hers, and he knew that she trembled at the touch. "Hail Aragorn son of Arathorn!" she said. "Hail Lady of Rohan!" he answered, but his face now was troubled and he did not smile. Elwing sighed and closed her eyes. _Poor Éowyn, she loves him already,_ she thought dismally.

When the had all drunk, the king went down the hall to the doors. There the guards awaited him, and heralds stood, and all the lords and chiefs were gathered together that remained in Edoras or dwelt nearby.

"Behold! I go forth, and it seems like to be my last riding," said Théoden. "I have no child. Théodred my son is slain. I name Éomer my sister-son to be my heir. If neither of us return, then choose a new lord as you will. But to someone I must now entrust my people that I leave behind, to rule them in my place. Which of you will stay?"

No man spoke.

"Is there none whom you would name? In whom do my people trust?"

"In the House of Eorl," answered Háma.

"But Éomer I cannot spare, nor would stay," said the king; "and he is the last of that House."

"I said not Éomer," answered Háma. "And he is not the last. There is Éowyn, daughter of Éomund, his sister. She is fearless and high-hearted. All love her. Let her be as lord to the Eorlingas, while we are gone."

"It shall be so," said Théoden. "Let the heralds announce to the folk that the Lady Éowyn will lead them!"

Then the king sat upon a seat before his doors, and Éowyn knelt before him and received from him a sword and a fair corslet. "Farwell sister-daughter!" he said. "Dark is the hour, yet maybe we shall return to the Golden Hall. But in Dunharrow the people may long defend themselves, and if the battle go ill, hither will come all who escape."

"Speak not so!" she answered. "A year shall I endure for every day that passes until your return." But as she spoke her eyes went to Aragorn who stood nearby.

"The king shall come again," he said. "Fear not! Not West but East does our doom await us."

The king now went down the stair with Gandalf beside him. The others followed. Aragorn looked back as they passed towards the gate. Alone Éowyn stood before the doors of the house at the stair's head; the sword was set upright before her, and her hands were laid upon the hilt. She was clad now in mail and shone like silver in the sun.

Gimli walked with Legolas, his axe on his shoulder. "Well, at last we set off!" he said. "Men need many words before deeds. My axe is restless in my hands. Though I do not doubt that these Rohirrim are fell-handed when they come to it. Nonetheless this is not the warfare that suits me. How shall I come to the battle? I wish I could walk and not bump like a sack at Gandalf's saddlebow."

"A safer seat than many, I guess," said Legolas. "Yet doubtless Gandalf will gladly put you down on your feet when blows begin; or Shadowfax himself. An axe is no weapon for a rider."

"And a Dwarf is no horseman. It is Orc-necks I would hew, not shave the scalps of Men," said Gimli, patting the haft of his axe.

At the gate they found a great host of men, old and young, all ready in the saddle. More than a thousand were there mustered. Their spears were like a springing wood. Loudly and joyously they shouted as Théoden came forth. Some held in readiness the king's horse, Snowmane, and others held the horses of Aragorn and Legolas. Gimli stood ill at ease, frowning, but Éomer came up to him, leading his horse, and behind him came another man leading two more horses.

Éomer stopped before Elwing and bowed slightly. "I have done as I promised, Lady Swiftfire," he said. "Here are Windchaser and Iceriver, may they bear you well."

"I thank you again, Lord Éomer," said Elwing. She leapt lightly into Windchaser's saddle, and Erestor swung up onto Iceriver.

Then Éomer turned to Gimli. "Hail Gimli Glóin's son!" he cried. "I have not had the time to learn gentle speech under your rod, as you promised. But shall we not put aside our quarrel? At least I will speak no evil again of the Lady of the Wood."

"I will forget my wrath for a while, Éomer son of Éomund," said Gimli; "but if ever you chance to see the Lady Galadriel with your eyes, then you shall acknowledge her as the fairest of ladies, or our friendship will end."

"So be it!" said Éomer. "But until that time pardon me, and in token of pardon ride with me, I beg. Gandalf will be at the head with the Lord of the Mark; but Firefoot, my horse, will bear us both, if you will."

"I thank you indeed," said Gimli, greatly pleased. "I will gladly go with you, if Legolas, my comrade, may ride beside us."

"It shall be so," said Éomer. "Legolas and Lady Swiftfire upon my left, and Aragorn and Erestor upon my right, and none will dare to stand before us!"

Elwing smiled at Éomer, silently thanking him. Éomer smiled back, and glanced at Erestor. Erestor smiled, no longer holding any animosity towards the Marshal of the Mark.

"Where is Shadowfax?" said Gandalf.

"Running wild over the grass," they answered. "He will let no man handle him. There he goes, away down by the ford, like a shadow among the willows."

Gandalf whistled and called aloud the horse's name, and far away he tossed his head and neighed, and turning sped towards the host like an arrow.

"Were the West Wind to take a shape, even so would it appear," said Éomer, as the great horse ran up, until he stood before the wizard.

"The gift seems already to be given," said Théoden. "But hearken all! Here now I name my guest, Gandalf Greyhame, wisest of counselors, most welcome of wanderers, a lord of the Mark, a chieftain of the Eorlingas while our kin shall last; and I give to him Shadowfax, prince of horses."

"I thank you, Théoden King," said Gandalf. Then suddenly he threw back his grey cloak, and cast aside his hat, and leapt onto Shadowfax's back. He wore no helm nor mail. His snowy hair flew free in the wind, his white robes shone dazzling in the sun.

"Behold the White Rider!" cried Aragorn, and all took up the words.

"Our King and the White Rider!" they shouted. "Forth Eorlingas!"

The trumpets sounded. The horses reared and neighed. Spear clashed on shield. Then the king raised his hand, and with a rush like the sudden onset of a great wind the last host of Rohan rode thundering into the West.

Far over the plain Éowyn saw the glitter of their spears, as she stood still, alone before the doors of the silent house.

End Chapter 27.


	28. Helm's Deep

A/N: Another very long chapter, sorry! Actually, people usually like long chapters so why am I apologizing? And why I am talking to myself? The world may never know.... anywho, here it is, Helm's Deep. Now you find out what happens when you mix Elwing, Orcs, and dynamite.....

Disclaimer: Much of this stuff is taken directly from the book, but it is merely being borrowed. Oh, and incase anyone forgot, Elwing's Elvish name (Aurlach) means Morning Fire, or The Fire of Morning. Now, on with the chapter!

Chapter 28: Helm's Deep

The sun was already westering as they rode from Edoras, and the light of it was in their eyes, turning all the rolling fields of Rohan to a golden haze. There was a beaten way, north-westward along the foot-hills of the White Mountains, and this they followed, up and down in a green country, crossing small swift streams by many fords. Far ahead and to their right the Misty Mountains loomed; ever darker and taller they grew as the miles went by. The sun went slowly down before them. Evening came behind.

The host rode on. Need drove them. Fearing to come too late, they rode with all the speed they could, pausing seldom. Swift and enduring were the steeds of Rohan, but there were many leagues to go. Forty leagues and more it was, as a bird flies, from Edoras to the fords of the Isen, where they hoped to find the king's men that held back the hosts of Saruman.

Night closed about them. At last they halted to make their camp. They had ridden for some five hours and were far out upon the western plain, yet more than half their journey lay still before them. In a great circle, under the starry sky and the waxing moon, they now made their bivouac. They lit no fires, for they were uncertain of events; but they set a ring of mounted guards about them, and scouts rode out far ahead, passing like shadows in the folds of the land. The slow night passed without tidings or alarm. At dawn the horns sounded, and within an hour they took the road again.

There were no clouds overhead yet, but a heaviness was in the air; it was hot for the season of the year. The rising sun was hazy, and behind it, following it slowly up the sky, there was a growing darkness, as of a great storm moving out of the East. And away in the North-west there seemed to be another darkness brooding about the feet of the Misty Mountains, a shadow that crept down slowly from the Wizard's Vale.

Elwing saw Gandalf coming to join her and the others that rode with Éomer, and Windchaser moved aside to make room for Shadowfax as Gandalf rode next to Legolas.

"You have the keen eyes of your fair kindred, Legolas," the wizard said; "and they can tell a sparrow from a finch a league off. Tell me, can you see anything away yonder towards Isengard?" The wizard had spoken quietly, but Elwing's Elven ears heard him, as well as Legolas' reply.

"Many miles lie between," said Legolas, gazing thither and shading his eyes with his long hand. "I can see a darkness. There are shapes moving in it, great shapes far away upon the bank of the river; but what they are I cannot tell. It is not mist or cloud that defeats my eyes: there is a veiling shadow that some power lays upon the land, and it marches slowly downstream. It is as if the twilight under endless trees were flowing downwards from the hills."

"And behind us comes a very storm of Mordor," said Gandalf with a sigh. "It will be a black night."

__

But not a silent one, Elwing thought grimly.

*

As the second day of their riding drew on, the heaviness in the air increased. In the afternoon the dark clouds began to overtake them: a sombre canopy with great billowing edges flecked with dazzling light. The sun went down, a blood-red in a smoking haze. The spears of the Riders were tipped with fire as the last hafts of light kindled the steep faces of the peaks of Thrihyrne: now very near they stood on the northernmost arm of the White Mountains, three jagged horns staring at the sunset. In the last red glow men in the vanguard saw a black speck, a horseman riding back towards them. They halted awaiting him.

He came, a weary man with dinted helm and cloven shield. Slowly he climbed from his horse and stood there a while gasping. At length he spoke. "Is Éomer here?" he asked. "You come at last, but too late, and with too little strength. Things have gone evilly since Théodred fell. We were driven back yesterday with great loss; many perished at the crossing. Then at night fresh forces came over the river against our camp. All Isengard must be emptied; and Saruman has armed the wild hillmen and herd-folk of Dunland beyond the rivers, and these also he loosed upon us. We were overmastered. The shieldwall was broken. Erkenbrand of Westfold was drawn off those men he could gather towards his fastness in Helm's Deep. The rest are scattered.

"Where is Éomer? Tell him there is no hope ahead. He should return to Edoras before the wolves of Isengard come there."

Théoden had sat silent, hidden from the man's sight behind his guards; now he urged his horse forward. "Come, stand before me, Ceorl!" he said. "I am here. The last host of the Eorlingas has ridden forth. It will not return without battle."

The man's face lightened with joy and wonder. He drew himself up. Then he knelt, offering his notched sword to the king. "Command me, lord!" he cried. "And pardon me! I thought -"

"You thought I remained in Meduseld bent like an old tree under winter snow. So it was when you rode to war. But a west wind has shaken the boughs," said Théoden. "Give this man a fresh horse! Let us ride to the help of Erkenbrand!"

While Théoden was speaking, Gandalf rode a short way ahead, and he sat there alone, gazing north to Isengard and west to the setting sun. Now he came back.

"Ride, Théoden!" he said. "Ride to Helm's Deep! Go not to the Fords of Isen, and do not tarry in the plain! I must leave you for a while. Shadowfax must bear me now on a swift errand." Turning to Aragorn and Éomer and the men of the king's household, he cried: "Keep well the Lord of the Mark, till I return. Await me at Helm's Gate! Farewell!"

He spoke a word to Shadowfax, and like an arrow from the bow the great horse sprang away. Even as they looked he was gone: a flash of silver in the sunset, a wind over the grass, a shadow that fled and passed from sight. Snowmane snorted and reared, eager to follow; but only a swift bird on the wing could have overtaken him.

The host turned away now from the road to the Fords of Isen and bent their course southward. Night fell, and still they rode on. The hills drew near, but the tall peaks of Thrihyrne were already dim against the darkening sky. Still some miles away, on the far side of the Westfold Vale, lay a green coomb, a great bay in the mountains, out of which a gorge opened in the hills. Men of that land called it Helm's Deep, after a hero of old wars who had made his refuge there. Ever steeper and narrower it wound inward from the north under the shadow of the Thrihyrne, till the crow-haunted cliffs rose like mighty towers on either side, shutting out the light.

At Helm's Gate, before the mouth of the Deep, there was a heel of rock thrust outward by the northern cliff. There upon its spur stood high walls of ancient stone, and within them was a lofty tower. Men said that in the far-off days of the glory of Gondor the sea-kings had built here this fastness with the hands of giants. The Hornburg it was called, for a trumpet sounded upon the tower echoed in the Deep behind, as if armies of long-forgotten were issuing to war from caves beneath the hills. A wall, too, the men of old had made from the Hornburg to the southern cliff, barring the entrance to the gorge. Beneath it by a wide culvert the Deeping Stream passed out. About the feet of the Hornrock it wound, and flowed then in a gully through the midst of a wide green gore, sloping gently down from Helm's Gate to Helm's Dike. Thence it fell into the Deeping Coomb and out into the Westfold Vale. There in the Hornburg at the Helm's Gate Erkenbrand, master of Westfold on the borders of the Mark, now dwelt. As the days darkened with threat of war, being wise, he had repaired the wall and made the fastness strong.

The Riders were still in the low valley before the mouth of the Coomb, when cries and hornblasts were heard from their scouts that went in front. Out of the darkness arrows whistled. Swiftly a scout rode back and reported that wolf-riders were abroad in the valley, and that a host of Orcs and wild men were hurrying southward from the Fords of Isen and seemed to be making for Helm's Deep.

"We have found many of our folk lying slain as they fled thither," said the scout. "And we have met scattered companies, going this way and that, leaderless. What has become of Erkenbrand none seem to know. It is likely that he will be overtaken ere he can reach Helm's Gate, if he has not already perished."

"Has aught been seen of Gandalf?" asked Théoden.

"Yes, lord. Many have seen an old man in white upon a horse, passing hither and thither over the plains like wind in the grass. Some thought he was Saruman. It is said that he went away ere nightfall towards Isengard. Some say also that Wormtongue was seen earlier, going northward with a company of Orcs."

"It will go ill with Wormtongue, if Gandalf comes upon him," said Théoden. "Nonetheless I miss now both my counselors, the old and the new. But in this need we have no better choice than to go on, as Gandalf said, to Helm's Gate, whether Erkenbrand be there or no. Is it known how great the host is that comes from the North?"

"It is very great," said the scout. "He that flies counts every foe twice, yet I have spoken to stouthearted men and I do not doubt that the main strength of the enemy is many times as great as all that we have here."

"Then let us be swift," said Éomer. "Let us drive through such foes as are already between us and the fastness. There are caves in Helm's Deep where hundreds may lie hidden; and secret ways lead thence up onto the hills."

"Trust not to secret ways," said the king. "Saruman has long spied out this land. Still in that place our defense may last long. Let us go!"

On through the dark night they rode, ever slower as the darkness deepened and their way climbed southward, higher and higher into the dim folds about the mountains' feet. They found few of the enemy before them. Here and there they came upon roving bands of Orcs; but they fled ere the Riders could take or slay them.

"It will not be long I fear," said Éomer, "ere the coming of the king's host will be known to the leader of our enemies, Saruman or whatever captain he was sent forth."

The rumor of war grew behind them. Now they could hear, borne over the dark, the sound of harsh singing. They had climbed far up into the Deeping Coomb when they looked back. They saw torches, countless points of fiery light upon the black fields behind, scattered like red flowers, or winding up from the lowlands in long flickering lines. Here and there a larger blaze leapt up.

"It is a great host and follows us hard," said Aragorn.

"They bring fire," said Théoden, "and they are burning as they come, rick, cot, and tree. This was a rich vale and had many homesteads. Alas for my folk!"

"Would that day was here and we might ride down upon them like a storm out of the mountains!" said Aragorn. "It grieves me to fly before them."

"We need not fly much further," said Éomer. "Not far ahead now lies Helm's Dike, an ancient trench and rampart scored across the coomb, two furlongs below Helm's Gate. There we can turn and give battle."

"Nay, we are too few to defend the Dike," said Théoden. "It is a mile long or more, and the breach in it is wide."

"At the breach our rearguard must stand, if we are pressed," said Éomer.

There was neither star nor moon when the Riders came to the breach in the Dike, where the stream from above passed out, and the road beside it ran down from the Hornburg. The rampart loomed suddenly before them, a high shadow beyond a dark pit. As they rode up a sentinel challenged them.

"The Lord of the Mark rides to Helm's Gate," Éomer answered. "I, Éomer, son of Éomund, speak."

"This is good tidings beyond hope," said the sentinel. "Hasten! The enemy is on your heels."

The host passed through the breach and halted on the sloping sward above. They now learned to their joy that Erkenbrand had left many men to hold Helm's Gate, and more had since escaped thither.

"Maybe, we have a thousand fit to fight on foot," said Gamling, an old man, the leader of those that watched the Dike. "But most of them have seen too many winters, as I have, or too few, as my son son's here. What news of Erkenbrand? Word came yesterday that he was retreating hither with all that is left of the best riders of Westhold. But he has not come."

"I fear that he will not come now," said Éomer. "Our scouts have gained no news of him, and the enemy fills all the valley behind us."

"I would that he had escaped," said Théoden. "He was a mighty man. In him lived again the valor of Helm the Hammerhand. But we cannot await him here. We must draw all our forces now behind the walls. Are you well stored? We bring little provision, for we rode forth to open battle, not to siege."

"Behind us in the caves of the Deep are three parts of the folk of Westfold, old and young, children and women," said Gamling. "But great store of food, and many beasts and their fodder, have also been gathered there."

"That is well," said Éomer. "They are burning or despoiling all that is left in the vale."

"If they come to bargain for our goods at Helm's Gate, they will pay a high price," said Gamling.

The king and his Riders passed on. Before the causeway that crossed the stream they dismounted. In a long file they led their horses up the ramp and passed within the gates of the Hornburg. There they were welcomed again with joy and renewed hope; for now there were men enough to man both the burg and the barrier wall.

Quickly Éomer set his men in readiness. The king and the men of his household were in the Hornburg, and there also were many of the Westfold-men. But on the Deeping Wall and its tower, and behind it, Éomer arrayed most the strength that he had, for here the defense seemed more doubtful, if the assault were determined and in great force. The horses were led far up the Deep under such guard as could be spared.

The Deeping Wall was twenty feet high, and so thick that four men could walk abreast along the top, sheltered by a parapet over which only a tall man could look. Here and there were clefts in the stone through which men could shoot. This battlement could be reached by a stair running down from a door in the outer court of the Hornburg; three flights of steps led also up onto the wall from the Deep behind; but in front it was smooth, and the great stones of it were set with such skill that no foothold could be found at their joints, and at the top they hung over like a sea-delved cliff.

Gimli stood leaning against the breastwork upon the wall. Legolas sat above on the parapet, fingering his bow, and peering out into the gloom.

"This is more to my liking," said the Dwarf, stamping on the stones. "Ever my heart rises as we draw near the mountains. There is good rock here. This country has tough bones. I felt them in my feet as we came up from the dike. Give me a year and a hundred of my kin and I would make this a place that armies would break upon like water."

"I do not doubt it," said Legolas. "But you are a dwarf, and dwarves are strange folk. I do not like this place, and I shall like it no more by the light of day. But you comfort me, Gimli, and I am glad to have you standing nigh with your stout legs and your hard axe. I wish there were more of your kin among us. But even more would I give for a hundred good archers of Mirkwood. We shall need them. The Rohirrim have good bowmen after their fashion, but there are too few here, too few."

"It is dark for archery," said Gimli. "Indeed it is time for sleep. Sleep! I feel the need of it, as never I thought any Dwarf could. Riding is tiring work. Yet my axe is restless in my hand. Give me a row of orc-necks and room to swing and all weariness will fall from me!"

"I can sympathize with that!" said Elwing, coming to stand next to Gimli. "My sword is impatient for battle, as am I."

Legolas raised a delicate eyebrow. "And what do you know of slaying orcs?" the Elf asked.

"Yes, and why is it Éomer never mentioned your meeting him to us before?" Gimli asked.

Elwing smiled. "Is this an interrogation? Éomer did not mention meeting me because I asked him not to. And I know far more about slaying orcs than you think, my dear Elf," Elwing replied cheekily.

Legolas laughed. "Then I shall be sure to give you room when the battle begins," the Elf replied with a smile.

*

A slow time passed. Far down in the valley scattered fires still burned. The hosts of Isengard were advancing in silence now. Their torches could be seen winding up the coomb in many lines.

Suddenly from the Dike yells and screams, and the fierce battle-cries of men broke out. Flaming brands appeared over the brink and clustered thickly at the breach. Then they scattered and vanished. Men came galloping back over the field and up the ramp to the gate of the Hornburg. The rearguard of the Westfolders had been driven in.

"The enemy is at hand!" they said. "We loosed every arrow that we had, and filled the Dike with Orcs. But it will not halt them long. Already they are scaling the bank at many points, thick as marching ants. But we have taught them not to carry torches."

*

It was now past midnight. The sky was utterly dark, and the stillness of the heavy air foreboded storm. Suddenly the clouds were seared by a blinding flash. Branched lightning smote down upon the eastward hills. For a staring moment the watchers on the walls saw all the space between them and Dike lit with white light: it was boiling and crawling with black shapes, some squat and broad, some tall and grim, with high helms and sable shields. Hundreds and hundreds more were pouring over the Dike and through the breach. The dark tide flowed up to the walls from cliff to cliff. Thunder rolled in the valley. Rain came lashing down.

Arrows thick as the rain came whistling over the battlements, and fell clinking and glancing on the stones. Some found a mark. The assault on Helm's Deep had begun, but no sound or challenge was heard within; no answering arrows came.

The assailing hosts halted, foiled by the silent menace of rock and wall. Ever and again the lightning tore aside the darkness. Then the Orcs screamed, waving spear and sword, and shooting a cloud of arrows at any that stood revealed upon the battlements; and the men of the Mark, amazed, looked out as it seemed to them, upon a great field of dark corn, tossed by a tempest of war, and every ear glinted with barbed light.

Brazen trumpets sounded. The enemy surged forward, some against the Deeping Wall, others towards the causeway and the ramp that led up to the Hornburg-gates. There the largest Orcs were mustered, and the wild men of the Dunland fells. A moment they hesitated and then on they came. The lightning flashed, and blazoned upon every helm and shield the ghastly hand of Isengard was seen. They reached the summit of the rock; they drove towards the gates.

Then at last an answer came: a storm of arrows met them, and a hail of stones. They wavered, broke, and fled back; and then charged again, broke and charged again; and each time, like the incoming sea, they halted at a higher point. Again the trumpets rang, and a press of roaring men leaped forth. They held their great shields above them like a roof, while in their midst they bore two trunks of mighty trees. Behind them orc-archers crowded, sending a hail of darts against the bowmen on the walls. They gained the gates. The trees, swung by strong arms, smote the timbers with a rending boom. If any man fell, crushed by a stone hurtling from above, two others sprang to take his place. Again and again the great rams swung and crashed.

Éomer and Aragorn stood together on the Deeping Wall. They heard the roar of voices and the thudding of the rams; and then in a sudden flash of light they beheld the peril of the gates.

"Come!" said Aragorn. "This is the hour when we draw our swords together!"

Running like fire, they sped along the wall, and up the steps, and passed into the outer court upon the Rock. As they ran they gathered a handful of stout swordsmen. There was a small postern-door that opened in an angle of the burg-wall on the west, where the cliff stretched out to meet it. On that side a narrow path ran round towards the great gate, between the wall and the sheer brink of the Rock. Together Éomer and Aragorn sprang through the door, their men close behind. The two swords flashed from the sheath as one.

"Gúthwinë!" cried Éomer. "Gúthwinë for the Mark!"

"Andúril!" cried Aragorn. "Andúril for the Dúnedain!"

Charging from the side, they hurled themselves upon the wild men. Andúril rose and fell, gleaming with white fire. A shout went up from wall and tower. "Andúril! Andúril goes to war. The Blade that was Broken shines again!"

Dismayed the rammers let fall the trees and turned to fight; but the wall of their shields was broken as by a lightning-stroke, and they were swept away, hewn down, or cast over the Rock into the stony stream below. The orc-archers shot wildly then fled.

For a moment Éomer and Aragorn halted before the gates. The thunder was rumbling in the distance now. The lightning flickered still, far off among the mountains in the South. A keen wind was blowing from the North again. The clouds were torn and drifting, and stars peeped out; and above the hills of the Coomb-side the westering moon rode, glimmering yellow in the storm-wrack.

"We did not come too soon," said Aragorn, looking at the gates. Their great hinges and iron bars were wrenched and bent; many of their timbers were cracked.

"Yet we cannot stay here beyond the walls to defend them," said Éomer. "Look!" He pointed to the causeway. Already a great press of Orcs and Men were gathering again beyond the stream. Arrows whined, and skipped on the stones about them. "Come! We must get back and see what we can do to pile stone and beam across the gates within. Come now!"

They turned and ran. At that moment some dozen Orcs that had lain motionless among the slain leapt to their feet, and came silently and swiftly behind. Two flung themselves to the ground at Éomer's heels, tripped him, and in a moment they were on top of him. But a small dark figure that none had observed sprang out of the shadows and gave a hoarse shout: _Baruk Khazâd! Khazâd ai-mênu!_ An axe swung and swept back. Two Orcs fell headless. The rest fled.

Éomer struggled to his feet, even as Aragorn ran back to his aid.

The postern was closed again, the iron door barred and piled inside with stones. When all were safe within, Éomer turned: "I thank you, Gimli son of Glóin!" he said. "I did not know that you were with us in the sortie. But oft the unbidden guest proves the best company. How came you there?"

"I followed you to shake off sleep," said Gimli; "but I looked on the hillmen and they seemed overlarge to me, so I sat beside a stone to see your sword-play."

"I shall not find it easy to repay you," said Éomer.

"There may be many a chance ere the night is over," laughed the Dwarf. "But I am content. Till now I have hewn naught but wood since I left Moria."

*

"Two!" said Gimli, patting his axe. He had returned to his place on the wall.

"Two?" said Legolas. "I have done better, though now I must grope for spent arrows; all mine are gone. Yet I make my tale twenty at the least. But that is only a few leaves in a forest."

Elwing laughed at them. "Two? Twenty? I have none to my score yet, but I shall shame you both before long."

The Elf and Dwarf laughed. "We shall see, little lady," Gimli said with a grin.

*

The sky now was quickly clearing and the sinking moon was shining brightly. But the light brought little hope to the Riders of the Mark. The enemy before them seemed to have grown rather than diminished, and still more were pressing up from the valley through the breach. The sortie upon the Rock gained only a brief respite. The assault on the gates was redoubled. Against the Deeping Wall the hosts of Isengard roared like a sea. Orcs and hillmen swarmed about its feet from end to end. Ropes with grappling hooks were hurled over the parapet faster than the men could cut them or fling them back. Hundreds of long ladders were lifted up. Many were cast down in ruin, but many more replaced them, and Orcs sprang up them like apes in the dark forests of the South. Before the wall's foot the dead and broken were piled like shingle in a storm; ever higher rose the hideous mounds, and still the enemy came on.

The men of Rohan grew weary. All their arrows were spent, and every shaft was shot; their swords were notched, and their shields were riven. Three times Aragon and Éomer rallied them, three times Andúril flamed in a desperate charge that drove the enemy from the wall.

Then a clamor arose in the Deep behind. Orcs had crept like rats through the culvert through which the stream flowed out. There they had gathered in the shadow of the cliffs, until the assault above was hottest and nearly all the men of the defense had rushed to the wall's top. Then they sprang out. Already some had passed into the jaws of the Deep and were among the horses, fighting with the guards.

Down from the wall leapt Gimli with a fierce cry that echoed in the cliffs. "_Khazâd! Khazâd!_" He soon had work enough.

"Ai-oi!" he shouted. "The Orcs are behind the wall. Ai-oi! Come, Legolas! There are enough for us both. _Khazâd ai-mênu!_"

Gamling the Old looked down from the Hornburg, hearing the great voice of the dwarf above all the tumult. "The Orcs are in the Deep!" he cried. "Helm! Helm! Forth Eorlingas!" he shouted as he leapt down the stair from the Rock with many men of Westfold at his back.

Their onset was fierce and sudden, and the Orcs gave way before them. Elwing stood alongside Gimli as they drove the Orcs back. Ere long the foul creatures were hemmed in in the narrows of the gorge, and all were slain or driven shrieking into the chasm of the Deep to fall before the guardians of the hidden caves.

"Fifteen!" Elwing said, dispatching an Orc with a flick of her sword.

"Twenty-one!" Gimli replied, laying the last Orc headless at his feet. "Now my count passes Master Legolas again. And I fear you have yet to catch up."

Elwing smiled. "Don't worry, I will."

Gamling came up to Gimli, asking for his aid in stopping up the hole. Gimli consented, and under his direction the Westfold-men blocked up the inner end of the culvert, until only a narrow outlet remained. Then the Deeping Stream, swollen by the rain, churned and fretted in its choked path, and spread slowly in cold pools from cliff to cliff.

"It will be drier above," said Gimli. "Come, Gamling, Elwing, let us see how things go on the wall!"

Gimli and Elwing climbed up and found Legolas beside Aragorn, Erestor, and Éomer. The Elf was whetting his long knife. There was for a while a lull in the assault, since the attempt to break in through the culvert had been foiled.

"Twenty-one!" said Gimli.

"Fifteen," Elwing remarked.

"Good!" said Legolas. "But my count is now two dozen. It has been knife-work up here."

Éomer and Aragorn leant wearily on their swords. Away on the left the crash and clamor of the battle on the Rock rose loud again. But the Hornburg still held fast, like an island in the sea. Its gates lay in ruin; but over the barricade of beams and stones within no enemy as yet had passed.

Aragorn looked up at the pale stars, and at the moon, now sloping behind the western hills that enclosed the valley. "This is a night as long as years," he said. "How long will day tarry?"

"Dawn is not far off," said Gamling, who had now climbed up beside him. "But dawn will not help us, I fear."

"Yet dawn is ever the hope of men," said Aragorn.

Elwing turned her back to them and gazed up at the sky. The stars winked at her, as if they knew her secret. Elwing smiled. _The fire of morning... there will be plenty of fire ere this morning is over_, Elwing thought with a mischievous smile. She did not listen to the conversation behind her, but she knew how it ended. _The minstrels say that no foe has ever taken the Hornburg, if men defended it. So let is defend it, and hope!_

Even as she thought this there came a blare of trumpets. Then there was a crash and a flash of flame and smoke. The waters of the Deeping Stream poured out hissing and foaming: they were choked no longer, a gaping hole was blasted in the wall. A host of dark shapes poured in.

"Devilry of Saruman!" cried Aragorn. "They have crept in the culvert again, and they have lit the fire of Orthanc beneath our feet. Elendil, Elendil!" he shouted, as he leaped down into the breach; but even as he did so a hundred ladders were raised against the battlements. Over the wall and under the wall the last assault came sweeping like a dark wave upon a hill of sand. The defense was swept away. Some of the Riders were driven back, further and further into the Deep, falling and fighting as they gave way, step by step, towards the caves. Others cut their way back towards the citadel.

A broad stairway climbed from the Deep up to the Rock and the rear-gate of the Hornburg. Near the bottom stood Aragorn. In his hand still Andúril gleamed, and the terror of the sword for a while held back the enemy, as one by one all who could gain the stair passed up towards the gate. Behind on the upper steps knelt Legolas. His bow was bent, but one gleaned arrow was all that he had left, and he peered out now, ready to shoot the first Orc that should dare to approach the stair.

"All who can have now got safe within, Aragorn," the Elf called. "Come back!"

Aragorn turned and sped up the stair; but as he ran he stumbled in his weariness. At once his enemies leapt forward. Up came the Orcs, yelling, with their long arms stretched out to seize him. The foremost fell with Legolas' last arrow in his throat, but the rest sprang after him. Then a great boulder, cast from the outer wall above, crashed down upon the stair, and hurled them back into the Deep. Aragorn looked up and saw Elwing standing before him, a smile on her face.

"Amazing how that boulder came just in time, huh?" she said, helping Aragorn to his feet.

Aragorn smiled and nodded his thanks as they raced up the stair, Legolas urging them to hurry. They gained the door, and swiftly it clanged to behind them.

*

"Things go ill, my friends," Aragorn panted, wiping the sweat from his brow with his arm.

"Ill enough," said Legolas, "but not yet hopeless while we have you with us. Where is Gimli?"

"I do not know," Aragorn said. "I last saw him fighting on the ground behind the wall, but the enemy swept us apart."

"Alas! That is evil news," said Legolas.

"Don't worry," said Elwing, smiling at the worried Elf. "Gimli is quite capable of defending himself. He probably escaped back to the caves, the perfect place for a dwarf."

"That must be my hope," Legolas said, smiling thankfully at Elwing. "But I wish he had come this way. I desired to tell Master Gimli that my tale is now thirty-nine."

Elwing frowned. "I only have twenty-five! This is a rather boring battle."

"I am glad you think so," Aragorn said, breathing heavily. "Not all have it so easy." He paused for a moment to regain his breath, then he straightened up. "I must go find King Théoden. I shall see you later, my friends."

Legolas and Elwing watched as he passed into the citadel. "I must go and seek some arrows," the Elf said at last. "Would you like to accompany me, Lady Aurlach?"

Elwing smiled. "Sure, I have nothing better to do."

As they walked, Elwing thought over the battle so far. _The Deeping Wall is taken and all the defense swept away. Many escaped here, the Hornburg, and many also retreated into the Deep. I have not seen Erestor since the last attack, I hope he is alright._

Legolas glanced at the girl. She did not seem tired in the least, yet even he was feeling slightly weary. "Lady Aurlach?"

"Yes, Legolas?"

"What do you think of this devilry of Saruman?" the prince asked.

__

Devilry of Saruman? Elwing thought. _Oh! The explosions!_ In spite of herself, Elwing began to laugh. Legolas frowned. "Are you feeling well, Lady?"

"I'm fine," Elwing laughed. "It's just that, in my time, we have something called dynamite, and it does pretty much the same thing as Saruman's 'devilry'."

Legolas looked at her, amazed. "You mean that men can make this devilry?"

"Yup," Elwing said with a grin. "It's kinda like fireworks, but you have to change some stuff."

"How do you know all this?" Legolas asked.

"Let's just say I am a bit to fond of fire," she said with a broad grin.

Before Legolas could reply, Aragorn came up to them. "Elwing, may I speak with you?"

Elwing glanced at Legolas. "Um, sure, I guess."

"Legolas, would excuse us for a few minutes?" Aragorn asked.

The Elf nodded and walked off in search of more arrows. When he was gone, Aragorn turned to Elwing. "Lady Elwing, why are you not using your power?"

Elwing frowned. "And have them all think I'm working for Saruman? No thanks."

Aragorn sighed. "They won't think you are working for Saruman, they will think you are the Sunstar."

Elwing's eyes widened. "What?"

"The Rohirrim know about the Sunstars, so do the Gondorians," Aragorn explained. "The Sunstars were friends with Rohan and Gondor, but they were closer to the Horse-lords. When the Sunstars vanished, Rohan and Gondor learned of the prophecy. In Gondor they believe the Sunstar will return at the same time as Isildur's heir, but Rohan never changed the original fore-telling. They will know who you are, you do not have to be afraid to use your power."

Elwing leaned against the wall with a groan. "Great, as if getting royal treatment from Elves wasn't bad enough, now I've got two more nations who will treat me like a queen!"

Aragorn smiled. "You _are_ a queen."

"Don't remind me," Elwing grumbled. "So I guess I have no reason to hide it anymore, huh?"

Aragorn shook his head.

Elwing sighed. "Fine, but it's gonna be an interesting dawn."

Aragorn laughed. "I hope so, milady." He bowed and went to find Legolas.

Elwing frowned. "If anyone starts bowing to me, they're gonna get it!"

"I shall remember to curtsy then, milady," Erestor said cheekily, stepping out of the shadows.

Elwing frowned at him. "How long have you been there?"

"Long enough," he said, coming to stand next to Elwing. "I managed to get here before the Orcs chased me into the Deep."

"Too bad, I mean, great!" Elwing said with a cheeky grin.

"Ha ha," Erestor said sarcastically.

Elwing sighed and gazed up at the sky. "I wondered why Éomer was so in awe of me, and come to find out he knew I was a Sunstar! Oh well, I'm just glad he didn't mention it."

Erestor smiled. "Éomer is a man of his word, he wouldn't go back on a promise."

Elwing looked at him, eyebrow raised. "I thought you didn't like Éomer!"

Erestor smiled. "I was just in a bad mood."

Elwing snorted, but did not say anything. Erestor leaned his back against the wall as well. "So you entered Legolas and Gimli's little counting contest," he said, a small smirk on his face.

"Yea, what's wrong with that?" Elwing asked, looking sideways at him.

"You'll win, that's what's wrong!" Erestor laughed. "Think how poor Legolas and Gimli will feel when they get less than half your score?"

Elwing laughed and Erestor joined in. Those who were fighting near them felt their hearts lift at the sound. Joy in the midst of the battle strengthened the men's spirits, and they fought with renewed vigor. Blasts of fire leapt up from below shaking the stones. Grappling-hooks were hurled, and ladders raised. Again and again the Orcs gained the summit of the outer wall, and again the defenders cast them down.

*

Elwing had been sleeping, but now Erestor shook her gently awake. "It is dawn," he said quietly.

Elwing stood and drew her sword. "Time to have some fun," she said, winking at Erestor.

Even as they spoke a roar and a blast of fire roared from the gates. The archway of the gate crumbled and crashed in smoke and dust. The barricade was scattered as if by a thunderbolt. But even as the gate fell, and the Orcs about it yelled, preparing to charge, a murmur arose behind them, like a wind in the distance, and it grew to a clamor of many voices crying strange news in the dawn. The Orcs upon the Rock, hearing the rumor of dismay, wavered and looked back. And then, sudden and terrible, from the tower above, the sound of the great horn of Helm rang out.

All that heard that sound trembled. Many of the Orcs cast themselves on their faces and covered their ears with their claws. Back from the Deep the echoes came, blast upon blast, as if on every cliff and hill a mighty herald stood. But on the walls men looked up, listening with wonder; for the echoes did not die. Ever the hornblasts wound on among the hills; nearer now and louder they answered on to another, blowing fierce and free.

"Helm! Helm!" the Riders shouted. "Helm is arisen and comes back to war. Helm for Théoden King!"

And with that shout the king came. His horse was white as snow, golden was his shield, and his spear was long. At his right hand was Aragorn, Elendil's heir, behind him rode the lords of the House of Eorl the Young. Light sprang in the sky. Night departed.

"Forth Eorlingas!" With a cry and a great noise they charged. Down from the gates they roared, over the causeway they swept, and they drove through the hosts of Isengard as a wind among grass. Behind them from the Deep came the stern cries of men issuing from the caves, driving forth the enemy. Out poured all the men that were left upon the Rock. And ever the sound of blowing horns echoed in the hills.

On they rode, the king and his companions. Captains and champions fell or fled before them. Neither orc nor man withstood them. Their backs were to the swords and spears of the Riders, and their faces to the valley. They cried and wailed, for fear and great wonder had come upon them with the rising of the day.

Suddenly a great fire consumed the Orcs that cowered near the gate, and Riders and Orcs alike looked in wonder at the gate. There upon the rubble stood a girl, her blonde hair swirling in the wind and a bright sword in her hand. The Orcs screamed and charged her, but she raised her sword and again fire swept over them.

"Anorgil!" Legolas said in wonder. "It is the Sunstar!"

The Riders raised a great shout, their hearts gladdened at the sight of Elwing; "Hail the Sunstar! The Sunstar has returned! Forth Eorlingas!" And with that shout the Riders pressed forward again and the enemy fled before them. So King Théoden rode from Helm's Gate and clove his path to the great Dike. There the company halted. Light grew bright about them. Shafts of the sun flared above the eastern hills and glimmered on their spears. But they sat silent on their horses, and they gazed down upon the Deeping Coomb.

The land had changed. Where before the green dale had lain, its grassy slopes lapping the ever-mounting hills, there now a forest loomed. Great trees, bare and silent, stood, rank on rank, with tangled bough and hoary head; their twisted roots were buried in the long green grass. Darkness was under them. Between the Dike and the eaves of that nameless wood only two open furlongs lay. There now cowered the proud hosts of Saruman, in terror of the king and in terror of the trees. They streamed down from Helm's Gate until all above the Dike was empty of them, but below it they were packed like swarming flies. Vainly they crawled and clambered about the walls of the coomb, seeking to escape. Upon the east too sheer and stony was the valley's side; upon the left, from the west, their final doom approached.

There suddenly upon a ridge appeared a rider, clad in white, shining in the rising sun. Over the low hills the horns were sounding. Behind him, hastening down the long slopes, were a thousand men on foot; their swords were in their hands. Amid them strode a man tall and strong. His shield was red. As he came to the valley's brink, he set to his lips a great black horn and blew a ringing blast.

"Erkenbrand!" the Riders shouted. "Erkenbrand!"

"Behold the White Rider!" cried Aragorn. "Gandalf is come again!"

"Mithrandir, Mithrandir!" said Legolas. "This is wizardry indeed! Come! I would look on this forest, ere the spell changes."

The hosts of Isengard roared, swaying this way and that, turning from fear to fear. Again the horn sounded from the tower. Down through the breach of the Dike charged the king's company. Down from the hills leaped Erkenbrand, lord of Westfold. Down leapt Shadowfax, like a deer that runs surefooted in the mountains. The White Rider was upon them, and the terror of his coming filled the enemy with madness. The wild men fell on their faces before him. The Orcs reeled and screamed and cast aside both sword and spear. Like a black smoke driven by a mounting wind they fled. Wailing they passed under the waiting shadow of the trees; and from that shadow none ever came again.

Elwing raced through the Orcs, sword in hand. The Orcs fled from her, but not fast enough to escape her fire and wrath. The battlefield was littered with burning Orc carcasses, and still more fell. Elwing's eyes blazed green as she fought, and there was a fierceness about her that none had seen before. Erestor tried to keep up with her, but she was too swift. Soon the Orcs gave up fighting Elwing and ran into the shadow of the trees. Elwing stopped and watched them flee, a smile on her face.

"Enjoy your revenge, my dear Ents," she panted.

Turning she jogged to where Théoden and Gandalf stood together, Legolas, Aragorn, and Erkenbrand standing with them. As she joined them, Aragorn, Legolas and Erkenbrand bowed low.

"Your Majesty," they said.

Elwing grimaced. "My name is Elwing, you may call me that."

King Théoden smiled. "I see now why Gandalf counseled me to bring you," the king said kindly. "Long have we awaited the return of the Sunstar."

"Your wait is over, your majesty," Elwing said, bowing slightly.

Suddenly there was a great shout, and down from the Dike came those who had been driven back into the Deep. There came Gamling the old, and Éomer son of Éomund, and beside them walked Gimli the dwarf. He had no helm, and about his head was a linen band stained with blood; but his voice was loud and strong.

"Forty-two, Master Legolas!" he cried. "Alas! My axe is notched: the forty-second had an iron collar on his neck. How is it with you?"

"You have passed my score by one," answered Legolas. "But I do not grudge you the game, so glad am I to see you on your legs!"

"Welcome, Éomer, sister-son!" said Théoden. "Now that I see you safe, I am glad indeed."

"Hail, Lord of the Mark!" said Éomer. "The dark night has passed, and day has come again. But the day has brought strange tidings." He turned and gazed in wonder, first at the wood, and then at Gandalf. "Once more you come in the hour of need, unlooked-for," he said.

"Unlooked-for?" said Gandalf. "I said that I would return and meet you here."

"But you did not name the hour, nor foretell the manner of your coming. Strange help you bring. You are mighty in wizardry, Gandalf the White!"

"That may be. But if so, I have not shown it yet. I have but given good counsel in peril, and made use of the speed of Shadowfax. Your own valor has done much more, and the stout legs of the Westfold men marching through the night."

Then they all gazed at Gandalf with still greater wonder. Some glanced darkly at the wood, and passed their hands over their brows, as if they thought their eyes saw otherwise than his.

Gandalf laughed long and merrily. "The trees?" he said. "Nay, I see the wood as plainly as you do. But that is no deed of mine. It is a thing beyond the counsel of the wise. Better than my design, and better even than my hope the event has proved."

"Then if not yours, whose is the wizardry?" said Théoden. "Not Saruman's, that is plain. And Lady Elwing was with us in the Helm."

"It was not wizardry, but a power far older," said Gandalf: "a power that walked the earth, ere Elf sang or hammer rang.

__

Ere iron was found or tree was hewn

When young was mountain under moon;

Ere ring was made, or wrought was woe,

It walked the forests long ago."

"And what may be the answer to your riddle?" said Théoden.

"If you would learn that, you should come with me to Isengard," answered Gandalf.

"To Isengard?" they cried.

"Yes," said Gandalf. "I shall return to Isengard, and those who will may come with me. There we may see strange things."

"But there are not men enough in the Mark, not if they were all gathered together and healed of wounds and weariness, to assault the stronghold of Saruman," said Théoden.

"Nevertheless to Isengard I go," said Gandalf. "I shall not stay there long. My way lies now eastward. Look for me in Edoras, ere the waning of the moon!"

"Nay!" said Théoden. "In the dark hour before dawn I doubted, but we will not part now. I will come with you, if that is your counsel."

"I wish to speak with Saruman, as soon as may be now," said Gandalf, "and since he has done you great injury, it would be fitting if you were there. But how soon and how swiftly will you ride?"

"My men are weary with battle," said the King; "and I am weary also. For I have ridden far and slept little. Alas! My old age is not feigned nor due only to the whisperings of Wormtongue. It is an ill that no leech can wholly cure, not even Gandalf."

"Then let all who are to ride with me rest now," said Gandalf. "We will journey under the shadow of evening. It is as well; for it is my counsel that all our comings and goings should be as secret as may be, henceforth. But do not command many men to go with you, Théoden. We go to a parley not to a fight."

The King then chose men that were unhurt and had swift horses, and he sent them forth with tidings of the victory into every vale of the Mark; and they bore his summons also, bidding all men, young or old, to come in haste to Edoras. There the Lord of the Mark would hold an assembly of all that could bear arms, on the second day after the full moon. To ride with him to Isengard the King chose Éomer and twenty men of his household. With Gandalf would go Aragorn, Legolas, Elwing, Erestor (who had joined them quietly while the King and Gandalf were speaking) and Gimli. In spite of his hurt the dwarf would not stay behind.

"It is only a feeble blow and the cap turned it," he said. "It would take more than such an orc-scratch to keep me back."

"I will tend it, while you rest," Aragorn said.

The king now returned to the Hornburg, and slept, such a sleep of quiet as he had not known for many years, and the remainder of his chosen company rested also. But the others, all that were not hurt or wounded, began a great labor; for many had fallen in the battle and lay dead upon the field or in the Deep.

*

Inside the Hornburg by themselves, Aragorn and his friends rested. Elwing and Legolas had suffered no hurt other than scratches, but Erestor had a cut on his arm. It was not deep, but Aragorn tended to it after looking to Gimli.

"And when were you going to tell us that you were the Sunstar?" Legolas asked. The Elf had been offended and a bit angry at himself for not recognizing his queen.

"I'm sorry Legolas, but I just didn't feel like telling anyone," Elwing said, laying on her side and watching the activities of the others. "But when faced with the choice of staying quiet or terrorizing Orcs, I decided I didn't mind letting people know that much."

Erestor laughed. "Like I said, you should have been named Fire Demon!"

Elwing yawned lazily. "Nah, I like Aurlach. Besides, morning, fire, it fits!"

Aragorn chuckled quietly. "If you two are done, we should get some rest."

The friends lay down, but before they fell asleep, Elwing piped up. "By the way, my total was ten dozen."

End Chapter 28

Well, what did everyone think? I would really appreciate some feedback, and if you review, you can have a cookie! **holds out plate of cookies** And *hopefully* next chapter will be about Aria and Galareal and the Hobbits. That is if everyone cooperates. Thanks for reading, hope you liked it! And I doubt I will have anymore chapters this long. **ArwenStar**


	29. Sméagol

A/N: This chapter is dedicated to ArwenAria18 who has been pestering me to work on this even though it was hard. Have you ever tried to make Gollum and an Elf get along?! Don't try it, it's ridiculously hard. Anywho, I hope everyone enjoys this chapter. **AS**  
  
Chapter 29: Sméagol  
  
The four friends picked their steps away from the skirts of the cliff, among a wilderness of boulders and rough stones, wet and slippery with the heavy rain. The ground still fell away sharply. They had not gone very far when they came upon a great fissure that yawned suddenly black before their feet. It was not wide, but it was too wide to jump across in the dim light. They thought they could hear water gurgling in its depths. It curved away on their left northward, back towards the hills, and so barred their road in that direction, at any rate while darkness lasted.  
"I think we should try back southward along the line of the cliff," Galareal said, looking across the landscape with his keen eyes. "We may find some shelter there."  
"I suppose so," Frodo sighed. "I'm tried, and I don't think I can scramble among stones much longer tonight - though I grudge the delay. I wish there was a clear path in front of us: then I'd go on till my legs gave way."  
"We know you would, Frodo," Aria said gently, placing a kind hand on his shoulder. "But you need rest, as do we. The path will be clearer in the morning."  
"I hope so," Frodo murmured.  
  
They did not find the going any easier at the broken feet of the Emyn Muil. Nor did they find any nook or hollow to shelter in: only bare stony slopes frowned over by the cliff, which now rose again, higher and more sheer as they went back. In the end, worn out, they cast themselves on the ground under the lee of a boulder lying not far from the foot of the precipice. There for some time they sat huddled mournfully together in the cold stony night, while sleep crept upon them in spite of all they could do to hold it off. The moon now rode high and clear. Its thin white light lit up the faces of the rocks and drenched the cold frowning walls of the cliff, turning all the wide looming darkness into a chill pale grey scorched with black shadows.  
"You three get some rest, I will take up first watch," Galareal said, climbing to his feet.  
"Are you sure?" Sam asked, frowning.  
"Of course I am sure," Galareal replied with a smile. "I am an Elf, and do not require as much rest as you Hobbits."  
The Hobbits and Aria drifted off to sleep, but they had only slept for a few minutes when Galareal gently shook Frodo awake.  
"I am sorry to wake you, Frodo, but I fear Gollum has tracked us down," the Elf whispered.  
Frodo sat up quickly. "What do you mean?"  
The Elf pointed silently to the cliff. Down the face of a precipice, sheer and almost smooth it seemed in the pale moonlight, a small black shape was moving with its thin limbs splayed out. Maybe its soft clinging hands and toes were finding crevices and holds that no hobbit could ever have seen or used, but it looked as if it was just creeping down on sticky pads, like some prowling thing of insect-kind. And it was coming down head first, as if it was smelling its way. Now and again it lifted its head slowly, turning it right back on its long skinny neck, and the hobbit caught a glimpse of two small pale gleaming lights, its eyes that blinked at the moon for a moment and then were quickly lidded again.  
"That is him alright," Frodo said grimly. "Sam, get up, we have trouble."  
Sam sat up, rubbing sleep from his eyes. "What is it, Mister Frodo?"  
"Gollum," Frodo whispered, pointing to the cliff.  
Sam's eyes narrowed and he stiffened as he watched the creature's descent. "Do you think he can see us?" he whispered.  
"I doubt it," Galareal replied quietly. "Even friendly eyes have trouble seeing these elven-cloaks. And Gollum does not like Sun or Moon."  
"Then why is he coming down here?" asked Sam.  
"Quietly, Sam!" said Frodo. "He can smell us, perhaps. And he can hear as keen as Elves, I believe. I think he has heard something now: our voices probably. We did a lot of shouting away back there; and we were talking far too loudly until a minute ago."  
"Well, I'm sick of him," said Sam. "He's come once too often for me, and I'm going to have a word with him, if I can. I don't suppose we could give him the slip now anyway." Drawing his grey hood well over his face, Sam made as if to creep towards the cliff.  
"No, Sam," Galareal said quietly, placing a firm hand on the hobbit's arm. "I have met this creature before, let me catch him."  
"Let him go," Aria whispered. She had lain awake for a while, listening to their conversation. "Let Sam go and do what he will, it will be alright."  
Galareal looked at her skeptically, but relinquished his hold on Sam. The Hobbit slunk stealthily towards the cliff.  
"Galareal, watch Aria, I'm going with Sam," Frodo whispered, slipping away after his friend.  
Galareal was about to argue, but Aria silenced him. "It will be alright, trust me," she said quietly. "And besides, Gollum hates Elves. If he saw you, who knows what could happen."  
Galareal glanced at the figure of Gollum crawling down the wall. _I have an idea,_ the Elf thought with a grim smile. He had met Gollum when Aragorn brought him to Mirkwood to be guarded. Galareal had been fascinated by the poor creature, and had often visited him, wisely staying outside the cell. At first Gollum had hissed and cursed Galareal, retreating to the back of his cell and ignoring the Elf's attempts at conversation. But slowly Gollum began to talk back, especially when Galareal brought him fish. It cannot be said that the two became friends, but Gollum was secretly thankful to have someone to talk to. Too long he had slunk around in the bowels of a mountain, keeping to himself, and a friendly voice, albeit belonging to an Elf, was a welcome change.  
  
The black crawling shape was now three-quarters of the way down, and perhaps fifty feet or less above the cliff's foot. Crouching stone-still in the shadow of a large boulder, Sam and Frodo watched him. He seemed to have come to a difficult passage or to be troubled about something. They could hear him snuffling, and now and again there was a harsh hiss of breath that sounded like a curse. He lifted his head, and they thought they heard him spit. Then he moved on again. Now they could hear his voice creaking and whistling.  
"Ach, sss! Cautious, my precious! More haste less speed. We mussn't rissk our neck, musst we, precious? No, precious - _gollum_!" He lifted his head again, blinked at the moon, and quickly shut his eyes. "We hate it," he hissed. "Nassty, nassty shivery light it is -sss- it spies on us, precious - it hurtss our eyess."  
He was getting lower now and the hisses became sharper and clearer. "Where iss it, where iss it: my precious, my precious? It's ours, it is, and we wants it. The thieves, the thieves, the filthy little thieves. Where are they with my precious? Curse them! We hates them."  
"It doesn't sound as if he knew we were here, does it?" whispered Sam. "And what's his precious? Does he mean the --"  
"Hush!" breathed Frodo. "He's getting near now, near enough to hear a whisper."  
Indeed Gollum had suddenly paused again, and his large head on its scrawny neck was lolling from side to side as if he was listening. His pale eyes were half un-lidded. Sam restrained himself, though his fingers were twitching. His eyes, filled with anger and disgust, were fixed on the wretched creature as he now began to move again, still whispering and hissing to himself.  
At last he was no more than a dozen feet from the ground, right above their heads. From that point there was a sheer drop, for the cliff was slightly undercut, and even Gollum could not find a hold of any kind. He seemed to be trying to twist round, so as to go legs first, when suddenly with a shrill whistling shriek he fell. Aria gasped, but Gollum curled his legs and arms up round him, like a spider whose descending thread is snapped.  
Sam was out of his hiding in a flash and crossed the space between him and the cliff-foot in a couple of leaps. Before Gollum could get up, he was on top of him. But he found Gollum more than he bargained for, even taken like that, suddenly, off his guard after a fall. Before Sam could get a hold, long legs and arms were wound round him pinning his arms, and a clinging grip, soft but horribly strong, was squeezing him like slowly tightening cords; clammy fingers were feeling for his throat. Then sharp teeth bit into his shoulder. All he could do was to butt his hard round head sideways into the creature's face. Gollum hissed and spat, but he did not let go.  
Galareal grabbed his bow and made as if to rise, but Aria pulled him back down. "Not yet," she hissed. "They can handle him." Galareal glanced at Gollum and Sam doubtfully, but stayed where he was.  
Things would have gone ill with Sam, but Frodo sprang up, and drew Sting from his sheath. With his left hand he drew back Gollum's head by its thin lank hair, stretching its long neck, and forcing his pale venomous eyes to stare at the sky.  
"Let go! Gollum," he said. "This is Sting. You have seen it before once upon a time. Let go, or you'll feel it this time! I'll cut your throat."  
Gollum collapsed and went as loose as wet string. Sam got up, fingering his shoulder. His eyes smoldered with anger, but he could not avenge himself: his miserable enemy lay groveling in the stones whimpering.  
"Don't hurt us! Don't let them hurt us, precious! They won't hurt us will they, nice little hobbitses? We didn't mean no harm, but they jumps on us like cats on poor mices, they did, precious. And we're so lonely, _gollum_. We'll be nice to them, very nice, if they'll be nice to us, won't we, yes, yess."  
"Well, what's to be done with it?" said Sam. "Tie it up, so as it can't come sneaking after us no more, I say."  
"But that would kill us, kill us," whimpered Gollum. "Cruel little hobbitses. Tie us up in the cold hard lands and leave us, _gollum, gollum_." Sobs welled up in his gobbling throat.  
"No," said Frodo. "If we kill him, we must kill him outright. But we can't do that, not as things are. Poor wretch! He has done us no harm."  
"Oh hasn't he!" said Sam rubbing his shoulder. "Anyway he meant to, _and_ he means to, I'll warrant. Throttle us in our sleep, that's his plan."  
"I daresay," said Frodo. "But what he means to do is another matter." He paused for a while in thought. Gollum lay still, but stopped whimpering. Sam stood glowering over him. Aria came up quietly, Galareal still back at the boulder.  
"Frodo?"  
Frodo turned to Aria. "Yes, Alfirin?"  
"What are you going to do with Gollum?" she asked quietly.  
"I do not know," he answered, glancing back at the creature. "Now that I see him I pity him, and I am not sure how to act. He certainly deserves death."  
"Of course he deserves death," Aria said quietly. "Many that live deserve death. And some that die deserve life. But can you give it to them? Than do not be to hasty to deal out death in judgment. Remember, not even the very wise can see all ends."  
Frodo looked at her, a slight smile on his face. "If I didn't know better I would say you have been talking with Gandalf. But you are right, we cannot kill him, nor can we let him go." Frodo turned to Gollum. "We will let you live, but we will not set you free. You're full of wickedness and mischief, Gollum. You will have to come with us, that's all, while we keep an eye on you. But you must help us, if you can. One good turn deserves another."  
"Yess, yes indeed," said Gollum sitting up. "Nice hobbits! We will come with them. Find them safe paths in the dark, yes we will. And where are they going in these cold hard lands, we wonders, yes we wonders?" He looked up at them, and a faint light of cunning and eagerness flickered for a second in his pale blinking eyes.  
Frodo looked straight into Gollum's eyes which flinched and twisted away. "You know that, or you guess well enough, Sméagol," he said, quietly and sternly. "We are going to Mordor, of course. And you know the way there, I believe."  
"Ach! sss!" spat Gollum, covering his ears with his hands, as if such frankness, and the open speaking of the names hurt him. "We guessed, yes we guessed," he whispered; "and we didn't want them to go, did we? No, precious, not the nice hobbits. Ashes, ashes, and dust, and thirst there is; and pits, pits, pits, and Orcs, thousands of Orcses. Nice hobbits mustn't go to -sss- those places."  
"So you have been there?" Frodo insisted. "And you're being drawn back there, aren't you?"  
"Yess. Yess. No!" shrieked Gollum. "Once, by accident it was, wasn't it, precious? Yes, by accident. But we won't go back, no, no!" Then suddenly his voice and language changed, and he sobbed in his throat and spoke, but not to them. "Leave me alone, _gollum_! You hurt me. O my poor hands, _gollum_! I, we, I don't want to come back. I can't find it. I am tired. I, we can't find it, _gollum, gollum_, no, nowhere. They're always awake. Dwarves, Men, and Elves, terrible Elves with bright eyes. I can't find it. Ach!" He got up and clenched his long hand into a bony fleshless knot, shaking it towards the East. "We won't!" he cried. "Not for you!" Then he collapsed again. _"Gollum, gollum,"_ he whimpered with his face to the ground. "Don't look at us! Go away! Go to sleep!"  
"He will not go away or go to sleep at your command, Sméagol," said Frodo. "But if you really wish to be free of him again, then you must help me. And that I fear means finding us a path towards him. But you need not go all the way, not beyond the gates of his land."  
Gollum sat up again and looked at him under his eyelids. "He's over there," he cackled. "Always there. Orcs will take you all the way. Easy to find Orcs east of the River. Don't ask Sméagol. Poor, poor Sméagol, he went away long ago. They took his Precious, and he's lost now."  
"Perhaps we'll find him again, if you come with us," said Frodo.  
"No, no, never! He's lost his Precious," said Gollum.  
"Get up!" said Frodo.  
Gollum stood up and backed away against the cliff.  
"Now!" said Frodo. "Can you find a path easier by day or by night? We're tired; but if you choose the night, we'll start tonight."  
"The big lights hurt our eyes, they do," Gollum whined. "Not under the White Face, not yet. It will go behind the hills soon, yess. Rest a bit first, nice hobbits!"  
"Then sit down," said Frodo, "and don't move!"  
Frodo and Sam sat down on either side of Gollum, their backs to the stony wall, resting their legs. Aria slipped away to speak with Galareal.  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~ 

  
"Frodo was right in letting the poor creature live, he is our only chance of getting through the marshes alive," Galareal said, resting his back against a boulder.  
"Yes, but what about you?" Aria asked. "Gollum hates Elves, what will happen when he sees you?"  
Galareal smiled. "You may be surprised. I have spoken with Gollum, and I think he possibly will bear my presence. But he will not bear my eyes. I shall have to wear my hood all the time."  
Aria eyed Galareal thoughtfully. "Somehow I think you are not telling me the whole story," she said with a half-smile.  
"No, I am not," Galareal smiled. "Though if you wish, I will tell you the tale."  
Aria nodded eagerly, for she loved stories and had no other way to pass the time. Galareal told her about his talks with Gollum, and Aria shivered as she listened. Slowly the moon went by. Shadows fell down from the hills, and all grew dark before them. The stars grew thick and bright in the sky above. Suddenly Aria and Galareal heard what sounded like a scuffle, followed by a thin tearing scream. They leapt to their feet and rushed to where Frodo and Sam were standing over Gollum. Nothing seemed to be wrong with the creature, but he had Sam's rope about his ankle and he was screaming and tearing at it. Swiftly Galareal bent and undid the rope, handing it back to Sam.  
"It was made by Elves," he explained. "Gollum hates Elves so much that anything made by them pains him."  
Frodo looked down at the pitiful creature who sat _gollum_-ing and rubbing his ankle. "He tried to escape, so we thought it best to bind his ankle so he would not escape again," said the Hobbit. "Now how we will be sure he won't escape?"  
Galareal knelt so that he was level with Gollum. He had thoughtfully put on his hood so Gollum could not see his eyes, but Gollum still knew he was an Elf. "Listen, Sméagol," Galareal said sternly, "we must make sure you will not run away, and we obviously cannot bind you, so you must make a promise."  
Gollum hissed and spat at Galareal. "Nassty Elf! We won't make promise to nassty Elf, no precious."  
"Then do not make the promise to me," Galareal replied calmly. "Frodo is the one in charge."  
Gollum's eyes narrowed as he glared at Galareal. "Nassty Elf! Leave us alone!"  
Gollum looked as if he would leap away again, but Galareal caught his arm and held him down firmly. "Listen Sméagol, you can trust me," the Elf said patiently. "Remember the Elf who used to bring you fish and talk to you?"  
Gollum eyed Galareal with mistrust, but suddenly recognition dawned in his eyes. "You're nice Elf who brought us fishess?" he hissed, still cautious.  
Galareal nodded and released his hold on Gollum's arm. "Yes, I am. Now, you must promise Frodo you will not run away again."  
Gollum glanced back and forth between Galareal and Frodo, trying to reach a decision. At last he spoke, his voice clear, "Sméagol will not run away, Sméagol swears on the Precious."  
Frodo drew himself up, a dangerous light in his eyes. "On the Precious? How dare you? Think! _One Ring to rule them all and in the Darkness bind them._ Would you commit your promise to that, Sméagol? It will hold you. But it is more treacherous than you are. It may twist your words. Beware!"  
Gollum shrank back. "On the Precious, we swears on the Precious!" he repeated.  
"And you promise to be good and not run away again?" asked Frodo.  
Gollum nodded eagerly and crawled to Frodo, groveling before him, like a frightened dog begging before his master.  
"Very well," Frodo said with stern pity. "You may swear by it, but not on it! All you wish is to see it and touch it, if you can, though you know it would drive you mad. Not on it. Swear by it, if you will. For you know where it is. Yes, you know, Sméagol. It is before you."  
For a moment it looked almost as if Frodo had grown and Gollum had shrunk: a tall stern shadow, a mighty lord who hid his brightness in grey cloud, and at his feet a little whining dog. Yet the two were in some way akin and not alien: they could reach one another's minds. Gollum raised himself and began pawing at Frodo, fawning at his knees.  
"Down! down!" said Frodo. "Now speak your promise!"  
"We promises, yes, I promise!" said Gollum. "I will serve the master of the Precious. Good master, good Sméagol, _gollum, gollum_!"  
Frodo almost seemed to smile at the poor creature before him. "Very well, Sméagol, I believe you. We will not hurt you nor put the rope on you again."  
At this Gollum sprang up and began prancing about, like a whipped cur whose master has patted it. From that moment a change, which lasted some time, came over him. He spoke with less hissing and whining, and he spoke to his companions - even Galareal - direct, not to his precious self. He avoided Galareal and the touch of their Elven cloaks, and he did not like sudden movements or them coming to close to him; but he was friendly, and indeed pitifully anxious to please. He would cackle with laughter and caper if any jest was made, or even if Frodo spoke kindly to him, and weep if Frodo rebuked him. Aria did not speak much to Sméagol, but when she did it was kindly. Galareal spoke placidly with the creature, and Gollum spoke back, not seeming to mind that he was an Elf. Sam said little to Gollum of any sort. He suspected him more deeply than ever, and if possible he liked the new Gollum, the Sméagol, less than the old.  
"Well, Gollum, or whatever it is we're to call you," he said, "now for it! The Moon's gone, and the night's going. We'd better start."  
"Yes, yes," agreed Gollum, skipping about. "Off we go! There's only one way across between the North-end and the South-end. I found it, I did. Orcs don't use it, Orcs don't know it. Orcs don't cross the Marshes, they go round for miles and miles. Very lucky you came this way. Very lucky you found Sméagol, yes. Follow Sméagol!"  
He took a few steps away and looked back inquiringly, like a dog inviting them for a walk. As they set off after him, Aria could not help but think of Elwing and Erestor. _I hope they're alright,_ she thought anxiously. _Knowing Elwing she has found some fight to get herself into. I hope Erestor can keep them out of trouble. And I hope they're safe wherever they are._  
  
Gollum led them back northward for a while along the way they had come; then he slanted to the right away from the steep edge of the Emyn Muil, down the broken stony slopes towards the vast fens below. They faded swiftly and softly into the darkness. Over all the leagues of waste before the gates of Mordor there was a black silence.  
  
  
~*~*~*~ Sorry there isn't more, I'll try and make chapter 30 about Aria and the others, but it all depends on if the characters cooperate. Thank you for being so patient, I know this took awhile. Hopefully I'll get the next chapter up faster. Thank you for reading! **ArwenStar** 


	30. Drawing Closer to the Marshes

A/N: Ah yes, the dreaded Author's Note. **smile** I shall try to make this short. I am having trouble with Aria and the other characters with her, so after this chapter they shall be quiet for a few chapters until they all agree to cooperate. **glares threateningly at characters** Ahem, also, **joea64** asked a question - _when is Elwing going to be hailed as "Erchamion" (the One-handed)? Seems to me that would be a logical epithet for her, seeing as how Beren of great renown was named that after he lost his own hand to Carcaroth._ I was thinking the same thing. **smile** I shall try and put it in, but I am not sure if it will work. Okay, on with the story.  
  
Chapter 30 - Drawing Closer to the Marshes  
  
Gollum moved quickly, with his head and neck thrust forward, often using his hands as well as his feet. The hobbits and Aria struggled to keep up with him, but he seemed no longer to have any thoughts of escape. Whenever they lagged behind he would turn and wait for them, seemingly eager to go at a swift pace. Aria glanced jealously at Galareal who strode along easily with long strides. Seeing her glance, the Elf smiled.  
"Having trouble, milady?" he asked cheekily.  
Aria snorted. "Oh please, Galareal, you know better than to call me Lady, and yes, I am having trouble! It is not easy when one's legs are considerably shorter than someone else's!"  
Galareal grinned and looked away, trying not to laugh. Frodo, who had overheard, looked over his shoulder at Aria. "Do wish to slow down, Alfirin?" he asked with a soft smile.  
"No, Frodo, I'll be fine," she said with a shy smile.  
The Ring-bearer nodded and turned his attention back to their path. _Poor Frodo,_ Aria thought. _The Ring is troubling him, though he will not admit it._  
Gollum's squeak of glee shook Aria from her thoughts. "Here it is!" he cried. "There is a way down inside, yes. Now we follows it -- out, out away over there." They looked to where he indicated, south and east towards the marshes. The reek of them came to their nostrils, heavy and foul even in the cool night air.  
With a shiver Aria took in their surroundings. They had returned to the brink of the narrow gully, but they were now further from the hills. Gollum was searching the brink, then suddenly he stopped and beckoned to them.  
"Here! We can get down here," he called. "Sméagol went this way once: I went this way, hiding from Orcs."  
He led the way, and following him they climbed down into the gloom. It was not difficult, for the rift was at this point only some fifteen feet deep and about a dozen across. There was running water at the bottem: it was in fact the bed of one of the many small rivers that trickled down from the hills to feed the stagnant pools and mires beyond. Gollum turned to the right, southward more or less, and splashed along with his feet in the shallow stony stream. He seemed greatly delighted to feel the water, and chuckled to himself, sometimes even croaking in a sort of song.  
They stumbled along in the dark winding gully for a long time, or so it seemed to their tired feet. The gully turned eastward, and as they went on it broadened and got gradually shallower. At last they sky above grew faint with the first grey of morning. Gollum had shown no signs of tiring, but now he looked up and halted.  
"Day is near," he whispered, as if Day was something that might overhear him and spring on him. "Sméagol will stay here: I will stay here, and the Yellow Face won't see me."  
"We would be glad to see the Sun," said Frodo, "but we will stay here: we are too tired to go any further at present."  
"You are not wise to be glad of the Yellow Face," said Gollum. "It shows you up. Nice sensible hobbits stay with Sméagol. Orcs and nasty things are about. They can see a long way. Stay and hide with me!"  
The five of them settled down to rest at the foot of the rocky wall of the gully. It was not much more than a tall man's height now, and at its base there were wide flat shelves of dry stone; the water ran in a channel on the other side. The Hobbits, Aria, and Galareal sat on one of the flats, resting their backs. Gollum paddled and scrabbled in the stream.  
"We must take a little food," said Frodo. "Are you hungry, Sméagol? We have very little to share, but we will spare you what we can."  
At the word _hungry_ a greenish light was kindled in Gollum's pale eyes, and they seemed to protrude further than ever from his thin sickly face. For a moment he relapsed into his old Gollum-manner. "We are famisshed, yes famisshed we are, precious," he said. "What is it they eats? Have they nice fisshes?" His tongue lolled out between his sharp yellow teeth, licking his colorless lips.  
"No, we have got no fish," said Frodo. "We have only got this" - he held up a wafer of _lembas_ - "and water, if the water here is fit to drink."  
"Yess, yess, nice water," said Gollum. "Drink it, drink it, while we can! But what is it they've got, precious? Is it crunchable? Is it tasty?"  
Frodo broke off a piece of a wafer and was about to hand it to Gollum when Aria stopped him. "Frodo, this is Elven food, are you sure Sméagol can eat it?" she asked quietly.  
Frodo paused and looked at Gollum who was watching them eagerly. "I'm not sure. He certainly did not like the rope. What do you think, Galareal?"  
"He will not eat Elf food, I can assure you," Galareal said dryly. "But here, I think I may have something..." Reaching into his bag, the Elf searched for a few moments, then withdrew an apple. He offered it to Gollum, but Gollum did not take it. "I am afraid this is all we have," Galareal said with a shrug. "You will either eat this or go hungry." Gollum watched him suspiciously, but finally took the apple and slunk to the other side of the ditch to eat it.  
"Thank you, Galareal, I am not sure I would have liked a hungry Gollum hanging about," Frodo said quietly.  
"Aye, I wouldn't happy with a well-fed Gollum, much less a hungry one waiting to throttle me the minute a fell asleep," Sam growled.  
"Oh Sam, give him a chance," Aria said quietly. "You never know, he could change."  
Sam snorted and muttered something under his breath, but said nothing aloud. Frodo sighed and stretched. "I suppose we should get some sleep. Galareal, would you mind taking first watch?"  
The Elf smiled kindly. "I will take as many watches as need be. Go to sleep, all of you. I do not think we need to fear Gollum for a while."  
The others looked and saw that Gollum had curled up and was apparently asleep, his breath hissing softly through clenched teeth, though he lay still as stone. Knowing their friend would watch over them, the hobbits and Aria swiftly fell fast asleep, to tired to bother making themselves comfortable.  
As soon as he was sure the others were asleep, Galareal stood and climbed to the top of the ditch. The sun was just beginning to rise, and the mists above the Dead Marshes seemed to be full of shapes that chased themselves across the barren landscape. To the south the land seemed to be covered in a black shadow.  
_In that direction lies Mordor, land of darkness,_ the Elf thought with a shiver. _But I wonder if my path truly lies that way..._  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
Frodo looked up at the sky. It was almost night, but Gollum refused to travel until the 'Yellow Face' was completely gone. Frodo sighed and shifted slightly, trying to make himself comfortable. Sam had woken up before him, and now sat eyeing Gollum with obvious mistrust. Galareal sat above them on the bank, his elven cloak making him almost invisible in the gathering gloom.  
Frodo glanced at Aria, who was lying not far from him. Whenever he looked at her, the Hobbit felt an odd rush of emotions. She was beautiful to be sure, and she was very sweet and gentle and kind... Frodo felt himself blushing and looked away. It was safe to say he had a crush on her, and yet... _Do I love her?_ The question had been bothering him for quite a while. He had feelings for her, but just how strong were those feelings? She must like him, why else would she choose to accompany him? And that was another thing problem, what would happen when they got to Mordor? Even now he disliked her being this close to danger, but his mission would lead him straight into the heart of Sauron's kingdom. Would he be able to protect her, protect himself?  
"So many questions, so few answers," the hobbit murmured to himself.  
"What's that mister Frodo?"  
"Nothing Sam."  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
_Soon we will continue our journey, and we will be wholly in the hands of Gollum._ Galareal knew they were in fact only just within the northern borders of the marshes, the main expanse of which lay south of them. He knew that they could, with some delay, retrace their steps a little, and then turning east have come round over hard roads to the bare plain of Dagorland: the field of the ancient battle before the gates of Mordor. But the Elf knew better than to try that road, for there was no cover, and Orcs traveled those highways. With a sigh Galareal glanced at Gollum. _Our only hope is to go through the Dead Marshes, and that also makes Gollum our only hope, for he is the only one who knows the way through._ Galareal frowned and hoped Gollum would not trick them like he had tricked the Wood-Elves. Galareal shivered and looked up to the setting sun, his heart chilled at the memory of the attack on his people. He almost felt it was his fault. After all, he had been the one who had convinced King Thranduil to let Gollum outside, and it was while the creature was out that his guard was attacked and murdered and the miserable creature had escaped.  
"Galareal?"  
The Elf glanced down. "Yes Frodo?"  
"Are you alright? You seem upset."  
Galareal forced a smile as Frodo came and sat next to him. "Just thinking, nothing more. But I thank you for your concern."  
Frodo nodded and turned his gaze also to the sun. As it set it painted the mists red and gold, but also sent black shadows flitting across the land, and the Hobbit shivered, remembering the Nazgûl and their blood-chilling shrieks.  
"Do you think Gollum will keep to his promise?" Frodo whispered.  
Galareal glanced at Gollum, who was sniffling and scuffling in the bottom of the ditch. "We have no choice but to trust him."  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
After the sun had set Gollum led them once again, and this stage of their journey was much the same as the last. As they went the gully became ever shallower and the slope of its floor more gradual. Its bottom was less stony and more earthy, and slowly its sides dwindled to mere banks. It began to wind and wander. That night drew to its end, but clouds were now over moon and star, and they knew of the coming of day only by the slow spreading of the thin grey light.  
In a chill hour they came to the end of the water-course. The banks became moss-grown mounds. Over the last shelf of rotting stone the stream gurgled and fell down into a brown bog and was lost. Dry needs hissed and rattled though they could feel no wind.  
On either side and in front wide fens and mires now lay, stretching away southward and eastward into the dim half-light. Mists curled and smoked from dark and noisome pools. The reek of them hung stifling in the still air. Far away, now almost due south, the mountain-walls of Mordor loomed, like a black bar of rugged clouds floating above a dangerous fog-bound sea.  
"Where do we go now, Sméagol?" Frodo asked. "Must we cross these evil-smelling fens?"  
"No, not if you want to be caught quick," said Gollum. "He find you quick if you take other road, but this way better. More difficult, not so quick; but better if you not want Him to catch you. Follow Sméagol! He can take you through the marshes, and the mists, nice thick mists. Follow Sméagol very carefully, and you may go a long way, quite a long way, before He catches you, yes perhaps."  
"How comforting," Aria muttered.  
  
  
  
End Chapter 30  
Please review. 


	31. Wolves and Wizards

A/N: Back to Elwing! Now we get to find out what our troublesome Sunstar has been up to. Oh, and a small note - I'm going to rewrite this story (specifically the beginning chapters because, let's face it, they stink). However, I thought it would be cruel to leave you all in the middle of the story and start rewriting it, so I shall finish the story, and then begin to revise it. That's all! =o) **AS**  
  
Chapter 31: Wolves and Wizards  
  
The sun was drawing near the hills upon the west of the Coomb, when at last Théoden and Gandalf and their companions rode down from the Dike. The wood was still there, and when the Riders came to it they halted; horse and man, they were unwilling to pass into the wood. The trees were grey and menacing, and a shadow or a mist was about them. The ends of their long sweeping boughs hung down like searching fingers, their roots stood up from the ground like the limbs of strange monsters, and dark caverns opened beneath them. But Gandalf went forward, leading the company, and where the road from the Hornburg met the trees they saw now an opening like an arched gate under mighty boughs; and through it Gandalf passed, and they followed him. Then to their amazement they found that the road ran on, and the Deeping Stream beside it; and the sky was open above and full of golden light. But on either side the great aisles of the wood were already wrapped in dusk, stretching away into impenetrable shadows; and there they heard the creaking and groaning of boughs, and far cries, and a rumor of wordless voices, murmuring angrily. No Orc or other living creature could be seen.  
  
Elwing and Erestor rode behind Legolas and Gimli, and they could hear the Dwarf talking about the Glittering Caves of Helm's Deep.  
"Now I almost wish I had gone to those caves," Erestor remarked quietly to Elwing.  
"Aye, but his descriptions make me feel as if I had been there!" Elwing said with a grin.  
They carried on in silence, listening to the conversation between Elf and Dwarf, until Legolas asked, "How far is it to Isengard, Gandalf?"  
"About fifteen leagues, as the crows of Saruman make it," the wizard replied: "five from the mouth of Deeping Coomb to the Fords; and ten more from there to the gates of Isengard. But we shall not ride all the way this night."  
Elwing grinned evilly and glanced at Erestor. "We're off to see the wizard..."  
Erestor gave her a cold look. "Don't you dare."  
  
At last the company passed through the trees, and found that they had come to the bottom of the Coomb, where the road from Helm's Deep branched, one way going east to Edoras, and the other north to the Fords of Isen. As they rode from under the eaves of the wood, Legolas halted and looked back with regret, for he had been intrigued by the forest. Then he gave a sudden cry.  
"There are eyes!" he cried. "Eyes looking out from the shadows of the boughs! I never saw such eyes before."  
The others, surprised by his cry, halted and turned; but Legolas started to ride back.  
"No, no!" cried Gimli. "Do as you please in your madness, but let me first get down from this horse! I wish to see no eyes!"  
"Stay, Legolas Greenleaf!" said Gandalf. "Do not go back into the wood, not yet! Now is not your time."  
Even as he spoke, there came forward out of the trees three strange shapes. As tall as trolls they were, twelve feet or more in height; their strong bodies, stout as young trees, seemed to be clad with raiment or with hide of close-fitting grey and brown. Their limbs were long, and their hands had many fingers; their hair was stiff, and their beards grey-green as moss. They gazed out with solemn eyes, but they were not looking at the riders: their eyes were bent northwards. Suddenly they lifted their longs hands to their mouths, and sent forth ringing calls, clear as the notes of a horn, but more musical and various. The calls were answered; and turning again, the riders saw other creatures of the same kind approaching, striding through the grass. They came swiftly from the North, walking like wading herons in their gate, but not in their speed; for their legs in their long paces beat quicker than the heron's wings. The riders cried aloud in wonder, and some set their hands upon their sword-hilts.  
"You need no weapons," said Gandalf. "These are but herdsmen. They are not enemies, indeed they are not concerned with us at all."  
So it seemed to be; for as he spoke the tall creatures, without a glance at the riders, strode into the wood and vanished.  
"Herdsmen!" said Théoden. "Where are their flocks? What are they, Gandalf? For it is plain that to you, at any rate, they are not strange."  
"They are the shepherds of the trees," began Gandalf.  
"Oh no," Elwing murmured. "He is launching into another long explanation. Can't he just say 'they're Ents' and be done with it?"  
Erestor sighed and ignored her as Gandalf and Théoden talked. _She may have a point about Gadalf being long-winded, but what about Théoden?_ Erestor thought as the two bearded men kept talking. At last the company set out again, turning away from the coomb and from the wood, taking the road towards the Fords. The sun had already sunk behind the rim of the world; but as they rode out from the shadow of the hills and looked west to the Gap of Rohan the sky was still red, and a burning light was under the floating clouds. Dark against it there wheeled and flew many black-winged birds. Some passed overhead with mournful cries, returning to their homes among the rocks.  
"The carrion-fowl have been busy about the battle-field," said Éomer.  
They rode now at an easy pace and dark came down upon the plains about them. The slow moon mounted, now waxing towards the full, and in its cold silver light the swelling grass-lands rose and fell like a wide grey sea. They had ridden for some four hours from the branching of the roads when they drew near to the Fords. Long slopes ran swiftly down to where the river spread in stony shoals between high grassy terraces. Borne upon the wind they heard the howling of wolves. Their hearts were heavy, remembering the many men that had fallen in battle in this place.  
The road dipped between rising turf-banks, carving its way through the terraces of the river's edge, and up again upon the further side. There were three lines of flat stepping-stones across the stream, and between them fords for horses, that went from either brink to a bare eyot in the midst. The riders looked down upon the crossings, and it seemed strange to them; for the Fords had ever been a place full of the rush and chatter of water upon the stones; but now they were silent. The beds of the stream were almost dry, a bare waste of shingles and grey sand.  
"This is become a dreary place," said Éomer. "What sickness has befallen the river? Many fair things Saruman has destroyed: has he devoured the springs of Isen too?"  
"So it would seem," said Gandalf.  
"Alas!" said Théoden. "Must we pass this way, where the carrion-beasts devour so many good Riders of the Mark?"  
"This is our way," said Gandalf. "Grievous is the fall of your men; but you shall see that at least the wolves of the mountains do not devour them. It is with their friends, the Orcs, that they hold their feast: such indeed is the friendship of their kind. Come!"  
They rode down to the river, and as they came the wolves ceased their howling and slunk away. The riders passed over to the islet, and glittering eyes watched them wanly from the shadows of the banks.  
"Look!" said Gandalf. "Friends have labored here."  
And they saw that in the midst of the eyot a mound was piled, ringed with stones, and set about with many spears.  
"Here lie all the Men of the Mark that fell near this place," said Gandalf.  
"Here let them rest!" said Éomer. "And when their spears have rotted and rusted, long still may their mound stand and guard the Fords of Isen!"  
With that the company said farewell to the island and the mound, and passed over the river, and climbed the further bank. Then they rode on, glad to have left the mournful Fords. As they went the howling of the wolves broke out anew. Suddenly Elwing stopped and spun around, her gaze fearful and curious as she watched the wolves. The riders halted, and Erestor rode back to her.  
"Elwing, what's wrong?"  
She did not move, her eyes still on the wolves. Erestor gently touched her arm and she jumped slightly. "Elwing, are you okay?"  
"I'm fine," she said with a forced smile. "Just startled by the wolves, that's all."  
Erestor gave her a skeptical look, but said nothing. They joined the others and the riders continued on their way. There was an ancient highway that ran down from Isengard to the crossings. For some way it took its course beside the river, bending with it east and then north; but at the last it turned away and went straight towards the gates of Isengard; and these were under the mountainside in the west of the valley, sixteen miles or more from its mouth. This road they followed but they did not ride upon it; for the ground beside it was firm and level, covered for many miles about with short springing turf. They rode now more swiftly, and by midnight the Fords were nearly five leagues behind. Then they halted, ending the night's journey, for the King was weary. They were come to the feet of the Misty Mountains, and the long arms of Nan Curunír stretched down to meet them. Dark lay the vale before them, for the moon had passed into the West, and its light was hidden by the hills. But out of the deep shadow of the dale rose a vast spire of smoke and vapor; as it mounted, it caught the rays of the sinking moon, and spread in shimmering billows, black and silver, over the starry sky.  
  
The riders began to make camp, but Elwing was restless. She had not lied when she had told Erestor she was startled by the wolves, she just did not say why she was startled. _It could have been my imagination,_ but she knew that was not true. She knew what she had heard. In the wolves' howls she had heard a word - _Sunstar._ Those wolves knew who she was, and she had to find out how they knew.  
Elwing remounted Windchaser and rode to where Gandalf was speaking with Aragorn. "Gandalf, may I speak with alone?"  
Gandalf glanced at Aragorn and the Ranger nodded, leaving the two alone. "What is it, Lady Elwing?" the wizard asked.  
"I must, er, go on an errand," Elwing said. "I shall catch up to you at Isengard sometime tomorrow.  
Gandalf frowned. "And just what might your 'errand' be?"  
"I just have to look into something," Elwing said dismissively. "I'll be fine, don't worry. And I know how to get to Isengard."  
Gandalf sighed, knowing that it would be useless to try and dissuade her. "Very well, but _be careful_. You do not know what could be about."  
Elwing grinned cheekily. "Don't worry, I'll roast any Orcs I see."  
Gandalf shook his head as Windchaser galloped off. _I don't remember the Sunstars being this impulsive..._  
"Gandalf! Where's Elwing going?"  
The wizard turned to face an anxious Erestor. "She said she was going on an errand and would meet us at Isengard tomorrow. Don't worry, Erestor, she can take care of herself."  
Erestor snorted. "Yes, but only if she doesn't go do something crazy."  
Gandalf sighed. "She is a bit wild, isn't she. Well, we might as well rest, we won't find out what she's up to till morning."  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
Windchaser galloped swiftly back the way they had come, and a few hours later they had returned to the Fords of Isen. Elwing dismounted and let Windchaser graze while she crept closer to the Fords.  
Wolves were still there, feasting on the bodies of the Orcs, but Elwing noticed something she had missed before. There was another group of wolves hidden in the shadows, and it looked as if they were keeping an eye on the others.  
Staying in the shadows, Elwing crept forward. But even Elves can be smelt.  
"You should be more careful, Sunstar."  
Elwing spun around with a small squeak of surprise. Behind her sat a silver wolf, watching her with golden eyes. Elwing swallowed and attempted to recover from her fright.  
"How do you know who I am?" It had not occurred to her that the wolf was talking to her in the Common Speech.  
The wolf chuckled. "You get straight to the point, though I suppose I would do the same if I were you. My name is MoonStreak Starwolf, and as for how I know you are -"  
A sudden burst of growls and yelps broke through MoonStreak's words. With a snarl he leapt past Elwing to where two wolves were fighting. Moving swiftly, MoonStreak broke the combatants apart and stood between them.  
"What happened?" he barked angrily.  
"This Warg started it," one wolf growled.  
"Did not!" the other snapped. "You filthy liar, I'll rip you apart!"  
"Enough!" MoonStreak roared. "Draug, you know that I only bear your presence and that of the other Wargs because you are part Starwolf. If it weren't for that you would all be dead. We have borne your presence long enough. Take your pack and leave."  
Draug began to argue but a growl from MoonStreak quieted him. Elwing watched as Draug's pack ran swiftly away towards the mountains, disappearing into the shadows. With a satisfied growl, MoonStreak turned back to her.  
"My apologies, Lady Sunstar. I do not know why I put up with them anymore," MoonStreak said with a shake of his head.  
"Who are they?" Elwing asked.  
"Wargs," MoonStreak growled. "They used to be Starwolves, but they allowed the Wargs to poison their minds. The only thing they share with us now is the ability to use man-speech."  
Elwing could have slapped herself. _How did I not notice they were using the Common Speech?!_ "Excuse me, MoonStreak, but how can you use man-speech? And what are Starwolves? And how do you know I'm the Sunstar?"  
"My, you do have a lot of questions!" MoonStreak laughed. "Come, let us find a better place to talk." He lead her away from the battlefield to a small glade, hidden from the Fords by a row of hills. When Elwing and sat down, MoonStreak spoke. "First I will tell you what Starwolves are, for in that you may find the answers to your other questions." Elwing nodded, and Moonstreak began his tale.  
"Many years ago, when the Sunstars still dwelt in Middle-Earth, all wolves were considered evil, even those who were not Wargs. For most, this was the truth, but some still had pure hearts and wished to help Elves and Men. But none would believe them. A group of these wolves came together and went to the Sunstars. The Sunstars trusted the wolves and befriended them. They put a mark on them, that all may know they were to be trusted. The Sunstars also gave them the ability to speak in the tongue of men. These wolves became known as Starwolves, for they followed the Sunstars and protected them. When the Sunstars vanished, all their allies heard of the prophecy. The Starwolves can sense a Sunstar from far off, and we have been searching and waiting for you for many generations. Now, I believe I have answered all your questions."  
"Yes, I think you have," Elwing said absently, trying to take in all she had been told. _Just how many people know about this Sunstar thing?! And I wonder what the mark is..._ Elwing looked closer at MoonStreak and saw that he was silver furred, but not completely. There was a patch of coal black fur in the shape of a diamond around his right eye. _I guess that answers that question,_ Elwing thought with a smile.  
"One more question, MoonStreak," Elwing said hesitantly. "After we left the Fords and the wolves began to howl again, did they use wolf-speech or man-speech?"  
MoonStreak frowned. "Wolf, of course. Why?"  
Elwing blinked. "Are you sure?"  
MoonStreak nodded. "Why, Sunstar?"  
Elwing swallowed hard. "Because I could understand the wolves."  
MoonStreak laughed. "Of course you understood them, you are a Sunstar. And according to the prophecy, you are a very great Sunstar."  
"Then perhaps they should change the prophecy," Elwing said with an almost bitter laugh, "for I am certainly not great."  
MoonStreak looked at Elwing closely and she squirmed under his golden gaze. "No, you are not great yet, but what you will be."  
Elwing was about to ask him how he could be sure when a white wolf appeared, and he also bore the strange black mark over his right eye.  
"Yes, Sarkin, what is it?" MoonStreak asked.  
"Windstorm is coming," the wolf said, sounding annoyed. "Don't ask me how he got out this time, all I know is he's out and he's coming this way. What shall we do?"  
"Who is Windstorm?" Elwing interrupted.  
"A horse who is more trouble than his father," MoonStreak said with a sigh.  
"And who is his father?" Elwing pressed.  
"Shadowfax," the white wolf, Sarkin, answered. "Though he is more wild and spirited than Shadowfax."  
"Does he escape often?"  
MoonStreak shrugged. "Often enough, though sometimes I think they would rather him be loose than deal with him themselves."  
"What do you mean?" Elwing asked.  
"He used to be an excellent war horse, not as fast as his father, but faster than the other horses of Rohan," MoonStreak replied. "And then a few months ago he suddenly became wild, escaping his stable and letting none touch him. We have had to chase him back to Edoras five times now."  
"And it looks like we may have to again," Sarkin added, nodding towards the plains. Climbing to the top of the hill, Elwing and the wolves saw a black shadow racing across the fields.  
"Windstorm is _black_?" Elwing asked, her eyes wide.  
"Yes, one of the last black horses left in Rohan," Sarkin replied absently. "Should I get the others and take him back, MoonStreak?"  
"No!" Elwing said quickly. The wolves looked at her curiously and she blushed slightly. "I mean, he wants to be free, so why not let him have some freedom?"  
MoonStreak and Sarkin glanced at each other, sly wolf-smiles on their faces. As if some silent thought and passed between the wolves, Sarkin suddenly ran down from the hill to meet the horse that had now reached the Fords of Isen. Elwing watched curiously as the horse and wolf seemed to speak to each other, then turned and ran to the hill. Elwing gasped as the beautiful black stallion stopped in front of her.  
"Lady Sunstar, meet Windstorm," Sarkin said with a grin.  
Elwing nervously stuck out her hand, palm up. Windstrom bent his glistening neck and nuzzled her hand. Hesitantly, Elwing stroked his nose.  
"Windstorm has agreed to carry the Sunstar," Sarkin said, winking at Elwing.  
"Wait, you want _me_ to ride the son of Shadowfax?" Elwing asked in shock.  
MoonStreak smiled. "You _are_ the Sunstar."  
Elwing grinned. "This Sunstar stuff has its perks. But what about Windchaser?"  
"He's too tired to carry you back to Isengard," MoonStreak answered. "When he has rested I will take him back to Edoras."  
"And you're sure I can ride him?" Elwing asked hopefully.  
MoonStreak laughed and nodded his head. Elwing looked at Windstorm then down at MoonStreak. "Why are you doing all this for me?"  
MoonStreak shrugged, a wolf-smile on his face. "Simple, you're the Sunstar. That's all that matters. We swore our allegiance to the Sunstars, and we will serve them to the death. We have always protected the Sunstars."  
"But even wolves can not stop Fate," Elwing said with a sad sigh.  
MoonStreak and Sarkin bowed their heads. "It is true, the Fate of the Sunstars we can not prevent. The Sunstars must face that on their own, but their friends are always with them in their hearts."  
Windstorm snorted and stamped his hoof. "Windstorm is right, you must go," Sarkin said. "You must hurry if you wish to catch up to your friends with time to rest."  
With the help of a stone, Elwing climbed onto Windstorm's back. When she was settled, she looked back down at the wolves. "My thanks again, MoonStreak, Sarkin. I will meet you again. Let's go Windstorm!"  
With a delighted snort, Windstorm spun and raced down the hill and reached the highway, the landscape passing by in a blur. Elwing held his mane and thanked her horse riding instructor for teaching her to ride bareback.  
Windstorm may not have been as fast as his father, but his speed was still great. Elwing guessed they would reach Isengard before noon, and the sun would not rise for a few more hours. _I wonder what Théoden will say when he sees Windstorm. Hopefully he won't be too mad..._ Windstorm leapt over a small boulder, the leap as smooth as his stride.  
"Windstorm describes your speed, but not your grace," Elwing said aloud. "I think I shall call you Alagos.*"  
Alagos snorted appreciatively, tossing his glossy black head. With a loud neigh he lengthened his stride and raced even faster down the highway to Isengard.  
  
  
  
* Alagos means 'storm of wind' in Sindarin  
  
End Chapter 31  
Please review. 


	32. Teasing Wizards and the Truth of Fate

A/N: So sorry this took so long! I seem to be having writer's block on all of my stories! **sigh** Also, this story is gonna be a lot longer than I first guessed. I'd say 15 more chapters, give or take a few. I promise, it's worth following! And I know the beginning stinks, so as soon as I post the last chapter I shall begin to rewrite it and make it much much better. Okay, here's the next chapter.  
  
Chapter 32: Teasing Wizards and the Truth of Fate  
  
Erestor lay on a pile of rubble, dozing in the warm sunshine as Merry and Pippin talked about the destruction of Isengard.  
"As soon as Saruman's army was gone, Treebeard put us down and went up to the gates, and began hammering on the doors, and calling for Saruman," Merry said. "There was no answer, except arrows and stones from the walls. But arrows are no use against Ents. They hurt them, of course, and infuriate them: like stinging flies. But an Ent can be stuck as full of orc-arrows as a pincushion, and take no serious harm. They cannot be poisoned, for one thing; and their skin seems to be very thick, and tougher than bark. It takes a very heavy axe-stroke to wound them seriously. They don't like axes. But there would have to be a great many axe-men to one Ent: a man that hacks once at an Ent never gets a chance of a second blow. A punch from an Ent-fist crumples up iron like thin tin."  
"When Treebeard had got a few arrows in him, he began to warm up, to get positively 'hasty', as he would say," Pippin continued. "He let out a great _hoom-hom_, and a dozen more Ents came striding up. An angry Ent is terrifying. Their fingers, and their toes, just freeze onto rock; and they tear it up like bread-crust. It was like watching the work of great tree-roots in a hundred years, all packed into a few moments.  
"They pushed, pulled, tore, shook, and hammered; and _clang-bang, crash-crack_, in five minutes they had these huge gates just lying in ruin; and some were already beginning to eat into the walls, like rabbits in a sand-pit."  
Erestor smothered a yawn and allowed his mind to wander. Around mid-morning the King's company had come upon the two Hobbits sitting on rubble and blowing smoke-rings. Gandalf, Théoden, and the Rohirrim had gone to speak with Treebeard and the Ents, and Erestor, Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli had stayed with the Hobbits. _A good thing, I was fairly starved,_ Erestor thought with a grin. The Hobbits had discovered food in a guardroom and given their friends a good breakfast. _Well, a better one than we have had in awhile._  
"...The Ents had diverted the River Isen and every stream they could and then damned them. It must have been about midnight when they finally freed them. The water rushed in and steam billowed up everywhere. There we sat high above the floods and watched the drowning of Isengard. The Ents kept on pouring in more water, till all the fires were quenched and every cave filled. The fogs slowly gathered together and steamed up into a huge umbrella of cloud: it must have been a mile high. In the evening there was a great rainbow over the eastern hills; and then the sunset was blotted out by a thick drizzle on the mountain-sides. It all went very quiet. A few wolves howled mournfully, far away..."  
The wolves! _Elwing started acting funny as soon as she heard the wolves,_ Erestor mused. _I wonder what was wrong, and where she went. And when will she back?_ With this thought Erestor sat up and looked uneasily back the way they had come. Legolas saw his glance and came and sat next to him. The others did not notice and kept talking.  
"She will return," Legolas said quietly.  
"I know, but the question is, when?" Erestor asked, slightly annoyed. "She is forever running off and doing something foolish."  
Legolas looked at him closely. "Forever? If my guesses are correct, you and her did not see much of each other before coming to Middle-Earth."  
Erestor fidgeted. "Well, no. I mean, I saw her, at school and the like, but I never really spoke to her."  
"And yet you can guess at her character," Legolas said, almost to himself.  
Erestor snorted. "If you spend nearly every day with someone for four months, you begin to see patterns in their character."  
"But you cannot learn everything about a person in a mere four months," Legolas said gently. "I believe Elwing will surprise us all. She has a great destiny."  
Erestor glanced at the Elf next to him. "Destiny," he murmured. "I wonder what destiny is. I mean, what is so special about Elwing that gives her a great destiny?"  
Legolas looked at him in surprise. "But she will break the Fate of the Sunstars! That is a greater destiny than any Elf can hope for!"  
Erestor frowned. "Fate of the Sunstars? What is that?"  
Legolas' eyes widened. _She has not told him? But why on Arda not?_ Realization dawned on Legolas, and his heart was filled with sadness.  
"Legolas? What is the Fate of the Sunstars?"  
"If she is not told you then it is not my place to say," he said quietly, not meeting Erestor's gaze.  
"Legolas, what are you talking about?" Erestor asked, slightly concerned.  
"Nothing," the Elf prince muttered.  
"Let us go look round!" Merry said, forcing Erestor to give up his interrogation for the time being. "You can enter Isengard now at any rate, if you want to. But it is not a very cheerful sight."  
  
They passed through the ruined tunnel and stood upon a heap of stones, gazing at the dark rock of Orthanc, and its many windows, a menace still in the desolation that lay all about it. The waters had now nearly all subsided. Here and there gloomy pools remained, covered with scum and wreakage; but most of the wide circle was bare again, a wilderness of slime and tumbled rock, pitted with blackened holes, and dotted with posts and pillars leaning drunkenly this way and that. At the rim of the shatted bowl there lay vast mounds and slopes, like the shingles cast up by a great storm; and beyond them the green and tangled valley ran up into the long ravine between the dark arms of the mountains. Across the waste they saw the riders picking their way; they were coming from the north side, and already they were drawing near to Orthanc.  
"There is Gandalf, and Théoden and his men!" said Legolas. "Let us go and meet them!"  
"Walk warily!" said Merry. "There are loose slabs that may tilt up and throw you down into a pit, if you don't take care."  
  
They followed what was left of the road from the gates to Orthanc, going slowly, for the flag-stones were cracked and slimed. The riders, seeing them approach, halted under the shadow of the rock and waited for them. Gandalf rode forward to meet them.  
"Well, Treebeard and I have had some interesting discussions, and made a few plans," he said; "and we have all had some much-needed rest. Now we must be going on again. I hope you companions have all rested, too, and refreshed yourselves?"  
"We have," said Merry. "But our discussions began and ended in smoke. Still we feel less ill-disposed towards Saruman than we did."  
"Do you indeed?" said Gandalf. "Well, I do not. I have now a last task to do before I go: I must pay Saruman a farewell visit. Dangerous, and probably useless; but it must be done. Those of you who wish may come with me - but beware! And do not jest! This is not the time for it."  
"I will come," said Gimli. "I wish to see him and learn if he really looks like you."  
"And how will you learn that, Master Dwarf?" said Gandalf. "Saruman could look like me in your eyes, if it suited his purpose with you. And are you yet wise enough to detect all his counterfeits? Well, we shall see, perhaps. He may be shy of showing himself before many different eyes together. But I have ordered the Ents to remove themselves from sight, so perhaps we shall persuade him to come out."  
"What's the danger?" asked Pippin. "Will he shoot at us, and pour fire out of the windows; or can he put a spell on us from a distance?"  
"The last is most likely, if you ride to his door with a light heart," said Gandalf. "But there is no knowing what he can do, or may choose to try. A wild beast cornered is not safe to approach. And Saruman has powers you do not guess. Beware of his voice!"  
  
They came now to the foot of Orthanc. It was black, and the rock gleamed as if it were wet. The many faces of the stone had sharp edges as though they had been newly chisled. A few scorings, and small flake-like splinters near the base, were all the marks that it bore of the fury of the Ents.  
On the eastern side, in the angle of two piers, there was a great door, high above the ground; and over it was a shuttered window, opening upon a balcony hedged with iron bars. Up to the threshold of the door there mounted a flight of twenty-seven broad stairs, hewn by some unknown art of the same black stone. This was the only entrance to the tower; but many tall windows were cut with deep embrasures in the climbing walls: far up they peered like little eyes in the sheer faces of the horns.  
At the foot of the stairs Gandalf and the king dismounted. "I will go up," said Gandalf. "I have been in Orthanc and I know my peril."  
"And I will go up," said the king. "I am old, and fear no peril any more. I wish to speak with the enemy who has done me so much wrong. Éomer shall come with me, and see that my aged feet do not falter."  
"As you will," said Gandalf. "Aragorn shall come with me. Let the others await us at the foot of the stairs. They will hear and see enough, if there is anything to hear or see."  
"Nay!" said Gimli. "Legolas and I wish for a closer view. We alone here represent our kindreds. We also shall come behind."  
"Come then!" said Gandalf, and with that he climbed the steps, and Théoden went beside him.  
The Riders of Rohan sat uneasily upon their horses, on either side of the stair, and looked up darkly at the great tower, fearing what might befall their lord. Erestor stood at the foot of stairs, glancing uneasily at the tower.  
Gandalf stood before the door of Orthanc and beat on it with his staff. It rang with a hollow sound. "Saruman, Saruman!" he cried in a loud commanding voice. "Saruman come forth!"  
For some time there was no answer. At last the window above the door was unbarred, but no figure could be seen at its dark opening.  
"Who is it?" said a voice. "What do you wish?"  
Théoden started. "I know that voice," he said, "and I curse the day when I first listened to it."  
"Go and fetch Saruman, since you have become his footman, Gríma Wormtongue!" said Gandalf. "And do not waste our time!"  
The window closed. They waited. Suddenly another voice spoke, low and melodious, its very sound an enchantment. Those who listened unwarily to that voice could seldom report the words that they heard; and if they could, they wondered, for little power remained in them. Mostly they remembered only that it was a delight to hear the voice speaking, all that it said seemed wise and resonable, and desire woke in them by swift agreement to seem wise themselves. When others spoke they seemed harsh and uncouth by contrast; and if they gainsaid the voice, anger was kindled in the hearts of those under the spell. For some the spell lasted only while the voice spoke to them, and when it spoke to another they smiled, as men do who see through a juggler's trick while others gape at it. For many the sound of the voice alone was enough to hold them enthralled; but for those whom it conquered the spell endured when they were far away, and ever they heard that soft voice whispering and urging them. But none were unmoved; none rejected its pleas and commands without an effort of mind and will, so long as its master had control of it.  
"Well?" it said now with a gentle question. "Why must you disturb my rest? Will you give me no peace at all by night or day?" Its tone was that of a kindly heart aggrieved by injuries undeserved.  
They looked up, astonished, for they had heard no sound of his coming; and they saw a figure standing at the rail, looking down upon them: an old man, swathed in a great cloak, the color of which was not easy to tell, for it changed if they moved their eyes or if he stirred. His face was long, with a high forehead, he had deep darkling eyes, hard to fathom, though the look they now bore was grave and benevolent, and a little weary. His hair and beard were white, but strands of black still showed about his lips and ears.  
"Like, and yet unlike," muttered Gimli.  
"But come now," said the soft voice. "Two at least of you I know by name. Gandalf I know too well to have much hope that he seeks help or counsel here. But you, Théoden Lord of the Mark of Rohan, are declared by your noble devices, and still more by the fair countenance of the house of Eorl. O worthy son of Thengel the Thrice-renowned! Why have you not come before, and as a friend? Much have I desired to see you, mightiest king of western lands, and especially in these latter years, to save you from the unwise and evil counsels that beset you! Is it yet too late? Despite the injuries that have been done to me, in which the men of Rohan, alas! have had some part, still I would save you, and deliver you from the ruin that draws nigh inevitably, if you ride upon this road which you have taken. Indeed I alone can aid you now."  
Théoden opened his mouth as if to speak, but he said nothing. He looked up at the face of Saruman with its dark solemn eyes bent down upon him, and then to Gandalf at his side; and he seemed to hesitate. Gandalf made no sign; but stood silent as stone, as one waiting patiently for some call that has not yet come. The Riders stirred at first, murmuring with approval for the words of Saruman; and then they too were silent, as men spell-bound. It seemed to them that Gandalf had never spoken so fair and fittingly to their lord. Rough and proud now seemed all his dealings with Théoden. And over their hearts crept a shadow, the fear of a great danger: the end of the Mark in a darkness to which Gandalf was driving them, while Saruman stood beside a door of escape, holding it half open so that a ray of light came through. Few contested the power of Saruman, and Erestor was one of them.  
_He is a sly fool, but still a fool,_ Erestor thought grimly. _I hope Théoden has the will to resist him. And I wonder where on Arda Elwing has got to?_  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
Elwing stood on a hill, the wind blowing through her hair. Alagos stood nearby, nibbling the long green grass. _I know I should go to Isengard, but I haven't had time to myself in so long..._ She glanced towards the ring of Isengard, just visible from where she stood. She turned away with a sigh.  
"Come on, Alagos, I don't want to miss anything interesting."  
Leaving the grass reluctantly, Alagos stood still as Elwing climbed onto his back with the aid of a rock. _I wish I was taller,_ she sighed. "Alright Alagos, let's go."  
The stallion leapt forward, his powerful hooves scarcely touching the ground as he raced towards the tower of Orthanc. _I wonder what they're doing now..._  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
Erestor winced as Saruman finally lost his temper and spoke harshly and beratingly to Théoden and the Riders. But then the crafty wizard turned to Gandalf.  
"Gandalf, I bear you no ill-will; and even now I bear you none, though you come in the company of the violent and the ignorant. How should I? Are we not both members of a high and ancient order, most excellent in Middle-Earth? Our friendship would profit us both alike. Much we could still accomplish together, to heal the disorders of the world. Let us understand one another, and dismiss from thought these lesser folk! Let them wait on our decisions! For the common good I am willing to redress the past, and to receive you. Will you not consult with me? Will you not come up?"  
So great was the power that Saruman exerted in this last effort that none that stood within hearing were unmoved. But now the spell was different. They heard the gentle remonstrance of a kindly king with an erring but much-loved minister. But they were shut out, listening at a door to words not meant for them: ill-mannered children or stupid servants overhearing exclusive discourse of their elders, and wondering how it would affect their lot. Of loftier mold these two were made: reverend and wise. It was inevitable that they should make allience. Gandalf would ascend into the tower, to discuss deep things beyond their comprehension in the high chambers of Orthanc. The door would be closed, and they would be left outside, dismissed to await allotted work or punishment. Even in the mind of Théoden the thought took shape, like a shadow of doubt: 'He will betray us; he will go - we shall be lost.'  
Then Gandalf laughed. The fantasy vanished like a puff of smoke.  
"Saruman, Saruman!" said Gandalf, still laughing. "Saruman, you missed your path in life. You should have been the king's jester and earned your bread, and your stripes too, by mimicking his counsellors. Ah me!" he paused, getting the better of his mirth. "Understand one another? I fear I am beyond your comprehension. But you, Saruman, I understand now too well. I keep a clearer memory of your arguements, and deeds, than you suppose. When last I visited you, you were the jailor of Mordor, and there I was to be sent. Nay, the guest who has escaped from the roof, will think twice before he comes back in by the door. But listen, Saruman, for the last time! Will you not come down? Isengard has proved less strong than your hope and fancy made it. So may other things in which you still have trust. Would it not be well to leave it for a while? To turn to new things, perhaps? Think well, Saruman! Will you not come down?"  
A shadow passed over Saruman's face; then it went deathly white. Before he could conceal it, they saw through the mask the anguish of a mind in doubt, loathing to stay and dreading to leave its refuge. For a second he hesitated, and no one breathed. Then he spoke, and his voice was shrill and cold. Pride and hate were conquering him.  
"Will I come down?" he mocked. "Does an unarmed man come down to speak with robbers out of doors? I can hear you well enough here. I am no fool, and I do not trust you, Gandalf. They do not stand openly on my stairs, but I know where the wild wood-demons are lurking, at your command."  
"The treacherous are ever distrustful," answered Gandalf wearily. "But you need not fear for your skin. I do not wish to kill you, or hurt you, as you would know, if you really understood me. And I have the power to protect you. I am giving you a last chance. You can leave Orthanc, free - if you choose."  
"That sounds well," sneered Saruman. "Very much the manner of Gandalf the Grey: so condescending, and so very kind. I do not doubt that you would find Orthanc commodious, and my departure convenient. But why should I wish to leave? And what do you mean by 'Free'? There are conditions, I presume?"  
"Reasons for leaving you can see from your windows," answered Gandalf. "Others will occur to your thought. Your servants are destroyed and scattered; your neighbors you have made your enemies; and you have cheated your new master, or tried to do so. When his eye turns hither, it will be the red eye of wrath. But when I say 'free', I mean 'free': free from bond, of chain or command: to go where you will, even, even to Mordor, Saruman, if you desire. But you will first surrender to me the Key of Orthanc, and your staff. They shall be pledges of your conduct, to be returned later, if you merit them."  
Saruman's face grew livid, twisted with rage, and a red light was kindled in his eyes. He laughed wildly. "Later!" he cried, and his voice rose to a scream. "Later! yes, when you also have the Keys of Barad-dûr itself, I suppose; and the crowns of the seven kings, and the rods of the Five Wizards, and have purchased yourself a pair of boots many sizes larger than those that you wear now. A modest plan. Hardly one in which my help is needed! I have other things to do. Do not be a fool. If you wish to treat with me, while you have a chance, go away, and come back when you are sober! And leave behind these cut-throats and small rag-tag that dangle at your tail! Good day!" He turned to go.  
Suddenly a laugh rang through the air. It was a gentle laugh, but it also contained a chill that caused Saruman to shiver. There, behind the Riders, sat Elwing upon a great black stallion, laughing still. She had come upon them unawares, and now even Saruman gazed at her in surprise.  
"And I thought wizards were smart!" she laughed. "Saruman, you have been offered freedom yet you choose captivity! Will you not listen to Gandalf's counsel? It is better than anything else you can choose."  
Saruman's eyes narrowed and glinted with anger. "Who are you that you should tell me what to do?" he shrieked. "You would be wise to hold your tongue, girl! You know not who it is you insult!"  
"I know well with whom I speak," she said coldly, and there was a fierce sternness in her eyes. "Saruman the White... or should I say, Saruman the Many-Colored? You were great once, but you have fallen into folly. You will not be given another chance: repent, while you still can."  
Everyone stared at her in amazement, for never had they heard her speak with such grace and authority. Saruman quivered, surprise and anger playing across his face. Suddenly a murderous light leapt into his eyes and he raised his staff, but nothing happened. Shocked, he tried to move, but found he could not.  
"Your tricks are useless Saruman," Elwing sneered, releasing the wizard from her spell. "You have nothing left, will you still hide in your tower?"  
Anger flashed in Saruman's eyes. "I do not hide! You are the ones who should come to me! But now you shall never receive me help! Be gone!" With that he spun and left the balcony.  
"Come back, Saruman," Gandalf said in a commanding voice. To the amazement of the others, Saruman turned again, and as if dragged against his will, he came slowly back to the iron rail, leaning on it, breathing hard. His face was lined and shrunken. His hand clutched his heavy black staff like a claw.  
"I did not give you leave to go," Gandalf said sternly. "I have not finished. Elwing is right, you have become a fool, Saruman, and yet pitiable. Twice now you have been given the chance to turn away from folly and evil, and been of service. But you choose to stay and gnaw the ends of your old plots. Stay then! But I warn you, you will not easily come out again. Not unless the dark hands of the East stretch out to take you. Saruman!" he cried, and his voice grew in power and authority. "Behold, I am not Gandalf the Grey, whom you betrayed. I am Gandalf the White, who has returned from death. You have no color now, and I cast you from the order and from the Council."  
He raised his hand, and spoke slowly in a clear cold voice. "Saruman, your staff is broken." There was a crack, and the staff split asunder in Saruman's hand, and the head of it fell down at Gandalf's feet. "Go!" said Gandalf. With a cry Saruman fell back and crawled away. At that moment a heavy shining thing came hurtling down from above. It glanced off the iron rail, even as Saruman left it, and passing close to Gandalf's head, it smote the stair on which he stood. The rail rang and snapped; the stair cracked and splintered in glittering sparks; but the ball was unharmed. It rolled on down the steps, a globe of crystal, dark, but glowing with a heart of fire. As it bounded away towards a pool Pippin ran after it and picked it up.  
"The murderous rouge!" cried Éomer. But Gandalf was unmoved. "No, that was not thrown by Saruman," he said; "nor even at his bidding, I think. It came from a window far above. A parting shot from Master Wormtongue, I fancy, but ill aimed."  
"The aim was poor, maybe, because he could not make up his mind which he hated more, you or Saruman," said Aragorn.  
"That may be so," said Gandalf. "Small comfort will those two have in their companionship: they will gnaw one another with words. But the punishment is just. If Wormtongue ever comes out of Orthanc alive, it will be more than he deserves.  
"Here, my lad, I'll take that! I did not ask you to handle it," he cried, turning sharply and seeing Pippin coming up the steps, slowly, as if he were bearing a great weight. He went down to meet him and hastily took the dark globe from the hobbit, wrapping it in the folds of his cloak. "I will take care of this," he said. "It is not a thing that Saruman would have chose to cast away."  
"But he may have other things to cast," said Gimli. "If that is the end of the debate, let us go out of stone's throw, at least!"  
"It is the end," said Gandalf. "Let us go."  
  
They turned their backs on the doors of Orthanc, and went down. The riders hailed the king with joy, and saluted Gandalf. The spell of Saruman was broken: they had seen him come at call, and crawl away, dismissed.  
"Well, that is done," said Gandalf. "Now I must find Treebeard and tell him how things have gone."  
"He will have guessed, surely?" said Merry. "Were they likely to end any other way?"  
"Not likely," answered Gandalf, "though they came to the balance of a hair. But I had reasons for trying; some merciful and some less so. First Saruman was shown that the power of his voice was waning. He cannot be both tyrant and counselor. When the plot is ripe it remains no longer secret. Yet he fell into the trap, and tried to deal with his victims piece-meal, while others listened. Then I, and Elwing, gave him a last choice and a fair one: to renounce both Mordor and his private schemes, and make amends by helping us in our need. He knows our need, none better. Great service he could have rendered. But he has chosen to withhold it, and keep the power of Orthanc. He will not serve, only command. He lives now in terror of the shadow of Mordor, and yet he still dreams of riding the storm. Unhappy fool! He will be devoured, if the power of the East stretches out its arms to Isengard. We cannot destroy Orthanc from without, but Sauron - who knows what he can do?"  
"And what if Sauron does not conquer? What will you do to him?" asked Pippin.  
"I? Nothing!" said Gandalf. "I will do nothing to him. I do not wish for mastery. What will become of him? I cannot say. I grieve that so much that was good now festers in the tower. Still for us things have not gone badly. Strange are the turns of fortune! Often does hatred hurt itself! I fancy that, even if we had entered in, we could have found few treasures in Orthanc more precious that the thing which Wormtongue threw down to us."  
A shrill shriek, suddenly cut off, came from an open window high above.  
"It seems that Saruman thinks so too," Gandalf said with a grim chuckle. "Let us leave them!"  
  
They turned back and walked to where Elwing stood beside Alagos, a sheepish look on her face. "I am sorry, Mithrandir, I could not help myself," she said timidly.  
Gandalf smiled. "Nay, I am glad you did that, for it showed Saruman that he is not strong as he presumes himself to be."  
"Yet I wonder where you came upon this horse," Théoden said with a wry smile. "I know it as well as I know his father, except that I never rode Windstorm."  
Elwing's face turned red and she dropped her eyes. "I found him at the Fords, and Windchaser was tired, so I borrowed him. I hope you do not mind."  
Théoden looked at Alagos with a sad smile. "No, I do not mind. You may borrow him for as long as you like."  
"Come, I must find Treebeard," Gandalf said, striding towards the gate. Hardly had they passed out under the arch, when, from among the shadows of the piled stones where they had stood, Treebeard and a dozen other Ents came striding up. Aragorn, Gimli, Legolas, Erestor, and Elwing gazed at them in wonder.  
"Here are five of my companions, Treebeard," said Gandalf. "I have spoken of them, but you have not yet seen them." He named them one by one.  
The Old Ent looked at them long and searchingly, and spoke to them in turn. Last he turned to Elwing.  
"I have heard much about you, and would like very much to speak with you, but Gandalf says you must go ere nightfall."  
Elwing smiled and bowed slightly. "I would like very much to speak to you as well, Treebeard. Perhaps there will be time for that yet."  
The Ent looked at her thoughtfully. "Ho, hoom, perhaps, perhaps. But alas, day is drawing to an end, and the Lord of the Mark is eager for his own house.""  
"Yes, I am sorry, Treebeard, but we must go, and go now," said Gandalf. "I fear that I must take your gatekeepers from you. But you will manage well enough without them."  
"Maybe I shall," said Treebeard. "But I shall miss them. We have become friends in so short a while that I think I must be getting hasty - growing backwards towards youth, perhaps. But there, they are the first new thing under Sun or Moon that I have seen for many a long, long day. I shall not forget them. I have put their names in the Long List. Ents will remember it.  
  


_Ents the earthborn, old as mountains,  
the wide-walkers, water drinking;  
and hungry as hunters, the Hobbit children,  
the laughing-folk, the little people,_  


  
they shall remain friends as long as leaves are renewed. Fare you well! But if you hear news up in your pleasant land, in the Shire, send me word! You know what I mean: word or sight of the Entwives. Come yourselves if you can."  
"We will," said Merry and Pippin together, and they turned away hastily. Treebeard looked at them, and was silent for a while, shaking his head thoughtfully. Then he turned to Gandalf.  
"So Saruman would not leave?" he said. "I did not think he would. His heart is as rotten as a black Huron's..."  
Elwing stifled a yawn as Treebeard and Gandalf talked. She had not gotten much sleep, and it was all she could do to keep herself from falling over. To make things worse, Erestor walked up, and he did not appear to be in a particularly good mood.  
"Not now," Elwing groaned, but Erestor did not appear to hear her.  
"You have a lot of explaining to do," he hissed under his breath so that the others could not hear.  
"Not now," Elwing growled.  
"Then when?" Erestor snapped. "You keep putting things off and leaving things out, and it is getting very annoying!"  
Elwing gave him a cold look, but they were interrupted by Gandalf's ordered to mount. The Riders mounted just as the sun was sinking, and they set out again from Isengard. Gandalf took Merry behind him, and Aragon took Pippin. Two of the king's men went on ahead, riding swiftly, and passed soon out of sight down into the valley. The others followed at an easy pace.  
Elwing rode beside Éomer, and Erestor rode a ways behind them alongside Legolas and Gimli. Éomer talked amiably with Elwing, trying to cheer her up, for he could tell she was upset about something.  
"I am not completely surprised that King Théoden gave you Windstorm, and perhaps it is better that way," the man of Rohan said. "Windstorm belonged to Théodred, Théoden's son. Théodred did not ride Windstorm to battle because he was too reckless a horse and untrained in the ways of war. A bit of time, though, and he shall make a fine warhorse."  
Elwing said nothing but stared straight ahead. Éomer looked at her with a concerned frown on his face. "Lady Swiftfire, will you not tell me what is wrong?"  
Elwing stirred and turned to him. "Hm? Oh, sorry Éomer, I was just thinking."  
"What could you be thinking about that would trouble you so?" he asked quietly.  
Elwing sighed and glanced behind her. Erestor rode with his face toward the setting sun, apparently indifferent to her glance or very presence. "Nothing," she murmured, turning back around.  
"You should talk with him," Éomer said softly.  
Elwing looked up, startled. "What?"  
"Erestor, you need to talk with him, for it obvious that your misery has something to do with him."  
Elwing sighed. "It is that obvious?"  
"Well, Erestor's foul mood helped a bit," Éomer said with a grin.  
Elwing smiled. "Thank you, Éomer. Tell Gandalf we shall catch up to the Riders later."  
"I will, milady."  
Elwing turned Alagos and trotted back to Erestor. "Do you still want to talk?"  
Erestor looked at her skeptically. "Are you serious?" Elwing nodded. "Very well."  
Turning their horses the two of them trotted across the plains, not back towards Isengard, but rather towards the Anduin, though they would not be going that far. When they had rode for a while in silence, and the sun had all but disappeared, they slowed their horses to a walk.  
"All right, talk."  
Elwing frowned. "I believe you are the one who should talk first, you seem to have a lot of attitude to get off your chest."  
Erestor glared at her angrily and opened his mouth, but swiftly closed it and looked away. "It's just that... oh nevermind."  
Elwing stared at him. "Nevermind? You bring me out here just to say nevermind? I don't think so! Now talk!"  
Erestor sighed and glanced at Elwing. The last rays of the setting sun fell upon her face, bringing out red and gold streaks in her bronze-blonde hair. Her hazel eyes watched him expectantly. _What am I supposed to say?_ Erestor thought miserably. "You have your secrets, I have mine," he murmured at last.  
Elwing frowned. "Secrets? What do you mean?"  
"Well, Legolas said something about 'the Fate of Sunstars.' I would like to know what that is."  
Elwing's face paled slightly. "He did not tell you what it is, did he?"  
"If he did I would not be asking, now would I?" Erestor said, rolling his eyes.  
Elwing sighed in relief and turned away. "Trust me Erestor, you don't want to know."  
"No, Elwing. For once, trust _me_. What is the Fate of Sunstars?"  
She did not answer right away, but gazed at the last line of sun, barely visible above the horizon. "Death," she murmured at last.  
Erestor jumped and stared at her, thinking he had not heard her right. "What did you say?"  
"Death," she repeated, slightly louder. "The Fate of all Sunstars is to die. There, happy you know?"  
Erestor just stared at her as a tear slipped down her cheek. "I think you will need to tell me more," he whispered.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
"Something is troubling you, my friend," Gimli said, trying to take his mind off the horse's bouncy gait. Legolas did not reply, but his gaze drifted towards the distant figures of Elwing and Erestor. "What has Elwing done now?" Gimli laughed.  
"It is rather what she has not done that worries me," Legolas said with a concerned frown.  
Gimli forgot his humor at once, for rarely did Legolas sound worried. "What is it?"  
Legolas sighed. "She has not told Erestor about the Fate of Sunstars."  
Gimli frowned. "Fate of Sunstars? I know nothing of it."  
"Few besides the Elves know of it at all," Legolas said dismally. "The Sunstars are the most powerful of all the Elves, even more powerful than the Noldor. Long ago Sauron tried to deceive them, but they were wise enough to see through his lies. Sauron was so angered that he lay a curse on all the kings and queens of the Sunstars. At one point in their lives, Sauron would lure them to his lair, and there they would meet there death."  
Gimli frowned further in confusion. "But why would Sauron lure them one by one? Why not kill them all? And why would the Sunstars come if they knew they would die?"  
"Sauron had to lure them one by one because he could not face them all at once," Legolas explained. "Also, he never gave up his desire to turn a Sunstar to his side. The rulers of the Sunstars are the most powerful and he hoped that one would be weak enough in spirit to join him. The Sunstars knew all this, but they were forced to come. If they did not, Sauron would slaughter their families and other innocents until he had his way."  
"But if Sauron wants them to join him, why does he kill them?"  
Legolas said nothing, and Gimli was beginning to wonder if he had heard him when, "He doesn't."  
Gimli looked up at his friend in shock. "What do you mean Sauron doesn't kill them? You said they die..."  
"They do die, but not by Sauron's hand," Legolas said, his voice so soft it was almost a whisper. "Sauron takes pleasure in others' suffering, he would never end their lives easily. Especially not a Sunstar, for they would all fall to his will, if they were given enough time."  
Gimli sat quietly thinking. Realization began to grow on him, and he looked back at Legolas, eyes large with disbelief. "You don't mean..." Legolas nodded. Gimli turned back around in shock. "Then... the Fate of Sunstars... is to die..."  
"By their own hand," Legolas finished.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
Erestor sat astride Iceriver, staring at Elwing in shock. She had told him the Fate of the Sunstars, but he still could not believe it. At last he said, "But you will break the curse, right? You will defy the Fate of Sunstars?"  
Elwing laughed bitterly. "In a way. You see, the Fate of the Sunstars will be broken in the time of my coming, but that doesn't mean I will be the one to break it."  
Erestor frowned. "What do you mean?"  
"Think, how can you break the curse? Get rid of Sauron, right? Well, what will happen when Frodo throws the Ring into the Cracks of Doom?"  
Comprehension dawned in Erestor's eyes. "So it is actually Frodo who will break the curse." Elwing nodded. "So... you will still evade it, right? I mean, it's what, March 5?* Just twenty-one days and you will be free!" Elwing did not move. "Elwing?" No response. "Elwing?"  
Erestor stretched out his hand to nudge her, but suddenly a sound caught his attention. She was crying! "Elwing?" he said gently, his voice carrying a slight note of pleading. Elwing turned to him and he could see clearly that she was crying. "Elwing, you will escape this, right?"  
A sob escaped Elwing's throat and she quickly turned Alagos and galloped off in the direction of Orthanc. "Elwing!" Wheeling Iceriver about, Erestor raced after her.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
The Riders of Rohan had made camp, but Legolas and Gimli did not yet turn in.  
"Are you sure she did not tell him?"  
"Yes, Gimli!"  
"I am sorry, I just do not understand why she would not tell him."  
Silence.  
"Legolas?"  
More silence.  
"Legolas, do you know why she has not told him?"  
The Elf prince shifted uncomfortably. "I have a guess."  
"And...?"  
"I think she loves him."  
Gimli stared at Legolas in shock, but then, as he thought about it, the Elf's notion did not sound as crazy as Gimli had initially thought. _Indeed, now I would say that I would guess that to be the reason as well. It is clear she is fond of him..._  
"Do you think she will tell him?"  
"Of her Fate? Perhaps. That she loves him? .... I cannot say. I do not think so, though it will be all the worse for her."  
"What do you mean?" Gimli asked, his eyelids starting to droop despite himself.  
"If you knew you were going to die, would you not prefer to go to death with a clear conscience?"  
Gimli merely grunted in response, lying down with his head on his pack. "Well, I would also prefer to go to sleep untroubled, but it does not appear that my wish will come true this night."  
Legolas smiled slightly. "Go to sleep, my friend. There is nothing we can do."  
"But I am sure there is someone who can."  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
Erestor pulled Iceriver to a stop, peering into the gloom ahead of him. Alagos was faster than Erestor's steed and Elwing had long past from sight. _But I do know she is going towards Orthanc. I wonder why.... wait, Treebeard! She must be going to talk to him... perhaps I should let her be for awhile. Actually, I could use some time alone as well._ Erestor sighed and turned Iceriver towards Fangorn. _I need some time to think... and a psychiatrist wouldn't hurt either..._  
  
* March 5 - the Ring is destroyed on March 26.  
  
End Chapter 32  
  
Rrrrrr! This chapter did not come out at _all_ like I had planned!! A curse upon characters who demand to do things their own way!! **sigh** Oh well... please review, I need feedback. If you dislike it, please tell me why, and I shall do my best to improve upon it. I am really just rushing to finish it so I can rewrite it and fix things, so feedback is very much appreciated. **ArwenStar** 


	33. Trouble With Galareal

A/N: Sorry this chapter has taken so long, but I'm having trouble making people cooperate. **sigh** Hopefully everything goes well, and I hope to wrap up this story soon. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, and as always, constructive criticism is adored.  
  
Chapter 33: Trouble With Galareal  
  
Aria tripped for the tenth time, and it was only a timely intervention from Galareal that kept her from landing face first in the marshes. As the Elf helped her recover her balance, Aria gave him a grateful smile.  
"I'm glad one of us isn't soaked in marsh slime," she said, eyeing the relatively clean Elf.  
"It is not my fault I have good balance," he retorted with mock indignance.  
"And you're humble about it too," Aria giggled, stumbling after Gollum and the Hobbits. Ahead of them, Sam was keeping an eye on Frodo.  
"I'm glad they're keeping in good spirits," Sam muttered. "Though I don't see how you can be cheerful in this horrid place."  
"Practice," Aria answered, slipping along behind him. Sam rolled his eyes and didn't reply.  
They carried on until Aria had lost track of time. Whenever a hint of the sun pierced the mists, Gollum would call a halt until the sun had set and darkness returned. It was on one of these nights, fighting through the reeking fens, that Aria saw lights. At first they were just wisps, hints of flame through the fog. But then more appeared, and more, until it seemed that they were surrounded by an unseen army carrying torches and candles. Sam was as nervous as she, glancing about uncertainly, but Frodo and Gollum spoke no word, ignoring the lights. She stumbled again, and when Galareal steadied her she could tell that he was tense, but he gave no outward sign. Suddenly Sam tripped and fell, his face coming horribly close to the marsh. He leapt to his feet with a cry, shaking as he stared in disgust at the water.  
"There are dead things, dead faces in the water!" he squeaked in horror.  
"The Dead Marshes, yes, yes: that is their name," Gollum cackled. "You should not look in when the candles are lit."  
Despite the warning, Aria felt her gaze drift towards the marsh. At first she saw nothing but the lights, then the marsh stilled and became as a scum-covered mirror; and she saw the faces, fierce faces of Orcs, and noble faces of Elves and Men. She wanted to look away, but she could not; it was as if the faces were calling to her, drawing her towards the swamp. Like one in a trance, she took a step towards the marsh.  
"Aria!" Galareal and Sam grabbed her and pulled her back. "Lady Aria, what's wrong?" Sam asked, eyeing her with concern.  
"I, I don't know," Aria said, shaking slightly. "It was like I was being drawn, like I had no choice..."  
"Not good, not good," Gollum hissed. "Must get master and Lady 'way from tricksy lights. Come, come, must go!"  
Gollum continued on and the others stumbled in his wake as best they could. Galareal watched Aria closely, as Sam did with Frodo. Aria had never done so much traveling in her life, and she did not know how much longer she could go on. Her feet stumbled on, barely keeping her up. When she fell for the third time in less than a minute, Galareal stepped forward and picked her up.  
"What are you doing?" Aria asked, surprised.  
"For as many times as I have to catch you, I might as well carry you," Galareal grunted.  
Aria was about to reply when she thought better of it. They continued on for some time, and Aria took advantage of being carried by taking a nap. When she awoke, they were nearly out of the marsh and the ground beneath them was firmer then it had been for days. Aria was happy until she noticed her companions' uneasy silence.  
"What's wrong?" she whispered.  
"I am not sure," Galareal said softly. He set her down and reached for his bow. It was then that they all saw it; a black shadow loosed from Mordor, a vast shape winged and ominous. It flew across the moon, a cry of death shrilling through the air. The shadow of horror flew westward, then wheeled and returned, passing lower and right above them, sweeping the fen-mist with its ghastly wings. And then it was gone, flying back to Mordor with the speed of the wrath of Sauron; and behind it the naked waste lay dappled in fitful moonlight.  
Aria cowered on the ground, fear and shock causing her to shake harder than ever. She had never encountered a Ringwraith before, and she hoped she never would again. The hobbits and Galareal had risen to their feet, but Gollum still lay on the ground, his long flat hands attempting to cover his head. No matter what the others said he would not get up, refusing to move until the moon had sunk.  
"I don't blame him," Aria muttered, wrapping her arms about her knees and tucking them under her chin. "I hope I never see, or hear, another Wraith as long as I live."  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
"So Thranduil became king of Mirkwood after the Sunstars left?"  
The small group of travelers was sheltered in a small hole for the day, but Aria could not sleep. Galareal was keeping her company, and their talk had turned to the Sunstars. Being from Mirkwood, Galareal knew much of their history, and was happy to tell Aria.  
"Yes, the last king of the Sunstars, his name was Morntaur*, was friends with Thranduil and appointed him to succeed him," Galareal explained.  
"This is the most complicated story I ever heard," Aria said with a shake of her head. "Why did the Sunstars leave again?"  
"Because if they hadn't Sauron would have killed them all."  
"But the king didn't leave."  
"No, he stayed."  
"Why?"  
"Because he had to."  
"Why did he have to?"  
Galareal sighed. "Because it was his fate."  
"It was his fate to stay in Middle-Earth?"  
"No, it was his fate to- never mind."  
"What? What was his fate?"  
"I will tell you some other time. This is not the place for it."  
Aria pouted, but she saw she would get nothing else out of him. With a sigh, she lay back with her head on her pack. "Nasty place, I can't wait till we're out of here," she mumbled, glancing around at the ash choked country.  
"You were the one who suggested we follow the hobbits," Galareal said with a pointed glance.  
"Yea, I know, I know," Aria sighed. "But all the same, I can't wait to be out of here."  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
"Great, it's shut, what now?"  
Frodo sighed and ignored Sam. They were within sight of the Black Gate, but it was shut. On top of that, it was being guarded by hundreds of Orcs and other... things. "I am commanded to go to Mordor, and this is the only way I know," Frodo sighed at last. "I guess I shall have to go in this way."  
"Frodo, may I point out a small problem?" Aria asked with a sweet grin. "The Gate is shut! If you try to get in this way, they will capture you, take the Ring, and Middle-Earth is doomed. This way is clearly out."  
"But how will I get in?" Frodo asked miserably.  
"Follow the road west of Ephel Dúath and you'll come to a crossing in a circle of dark trees; take the road to the left. At once it begins to climb, and when it turns around a black rock, you will see the tower of Minas Ithil. It is inhabited by the creatures of Sauron, but you have to pass it. Follow the old road to a pass at the top, and that leads down to the plain of Gorgoroth."  
Everyone, especially Gollum, looked at Aria, amazed. "How do you know this?" Frodo asked.  
Aria shifted her feet uncomfortably. "I studied my geography?"  
"You can't know!" Gollum shrieked. "I found it, I did, I found the pass!"  
"Then you will have no problem leading us there," Aria said swiftly.  
Gollum looked at her, shocked. "What? Me lead you to the path? Take you to Mordor?"  
"You said you would help us, and third time pays for all," Frodo said, catching on to Aria's plan. Gollum whined and squirmed, but at last he admitted to knowing the way and agreed to take them. They settled down in the shadow of a rock and waited for nightfall.  
"That was very smooth what you did today," Frodo said, sitting next to Aria.  
"Oh he would have admitted to it soon anyway," she said with a shrug.  
"Whatever you say," Frodo said, a small smile playing about his lips.  
Aria smiled back, her cheeks feeling slightly warm. "Come, we should get some rest," Frodo said, settling down. Aria nodded and curled up, falling fast asleep.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
Aria awoke to find that she was in a different place. At first it was hard to tell in the bleak land, but she saw that the mountains were farther away and the rocks that hid them were not the ones she had fallen asleep under.  
"About time you woke up," Frodo said with his half-smile.  
"Where am I? What happened?" Aria asked with a yawn.  
"You would not wake up when it was time to go, so Galareal carried you," the Hobbit replied. Aria sat up and rubbed her hands in her eyes.  
"I think I have found a good way to travel," she said, winking at Galareal.  
"Tell that to my arms," the Elf snorted.  
"Enough rest, must go on," Gollum said, growling with impatience. "We must cover more ground, yes, we must."  
With a groan they rose and followed him until they had walked as far as they could. The sky began to lighten, and with the help of the rising sun they saw that the land around them had changed already. Clumps of pine-trees could be seen, as well as shrubs and other tall dark trees.  
"Ah, a much better change," Aria said, breathing in the semi-fresh air.  
"Yes, much better," Frodo agreed, "but not completely out of danger. We had best find some place we can lie low for the day."  
The others agreed, and soon they were nestled in a patch of soft heather. All except for Galareal, who had assured them he was more at home in a pine tree. They slept for many hours, but at the first sign of coming night they had to set out once more. They now traveled along the road, despite the danger, but they heard no sign of walker or rider through the night.  
Day rose to reveal a wild land filled with fir and cedar and many sweet-smelling herbs and shrubs. Here the first touches of Spring could be seen in the small flowers opening in the turf, and the green fingers of the larches. They had come to Ithilien, the garden of Gondor, which, though desolate, kept still a disheveled dryad loveliness.  
Turning their back on the road, the travelers went downhill and came at last to a small clear lake in a shallow dell: it lay in the broken ruins of an ancient stone basin, the carven rim of which was almost wholly covered with mosses and rose-brambles. Water-lily leaves floated on its dark, rippling surface; but it was deep and fresh, and spilled ever softly out over a stony lip at the far end.  
When they had all had a drink, they went up a bit until they found a brown bed of last year's fern. Beyond it was a thicket of dark-leaved bay-trees climbing up a steep bank that was crowned with old cedars. The hobbits and Gollum settled down in the fern, but Galareal walked around looking at the cedars.  
"Going to sleep in a tree again?" Aria asked, coming to stand next to him.  
"Why not? Trees happen to be very comfortable," he said defensively.  
"Oh really," Aria said dryly, crossing her arms. "How can lying on a branch be more comfortable than a nice bed of fern?"  
"I will show you," Galareal said with a grin. Leaping onto one of the lower branches of a cedar, he stretched down his hand. "Give me your hand, I can pull you up."  
Aria stared at him. "What?"  
"You said you do not know how a tree can be more comfortable than fern, so I will show," he answered calmly. "Now give me your hand."  
With a sigh, Aria allowed herself to be hoisted into the tree. With Galareal's help she climbed halfway up the tree. "Um, I don't think the branches past here are good for sleeping," Aria said, glancing at the thinning branches.  
"Whatever you say," Galareal said with a shrug. Hopping onto a branch next to her, he stretched out with his hands behind his head. "Well? Go ahead, get comfortable."  
Aria gave him a cold look. "If I lay down on this branch and fall asleep, I _will_ fall off."  
"No you won't," Galareal laughed. "And besides, I won't let you. Now, try to rest."  
Aria slowly pulled her feet up onto the branch and rested her back against the trunk. She closed her eyes and tried to sleep as gentle winds rocked the tree. At last she gave a discouraged sigh. "I don't think it's working," she told Galareal. "I just can't relax."  
Galareal glanced up from where he sat on a branch beside, and slightly below, her. "And why not?"  
"Because I am sure I will fall off!"  
"I already told you, I won't let you fall."  
"But you're not even up here!"  
Before she could say anything else, Galareal leapt nimbly onto her branch. "Now I am up here, so can you rest now?"  
Aria gave him a cold look. "No, I still feel like I'm going to slip right off the branch."  
Galareal watched her quietly for a moment, then picked her up, sat down where she had been, and put her on his lap. "There, now you cannot fall off the branch," he said cheekily.  
Aria looked at him, too surprised to answer. "Can you get some rest now?" Galareal asked quietly.  
Aria nodded and leaned back against him, glad he could not see her face. _Oh dear, this isn't good,_ she thought, her heart beating faster than it should have. _I like Frodo, not Galareal... right? Oh dear..._ Aria closed her eyes, trying to shut out the questions running around her head. She let her head rest against Galareal's shoulder, trying to ignore his strong arms about her waist. _At least I know he won't let me fall,_ she thought desperately. But no matter what she did, she could not hide the truth. _Oh dear, I like Galareal... I like him more than I like Frodo. I guess I've known that for awhile, I was just afraid to admit it... with good reason. Oh dear, this isn't good... why? Why is there something wrong with me liking Galareal? Oh bother, I'm going to give myself a headache..._ Forcing all thoughts from her mind, Aria managed to fall asleep.  
Galareal glanced at her as she slept, and his heart silently skipped a single beat. Galareal frowned. _That is odd... I don't like Aria. I mean, I like her as a friend, but nothing more._ Shrugging it off, the Elf drifted off to sleep.  
  
*Morntaur means 'black forest' in Sindarin  
  
End Chapter 33  
  
**sigh** I tried to stop them, but I couldn't! Curse handsome Elves! Coincidently, this completely changes Aria's character. She is no longer Aria from any story you have read, she has become a character of her own. In the rewrite her name will be Arien, incase anyone felt like knowing. Please Reivew! 


	34. Discussions

A/N: I am so so so so so sooo sorry this took so long!! I was sick all of March and then I had to catch up on school and stuff, so I am very sorry everyone! Here is the next chapter, hopefully everyone behaves... and if Treebeard seems a little out of character, I'm sorry, I tried! Okay, that's all, here's the next chapter...  
  
Chapter 34: Discussions  
  
Alagos stopped just outside the gate of Orthanc. An eerie silence hung on the air, nothing moved. Elwing looked about her, swallowing a sense of fear. She could not shake the feeling she was being watched.  
_There's nothing to fear, it's just the Ents,_ she reassured herself. It did not help. Gathering her courage, Elwing let out a shout. "Treebeard!"  
She was beginning to consider shouting again when a shadow detached itself from the wall.  
"Hroom, hroom, Lady Elwing! I was not expecting to see you again so soon. What brings you back?" the Ent asked.  
"You said you would like to talk to me," Elwing explained, "and I would be grateful for some advice."  
"Hoom, would you now," Treebeard mused, watching her with his keen eyes. "Well, follow me, I'll take you somewhere we can talk in peace."  
Elwing slipped from Alagos' back and followed the Ent into nearby Fangorn Forest. They had walked in silence for some time when Treebeard stopped at last. They stood in a small clearing that had a waterfall at one end. The moon lit up the glade, and for a moment Elwing forgot her troubles.  
Treebeard went and stood beside the waterfall. "Hroom, well, you said you needed my advice?"  
Elwing sighed. "I suppose you know of the Fate of Sunstars?" Treebeard nodded. "Well, I used to think I could avoid it. After all, Sauron's doom is nigh, so it seemed possible I could escape the curse. But now I know that I cannot flee from Fate. I will go to the black tower, and I will fall."  
"Hoom, don't be hasty now!" Treebeard said slowly. "You may not fall."  
Elwing frowned. "How is that possible?"  
Treebeard looked at her closely. "You'll find out soon enough."  
Elwing sighed and sat beside the small pool below the waterfall. Treebeard knew she had more to talk about, but he was not about to rush her. At last she took a deep breath.  
"There is something else," she began haltingly. Unsure of how to say it, and risking being called hasty, she blurted out, "I love Erestor."  
Surprise appeared in Treebeard's eyes, though whether it was because of her haste or her words she could not tell. "Hoom, hoom, don't be hasty!" he said, seemingly at a loss for words. "Hroom, you, hoom, love Erestor?" Elwing nodded. "That is a very serious statement. Are you, hoom, sure you mean it?" Elwing nodded sadly. Treebeard paused. "You do not believe he loves you?"  
"Well, I don't know if he loves me, and I don't know if I want him to love me," she answered miserably.  
"And why not?" the Ent asked.  
"I cannot escape my Fate, I know that now," she sighed. "I do not fear death, but what if he loves me? What will happen to him when I...?"  
"Hroom, I see your problem," Treebeard muttered.  
"And so what do I do?" Elwing asked in despair. "I cannot tell him, for if he does not love me I do not want him to feel guiltly. But what if he loves me? Should I make him hate me so he does not miss me when I am gone?"  
"No! No, do not make him hate you," Treebeard replied, so quickly it was almost hasty. "That will not solve anything. Hoom, hoom, you have a problem with no easy solution."  
Elwing turned and looked at her reflection in the water, a tear running down her face. "How did I get into this mess?" she murmured. "Look at me, I'm still a kid! I'm not even sixteen! How did I get stuck bearing the Fate of the Sunstars? Everyone seems to think I'm going to overthrow Sauron with my bare hands and destroy all the Orcs myself. I'm a kid, what can I do?"  
"What you have been doing all along," Treebeard replied. "You are not perfect, but no leader is. You are there for your friends, and you are willing to give your life to save another. Hroom, you are young, even by the standards of Men, hoom, but that does not mean you cannot be great. Do not think that because you are young it is impossible to make a difference. You have a great destiny, but you must have faith in yourself to fulfill it."  
Elwing looked up at Treebeard, tears still bright in her eyes. He looked so wise standing there in the moonlight. He radiated peace and tranquility, and Elwing believed his words. Rubbing a hand across her eyes, Elwing rose to her feet.  
"Thank you, Treebeard. I will remember your words."  
The old Ent smiled. "You have nothing to fear, remember that. And do not worry about Erestor. I think he may do much to help you before this is all over."  
With one more thanks, Elwing whistled and waited for Alagos. Treebeard bid her farewell and returned to his watch on Isengard.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
Erestor sat with his back to a tree, just outside the forest of Fangorn. Iceriver grazed nearby, but no other living creature was in sight. Erestor sighed and closed his eyes. _What am I going to do? I can't let Elwing die, but what can I do? I'm just one kid!_  
Frowning, he tried to find a more comfortable position. Just then, a movement caught his eye. A shadow was coming closer, but he could not see what it was. His hand moved towards his sword, but a growl stopped him. Turning he saw a large wolf standing beside him. It had silver fur and a black diamond over its right eye.  
"What are you doing here, boy?" the wolf snarled.  
Erestor stared at the wolf. "Did you just... talk?"  
Another wolf, the shadow Erestor had first seen, came trotting up. It too had silver fur and a black diamond.  
"MoonStreak, Draug's gone. We watched him until he reached the mountains."  
"Thank you, Silvertongue," the first wolf replied. "Dismissed."  
The second wolf, Silvertongue, bowed his head and sped off. _He gives orders like a general,_ Erestor mused.  
"I repeat, boy, what are you doing here?" MoonStreak growled.  
Erestor swallowed. "I'm waiting for Elwing."  
The wolf's eyes narrowed suspiciously. "You know the Sunstar?"  
_Oh great, now he's going to eat me,_ Erestor thought. "Yes, I know her. What is it to you?"  
The wolf's snarl broke into a friendly grin. "A friend of the Sunstar is a friend of mine."  
"Um, okay, but who are you? And how can you talk?" Erestor asked, still confused.  
Sitting down in front of Erestor, MoonStreak told him the history of the StarWolves. When he was done, he asked, "And what is your story, boy?"  
"First of all, my name isn't 'boy'," Erestor said. "It is Erestor. I came to Middle-Earth with Elwing, and I've been trying to keep her out of trouble ever since."  
MoonStreak made an odd noise that Erestor recognized as laughter. "Yes, the Sunstars always have been a bit impulsive," he chuckled. "You said you are waiting for Elwing, where is she?"  
"I think she's talking to Treebeard. I lost her a little while ago, but I know she has to come back this way," Erestor replied with a shrug.  
As they spoke, another wolf came trotting up. He was smoky gray but bore the trademark diamond. He sat down a few feet away, but said nothing.  
"Who's that?" Erestor asked, nodding towards the other wolf.  
"Um, well, he doesn't have a name in the Common Speech," MoonStreak explained. "He's mute. He can growl, but nothing else."  
Erestor frowned. "But isn't he a StarWolf?"  
"Yes, he is one of us, but for some unknown reason he does not have the gift of speech," MoonStreak replied.  
Erestor looked at the other wolf for a moment. "Well, he can't go without a name. I think he should be called... Spruce."  
MoonStreak looked at him incredulously. "Spruce?"  
Erestor shrugged. "Sure, why not?"  
The other wolf ran over and licked Erestor's cheek. MoonStreak laughed. "I think he is happy with his name."  
Erestor grinned and ruffled Spruce's fur. "I think he is too."  
Spruce lay down next to Erestor with a contented yawn. MoonStreak smiled and shook his head. "I always knew he would get attached to a human one day." He looked up, but Erestor was not listening. He was looking towards Orthanc, a far away look in his eye. "Erestor?"  
Erestor jerked his head back towards MoonStreak. "I'm sorry, what did you say?"  
The wolf did not reply right away, but sat looking at him closely. "You like her," he announced at last.  
"W-what?" Erestor asked, startled.  
"You like Lady Elwing," MoonStreak said simply.  
Erestor blushed. "Is it that obvious?"  
MoonStreak grinned his wolf-grin. "Perhaps not to a human, but to a wolf it is."  
Erestor sighed. "It's hopeless though. She probably doesn't like me back, and besides that, a war is not the best time to develop a crush."  
"Not to mention her Fate," MoonStreak muttered under his breath.  
"What?" Erestor asked sharply.  
"Um, nothing," MoonStreak lied.  
"Oh come on, you don't really believe she can't escape her Fate, do you?" No reply. "MoonStreak?"  
The wolf sighed. "Erestor, the StarWolves have had to watch Sunstars go to their Fate for many years. None of them escaped. Elwing is much stronger than her ancestors, but it will take outside help to save her from her Fate."  
"Outside help, like an army or something?"  
MoonStreak snorted. "An army will not stop the will of Sauron. No, she will go to Barad-Dûr, but she will need help while she is there if she wishes to survive."  
Erestor frowned. "You're not making any sense..." The rest of his words were drowned out by the sound of approaching hoofbeats. Looking up, Erestor saw Elwing ride out of the forest. "Well, it's about time," he said sarcastically. "Did you and Treebeard have a nice talk?"  
"How did you know I was talking to Treebeard?" Elwing asked, slightly surprised.  
Erestor shrugged. "Lucky guess."  
"Welcome back, Sunstar," MoonStreak said, bowing his head.  
"Hey, MoonStreak. I hope Erestor here didn't bore you." Erestor stuck his tongue out at her as she jumped off of Alagos' back.  
"No, milady, we were just... talking," MoonStreak replied.  
Elwing sat down on the other side of Spruce. "Who is this?" she asked, stroking the wolf's fur.  
"Well, he technically doesn't have a name, so I named him Spruce," Erestor explained. "He didn't seem to mind." Spruce grinned and rested his head on Erestor's lap. Elwing laughed.  
"He acts more like a pet dog than a wolf!"  
"Yea, he's a great wolf," Erestor grinned, patting his new friend on the back.  
"Well, if you will excuse me, I must see to some things," MoonStreak said, rising to his paws. "Farewell."  
"Bye, Moonstreak," Elwing and Erestor chorused.  
"Owe me a Coke," Elwing said, winking at Erestor.  
"You silly, there isn't any Coke in Middle-Earth!" Erestor laughed.  
"Oh yeah," Elwing said with a sheepish grin. They fell silent, nothing disturbing the still night. "Erestor," Elwing murmured. "Do you miss home?"  
Erestor sighed. "I miss it a lot. I miss my family, my friends... though I can't say I miss our world. What about you?"  
Elwing swallowed, fighting back tears. "I miss my family... especially my brother. He's always there for me, protecting me, fighting for me." She paused. "Erestor, I want to go home."  
Erestor looked at her and saw that she was crying. "I want to go home too, but I don't know how," he said with a sympathetic shrug.  
"Erestor, I don't want to die," Elwing said, her voice breaking. She could hold back the tears no more and began to weep shamelessly. Erestor quickly moved around Spruce and put a comforting arm about Elwing.  
"You're not going to die," he said gently. "You're too stubborn to die." Elwing managed one laugh amidst her sobs. "Elwing, listen to me, you're not going to die, I won't let you."  
Elwing lifted her tear-stained face to him, hope in her eyes. "Promise?"  
Erestor nodded. "I promise."  
Elwing put her arms about his neck and cried onto his shoulder. Erestor held her as he had in Lothlorien when the pain and fear had become to great. _I promise Elwing, I will not let you die. I love you, and I will do all I can to save you._ Erestor closed his eyes, wishing he could tell Elwing what he felt.  
  
  
End Chapter 34.  
  
Yea, it's short, I'm sorry. I hope to have more up soon. Don't worry, we're getting to another battle very soon! Enough sappy stuff, more action! heh heh, sorry, just had to say that. Thank you for reading! Please review! **ArwenStar** 


	35. A Most Interesting Day

A/N: Oh my goodness, another chapter already! I amazed myself... anywhoo, I just want to say thank you, thank you, THANK YOU to all those lovely people who reviewed saying you love my story! =o) I was beginning to think no one was reading this, so thank you! It means a lot. =o) Okay, next chapter! heehee.  
  
Chapter 35: A Most Interesting Day  
  
When Aria awoke, she was safely on the ground, an old blanket wrapped around her. As she sat up, a delicious smell greeted her. Her stomach gave an enthusiastic rumble, making Aria wonder how long it had been since she'd had a decent meal.  
"Good morning, Alfirin!" Galareal said cheerfully. "I told you you would not fall."  
"Yeah, yeah, whatever," she laughed, rising to her feet. "What smells so good?"  
"Sam is cooking up some rabbits," Galareal explained, nodding towards the Hobbit.  
"Mm, herbs and stewed rabbit," Aria said, taking a deep appreciative breath.  
"Well are you just going to stand there drooling, or do you wish to eat?" Galareal laughed.  
Aria gave him a threatening look and skipped over to Sam. Galareal woke Frodo and the four of them sat down to breakfast. The rabbit was delicious, and the friends felt greatly refreshed. Sam went to wash his pans, and Galareal began instructing Aria in the finer points of climbing. They were far up a tree when the Elf suddenly froze.  
"Galareal, what's wrong?" Aria asked anxiously.  
"Someone's coming," he hissed. "We better warn the Hobbits."  
"Too late," Aria said, pointing.  
Sam had returned, but before he and Frodo could hide, four Men strode into the clearing. Two carried large spears with broad heads, and the other two carried bows nearly as tall as themselves. All of them had swords at their sides and were dressed in green and brown. Green gauntlets covered their hands, and their faces were hooded and masked with green, except for their eyes, which were very keen and bright.  
"Faramir!" Aria whispered excitedly.  
"Who?" frowned Galareal.  
"One of those men, the tallest I think, is Faramir, Boromir's brother," Aria explained. "These men are the Rangers of Ithilien!"  
"So they are on our side?" Galareal asked, still unsure.  
Aria sighed. "Yes, they are on our side! But let's not make ourselves known just yet."  
"Why not? I thought they were good," Galareal said, thoroughly exasperated.  
"Yes, they are good, but there are men of Harad about, Southrons, and there is going to be a battle here soon. I'd rather be free to run out of harm's way than be a prisoner."  
Galareal stared at Aria. "How do you know all this?"  
"I'm from the future, remember?"  
"Oh, yeah."  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
Noon came, and with it was the sounding of trumpets. War cries and the clashing of steel reached Aria's ears.  
"Come, those guards are distracted, let's find a better hiding place," Galareal whispered.  
The two friends crept down the tree and past the two men guarding the Hobbits. Looking about, they finally hid themselves in a thicket. The battle ranged dangerously close, so close Aria could see the faces of the Southrons and count the folds in their scarlet robes.  
"This is one time I don't want a front row seat," she muttered to herself. The battle swayed back and forth, and suddenly one Ranger came within view, and Aria recognized him to be Faramir. He was hard pressed and did not see the Southron stealing up behind him.  
"Galareal!" Aria gasped, pointing towards Faramir.  
Swift as a falcon, Galareal drew his bow and let loose an arrow. It flew dangerously close to Faramir and struck the Southron in the throat. Surprised, Faramir glanced behind him and saw that the feathers of the arrow were black. _All my men fletch their arrows with green feathers, and the Hobbits had no bows..._ His thoughts were jerked back to the battle as more Southrons swarmed towards him. Pushing the mystery aside, he resumed fighting.  
"That was close," Aria said, turning away from the battle.  
"Are you okay?" Galareal asked. "You do not look well."  
"I hate fighting, and I hate seeing people die," she said, feeling slightly queasy at the thought of the dead Southron.  
"Me too," Galareal murmured.  
Aria's head snapped up. "What?"  
Galareal avoided her gaze. "I do not like to fight, and I despise killing, even Orcs. I don't have much of a choice, though. If I want to protect my family I must fight, and I must kill. I just wish this war was over and we had peace."  
Aria watched Galareal, surprised. _I always thought of Elves as fierce warriors. I forgot that they were forced to fight to protect themselves and that they hate killing. It must be hard for them._ Aria glanced toward the battlefield and shook her head sadly.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
"Good for Frodo, he didn't breath a word," Galareal said softly, slipping silently through the shadows.  
"You didn't think he would, did you?" Aria whispered, trying to imitate the Elf's wood-craft.  
After defeating the Southrons Faramir and his men had returned, and Faramir had spoken at length with Frodo. The Hobbit spoke of the Company, but never the Ring nor of Aria and Galareal. Now the Hobbits were going with the Rangers to their hideout, and Aria and Galareal were following at a distance.  
"Well, I knew he would not speak of _It_, but I wasn't sure if he would keep us secret," the Elf replied, trying to follow the almost non-existent tracks of the Rangers. "These men know their wood-craft and Hobbits tread light. It's a good thing we still have some light."  
Aria glanced at the setting sun. "But we won't have it for long. What do we do after sunset?"  
Galareal shrugged, not taking his eyes from the forest floor. Aria sighed and rolled her eyes. They continued on, but not long after the sun had disappeared, Galareal stopped.  
"I lost the trail, but I have a good idea where they are headed," he said, searching the gloom with his Elven sight. Suddenly he snatched his bow and fitted an arrow, but before he could draw back the string a sword was at his throat. Aria found herself in a similar situation, and could barely make out two men in the half-light.  
"Who are you?" a third man demanded, stepping out of the shadows. "What is your business here?" Galareal glanced at Aria, but said nothing. The man turned to Aria. "Will you tell me who you are?"  
"I do not speak at sword point, Ranger," Aria replied, sounding calmer than she felt.  
The man paused, then nodded. The sword was withdrawn from her throat, but the swordsman held her arm lest she should run. "Now, who are you, and what is your business in Ithilien?"  
"My name is Aria, and that is Galareal," she said, nodding towards the Elf. "We came here with Frodo and Sam, the Halflings you found. We are just trying to get to our friends."  
The man frowned. "Why didn't the Halflings tell us of you?"  
Aria shrugged. "They didn't know if they could trust you, so I guess they were protecting us."  
"We shall see," the man replied. "Lower your bow, Elf. You have no need of it." Reluctantly, Galareal did as he was told. The men blindfolded them and tied their hands securely, but not uncomfortably, behind their backs.  
The men led them a ways, then stopped and turned them around a few times. They removed their blindfolds, but left their hands tied. The men then led them into a rock-chamber filled with Rangers. One of those Rangers came to greet them.  
"What have you caught, Anborn?" the man asked.  
"A girl and an Elf, Captain," Anborn replied. "I found them in the woods following your trail."  
The Captain turned his bright eyes on them. "The woods seem to be filled with strangers today," he said, studying them. "Who are you, what is your errand?"  
Before either of them could reply, Sam came running over. "Miss Aria! Galareal! Bless me, I was wondering where you two had got to!"  
"We were following you the whole time, Sam," Aria laughed.  
"You know them?" the Captain asked warily.  
"Why of course I do!" Sam said indignantly. "They were traveling with us, but managed to avoid getting caught when you found me and Mr. Frodo. We didn't say nothing incase you were a bad lot."  
"Very well, untie them," the Captain ordered.  
"Thank you, Faramir," Aria said with a sweet smile.  
Faramir turned to her, startled. "How do you know who I am?"  
"You're a lot like your brother," she replied, rubbing her now-freed wrists.  
"You knew Boromir?" Faramir asked, surprised.  
"Uh, sort-of," Aria said. "I met him near Lorien and I spoke with him a few times."  
"And he told you about me?" Faramir asked suspiciously.  
"Well, no," Aria admitted. "He told Elwing, who told me."  
"Elwing?" Faramir asked, thoroughly confused.  
"Never mind," Aria sighed.  
Faramir was about to question Aria more when he caught sight of Galareal's quiver. "Do you always tip your arrows with black feathers?" the Ranger asked.  
"Yes," Galareal said slowly, a little confused.  
Faramir smiled. "That is one mystery solved, and I know now that you can be trusted. Come and rest, dinner will be ready soon."  
Aria and Galareal thanked him then went with Sam to where Frodo lay sleeping. With a weary sigh, they sank down beside him and fell fast asleep.  
  
The friends woke refreshed and went to dinner with a noble hunger. After they had had their fill, Faramir took them to a recess at the back of the cave, partly screened by curtains; and two chairs and three stools were brought there.  
Faramir then asked Frodo to tell of all that had happened on their journey from Rivendell. Frodo was willing to talk, but he always steered the matter away from the Company's quest and from the Ring, focusing rather on the valiant part Boromir had played in all their adventures. When he was done, it was Frodo's turn to ask.  
"Tell me of your own fortunes," the Hobbit said. "For I would learn more of Minas Ithil and Osgiliath, and Minas Tirith the long-enduring. What hope have you for that city in your long war?"  
"What hope have we?" said Faramir. "It is long since we had any hope. The sword of Elendil, if it returns indeed, may rekindle it, but I do not think that it will do more than put off the evil day, unless other help unlooked-for also comes, from Elves or Men."  
At this, Aria and Galareal exchanged a swift glance, and Faramir saw it. "I think," said the Ranger, "you know something that has not been said."  
Aria laughed. "We know something alright. More like some_one_."  
Faramir frowned. "You speak in riddles. Who do you speak of?"  
Galareal glanced at the Hobbits, whose heads were beginning to nod. "Let us send the Hobbits to bed, then we can talk in peace," the Elf suggested.  
"Of course, it is late and you have journeyed far," Faramir said. "You Halflings go rest, your friends will join you soon."  
Frodo and Sam rose, bowed, and trudged to their beds. When they were gone, Faramir turned to Aria. "Now, Lady, will you please explain your riddles?"  
Aria glanced at Galareal. "Do you know the Legend of the Sunstars?" the Elf asked.  
Faramir snorted. "Of course I know the Legend! The Anorgil were the only Elves who stood by the Númenoreans when the races of Elves and Men became estranged. Even the Men of Rohan, who now fear Elves and speak of the Golden Wood in dread, knew and loved the Anorgil."  
"You could have just said 'yes'," Aria muttered.  
Faramir ignored her. "What does that old legend have to do with the hope of Minas Tirith?"  
Aria and Galareal exchanged another glance. "Well," Aria began slowly, "in about a week the Sunstar should be at your city."  
Faramir stared at them in shock. "What?"  
"Remember the girl I mentioned, Elwing?" Aria asked. "She's the Sunstar."  
"If that is true, the war is ours!" Faramir said eagerly.  
"Don't get too excited, you haven't met her," Aria giggled. "She isn't called Aurlach for nothing."  
Faramir sat in silence for a moment, pondering this in his mind. "This has been a most interesting day. Get some rest, I will speak with you again in the morning. Good night."  
  
  
End Chapter 35.  
Review please! 


	36. Dunharrow

A/N: Yay, another chapter! But first, I must answer some peoples' questions. This will probably be a little long, but it must be done. Sorry!  
**Lady Elendriel** - Thank you for telling me the real word for path, but for the sake of this story, we'll pretend Galareal's name does mean 'path-seeker.' =o)  
**Elfstone's Maiden** - Yes, there is a lot of the book in here, but I'm fixing that starting now, and in the rewrite I'm cutting out _a lot_ of the book. Also, yea, Elwing is a little perfect, but that also will be fixed in the rewrite. Also, Erestor's repeating 'like' is a bit of an inside joke. The person he is made after has a bad habit of saying 'like' when he tries to explain something.  
**striderluvrr** - Thank you so much for your reviews! Constructive criticism is very much appreciated. Also, most of the things you disliked I had problems with as well, so they shall be fixed in the rewrite.  
**To all readers** - I know this story is rather rough and, well, not good right now, but I have a rewrite in the works, and as soon as I post the last chapter, the rewrite will be right behind it, and I promise it will be much better than the original. Thank you, and enjoy the chapter! =o)  
  
Chapter 36: Dunharrow  
  
The night was already old when Elwing and Erestor set out for Helm's Deep. They knew Théoden's company was heading back to the battlefield, and they rushed to join them. Iceriver struggled to keep pace with Alagos, but the brave horse never faltered.  
About mid-morning they stopped to rest the horses. As she leapt from Alagos' back, Elwing saw Spruce come trotting towards them.  
"Spruce, I told you to go back to MoonStreak!" Elwing frowned.  
"I think he likes me better," Erestor laughed, stroking the wolf's fur.  
"Whatever," Elwing muttered, glancing at the sun. "Well, they've arrived by now. Aragorn and the Dunedain won't leave until about two o'clock, so we have some time."  
"I thought we were going with Théoden," Erestor frowned.  
"No, Théoden won't even reach Edoras for another three days," she explained. "Aragorn will get there tomorrow."  
"We're not taking the Paths of the Dead are we?" Erestor asked slowly.  
"No, we're going to Dunharrow, then the Firien Wood."  
"Why?"  
"That's where the StarWolves are."  
"So?"  
Elwing took a deep breath. "Look, everyone else is raising an army, I'm just trying to do my part."  
"An army of wolves," Erestor said, failing to keep the sarcasm from his voice.  
"Shut up and get on your horse."  
  
In the valley of Helm's Deep, Aragorn mounted his horse Roheryn and nodded to his friend Halbarad. Halbarad lifted a horn and sounded a great blast, and with that they leapt away, riding down the valley like thunder; and the Grey Company passed swiftly over the plain, but they had not gone very far before they came to a stop. In front of them sat Elwing and Erestor, Spruce at their horses' hooves.  
"Long time no see," Elwing grinned.  
"Lady Elwing?" Elrohir said incredulously. "I thought you would have returned to Rivendell by now."  
"And miss out on the fun?" Elwing laughed. "Aragorn, do you mind if we tag along? We need to get to Dunharrow quickly, but we are taking a different path than you once we reach it."  
"Well, I can't really stop you, can I?" Aragorn replied with a smile.  
The Grey Company, with a few tag-alongs, continued on across the plain, and on the next day in the afternoon they came to Edoras. There they halted only briefly before they passed up the valley and came to Dunharrow as darkness fell.  
  
"Well, that was fun," Erestor said sarcastically, wincing as he slipped from Iceriver's back. "No one should have to stay in a saddle that long."  
"Oh stop whining, at least you had a saddle!" Elwing retorted, limping slightly.  
"Look, Éowyn came to greet us," Erestor said, gesturing towards the Lady.  
"Came to greet Aragorn you mean," Elwing said, shaking her head sadly. "If only she knew what she was getting into."  
"Well, we can't really do anything about it, so let's go eat," Erestor said, leading Elwing into the dining hall.  
  
After supper, Erestor and Elwing went to their separate rooms; but before she had reached her's, Elwing heard voices arguing. Keeping in the shadows, she came around a corner and saw Éowyn talking to Aragorn.  
"Shall I always be chosen?" Éowyn asked bitterly. "Shall I always be left behind when the Riders depart, to mind the house while they win renown, and find food and beds when they return?"  
"A time may come soon," Aragorn replied softly, "when none shall return. Then there will be need of valor without renown, for none shall remember the deeds that are done in the last defense of your homes. Yet the deeds will not be less valiant because they are unpraised."  
Elwing dropped her gaze. _And what of deeds unknown? Deeds done in the last defense of your life? Does that valor matter?_ Shaking away her thought, she heard Aragorn ask, "What do you fear, lady?"  
"A cage," she replied fiercely. "To stay behind bars, until use and old age accept them, and all chance of doing great deeds is gone beyond recall or desire."  
Elwing frowned, her eyes dark. _A cage you fear? If that was all I had to fear! You are blessed, yet you are too stubborn to see it. You can choose whether to seek death or avoid it. No matter what I choose, death will find me. You believe you love him, you don't know what true love is! Prideful wretch, if only you could see what was before you, perhaps you would change your tune._ Returning from her bitter thoughts, Elwing watched as Éowyn vanished into the night. Aragorn stood looking after her, his face troubled.  
"Let her be," Elwing said softly, stepping out of the shadows.  
"Lady Elwing," Aragorn said, surprised. "How long have you been there?"  
"Long enough," Elwing shrugged, walking over to the Ranger. "Don't trouble yourself about Éowyn, her fate is her own."  
"I just hope she picks her fate wisely," Aragorn sighed. "But you have not told me where you plan to go from Dunharrow."  
Elwing smiled mischievously. "You're not the only one who can raise an army." With that she turned and vanished into the night.  
"That is twice tonight," Aragorn sighed, shaking his head as entered his room.  
  
Elwing lay on her back, staring at the ceiling. Try as she might, she could not fall asleep. With a frustrated sigh, she sat up and surveyed her room. In one corner was a mirror, illuminated by the moonlight. Elwing silently crossed the floor and looked at her reflection.  
Her face was a bit more weathered than when she had first arrived, and her hair now reached halfway down her back. Elwing grimaced. _I love long hair, but it just doesn't work on me. Besides that, it's such a pain in battle!_ Suddenly a thought came to her and she fought to suppress her giggles. _This will be interesting..._  
  
The sky was bright in the East, but the Sun had not yet risen when the Dunedain made ready to depart. Erestor came to bid them farewell, but Elwing is nowhere to be seen.  
"Where is Lady Aurlach?" Legolas asked.  
"Right here!" she said cheerfully. The company turned and stared at her in shock. Her hair was cut so that the longest layer brushed the tips of her ears. The peoples of Middle-Earth were not used to short hair, especially on a girl. Erestor was the first to break the stunned silence.  
"What did you do?" he asked, wide-eyed.  
"What?" she said, cocking her head to the side innocently. "You don't like it?"  
"I like it," Erestor said quickly, "it's just... short."  
Elwing laughed and rolled her eyes. Just then, Éowyn came out. She was dressed as a Rider and wore a sword. Elwing watched silently as Éowyn begged Aragorn to let her accompany him. Aragorn refused gently, and rode away with his company, pain in his face.  
Éowyn stood watching as they went, unmoving and seemingly blind to all around her. Silently Elwing sent Erestor away and awaited the Lady's move. As soon as the company was gone from sight, Éowyn turned and stumbled back towards her room, but Elwing stopped her.  
"Lady Éowyn, what is wrong?" Elwing asked gently, already aware of the answer.  
"Why does he refuse me so?" she asked bitterly. "Why does he wish me to stay caged like a frail bird?"  
"He is just trying to protect you," Elwing said softly. "But he has a point - you cannot just abandon your people, you must at least give them fair warning."  
Éowyn glared at her angrily. "Am I now to be reprimanded by a child?" she hissed. "What would you know of duty? He allows you, a mere child, to ride in his company, but not the shield-maiden of Rohan!"  
"I have had about all of your self-pity I can stand," Elwing growled. "You wish to know why he let's a child ride instead of you? Because I am a Sunstar. Yes, you heard me right, I am the Sunstar. He let's me ride because he cannot stop me, though he has tried many times. You ask what I know of duty? More than you would think. I know that a leader cannot simply abandon her people, no matter what their personal feelings may be.  
"I know this also; there a two types of love, true love, and false love. You say you love Aragorn, but do you? I say this only to save you from avoidable pain. False love will chew at your soul and slowly destroy you, but the pain of true love will carry you on and sustain you. Think on my words, shield-maiden of Rohan."  
Elwing turned and walked back into the city, leaving a thoughtful Éowyn behind.  
  
"What did you tell her?" Erestor asked as Elwing entered his room.  
"Nothing you would understand," Elwing sighed, sitting on the floor next to Spruce. "Now listen up, we have some planning to do..."  
  
  
End Chapter 36  
We are drawing towards the end! I'd say, oh, three or four more chapters and it starts getting sad. But I shall try to make it a happy ending - though I'm not promising anything. **puts out plate of warm cookies** Have a cookie, thank you for reading, and please review! =o) 


	37. Raising An Army

A/N: I'm really anxious to get the next few chapters up, so they shall come quickly. I just want to say thank you again to all my wonderful reviewers. =o) Especially since I have over 100 reviews! I never thought that would happen. **sniffle** I feel so loved! Okay, enough drama, here's the chapter! =o)  
  
Chapter 37: Raising An Army  
  
"Okay, run this by me again," Erestor said, rubbing a hand across his forehead.  
Elwing sighed wearily. "Okay, today is March 8. We will not truly be needed at Minas Tirith until the fifteenth. So, we will go to the Firien Wood and gather all the StarWolves we can. Then we travel to Minas Tirith and join the battle on the fifteenth. Get it now?"  
"I suppose," Erestor sighed. "Let's go."  
The two friends packed their things and went out to fetch their horses. No one came to see them off. Elwing looked back once at Dunharrow before turning East, but what she was thinking none could guess. They sprang away, racing down to the plains, then along the mountains, coming ever closer to Minas Tirth - and Mordor.  
Elwing shook her head fiercely, trying to chase away that thought. _He doesn't have me yet, and I'll make sure he regrets that fact._  
They rode all day, their horses galloping wearily over the plains. Alagos was used to long runs, but Iceriver struggled to keep pace. Any other horse would have given up, but Iceriver was stout of heart and willing to do anything that was asked of him.  
As dusk fell, they reached the edges of the Firien Wood. The trees rose to greet them, night already gathered under their branches. Spruce now led the way, taking them by narrow paths to the heart of the forest. There they found MoonStreak and his pack waiting for them.  
"Welcome, Sunstar," MoonStreak said, bowing his head.  
"Hey, MoonStreak," Elwing said, sliding off Alagos. "Man do I need a bath," she mumbled. "You don't mind if I sleep and explain everything in the morning, do you?" The wolf shook his head. "Thanks."  
Elwing flopped down and instantly fell asleep. Erestor smiled and rolled his eyes, relieving Iceriver of his tack. When he was done, he sat down with his back to a tree. He looked up and saw MoonStreak watching him with a mischievous smile.  
"Hello, boy," MoonStreak grinned.  
"Hello, wolf," Erestor replied. "Sorry Spruce didn't come back sooner, we tried to send him back but he just followed us."  
"Quite alright," MoonStreak said casually. "He has always liked Men too much, I knew he would end up a pet."  
Erestor's eyes widened. "A _pet_? Spruce is definitely not a _pet_."  
"We'll see," MoonStreak grinned. "Now get some rest."  
Erestor sighed and closed his eyes. _A wolf army... this I must see._  
  
The next morning dawned bright and clear. Elwing was already awake, explaining her plan to MoonStreak. Erestor went to a nearby stream and stuck his head in the cold water, trying to wake up.  
"It's too early for this," he moaned, pushing his wet hair off his face. Rising wearily, he went to see what he could have for breakfast.  
  
"The messengers have been sent, milady," MoonStreak said, walking over to where Elwing and Erestor where munching apples and bread. "The closest packs will be here by tonight. The others will meet us at the Druadan Forest in three days."  
"Wonderful," Elwing said, swallowing the last of her apple. "Now, I am going to take a bath. No one move from this glade until I get back."  
"Gladly," Erestor muttered, just loud enough for her to hear. An apple core promptly hit him in the mouth.  
  
"Wow, this is a lot of wolves," Elwing said, watching as StarWolf packs came, filling the small glade. "And there are _more_?" Elwing shook her head and stood up. Immediately the wolves fell silent.  
"Yikes," Elwing whispered. "Um, I, er, ahem, I just wanted to thank you all for coming, but you are under no obligation to stay. It is inevitable some of you will die, and if you do not wish to risk that, you may leave."  
There was a short silence, then one old wolf stood up. "Lady, we would not have come if we were not willing to die," he said, his voice quiet yet strong. "You are a Sunstar, we will follow you to the death."  
Elwing smiled. "Thank you. Now -" Before she could finish, a small group of wolves entered the clearing. The StarWolves growled amongst themselves, but the newcomers ignored them, coming to stand before Elwing. There were fifteen in all, their fur long and disheveled, but black diamonds still visible around their eyes. Elwing recognized their leader to be Draug, the StarWolf from the fords.  
"What do you want, Draug?" MoonStreak growled.  
"We are here to help the Sunstar," Draug said quietly, giving MoonStreak a cold look.  
"Peace, MoonStreak," Elwing whispered. "Why would you and your pack help me, Draug?"  
The traitor gazed steadily into the Sunstar's eyes. "My Lady, we may have befriended Wargs, but we are still StarWolves at heart. We see now the foolishness of what we've done, and we have come to ask your forgiveness. Even if you do not grant it, we will fight for you as long as we draw breath."  
Elwing did not speak right away, but instead watched Draug closely. MoonStreak turned and whispered to her, "Lady, you cannot trust them. They are evil, they could turn on you when you least expect it."  
"No, Draug is right," Elwing replied gently. "They are still Sunstars at heart, and I believe they have changed for the better. You have my forgiveness, and I will gladly accept your help."  
Immediately Draug and his pack ran up to her, fawning at her knees and licking her hands. Elwing laughed and sank to her knees, hugging the wolves. The other StarWolves relaxed at this, smiles slowly crossing their faces. Finally Elwing rose to her feet.  
"Erestor, go saddle Iceriver, we're going to head out in fifteen minutes."  
"But it's midnight!" Erestor said, shocked.  
"Well it's not like we're going to get anymore sleep," Elwing countered. "Stop whining and let's go!"  
When all was ready they set out at an easy pace. They reached the edge of the forest at dawn; at least, it should have been dawn. The sky was black, chocked with thick clouds.  
"The Storm of Mordor," Elwing said grimly. "I am afraid the time of sorrow is near. We will all suffer much before this is all over. Carry on."  
The wolves raced across the plains, Draug and his wolves always the closest to Elwing. They ran until noon, then stopped to eat and rest. Elwing wished to do most of their journeying at night, so they all slept as much as they could. At dusk they set out again.  
  
"Too much riding," Erestor groaned when they stopped to rest the next day.  
"Oh stop whining and get some sleep," Elwing yawned.  
"Milady," MoonStreak called, running over. "A band of horsemen are approaching from the North."  
"Horsemen?" Elwing frowned. "The Rohirrim are not coming this way."  
"It is not the Riders," MoonStreak said grimly.  
"Than who?" Erestor asked.  
"We do not know," MoonStreak replied.  
Elwing stood up and peered towards the North. She could barely make out a line of horsemen, approaching fast.  
"They do not _look_ bad," Elwing mused. "And we can't really avoid them, so we might as well sit and wait."  
Scarcely ten minutes later, the horsemen reached the edge of the camp. They all wore cloaks and clothes of deep forest green and rode swift Elven horses. Their leader dismounted, and Elwing caught a glimpse of red beneath his hood.  
"Falagorn!" Elwing cried. "What are you doing here?"  
The Elf smiled and threw back his hood, revealing his flaming red hair. "I have been following you for quite some time. When I heard you wished to raise an army, I decided to help."  
"Then who are they?" Elwing asked, nodding towards the other riders.  
"They're half-elves - half-Sunstars to be exact," Falagorn replied.  
"I thought you were the only half-Anorgil," Elwing frowned.  
"Like the StarWolves, we have kept to ourselves while awaiting your return," Falagorn explained, bowing slightly.  
"Please don't bow," Elwing grimaced. "We're not moving until nightfall, so you can all relax."  
The half-Elves slipped from their horses and rested gratefully. Elwing looked at all of them closely before going to sleep herself. The half-Elves were tall and graceful, with sharp eyes and short tempers. They would be hard to beat on the battlefield.  
"The fifteenth is going to be one interesting day," Elwing mumbled as sleep took her.  
  
End Chapter 37.  
The plot thickens. =o) I'm so eager to get these chapters up, I think I'll go work on chapter 38 right now! =o) I hope everyone is enjoying this, and if you read this (which you must have to be reading this), please review with questions, comments, constructive criticism, etc. Thank you! =o) 


	38. Close Calls and a Disappearance

A/N: Hmm, been a long time, hasn't it? And for that I am deeply sorry! I want to get the chapters up faster, but between school and activities almost everyday of the week (to quote Prince Humperdink), "I'm swamped!" However, I have the next couple chapters all written, so it's just a matter of typing them up. I'm not sure where I'm ending this chapter, so it may be a cliffhanger! But now, on with the story! =o)  
  
Chapter 38: Close Calls and a Disappearance  
  
Aria shook her head, trying to stay awake. She and Galareal had accompanied Faramir to Cair Andros, an island in the Anduin where horses were kept. From there they had set out for Minas Tirith; Faramir, Aria, Galareal, and three of Faramir's men. Aria rode with Galareal, fighting off sleep.  
"How much longer?" she yawned.  
Faramir smiled warmly. "Not long, Lady. Only a few more hours."  
Aria nodded and looked about her. The fields of Gondor raced by her, still holding some beauty under the dark, oppressive clouds of Mordor. She lost track of time, and may have dozed, but she was jolted awake by a blood-chilling shriek. Fearfully she looked up and saw five Nazgûl flying towards them.  
"By Elbereth!" Galareal hissed, urging his horse to go faster. However the poor beast was terrified and would not heed him. Galareal could keep his seat, but he doubted Aria could. Grabbing her by the waist, he leapt from the horse's back and landed on his feet.  
"Nice jump," Aria quivered, clinging to Galareal and shaking uncontrollably.  
Galareal saw that all the others, with the exception of Faramir, had been thrown from their horses. Muttering fiercely in Elvish, Galareal drew his bow and fired at a Nazgûl who was diving for Faramir. The creature shrieked and swerved, heading now for Galareal.  
Before it reached him, a rider dressed all in white raced up and chased the Nazgûl away. As he drew closer, Galareal recognized the rider.  
"Gandalf!" Galareal gasped. "I thought he was dead!" Galareal looked down and saw Aria sitting on the ground, quivering with fear. "Come on Aria, we are not out of danger yet. We must reach the gate to be safe."  
Mutely Aria allowed Galareal to pull her to her feet and ran alongside him as they raced for the Gate. As they reached it with the others, cries of "Faramir!" and "Mithrandir!" filled the air. Aria, Galareal, and the other three guards were forgotten.  
"Figures," Galareal muttered. "Come Aria, let's find a place to rest."  
The two friends slipped out of the crowd and found a small, secluded garden with trees and a pool, beside which they gratefully collapsed.  
"I never want to go through something like that ever again," Aria said vehemently, shivering still. Galareal put a comforting arm around her.  
"Don't worry, you're safe now," he assured her. "We are out of danger... for now."  
Aria snorted at his last comment, but otherwise ignored it. "I just hope Elwing and Erestor are okay," she murmured, drifting off to sleep.  
Galareal looked down at her as she rested her head on his shoulder. A wave of love rushed over the Elf, and he kissed her forehead gently.  
"I will protect you, Alfirin, do not fear," he whispered softly.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
"'Find the Elf and the girl and show them to their rooms.' It would be nice if he had said where they were," the young messenger grumbled to himself as he walked through Minas Tirith. Suddenly he paused and glanced into a small garden. Something that resembled a man was sitting with his back to small tree. A young girl sat next to him, sleeping with her head on his shoulder. The messenger had never seen an Elf, but what normal man had pointed ears? And the girl fit Lord Faramir's description...  
Galareal looked up and saw a young man walking towards him. He was dressed as a soldier, but he looked no more than a boy.  
"Can I help you?" Galareal asked, speaking softly so as not to wake Aria.  
"Lord Faramir sent me to take you to your rooms," the boy replied.  
Galareal nodded and gently shook Aria. With a small groan she sat up and yawned. "What?" she asked sleepily.  
"Lord Faramir sent - erm, what is your name?" Galareal asked.  
"Halbid, milord," the messenger replied.  
"Halbid, Lord Faramir sent Halbid to show us to our rooms," Galareal finished, helping Aria to her feet.  
"I see," Aria said, still half asleep.  
"This way," Halbid said, heading back into the streets of Minas Tirith.  
Halbid took them just outside the High Court, then turned down a street lined with guard houses. Halbid entered one and showed them two small rooms with low beds.  
"It's not much I'm afraid, but it is all that can be spared in this time of war," Halbid said with an apologetic shrug.  
"Trust me, compared to the places we've been lately, this is a palace," Aria laughed.  
A small smile appeared on Halbid's face. "Food will be brought to you, but only what can be spared." With this he bowed and departed.  
"A bed, I was beginning to forget what they looked like," Galareal grinned, stretching out on the small cot.  
"At least mine's by a window," Aria said, glancing in the next room. "Of course these pillows aren't nearly as comfortable as my last one." Aria glanced coyly at Galareal, who blushed and swiftly looked away.  
"We should get some rest," Galareal said, trying to not stumble over his words.  
"Whatever you say," Aria grinned. "Good night."  
Aria went to her room and closed the door, and Galareal sank back on his bed with a content sigh.  
  
For the next three days, Galareal and Aria stayed mostly indoors, trying to shield themselves from the rumors and terror filling the streets. Gondor was besieged, and it looked like no help would come.  
At last they could stand it no more. "If I must die, I will die doing something!" Aria said fiercely. "I'm no great healer, but I'll do what I can, Elbereth knows they need the help."  
Galareal smiled sadly. "I was hoping you would say something soon. Their bowmen are too few, I will go down and help them hold the walls."  
Galareal picked up his bow and went to leave, but Aria lay her hand on his arm and stopped him. "Galareal, please, be careful," Aria said gently.  
Galareal grinned. "I'm an Elf! Being careful is in my blood."  
A smirk appeared on Aria's face. "And so is getting into trouble."  
"I'll be fine, you just make sure the injured don't become the deceased," Galareal said. And then he was gone, out into the dark storm of Mordor.  
Aria gathered her things and set out for the Houses of Healing. As she walked, she looked towards the North, as were many of the city's inhabitants; but her thoughts were not on the Rohirrim.  
"Elwing, we could really use some help," Aria murmured.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
"Well, I wasn't expecting this large a turn-out," Elwing remarked, looking around her in shock. In the very center of the Druadan Forest was a large field, and it was teeming with StarWolves.  
"I didn't even know there could _be_ this many StarWolves," Elwing said with a shake of her head.  
"Or half-Elves," Erestor added, nodding towards the other end of the glade. There sat roughly fifty half-Elves, all dressed in deep green with grey cloaks. There were nearly double the number of StarWolves as half-Elves.  
"Yes, them too," Elwing grinned. "Though I can't say that I'm displeased. You better go saddle Iceriver and tell the half-Elves to prepare their horses; we ride in half-an-hour."  
The Storm of Mordor now blotted out the entire sky, and the only way you could tell the setting of the sun was by the deepening of the gloom. In almost complete darkness, Elwing's army set out. A few hours after dawn they came into the mountains behind Minas Tirith. Here they rested a short while before proceeding down the mountain slope. Shortly after noon, the Sunstar army hid in the rocks roughly five bow shots from the main gate. From there they saw the fields of Gondor which were black with the hosts of Mordor. The Orcs had raised great catapults and were shooting rocks behind the walls of Minas Tirith. Some of these rocks burst into flame, and fire could be seen behind the walls of the city.  
"Do we attack?" Falagorn whispered to Elwing.  
The Sunstar shook her head. "We wait for dawn."  
They watched as more and more forces swarmed over the River and joined the others about the gate. Finally, in the dead of night, their assault was loosed. A great ram was brought against the gate, but it seemed to be of no avail. The Lord of the Nazgûl rode forth, crying out in a fierce and terrible tongue. Thrice he cried, and thrice the ram boomed on the gates. The third time, the great Gate of Gondor broke, and the Lord of the Nazgûl rode into Minas Tirith.  
"Wait here, I'll be right back" Elwing said grimly. With that, she vanished into the night.  
"I hope you know what you're doing," Erestor murmured anxiously, watching the black field filled with enemies.  
  
The Lord of the Nazgûl passed under the gate, and all fled before him - all save one. Gandalf sat silent and still upon Shadowfax, the only horse who could endure such terror.  
"You cannot enter here," Gandalf said, and the huge shadow halted. "Go back to the abyss prepared for you! Go back! Fall into the nothingness that awaits you and your Master. Go!"  
The Black Rider flung back his hood, and behold! he had a kingly crown; yet upon no visible head was it set. The red fires shone between it and the mantled shoulders, vast and dark. From a mouth unseen there came a deadly laughter.  
"Old fool!" he cried. "Old fool! This is my hour. Do you not know Death when you see it? Die now and curse in vain!" And with that he lifted high his sword and flames ran down the blade.  
Suddenly a figure leapt between Gandalf and the Black Rider. "It's not nice stealing other people's tricks you know," Elwing sneered, holding aloft Naur Magol, which caught the light of the fire and appeared to be made of living flame.  
"What is this, a girl to challenge a sorcerer?" the Lord of the Nazgûl sneered.  
"Nay, the pleasure of fighting you belongs to someone else," Elwing said, momentarily pondering her odd use of proper language. "I come only as a herald of your defeat." Just then the sound of horns filled the air. The Rohirrim had come.  
Angrily the Lord of the Nazgûl turned and disappeared from the Gate.  
The Rohirrim rode into the field, slaughtering their foes with apparent joy. But their joy was short-lived. A cry of pure malice and evil pierced the air, and all creatures quivered and shrank back. Elwing looked up and saw King Théoden lying dead, and beside him was the Lord of the Nazgûl upon a great winged beast. But before him stood what he least expected - Éowyn. Elwing gripped her sword fiercely, but turned away. _That is Éowyn's fight, my own fight will come soon enough._  
Elwing whistled and waited for Alagos. When he came, Elwing leapt onto his back and rode back to the mountains, where her army was waiting.  
"Do we join them now?" Falagorn asked.  
"No, I know a better time," Elwing said, glancing towards the Anduin. "Here is my plan..."  
  
The battle raged on, and things began to look ill for Gondor and Rohan. Just then, men caught sight of black ships sailing up the Anduin. Men trembled, fearing it was the Corsairs of Umbar; but Éomer saw the standard of the house of Elendil and laughed with joy.  
"Aragorn!" he cried. "Aragorn has come!"  
But then another sound reached the ears of the men, a great howling borne upon the wind. Wolves streamed from the mountains, and with them came Elves upon swift horses. A girl led them, a bright sword in her hand. The men of Gondor quailed, fearing new assault, but the Riders cheered and raised a great shout. "The Sunstar! The Sunstar has come!"  
And so the hosts of Mordor were bewildered and besieged, surrounded by foes on all sides. The StarWolves set to their work with a joy that matched that of the Rohirrim. Elwing and Erestor fought apart from the main host of their army, but always Draug and Spruce were beside them.  
"Lovely day for a battle, wouldn't you say?" Elwing called to Erestor.  
"Oh yes, simply delightful," Erestor grunted, disposing of a foe.  
Suddenly a mounted Nazgûl swooped low, knocking Elwing from Alagos' back. Before she had even regained her feet, the creature was in flames and the Nazgûl was plummeting to the earth with two arrows in its throat.  
"Nice shot," Elwing panted.  
"Thanks," Erestor replied, putting away his bow. "Now perhaps-"  
An onslaught of Orcs cut his sentence short, driving him and Elwing apart. Desperately Erestor tried to reach her, but he was surrounded by Orcs with only Spruce for company.  
"Oh crap," Erestor muttered, eyeing the leering Orcs warily.  
"Erestor!" Elwing shouted, trying to get to him. "Erestor be careful!" Elwing watched in horror as an Orc leapt and pulled Erestor from the saddle, pining him to the ground. Anger boiled over in Elwing and her eyes flared green. With a wave of her hand she threw Orcs from her path and ran to Erestor's aid.  
The Orcs fled before Elwing, leaving Erestor in the dirt. Elwing knelt slowly beside him. "Erestor?" she asked gently.  
Erestor opened his eyes, surprised by the tenderness in her voice. "Well, you took your time," he muttered, rubbing his eyes.  
For once Elwing ignored his sarcasm. "Are you okay? Can you get up?"  
"We'll soon find out," Erestor said, pushing himself into a sitting position. "I think nothing worse than a few bruised ribs and some cuts."  
"Good," Elwing smiled. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have Orcs to kill."  
Erestor watched as Elwing raced into the fray, putting both sword and sorcery to good use.  
"I'll never get used to her," he grunted as he rose to his feet. "I'll never get used to battle! Ah well, I suppose I'd better make the best of it. Heigh ho, heigh ho, it's off to kill I go..."  
  
Elwing paused and ran her arm across her brow, wiping away blood and sweat. "This had better be over soon, I'm exhausted!" she panted.  
"Join the club!" Draug replied, his tongue hanging out. "I've never fought this long in my life!"  
Elwing surveyed the battlefield and saw that only one of the Haradrim's Oliphaunts was still standing. A slow smile spread across her face.  
"Draug, get your pack and..."  
A few moments later, Draug and his pack were deftly chasing the Oliphaunt, causing it to trample Orcs, Southrons, and other foes. Despite the battle raging around her, Elwing could not help but laugh at the comical sight. She called to Alagos and leapt onto the horse's back.  
"Come on, just a few more hours," Elwing said, more for her sake than Alagos'.  
  
And so it was that as the sun sank below the Grey Mountains not one of the great host of Mordor was alive. Wearily the StarWolves and half-Elves gathered around Elwing not far from the gate. Many were wounded, but none had died.  
"Falagorn, take the wounded aside and care for them," Elwing said, slipping from Alagos' back. She looked at the band around her, then suddenly she noticed something.  
"Where's Erestor?"  
  
  
End Chapter 38  
**gulp!** Where's Erestor? What has happened to him? You'll just have to wait and find out. **evil grin** But in the mean time.... **puts out plate of warm chocolate chip cookies and nice gooey brownies** Please review and tell me what you think! Next chapter's going to be good, because until I finished typing this, even I didn't know what had happened to Erestor! But I know, and to give you fair warning, next chapter starts the really sad chapters. Bring your tissues next time folks! Please review, and I'll really try to have the next chapter up soon. 


	39. Decisions of a Sunstar

A/N: You have no idea how much trouble I had writing the first part of this chapter! I had a complete blank! Luckily the characters were very cooperative (for once). And before I start the chapter, I just want to say to all you who thought I'd killed Erestor, you don't know me very well. ;o) You don't have to fear for Erestor, but you should be fearing for someone.... You better bring your tissues to this one folks, it's not gonna be happy....  
  
Chapter 39: Decisions of a Sunstar  
  
Aria rushed back and forth between the sick rooms, lending her aid wherever it was needed. _I can't believe how many wounded there are!_ she thought as she bandaged one soldier. _I hope Galareal is alright._  
"More wounded!" someone called.  
"Won't this ever stop?" Aria groaned, going to see the newest causalities.  
As she entered the front hall, she was shocked to see Galareal there. His fair face was streaked with soot and blood, and he was carrying a young boy.  
"Galareal! Are you alright?" Aria asked, rushing over.  
"I'm fine, but he isn't," Galareal said, nodding at the boy in his arms. Aria looked at the boy, then gasped.  
"Halbid! What happened to him?"  
"He got in arrow through his arm and passed out, I think he'll live though," Galareal explained, handing Halbid off to one of the healers. "I have good news though."  
"Good, I could use some," Aria said, walking around to the other wounded.  
"The Sunstar has come," Galareal said, trying to suppress a smile.  
Aria's eyes widened. "Elwing's here! Well, it's about time! Where is she?"  
"Where do you think?" Galareal laughed. "Right in the thick of things. But she won't be there much longer, the battle is nearly over."  
"Ahh, you certainly are the bearer of good news!" Aria grinned. "Why don't you stay and help me? As soon as the battle is over we'll go down and look for her."  
"Sounds good," Galareal smiled.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
"Falagorn, have you seen Erestor?" Elwing asked, her voice quivering slightly.  
The Elf frowned and glanced out at the battlefield. "I have not seen him for a long time. Where is Spruce? He'll be with Erestor."  
"I think I saw Spruce with the wounded," Draug volunteered.  
Elwing quickly found Spruce, who was sporting a nasty cut on his leg and a lump on his head. "What happened to him?" Elwing asked the Elf who was tending him.  
"We are not sure," the Elf replied. "When we found him he was unconscious. It seems some one knocked him out."  
"Spruce, where is Erestor?" Elwing asked anxiously. Spruce whined and dropped his gaze. "Spruce, where is Erestor?" Elwing asked again, unable to take the fear out of her voice. The poor wolf whined and shrugged his shoulders, then looked up at the sky. Elwing's eyes widened. "Nazgûl." Spruce nodded.  
"Elwing, are you alright?" Draug asked anxiously.  
Elwing did not respond, instead she sat shaking, her face whiter than the moon. "No, it can't be."  
Draug frowned and cocked his head. "What can't be?"  
Elwing ignored Draug and leaped to her feet, calling for Alagos. Before the horse came to her, Aria and Galareal rushed to her side.  
"Elwing!" Aria cried, a smile on her face as she hugged her friend.  
Elwing stared at her in shock. "Aria? How did you get here?"  
"Galareal and I came with Faramir," she said, slightly breathless. She stepped back and studied her friend's face, then became very serious. "What has happened?"  
"I can't find Erestor, and I think the Nazgûl have taken him," Elwing said, her voice barely above a whisper.  
Horror and shock swept over Aria's face. "Oh Elwing, I'm so sorry," she murmured.  
Elwing bowed her head, a single tear running down her cheek. Suddenly she looked up, her eyes cold and hard. "I won't believe it. He can't have been captured. I'm going to look for him."  
"I'm coming too," Aria said quickly.  
Elwing shook her head. "No Aria, you should go tend to the wounded."  
"Erestor is my friend too, I'm coming with you," Aria said firmly.  
Elwing studied her face, then sighed in defeat. "Alright, let's go."  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
"Elwing, we have searched the whole field, he's not here," Aria said for the tenth time, leaning against Galareal tiredly.  
"No, he has to be here," Elwing said, looking about her.  
"Aria's right, he's not here," Galareal said gently. "They've taken him."  
Elwing did not reply, but looked towards the pillars of Osgiliath, scarcely a hundred feet from where she stood. Suddenly an Orc stepped out of the shadow of the pillars, a sneer on his face.  
"Lose something Sunstar?" he taunted.  
Elwing's eyes narrowed angrily. "Where is he?" she growled.  
"Oh, right about now I suppose your friend is being given the grand tour of Barad-Dûr's torture chamber," the Orc laughed.  
A look of despair passed briefly over Elwing's face, only to be replaced with fury. Before the Orc knew what had happened, Elwing was upon him, beating the Orc mercilessly.  
"You filthy scum! You'll pay!" Elwing shrieked.  
Recovering from their shock, Galareal and Draug rushed forward. "Elwing! Be careful!" they warned.  
But there was no need. The Orc lay dead at Elwing's feet, and she stumbled back in a daze. She would have fallen if Galareal had not caught her.  
"Elwing, what were you thinking?" Draug chided. "That could have been a trap!"  
"It doesn't matter now," she said dismally. "They've got him, I'm next."  
Draug's eyes widened. "Milady, you can't be serious."  
Elwing lifted her eyes and met the wolf's gaze. "Why do you think they captured him instead of killing him? Sauron is no fool, he will use him against me."  
Draug bowed his head. "Very well, milady. Will you stay here then?"  
"I see no need to go elsewhere," Elwing said sullenly. "It would be a waste of energy."  
Draug watched her for a moment, then turned away. "Come Galareal, Aria. We should be heading back now."  
Aria and Galareal turned to the wolf, confused. "We can't just leave Elwing here!" Galareal objected. "More Orcs will be coming!"  
"That's the idea," Draug said quietly.  
Galareal's eyes widened. "You mean..." Draug nodded.  
Aria looked back and forth between wolf and Elf. "You mean what? What's going on? Are we leaving Elwing? Why?"  
Galareal took Aria's arm and began leading her away. "I'll explain on the way back."  
Aria and Galareal disappeared into the gloom, and Draug paused and looked back at Elwing once before following them.  
Elwing was alone, even Alagos had left. Unable to hold back any longer, Elwing began to sob, tears pouring down her cheeks. She lay down on the grass, her body racked by sobs as she gave vent to her fear and sadness.  
She did not know how long she had lain there, when her sobs were interrupted by cruel laughter. She sat up swiftly and saw that she was surrounded by a score of Orcs.  
"Well, well, the mighty Sunstar blubbering like a child," they laughed. "Just went until He gets you, you'll cry then!"  
They reached out to grab her, and Elwing shrank back, but did not fight. She knew it was useless. Suddenly an Orc cried out and fell, then another. In an instant Hell was unleashed, and in another instant peace returned and the Orc patrol was dead.  
Draug stepped out of the shadows, followed by his pack. "Get up," he ordered.  
"Huh?" Elwing said, confused.  
"Get up and stop being so pathetic," Draug said sternly.  
Elwing's eyes widened. "What did you say?"  
"I can understand you being upset, but lying around and doing nothing isn't helping Erestor," Draug said matter-of-factly. "You are going to your Fate, and there is nothing I can do to protect you. However, I will not have you going like a whimpering coward! You have never acted like this, why start now? The least you can do is die being brave."  
Elwing sat staring, opened mouthed. "I can't believe you just said that," she said in shock, "but I needed to hear it. My giving up won't help Erestor. But how _can_ I help him?"  
Draug grinned. "I thought you would never ask. I have a plan, but first..." Draug nodded, and two wolves came forward and dropped a pack beside Elwing.  
"What's this?" she asked curiously.  
"You'll see," Draug grinned. "Now for my plan..."  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
"What do you mean the patrol has not returned? They were supposed to capture the Sunstar and return through the mountain pass, they should have arrived by now."  
"I know milord, but they haven't come back," the Orc said, shaking slightly. The Black Lieutenant had a notoriously bad temper.  
"Do you have any idea what's keeping them?" the Lieutenant asked angrily.  
The Orc guard was saved from answering, for just then shouts of surprise and alarm rang from the courtyard. Pushing past the guard, the Lieutenant rushed outside. There, just outside the doors of the Black Tower sat a girl upon a coal black horse. The girl was dressed all in black and bore no weapon.  
"I'm here to see Sauron, know where I can find him?" the girl asked nonchalantly.  
The Lieutenant eyed the girl skeptically. "And who are you?"  
"Elwing Aurlach Anorgil, but most people call me the Sunstar," the girl replied smugly.  
The Lieutenant stared at her in shock. "_You_ are the Sunstar? Where are the guards?"  
"I believe they are in the bellies of Wargs right now," she grinned.  
"You came on your own?" the Lieutenant asked slowly.  
"It would appear that way, wouldn't it?" Not waiting for an answer, Elwing leapt from Alagos' back. "Now, will you take me to see Sauron?"  
_The Orcs are right, she really is crazy,_ the Lieutenant thought. "Follow me."  
When they got to the door, Elwing paused. "I'm leaving my horse here, and you better warn your Orcs that if they so much as look at my horse they'll be roasted alive." The Orcs quickly turned away. Elwing sneered. "Good."  
  
The Lieutenant took Elwing into the tower and along many corridors before stopping outside large, black, double doors. "Wait here," he said, then entered the room beyond the doors.  
Elwing went and looked out of a small window. Through the thin slit she could see the Western mountains, and past them she knew lay Gondor and Minas Tirith. _I sure hope your plan works, Draug,_ Elwing thought fervently.  
The doors opened, and the Lieutenant motioned Elwing inside. Taking a deep breath, the Sunstar entered the throne room.  
Nothing could have prepared her for the overwhelming sense of evil that pervaded the room, or for the sight of Sauron, spirit though he be. On a black throne sat a black shape, more shadow than solid form. When he spoke it felt as if someone had poured freezing water over Elwing's head.  
"Well, well, the last of the Sunstars. We meet at last," Sauron said, his voice calm and charming.  
"The pleasure is all yours," Elwing said dryly.  
Sauron chuckled. "We shall see. My Lieutenant tells me you came on your own. Is that true?"  
"It is true," Elwing replied calmly.  
"Why?"  
"I came to strike a deal." _Oh boy, here we go..._  
"A deal? What sort of deal?" Sauron asked, not bothering to hide his curiosity.  
"You have something want, I have something you want."  
"Continue..."  
Elwing took a deep breath. "You captured a boy yesterday, his name is Erestor. Release him, and I will agree to serve you."  
Sauron tried to cover his shock. "You mean that if I release this boy, you will join me? Do whatever I wish?"  
Elwing clenched her jaw and nodded. "Do we have a deal?"  
Sauron sat musing. "I have not been made an offer this good in many a decade. But are you sure you want to make this deal?"  
"I am sure."  
"Very well. Guards."  
The doors opened and two Orcs entered, bearing something between them. It was Erestor, covered with wounds and blood. He looked barely conscious, and Elwing was sure a few ribs were broken.  
"This is what you would trade yourself for?" Sauron said, his contempt clear.  
Erestor looked up and saw Elwing. His eyes widened and his mouth fell open, but no words came out. Elwing looked into his eyes steadily, her own eyes sad yet resolved.  
"Release him, Sauron, and I will serve you."  
"Elwing, no!" Erestor cried, finding his voice at last. "Elwing you can't do that!"  
"I can and I am," Elwing said calmly.  
"But why?"  
Elwing did not reply, but merely looked at him. And then Erestor knew why. She loved him. She had always loved him and he knew it, he had just chosen not to see it. Overcome with shock, Erestor could not speak.  
"What assurance do I have that you will not rebel once he is safely away?" Sauron asked.  
Elwing turned to him. "I give you my word, and I do not break my word; release him, and I will serve you."  
Sauron gazed at her for a moment, then nodded to the guards. "Take him downstairs and put him on the black horse waiting there. Give orders that none are to harm him."  
The guards grabbed Erestor and began dragging him out. "Elwing! Please don't do this! Elwing!"  
The doors slammed, cutting off Erestor's cries.  
Sauron's laughter filled the room. "At long last, I have the Sunstar!"  
  
End Chapter 39  
  
Ack! Another cliffhanger! What has Elwing done?! Is she really going to serve Sauron? And will Sauron keep his word and let Erestor escape safely? So many questions! And the next chapter has the answers. **grin** My, I'm getting cruel, aren't I? Don't worry folks, I'll type up the next chapter ASAP. Until then... **brings out plate of cookies** Review and tell me what you think! =o) Oh, and don't think that this was it for the sadness, the next chapter is worse! But I will say no more. Thank you for reading! 


	40. Magic and Torment

A/N: I just want to say thank you to **Katie Weasley**, I was trying to be cruel with that last cliffhanger, I'm glad I achieved it. **evil grin** And thank you to **Sharpe's Girl** for your review, it's nice to know some people are still reading this. =o) Alright everyone, break out the tissues! This is going to be _VERY_ sad.  
  
Chapter 40: Magic and Torment  
  
Erestor guessed he blacked out, because the next thing he knew he was clinging to Alagos' back as the horse raced across the deserted plains. Groggily Erestor glanced back at Barad-Dûr, tears streaking his face. _Elwing, why did you do it?_ But then the thought just came to taunt him, _Because she loves you. You knew she loved you, but you just ignored her._ His heart full of grief, Erestor turned back to face the Shadow Mountains, and, farther on, his freedom.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
Elwing watched as Erestor and Alagos began to climb the mountains, a sad smile on her face. _You're safe now._  
"Come here, slave," Sauron bellowed. Elwing didn't budge. "I said come here," Sauron growled.  
Elwing glanced over her shoulder with an infuriating smile. "I don't think so."  
"What?" Sauron snapped. "What of your promise?"  
"I won't break my promise," Elwing said calmly.  
"Then you are my servant, and you will do as I command," Sauron said angrily.  
Elwing's grin broadened. "Oh, I agreed to serve you all right, but I didn't say how _long_ I would serve you. And if I'm not mistaken," Elwing glanced out the window to make sure Erestor was safely over the mountains, "your time is up."  
She had scarcely finished her sentence when she was suddenly lifted off her feet and thrown into the doors to the throne room. Elwing gasped from the impact and the feeling of a hand about her throat.  
"Do not trick me, Sunstar!" Sauron roared. "I'll have your head!"  
Fighting for air, Elwing managed to gasp, "Get in line."  
The hand released her and she fell to the floor, taking deep gulps of air.  
"I underestimated you," Sauron said, calm once again. "But you _will_ serve me, or you will die."  
"Oh I would gladly commit hara-kiri," Elwing said, rubbing her neck, "but I seem to have forgotten my sword. Would you mind lending me one?"  
Sauron made no reply, but began to sing softly. Elwing found this strange, until she remembered the Lay of Lúthien.  
  
_He chanted a song of wizardry,  
Of piercing, opening, of treachery,  
Revealing, uncovering, betraying.  
Then sudden Felagund there swaying  
Sang in answer a song of staying,  
Resisting, battling against power,  
Of secrets kept, strength like a tower,  
And trust unbroken, freedom, escape;  
Of changing and of shifting shape,  
Of snares eluded, broken traps  
The prison opening, the chain that snaps.  
Backwards and forwards swayed their song.  
Reeling and foundering, as ever more strong  
The chanting swelled, Felagund fought,  
And all the magic and might he brought  
Of Elvenesse into his words.  
Softly in the gloom they heard the birds  
Singing afar in Norgothrond,  
The sighing of the Sea beyond,  
Beyond the western world, on sand,  
On sand of pearls in Elvenland.  
Then the gloom gathered; darkness growing  
In Valinor, the red blood flowing  
Beside the Sea, where the Noldor slew  
The Foamriders, and stealing drew  
Their white ships with their white sails  
From lamplit havens. The wind wails,  
The wolf howls. The ravens flee.  
The ice mutters in the mouths of the Sea.  
The captives sad in Angband mourn.  
Thunder rumbles, the fires burn-  
And Finrod fell before the throne._  
  
Elwing shivered as she recalled the tale, wishing she knew the songs of power. But she did not have to wish long, for Sauron's spell began to take hold, and Elwing sank to her knees wearily. Images flashed before her eyes, scenes of death and destruction. Rivers of pain coursed through her body, and stars flashed before her eyes. Sauron preferred to torture a Sunstar by magic, refraining from hurting them physically; but the pain was still real.  
Elwing fell to the ground and curled up in a ball, trying to escape the pain; but it was to no avail. Slowly Elwing slipped into unconsciousness... and closer to Sauron's control.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
Erestor passed out again, and awoke in a small copse of trees, surrounded by StarWolves.  
"Where am I?" he moaned.  
"You are in Ithilien," Draug replied. "Get some rest, you will continue your journey shortly."  
Erestor fell back asleep, but instead of sweet dreams, he fell into a nightmare.  
Death and destruction was everywhere. There seemed to be only two colors: black and blood red. Blood dripped from leafless trees onto a ravaged landscape, filled with the corpses of Elves, Dwarves, Hobbits, and Men. A cold, blood-chilling laugh rang through the air, bringing with it visions of Orcs burning and killing. Rivendell was drenched in blood, and the Shire was reduced to ashes. Erestor felt sick at the sight and wished he were free of this nightmare, when a cold piercing scream filled the air around him. Erestor shuddered and felt pity for the owner of the scream. It came from a tormented being that was close to losing its spirit. The scream tore through the air again, desperate and anguished. Then the screams became words, and Erestor froze as he heard them.  
"Erestor! Help me! Erestor!"  
The words cut Erestor's heart like a knife. "Elwing!" the cry tore itself from his throat, and Erestor set off running through the morbid dreamscape, desperately searching for Elwing. Her cries grew louder and more anguished, and Erestor's heart broke afresh with each one.  
Then he saw her, curled up on the blood-soaked ground, a small forlorn figure amidst the carnage. His heart in his throat, Erestor rushed to her side.  
"Elwing, it's me, I'm here," Erestor said, trying to rouse her.  
Elwing looked up at him, but her eyes were full of terror, and she did not recognize him.  
"Elwing, please, it's me, it's Erestor," he pleaded, tears running down his cheeks.  
Recognition flickered in Elwing's eyes. "Erestor?" she whispered; but immediately a scream came from her and she doubled over.  
"Elwing, what's wrong, what's happening?" Erestor asked, frantic to ease her pain.  
"Make him stop," Elwing moaned. "Please make him stop."  
Erestor's eyes widened as he caught on. "Sauron."  
Elwing nodded, her face twisted in pain. Erestor sat beside her and gently lifted her into his lap. Elwing clung to him, twitching as more pain assailed her.  
"Why he is doing this?" Erestor asked softly. "I thought you agreed to serve him."  
"I did, but he didn't read the fine print," Elwing said with a forced grin. "Memo to self, don't get Sauron mad at you." She grimaced and suppressed a scream. "Please make him stop," Elwing said faintly.  
"I can't," Erestor said, his own face contorted with grief. "Only you have the power to fight him. You must fight him, Elwing."  
"I can't!" Elwing sobbed. "He's too strong."  
"Elwing, this has to stop!" Erestor said as she cried out again.  
"It will stop," Elwing said grimly, a strange look in her eye.  
Erestor took her chin and forced her to look at him. "Listen to me miss, you will _not_ commit suicide!"  
"And why not?" Elwing asked, bitterness in her voice.  
Erestor bit his lip. "Because I love you," he said at last.  
Elwing's eyes widened, and for a moment she forgot her pain. "Y-you what?"  
"I love you," Erestor replied with a sad smile. "And besides that, you can beat Sauron, and you know it."  
Elwing watched him, choosing to ignore Sauron's spell. "You really think I can fight him?"  
Erestor smiled. "I know you can. Kick his butt, Aurlach."  
Elwing smiled at her nickname, but that smile was wiped away as she was suddenly torn from Erestor and thrown forcefully back into consciousness.  
"Your friend is stronger than I thought," Sauron mused. "But he cannot save you now. As soon as you are mine, I will give you the pleasure of killing him."  
Elwing's eyes blazed angrily and she tried to rise to her feet. Sauron easily knocked her down and laughed at her effort.  
"Fool! You cannot fight me. All who have done so have died," Sauron taunted.  
Elwing grimaced and glanced down. As she did, she caught sight of the ring on her thumb. _Boromir..._ Anger boiled even hotter inside her. _If it weren't for Sauron's stupid ring, he would not have died. Sauron is responsible for his death, and I will not forgive him for that! And no one, _no one__ beats up the guy I love and gets away with it!  
Gathering her courage and her strength, Elwing climbed to her feet. Sauron sneered, but watched her cautiously.  
"Give up, you will never win," he gloated.  
"You are _way_ to confident for your own good," Elwing growled.  
Elwing raised her hand and a flash of light illuminated the black throne room. Recovering from the bright flash, Sauron turned back to the girl. But this was not the same girl.  
Elwing appeared taller then ever, and her eyes were deep green, filled with an angry fire. The jewel about her neck was black as deepest night, and her black clothes made her frightening to see. Even more frightening was her face, which was that of an Elven queen... an angry Elven queen.  
"I will never serve you," she said, her voice soft yet stern. "You have been after the Sunstars for many a decade, when will you learn that we will never be yours?"  
Sauron's wrath boiled over, and he unleashed all his power. But Elwing was not swayed. She fought back, matching all that he threw at her. At last Sauron could fight her no longer, but refusing to surrender, he cast a spell that sent her into a deep sleep. To tired to fight back, Elwing collapsed into unconsciousness.  
Sauron eyed the sleeping Sunstar coldly. "I may not be able to break you, but I will bend you to my purpose. Take her to a cell, and see that none disturb her."  
The Orcs were too afraid to obey the order, so two Nazgûl had to come and take her away. When the wraiths had gone, the Black Lieutenant turned to his master.  
"What will you do with her, milord?" the Lieutenant asked.  
"I will make her pay," Sauron snarled.  
  
End Chapter 40  
  
Uh-oh, another cliffhanger! Boy, I'm getting good at these. What does Sauron have in store for our Sunstar? Wait and see. **grin** **brings out plate of cookies** Okay, people, it's that time again! Review and tell me what you think... and feel free to vent any frustration. ;o) .... Oh, and incase any of you are wondering, just because she defeated Sauron it doesn't necessarily mean she's escaped her Fate. Then again, it may. (Ooo, the cruelty. **grin**) 


	41. The Beginning of the End

A/N: Yay! People reviewed! Thank you kind reviewers! And I would like to thank **striderluvver** especially for your reviews. I try my best, but without outside opinion, it's difficult to portray things the way you want. Also to answer a couple of your questions: Yea, the part with Sauron was a bit cheezy, but I plan to fix it in the re-write. And yes, the re-write will condense like crazy. It should only be 32 chapters, maybe a few more. Also, yes, I do know **ArwenAria18**. Well, I should hope I know her seeming as how I sleep over her house all the time. ;o) And actually, she was a little peeved that I changed who Aria liked, but I'm changing Aria's name in the rewrite, so she was okay with that. =o) Wow, that was long. Alright, now onto the chapter! And I really hope that you literally brought tissues this time, you will shed at least one tear if not more. Here we go...  
  
Chapter 41: The Beginning of the End  
  
Erestor opened his eyes with a groan. "Oh my head."  
"Keep still, that was quite a backlash," a familiar voice warned.  
Erestor focused on the figure kneeling over him. "Falagorn? What are you doing here? And what do you mean by backlash?"  
"I figured out what happened and I came to make sure you were taken care of," the Elf explained. "And by backlash, well, I don't know if I can quite put it into words."  
Erestor frowned and thought back on his dream of Elwing. _Only that definitely wasn't a dream_, he reminded himself. "Wait, when I was separated from Elwing, that was backlash?"  
"No, the after affects of being separated are backlash," Falagorn corrected.  
"You lost me," Erestor said with a raised eyebrow.  
"I'm not sure if I can find you again," Falagorn replied, wiping a hand across his forehead. "All Elves posses some magic, and because you are part Elf you have some as well. When you found Elwing you were using your magic, though you did not know it. When Sauron separated the two of you, you were no longer using your magic. It required a lot of magic to do what you did, and I do not think you have used magic before..." Erestor shook his head. "Then you are just feeling the after affects of using your magic."  
Erestor stared at Falagorn for a minute. "You're right, you couldn't find me again."  
The Elf laughed and turned to a small fire burning behind him. He took a small pot from the fire and turned back to Erestor.  
"Eat this," he said. "Then I'll tend to your hurts."  
Erestor pouted. "I'm fine."  
Without reply, Falagorn gently prodded Erestor's side. Erestor winced and swallowed a yelp. "Yea, you're fine," Falagorn said with a sarcastic smile.  
"Smart-alec Elves," Erestor grumbled under his breath.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
Erestor sat on a rock staring out across Ithilien, ignoring the ominous mountains towering behind him. Falagorn was off foraging for food, and the wolves were out hunting. Two had stayed behind to keep an eye on Erestor, but they were hidden in the bushes. Erestor gently prodded the bandage around his ribs. Luckily they had only been bruised, but it would still be a while before they stopped hurting.  
Erestor sighed and lay back, looking at the clouded sky above him. _Two days, Elwing's been in there for two days. Falagorn said the host was leaving Minas Tirith today, which means they will not reach us for four more days. By the time the battle starts Elwing will have been there for ten days... if she is still alive._ Shaking his head, Erestor leapt to his feet. He had wondered if she was alive ever since he had awoken, but he knew what his next thought would be. _It's my fault._  
Erestor glanced at the Shadow Mountains hesitantly. _Is it my fault? If it were not for me, would she still be there?_ Instantly his mind replied, _Of course she would be! It was her Fate, remember? But what if she could have changed her Fate?_ his heart replied. _You can't change Fate._  
"Wanna bet?" he growled.  
"Want to bet what?"  
Erestor spun around. "Falagorn, I didn't hear you return."  
"Humans rarely do," the Elf smiled. "What were you saying just now?"  
"Nothing," Erestor said dismissively. "Do you happen to have extra weapons with you? The wraiths took mine."  
Falagorn smiled and produced Erestor's sword. "I thought you would be wanting it."  
Erestor took it with a silent nod of thanks. Falagorn paused for a moment, then brought out a bow and a quiver full of arrows tipped with green-tinted feathers. "You may want these too."  
Erestor watched the Elf closely. "Do you know something I don't?"  
Falagorn smiled. "You could say that. Now get some rest, your ribs weren't the only things that bruised."  
Erestor frowned and held his right arm defensively. _Stupid Orcs, they'll pay._  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
"Aragorn! Wait up!"  
Aragorn turned and saw Erestor riding up; there was no sign of Falagorn or the StarWolves.  
"Erestor! Where have you been?" Aragorn asked, surprised.  
"I was being given the grand tour of Sauron's castle," Erestor said dryly. "Now I'm here to help out," he nodded towards the army.  
"Are you sure you can?" Éomer asked slowly.  
"Yea, Falagorn took care of me," he replied with a shrug.  
"And where is Falagorn?" Legolas asked.  
"He and the StarWolves are taking the scenic route," Erestor grinned.  
"I see," Aragorn muttered. "Very well, if you feel you can."  
Erestor smiled grimly. "Let's go kick some Orc butt."  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
Elwing stirred as the door to her cell was thrown open. "Five more minutes Mom," she groaned.  
Two Orcs pulled her to her feet and dragged her along many corridors out into the courtyard. Elwing blinked at the bright light, still groggy from the sleep spell. The Orcs let go of her arms, and Elwing fell to the ground.  
"Feeling weak, Oh great Sunstar?" a voice sneered.  
Elwing looked up and saw the Black Lieutenant standing over her. "Just a little tired," she mumbled, a headache beginning to form.  
"Then we shall just have to wake you up," the Lieutenant grinned, turning to the guards. "Beat her."  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
Erestor sat uneasily upon Iceriver, glancing at those about him. Gandalf, Aragorn, the sons of Elrond, Éomer, Imrahil, Peregrin, Legolas, and Gimli were all about him, their faces somber. _I can't wait for the formalities to be out of the way, let us fight already!_  
The heralds stepped forward and blew their trumpets, then sent out a cry. "Come forth! Let the Lord of the Black Land come forth!"  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
Elwing lay on the courtyard ground, blood coming from various fresh wounds.  
"Awake now?" the Lieutenant jeered.  
"Oh yea, I'm wide awake," Elwing snarled.  
"Still sarcastic I see," the Lieutenant chuckled. "Well, your friends have come to the gate demanding to speak to the Great One. However, he is sending me with a few messages... and you are one of them. Oh, and lest you should think of escaping, your friend has returned, forfeiting the protection over his life. If you so much as think of escaping, I will slay him on the spot."  
Elwing looked up out of her blackened eyes. The Lieutenant wore a smile, but she did not doubt he meant what he said. _What am I going to do now?_  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
Erestor watched the other Captains as horror overcame their faces. The Lieutenant had just shown them the short sword Sam had carried, a grey cloak with an elven-brooch, and last the coat of mithril-mail Frodo had worn. The Captains quailed, thinking that the Ring had been discovered and their cause lost. _If only the knew,_ Erestor thought, shaking his head.  
"But that is not all I have brought to show you," the Lieutenant continued, enjoying the dismay of his enemies. He motioned towards the gate, and two Orcs emerged, bearing something between them. At first not even Legolas could make out what it was, but their dismay doubled when they realized who it was.  
"Elwing!" Erestor stared at her in shock. Her mouth and nose were bleeding, she was bruised and cut, and she was sporting a pair of lovely black eyes.  
"Yes, your precious Sunstar," the Lieutenant laughed. "Not so impressive now, is she?"  
"Why does she not run?" Legolas whispered. "Surely those guards are not too strong for her."  
Erestor caught Elwing's gaze. "If she escapes he'll kill me," Erestor said with an annoyed frown.  
Legolas turned to Erestor, startled. "How do you know?" But Erestor's reply was interrupted by the Lieutenant's voice.  
"One of you has something that belongs to my master," the Lieutenant continued haughtily, "and he greatly desires its return. If it is returned, the Sunstar is released. If not, she dies." To emphasize his point, the Lieutenant nodded to the guards, and one of them drew his sword and pressed it to Elwing's neck.  
"I am not sure what you speak of," Gandalf said slowly.  
"Yes you do, Grey Fool!" the Lieutenant snorted. "Return it or the Sunstar pays the price."  
Gandalf frowned, pondering the puzzle before him. With an exasperated sigh, Erestor trotted to Gandalf's side.  
"He means the ring!" Erestor hissed into the wizard's ear. "They don't know Frodo has it! They caught Frodo, but Sam had taken the Ring and they didn't catch Sam. Don't ask why Sam had the Ring, it's too long a tale. Just know that he doesn't have the Ring and if you don't tell him the Quest may yet be accomplished!"  
Gandalf frowned. "But what of Elwing? We cannot let her die."  
Erestor held Elwing's gaze for a long moment. "That decision is out of our hands," he said ominously.   
"Well, Old One? Have you decided?" the Lieutenant challenged.  
Elwing bowed her head. _I will not let my death be on their hands. It must be done._  
A crack of thunder boomed over head, causing the company to jump. Erestor looked up with a frown as lightning flashed along the thick, black clouds. _This looks familiar_, he mused. Then he remembered. _The mirror!_ Erestor looked towards Elwing, strangely calm. _I did not see Fairidon in the mirror, I saw Elwing._  
Elwing held Erestor's eyes, her own wet with tears. "I love you," she whispered.  
Erestor closed his eyes and turned away, fearing what was coming.  
Suddenly a bolt of lightning tore apart the sky and struck the Sunstar. She fell to the ground, motionless.  
An eerie silence fell, during which the Orc guards fled back into Mordor in terror. Nothing else moved, not a sound was heard. It was if time stood still. Surprisingly, it was Erestor who spoke first.  
"Go back to your master," Erestor said to the Lieutenant, his voice a menacing growl, "and tell him we will not leave until he is dead."  
The Lieutenant turned and fled back inside the gates, giving Elwing's still body a wide berth.  
The Captains of the West sat in amazed silence, not understanding. Quietly Erestor rode Iceriver to where Elwing lay and dismounted beside her. Kneeling, he gently touched her face with his hand. She did not stir.  
"Why?" Pippin asked.  
Erestor looked up and saw the Captains standing around him at a respectful distance. "If she tried to escape the Lieutenant would kill one of us," Erestor explained quietly. "She knew she would die, and she did not wish us to feel responsible."  
There was another long silence. "She was nobler than I gave her credit for," Gimli said sadly. "And braver. If only..."  
"Do not finish that, Gimli," Gandalf said gently. "She did not want us to blame ourselves. All we can do now is avenge her, but we can not even do that if we keep standing here. Erestor, take Elwing away from here. Go back towards Ithilien, you should meet Falagorn along the way."  
Erestor leapt onto Iceriver and Aragorn and Legolas gently lifted Elwing onto Iceriver's back. The pale Sunstar never moved. Gathering up his reigns, Erestor turned Iceriver and spurred him towards Ithilien.  
"Come on Iceriver, let's get her some place she can lie in peace," he whispered.  
When they had vanished into the gloom, the Captains turned to the task of preparing for battle with heavy hearts.  
  
End Chapter 41  
  
I warned you it would be sad! But don't go abandoning the story, you still have to find out what happens to Erestor, Aria, and Galareal! I promise you, if you do not continue with this story you will never forgive yourself. **brings out chocolate cake and a box of assorted chocolates** Nothing like chocolate when you're sad. ;o) Please don't forget to review! 


	42. Deception

A/N: Now I hope none of you stopped reading, because that would be a real shame. This chapter will be _extremely_ short, but I think you will all be pleased with it.  
  
Chapter 42: Deception  
  
Erestor pulled Iceriver to a stop. They were just within the woods of Ithilien, and not a sound could be heard. Erestor looked down at the still form in his arms, and a slow smile spread across his face. He slipped from Iceriver's back and picked up Elwing. She didn't move. Erestor's grin grew. He looked up as Draug and his pack materialized from the surrounding woods.  
Draug glanced at Elwing's limp form. "I see it worked," he said, looking back to Erestor.  
"Perfectly," Erestor said with a sly grin.  
"So what do we do with her?" Draug asked.  
A mischevious smile crept across Erestor's face. "Something that should have been done a long time ago." Bending his head, Erestor kissed Elwing full on the lips.  
"You're right, that should have been done a long time ago," Elwing smiled after Erestor had drawn back.  
"I'm glad you agree," Erestor grinned, kissing her again.  
A minute later, Draug cleared his throat noisely. "Can we get on with it?"  
Elwing and Erestor drew apart sheepishly. "You're no fun," Elwing teased, slipping from Erestor's arms. "Did you bring him?"  
In answer, Spruce bounded out and ran up to Erestor, a huge grin on his face. "Spruce! I thought you were dead!" Erestor cried, bending and hugging the wolf.  
"He's about as dead as the Sunstar," Draug said with a wry grin.  
"Right," Elwing said with a smirk. "Did you bring my stuff?" Two wolves stepped forward and dropped a pack at her feet. "Thanks," she smiled, picking up the pack. "Now to use the rest of this. Be right back."  
Elwing disappeared into the woods, and the others sat down to wait for her. "Draug, does this mean she escaped her Fate?" Erestor asked.  
"Good question," Draug mused. "She did agree to serve him, and she did 'die'... I don't know."  
Erestor grinned. "I know one thing, Sauron will regret the day he met her for as long as he lives... which won't be long."  
"You can say that again," Elwing said grimly.  
Erestor and the wolves stared at her in shock. She was dressed in black and silver, a long black cloak hanging from her shoulders. Her sword was strapped to her back, and her eyes were a deep green. She looked like an Elven queen who had walked out of the past.  
"What's everyone looking at?" she laughed, shattering the illusion.  
"Uh, nothing," Erestor said, scrambling to his feet. Suddenly he paused. "Elwing, have you grown?"  
The others looked, and sure enough Elwing now stood almost even with Erestor, whereas before she had been six inches below him.  
"Well, it's about time!" she laughed.  
Erestor stepped closer, looking at her carefully. "Your height isn't the only thing that changed," he said, pointing at her ears.  
Frowning, Elwing ran her hand over her ear. Her eyes grew wide. "They're pointed!"  
"I guess you are officially an Elf," Erestor smiled.  
"I guess so," Elwing smiled back. She let out a sharp whistle, and Alagos appeared. "Ready to kick some Orc butt?" she grinned.  
Erestor matched her grin. "But of course, milady!"  
Leaping on their horses, they galloped from Ithilien, the StarWolves close behind them.  
  
End Chapter 42  
  
You will note that I never said she was dead. **sly grin** Now aren't you glad you kept up with this story? **puts out plate of cookies** Don't forget to review! And I know this chapter was short, but the next will make up for it, trust me. =o) Thank you for reading! 


	43. Return To Mordor

A/N: There seems to have been a little bit of confusion on a point, so allow me to clear it up: Elwing did _not_ die, she was faking. Sorry if that confused anyone, I will try to amend that in the re-write. On to the story...  
  
Chapter 43: Return to Mordor  
  
Elwing and her army raced towards the field of Cormallen, eager to join the battle. Suddenly Elwing pulled Alagos to a stop, her eyes searching the sky.  
"Is something wrong?" Erestor asked, drawing alongside her.  
"I thought I saw-" Elwing's reply was cut short by the appearance of an Eagle. The bird landed on the ground before them with an easy grace.  
"I seek the Sunstar," the Eagle said, turning to Elwing.  
"I am she, who has sent you?" Elwing replied.  
"Gwaihir the Windlord," the bird answered. "He and the half-Elf await you not far from here. I am to bring you to them."  
"Very well, but we must hurry. We have a date with some Orcs, and I would hate for us to be late."  
The Eagle smiled and bowed. "As you wish, milady."  
  
"Falagorn! I was wondering when you would show up," Elwing grinned, slipping from Alagos' back.  
Falagorn smiled and bowed. "Milady, meet Gwaihir, Lord of the Eagles, and his brother, Landroval."  
Elwing bowed to the Eagles standing beside Falagorn. "It is a great honor to meet you."  
"The honor is ours," Gwaihir said with a bow. "Galadriel bade us join the battle, but we desired to see the Sunstar first. Long have we waited for your return."  
"I've been hearing that a lot," Elwing laughed. "Actually, I am glad I found you. I have a favor to ask."  
"We will gladly grant any request," Landroval said politely.  
Elwing smiled. "You may regret saying that..."  
  
The battle was not going well. The armies of the West were well outnumbered and surrounded on all sides. Despite the gravity of the situation, Legolas could not keep his thoughts from drifting as he fought alongside Gimli. _Alas for the loss of the Sunstar!_ he lamented. _Perhaps with her aid we would have prevailed, but I do not think there is any hope for us now. Alas for Aurlach! Her coming always heralded a change of fortune._  
His thoughts were interrupted by hoarse shouts. _"The Eagles are coming! The Eagles are coming!"_ Legolas looked up and saw the Eagles streaming towards the battlefield out of the still-bright West. While the beleaguered army cheered, Legolas' Elven sight saw one Eagle veer away from the others and fly into Mordor. If that were not strange enough, he thought he had seen something or someone on its back.  
His thoughts were brought back to the fight by howls borne on the wind. Draug and MoonStreak led their wolves into the fray, gladly disposing of Orcs. Close behind them came Falagorn and the half-Elves, and Erestor with them.  
Sauron's army was filled with fear and confusion, and finally turned and began to flee. The Men of the West would have pursued them, but Gandalf bade them stay.  
"Stand, Men of the West!" he called. "Stand and wait! This is the hour of doom."  
Even as he spoke the earth shook and the Black Gate crumbled. Frodo had fulfilled his quest - the Ring was destroyed.  
In despair, many of Sauron's army fled, but a few rallied together for a last stand against the Men of the West.  
  
"This is fine, Landroval, let me down," Elwing said to the Eagle.  
Shaking his head, Landroval landed outside the gate of Barad-Dûr. "Are you sure about this, milady?"  
"Nope," Elwing grinned. "Thank you for the ride, Landroval. You had best return to the battle, I will see you later."  
"Very well," Landroval sighed. "I hope that I will see you again. Farewell wherever you fare, till your eyries receive you at the journey's end."  
"May the wind under your wings bear you where the sun sails and the moon walks," Elwing replied.  
With one final bow, Landroval took to the sky, winging his way back to the battle. Taking a deep breath, Elwing entered the tower and headed for Sauron's throne room.  
"I can't believe I'm back here," Elwing mumbled as she reached the giant double doors. There were no guards, as Sauron had sent all his forces to battle the enemy at the gates. Drawing her sword, Elwing threw open the doors and entered the room.  
Sauron and the Black Lieutenant were the only two there, and upon seeing her, the Lieutenant turned whiter than a ghost.  
"I hope you didn't think you had gotten rid of me that easily," Elwing smirked.  
"You." Sauron's voice shook with rage as he spoke. "You, you worthless Elf! How dare you show your face here! This time I will kill you myself!"  
"Normally that threat would scare me," Elwing said lazily, "but not this time. You see, without the Ring, you're nothing."  
Sauron was about to reply, but his words changed into a shriek. "No! Not the Halfling!"  
Elwing smiled triumphantly. "I am so glad to see this. The great and mighty Sauron finally realizing the thing he desires most has been right under his nose, and he did not see it."  
Sauron would have slain Elwing, but at just that moment Gollum fell into Mount Doom, taking the Ring with him. An unearthly screech filled the room, and then Sauron was gone, vanishing into the East like a shadow of malice.  
An eerie silence hung on the air, and after a moment the Lieutenant turned hesitantly towards the door. Elwing was still there, sword in hand.  
"We have some unfinished business," Elwing said grimly, "and now you don't have anyone to save you."  
The Lieutenant sneered at Elwing. "Do you really think you can defeat me? You may have cheated death and Fate, but you will not get the best of me!"  
"Probably not," Elwing said with a careless shrug. "It is true the odds are in your favor, but I have always wanted to see you put in your place, and so I shall try my best."  
The Lieutenant laughed as he drew his sword. "You Sunstars always were fools. Very well then, come and meet your death."  
Swords drawn, the combatants slowly circled the room, waiting for the other to make a move. Suddenly the Lieutenant lunged forward, swinging his sword at Elwing's legs. Elwing quickly jumped over the sword and backed away from her opponent.  
"Running away?" the Lieutenant jeered.  
"No, getting a running start."  
Elwing ran towards the Lieutenant as fast as she could, sword raised. With a sneer the Lieutenant sidestepped at the last second; but Elwing had been counting on that. Stepping with him, Elwing swung her sword and struck the Lieutenant in the side. Unfortunately the Lieutenant wore very tough armor, and all that happened was Elwing was left with a stinging hand.  
"Fool!" the Lieutenant laughed. "You are but a novice, and you dare to take me on? I will teach you a lesson." With that he grabbed Elwing by the throat, lifted her off her feet, and flung her across the room. She crashed into the opposite wall and slid down it dizzily. "Give up yet?" the Lieutenant sneered.  
Elwing sat up with a groan and looked around for her sword. She had dropped it - right in front of the Lieutenant.  
"Come and get it," he taunted.  
Elwing smiled groggily. "No need." Elwing stretched out her hand, and obediently her sword slid across the floor to her.  
"Not bad," the Lieutenant admitted, "but I have studied the black arts for longer than you have been alive. Why don't you let a true master have a turn?"  
Before Elwing could reply, she was lifted off her feet and flung across the room, again. After sliding down another wall, Elwing lay on the floor trying to make the room stop spinning.  
"Like a cat playing with a mouse," the Lieutenant mused. "I haven't had this much fun in a long time."  
"I'm so glad I am such a source of amusement for you," Elwing mumbled, trying to get up.  
"Here, let me help you," the Lieutenant said with mock sympathy. Elwing was once again lifted into the air, but this time she was slammed against the wall and pinned there. Elwing felt a cold hand gripping her throat, but there was nothing there. Desperately she gasped for air, unable to break the Lieutenant's spell. Just as she was about to black out, the Lieutenant released her and she fell to the ground.  
"Had enough?" he asked lazily.  
_If I had two hands they would both be around his miserable neck,_ Elwing thought angrily. _What am I going to do? He's bigger than me, but he's also better at magic. However, given the options..._  
"I have an idea," Elwing said hoarsely, climbing slowly to her feet. "How about we try this a different way? No magic, no weapons, just fists."  
The Lieutenant frowned. "You mean, you'll put down your sword, and I won't use magic, and we'll try to kill each other like civilized people?" Elwing nodded. The Lieutenant shrugged. "It's your funeral."  
Rubbing her neck absently, Elwing slowly walked to the center of the room where the Lieutenant was standing. _Here goes nothing,_ she gulped. The opponents leapt at each other, punching and kicking whenever the opportunity arose. At times they would break apart to catch their breath, then leap right back into the fray. Elwing was fast and a good fighter, but the Lieutenant still had one important advantage: armor. Elwing was handicapped by his armor, whereas he could hit her anywhere. It was not going well for Elwing.  
_I knew this wouldn't go well, but no one has ever gotten away with hurting me,_ she thought fiercely. _Of course, it was always my brother who stuck up for me..._ At that, she remembered Boromir and his brotherly manner. Elwing almost started crying, but she was brought back to reality by a fist in her stomach. Elwing fell to the ground gasping for air. _Why do I have to be such a hothead?_ she moaned.  
  
"Landroval! Landroval!" Erestor fought his way through the battle, trying to reach the Eagle. "Landroval!"  
The Eagle looked up and saw Erestor coming towards him. "What is wrong, Erestor?"  
"I have a feeling Elwing got into something over her head, I need you to take me to her," he panted.  
Landroval raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure?"  
"I'm sure," Erestor said grimly.  
"Alright, get on my back."  
Erestor clung tightly to Landroval's back as they soared over the battlefield and into Mordor. It was a barren landscape, void of life or movement. _Yikes, talk about a bad vacation spot,_ Erestor thought uneasily.  
Landroval landed outside Barad-Dûr for the second time that day. "She is in here," the Eagle said. "I hope you find her."  
"So do I," Erestor mumbled. "Thank you Landroval." Without waiting for a reply, Erestor ran into Barad-Dûr as fast as he could.  
Landroval smiled as he watched Erestor go. "Good luck, Queen's Warrior."  
  
_Why are there so many stairs?_ Erestor panted. He did not know where she was, and so he had to check all the rooms, which greatly slowed him down. Suddenly he heard a crash from somewhere above him. _That has to be her,_ he thought, racing towards the sound. He slid to a stop outside an open doorway. Inside he saw the Black Lieutenant standing over a rather bruised Elwing. The Lieutenant tried to grab Elwing, but she rolled out of the way and kicked him as hard as she could. The Lieutenant winced, but his armor kept him from being hurt too badly. Spinning around he kicked Elwing fiercely, causing her to slide across the floor.  
"Hey!" Erestor shouted. "Didn't anyone ever teach you not to pick on girls?"  
The Lieutenant sneered at Erestor. "Well, well. I suppose you have come to rescue the Queen. I hate to inform you that you will fail."  
"Somehow I doubt that," Erestor said nonchalantly.  
"Well, if you are so confident, put away your sword and we will settle this like men," the Lieutenant challenged.  
Erestor raised an eyebrow. "A fist fight? Well, if you really want to die..."  
"Erestor, may I point out that he is just a wee bit bigger than you?" Elwing said from where she lay on the floor.  
"And what are you? The jolly green giantess?" Erestor teased.  
"Enough!" the Lieutenant snapped. "Let's get on with it."  
"If you say so," Erestor shrugged.  
Erestor and the Lieutenant began to fight, but at least this time both wore armor. Even so, it seemed the Lieutenant would win this fight as well. The Lieutenant threw Erestor into a wall, watching with pleasure as he slid to the floor.  
"You like throwing people into walls, don't you," Elwing said dryly, trying to regain her feet.  
"Don't bother getting up," the Lieutenant jeered. "As soon as I am through with your pathetic warrior I will finish you."  
"Elwing, if we can't use weapons or magic, how are we supposed to kill him?" Erestor asked, rising to his feet. "Am I going to punch him to death?"  
"If you prefer I could use magic," the Lieutenant offered.  
"No, that's quite alright," Erestor said quickly.  
"Very well." The Lieutenant grabbed Erestor and the fight began again.  
_If I don't do something we'll be here forever!_ Elwing thought anxiously. _I can't use magic or a sword, because I'm not about to break my word. There has to be some way to - aha!_ Surveying the room Elwing had got an idea. "Erestor! Erestor, over here!"  
Erestor looked up, and saw Elwing motioning something. Erestor frowned, trying to understand her. Suddenly his face brightened, and a sly grin spread across his face.  
"And why are you smiling?" the Lieutenant growled.  
"I know something you don't know," Erestor taunted.  
The Lieutenant frowned. "What are you talking about?"  
"Elwing, shall we enlighten him?" Erestor asked innocently.  
Elwing snuck up behind the Lieutenant and grabbed him from one side as Erestor grabbed him from the other. "Of course, Erestor. Let us enlighten him."  
Dragging the struggling Lieutenant between them, Elwing and Erestor went to the window, and - with great effort - threw the Lieutenant out the window.  
"Watch that first step!" Elwing called teasingly. "It's a killer!"  
Elwing and Erestor turned away, trying to ignore the sickening crunch as the Lieutenant met the ground. "Well, that was lovely," Erestor said sarcastically.  
Elwing didn't reply. Instead, she grabbed Erestor and gave him a big kiss.  
"What was that for?" Erestor asked, blushing furiously.  
"For saving me... again," Elwing smiled.  
Erestor grinned. "I ought to save you more often."  
Elwing laughed and hugged him. "Hopefully you won't be put in that position again."  
"Well, now that he's gone, how do we get out?" Erestor asked, glancing out the window. "The Gate's ruined, and there is a volcano exploding not very far from here."  
"Well, how did you get here?" Elwing asked.  
"Landroval."  
"Ah. Um, you wouldn't have happened to ask him to stick around, would you?"  
"Unfortunately not."  
"Great," Elwing grumbled. "We are trapped in Mordor."  
"Well, it's not too bad," Erestor said with a shrug. "I mean, I'm not saying I'd like to build a summer home or anything but-"  
"Oh hush," Elwing said, trying not to laugh. "It wouldn't be so bad if not for that stupid volcano! I hate to admit it, but we really are stuck!"  
  
End Chapter 43.  
  
**brings out plate of cookies** Sorry it took me so long to update, everyone! I was in Vermont by the time ff.net started working, but I'm back now. And, if you have seen _The Princess Bride_ (wonderful, wonderful movie) you will notice I took some lines from it. I just couldn't help myself. 0=o) Anywho, thank you for reading, have a cookie, and please review! Your reviews are greatly appreciated. 


	44. Nearing The End

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated, but between vacation and writer's block, I've been having a bit of trouble writing. I shall try my best though. Thank you to all who have reviewed, I will try to update as fast as I can. Also, we're almost done! **waits for cheers to subside** As soon as I finish the last chapter I will start the re-write, I promise! Actually, I've already started it! =o) Okay, on to the story...  
  
Chapter 44: Nearing The End  
  
"Look, they have to realize we're missing sometime, right?" Erestor asked. Elwing nodded half-heartedly. "Well, Landroval knows where we are, so he'll tell the others and they'll come get us!"  
"I hope," Elwing muttered.  
Erestor sighed wearily. He had been trying for the past half-hour to convince Elwing that everything would be alright, but she wouldn't stop moping.  
"Look, if we're stuck in this tower, can we at least leave this room?" Elwing asked with a shiver.  
Erestor acquiesced, and the two left the throne and began to wander along the hallways. Without realizing it, they took the hall that led to the roof, and the hall suddenly ended at a wall without a door.  
"A dead end? That's odd," Elwing mused.  
"That's because it's not a dead end," Erestor said, reaching up and pulling on a handle in the ceiling. A trap door opened, revealing a darkening sky.  
Erestor scrambled on to the roof, then reached down and helped Elwing up. Night was fast approaching, and there was more light from The Mountain than from the sun, which had already sunk behind the mountains.  
"Night in Mordor, what could be better?" Elwing said dryly, shivering in the oncoming cold.  
"Are you always this pleasant?" Erestor asked sarcastically.  
Elwing smiled faintly. "Sorry, it's been a long day."  
"You can say that again," Erestor muttered, sitting down with his back to a battlement. He sat watching Elwing pace the roof for a few minutes, until he felt himself getting dizzy. "If you're trying to wear a hole the roof, I don't think it will work." Elwing smiled, but kept pacing. "Sit down, relax."  
"I can't, I'll get cold," Elwing said.  
Erestor waited until she walked by him again, then he caught her and pulled her onto his lap. "There, now you won't be cold," he grinned.  
Elwing blushed and quickly looked away. _I wish those eagles would hurry up, I do not want to spend another night in Mordor!_ Despite herself, Elwing felt her eyes closing, and at last she gave in and went to sleep.  
She was still sleeping when the eagles came, and Erestor had to hold her in front of him as they flew out of Mordor.  


* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

  
Aria stood impatiently outside the sick room along with Galareal. At last Aragorn came out and Aria rushed over to him.  
"Well? Is she okay?" she asked anxiously.  
Aragorn smiled wearily. "Elwing is fine, she just needs to rest. And speaking of rest, I need some too." Excusing himself, Aragorn went to find a place to sleep.  
Aria quietly peeked into her friend's room. Elwing was still asleep, but she was sporting a black eye and plenty of bruises and bandages.  
"She doesn't look okay," Aria frowned.  
"I think Aragorn knows what he's talking about," Galareal chuckled.  
Aria laughed. "Yes, I think he does."  
The two looked up and saw Erestor coming towards them, sporting several bandages himself. "How is she?" he asked, nodding towards Elwing's room.  
"She's fine," Aria smiled. "Just resting."  
"I'm glad this war is over, I don't think I could have put up with her insanity much longer," Erestor said, wincing as his muscles chastened him for not resting them.  
"Well, it's over now, so I suggest you go get some rest," Aria advised.  
"Yes, nurse," Erestor grinned, slowly making his way back to his room.  
"Well, while the children are sleeping, would you like to take a walk?" Galareal asked.  
"Why not," Aria shrugged.  
The two friends wandered outside and into one of the many gardens near the Houses of Healing. The sun was just beginning to rise, and the clouds were clothed in pastel colors as soft as a baby rabbit. The two had stood silently watching the beautiful display for several minutes, when Galareal suddenly turned away.  
"Is something wrong?" Aria frowned.  
"No," Galareal said quietly.  
Aria put her hand on Galareal's shoulder. "Something's wrong. What is it?"  
Galareal sighed and turned to face her. "The war is over, and soon you must return to your own time."  
Aria nodded sadly. "I'm going to miss it here."  
Galareal shook his head and began to walk away. Confused, Aria ran after him.  
"Galareal, what's wrong with you?" Aria asked. "You're acting so strange."  
"They say love makes you act strangely," he murmured.  
"What?" Aria said, startled.  
Galareal looked up and caught her gaze. "I love you, Aria. I know it is foolish of me, as you must return to your time and I must stay here, but I cannot deny what I feel."  
Aria stood at a loss for words. _He loves me. That is what I have been longing to hear, is it not? Then why do I feel so sad?..._  
"I am sorry, Aria, I should never have told you," Galareal sighed.  
"No," Aria said quickly. "I'm glad you did."  
Galareal smiled weakly. "I don't ask for your love in return, I could never ask for that. I only ask that you marry a man who will stay by your side and protect you and treat you the way you deserve." With this he turned and ran off, disappearing into Minas Tirith.  
"No! Galareal, come back!" Aria called, trying to catch him, but it was too late, he was gone. _He did not ask for my love because he knows it would be given in vain. I could never come back, and he can not come with me. Why must love be so cruel?_ With a heavy heart, Aria returned to her room.  
  
End Chapter 44  
  
**brings out plate of cookies** Short I know, sorry! I have writer's block. Constructive criticism welcomed with open arms! Please review with thoughts/comments/criticism, etc. Thank you for reading! =o) 


	45. Ceremonies and Farewells Part I

A/N: Ugh, you have no idea how much trouble I had writing this chapter! Between school and writer's block... I'm sorry to have kept you all waiting, I shall do my best on this chapter. Hope you all enjoy it.  
  
Chapter 45: Ceremonies and Farewells  
  
"Come on, we're going to be late!" Aria chided Elwing.  
"Oh, stop rushing me, we have plenty of time," Elwing replied, smoothing out the wrinkles in her dress. Elwing was not fond of dresses, but she had to admit she liked this one. It was orange with black trim and was actually comfortable to wear.  
"If you are done staring at your reflection," Aria said dryly, "may we go?"  
"If we must," Elwing sighed sarcastically.  
  
The field of Cormallen was filled with the armies of the West and the people of Gondor. They were waiting for the Hobbits to come, the Hobbits who had saved all of Middle-Earth. A small hill was crowned with a throne upon which Aragorn was seated, wreathed in kingly splendor. The path to the throne was lined with soldiers decked in shining armor and colorful cloaks. A gentle wind stirred the long grass and swirled around the expectant crowd, waiting eagerly to see their heros.  
Elwing, Aria, Erestor, and Galareal stood at the foot of the hill, ignoring the soft murmur of the crowd as they awaited the Hobbits arrival. Elwing noted that Galareal kept the others between Aria and himself, and that he would not look at her. This bothered Elwing, but she could do nothing about it, for just then Gandalf entered the field, Sam and Frodo behind him.  
During the festivities that followed, Elwing could not help but notice Galareal's continued, deliberate avoidance of Aria. _I must ask him about it when I get the chance. Or maybe I should ask Aria instead. Either way, I can do nothing now, so I might as well enjoy myself._ But it was a long day.  
  


* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

  
Aria sat in the garden behind the palace, watching the stars distractedly. The feast was still going on, but she had needed some time alone.  
"Aria, are you okay?"  
Aria turned and saw Elwing standing behind her. Aria smiled faintly. "Yeah, I just wanted some fresh air, that's all."  
"Well, I wanted to talk to you anyway," Elwing said, sitting next to her friend. "I couldn't help but notice Galareal's been avoiding you, do you know why?"  
Aria looked at the stars so she did not have to face her friend. She did not want to tell anyone, but she did not want to lie to her friend either. "I'm sure he has his reasons."  
"You're terrible at hiding things," Elwing said with an amused smile. "Why is he avoiding you?"  
"Do you promise to tell no one? Even Erestor?" Aria asked hesitantly.  
"Of course," Elwing said with concern. "What's wrong?"  
Taking a deep breath, Aria told Elwing the entire story; how she had grown to love Galareal but feared to tell him, how he loved her but would not let her love him, and how they could not be together. Elwing listened quietly to all that her friend said, never once interrupting. When Aria had finished, Elwing sighed wearily.  
"Oh bother, that's a mess alright," Elwing muttered. "But don't worry, I'm sure we'll figure something out."  
"What's there to figure out?" Aria said miserably. "He has to stay, I have to go, what's so hard to understand about that?"  
Elwing did not reply, for there was no need. Aria was right, it was hopeless.  
  


* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

  
"Tell me again why we're going back to Lorien," Erestor said, watching Elwing as she packed.  
"Because Lady Galadriel sent for us," Elwing replied. "We're not leaving right this minute, we'll leave after Aragorn's coronation. It's tomorrow," Elwing said, answering Erestor's unasked question.  
"So tomorrow we go to a coronation, and then we go to Lorien," Erestor said.  
"Exactly," Elwing said, tossing her pack in a corner. "And now we have a free afternoon!"  
"So let's go get into some trouble," Erestor grinned.  
"You read my mind," Elwing said, matching his mischievous smile.  
  
Elwing and Erestor were heading for the stables when Elwing saw Aria.  
"Aria!" Elwing called, catching her friend's attention. "Erestor and I are going riding, wanna come?"  
"No thanks," Aria called back. "Merry and Pippin are taking me on a tour of the city."  
"Have fun," Elwing laughed.  
"I'm sure I will," Aria smiled, walking to the Hobbits' quarters.  
  
"Wow, I'm riding a horse and I'm not heading for a battle, this is a first," Elwing mused as they rode over the fields.  
"And hopefully it will stay that way," Erestor said, giving Elwing a warning glance.  
"No need to worry about that," Elwing laughed.  
"So, why does Galadriel want us to come back, anyway?" Erestor asked. Elwing pretended not to hear. "Elwing?" Elwing whistled absently and refused to meet his gaze. Erestor reached out and grabbed Elwing's arm.  
"Can I help you?" Elwing asked with a raised eyebrow.  
"Yes, you can tell me why Galadriel wants us to come back to Lorien," Erestor replied.  
Elwing squirmed. "She misses us?"  
"Elwing," Erestor sighed.  
"Oh fine," Elwing pouted. "We're going back for my coronation. There, ya happy?"  
Erestor's eyes widened. "_What_?"  
"Hey, you asked," Elwing shrugged.  
"But... you're coming back with us, right?" Erestor asked in shock.  
"Of course," Elwing laughed. "You think I'd leave you alone?"  
"I'll admit I was worried," Erestor smiled weakly.  
"No, someone has to keep you in line," Elwing said with a wink.  
"Me?" Erestor inquired incredulously.  
"Yes, you," Elwing laughed. "Race you back!"  
Erestor gladly accepted the challenge, and the talk was momentarily forgotten as the horses galloped over the plains.  
  


* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

  
"Well, that was interesting," Elwing mused. The coronation of Aragorn, now called Elessar, had just ended, and Elwing was feeling relieved. "I admit it was cool to see a coronation, but I hope mine's not that boring," she confided to Erestor as she stifled a yawn.  
"You're not the only one," Erestor laughed quietly.  
They bowed as Elessar came towards them. "Your majesty," they said in unison.  
Elessar smiled. "I wish to thank you for staying for my coronation, but you had best be on your way. Lady Galadriel does not like to be kept waiting."  
Elwing suppressed a laugh. "You would know, my lord."  
"I wish you well on your journey, Sunstar," Elessar said with a courteous bow. "May Eru always protect you."  
"And may the light of the seven stars ever grace your house," Elwing bowed.  
Elessar bade them one last farewell and left for the dining hall. Erestor turned to Elwing as he stifled a yawn.  
"So, are you ready to go?" he inquired.  
"Yes, but where are Aria and Galareal?" Elwing frowned, looking about her.  
Erestor furrowed his brow. "I don't know. I haven't seen them since the end of the coronation. Perhaps they went to get their things?"  
"I'll go find Aria, you find Falagorn, Galareal should be with him, and tell them to get the horses ready," Elwing instructed.  
"Falagorn's coming?" Erestor asked with a raised eyebrow.  
"All the Sunstars are," Elwing replied. "You think they would miss their queen's coronation?"  
"Oh yeah, I forgot about that," Erestor grinned sheepishly.  
Elwing rolled her eyes. "Just go find them!" she laughed.  
Elwing set off down the hall at a brisk pace, eager to find Aria and be on their way. She stopped suddenly and peered out one of the windows that overlooked the palace gardens. Aria sat on one of the benches, her eyes looking out towards the distant mountains. With a small sigh, Elwing climbed down the stairs that led to the garden.  
"You alright?"  
Aria glanced up. "Yea, just taking one last look before we go," she replied with a sad smile. "I'm gonna miss this place."  
"Me too," Elwing agreed, taking in the beauty around her. "Of course, we're not leaving right away, and I have been told Lorien is beautiful this time of year."  
Aria smiled at her friend. "I'm sure it is. Well, shall we go?"  
Elwing helped Aria to her feet with a smile. "Let's."  
  
End Chapter 45.  
  
**brings out a plate of cookies for the kind reviewers** I am _sooo_ sorry it took me so long to get this chapter up, and thank you to everyone who is still reading this. I am debating whether to make the next chapter the last one, or whether to add one additional chapter as an epilogue. Tell me what you think. **ArwenStar** 


End file.
